Digital Light of Hope
by SailorStar9
Summary: Before becoming a Senshi, Mizuno Ami was a part of the DATS team and Thomas’ partner. After the battle with Beryl, she returns to DATS upon orders from Commander Sampson. Rating upped because of cursing and sexual situations. This fic is DONE!
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: As if my Sailor Moon/Duel masters fic isn't weird enough, this is even weirder. Sailor Moon/Digimon Data Squad anyone?

Timeline:

Sailor Moon: After Beryl before the girls get their memories back.

Digimon Savers: Episode 13

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Pairing:

Thomas/Ami

Summary: Before becoming a Senshi, Mizuno Ami was a part of the DATS team and Thomas' partner. After the battle with Beryl, she returns to DATS upon orders from Commander Sampson. Ami also reveals a side of her she never showed to the girls.

Prologue

* * *

At headquarters…

"A true Mega level." Commander Sampson remarked.

"You're never going to beat this one. Retreat!" Kudamon advised.

* * *

In the battlefield…

"Ha!" Marcus snorted. "A true champion never runs from battle no matter what's he's facing!"

"Wait! Marcus!" Thomas called out.

Merukimon simply swiped his hand, blowing Marcus away.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Kristy asked.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon fired his attack.

Merukimon just crashed the attack with his hand. Then, the Mega level digimon simply fired a blue energy beam at GeoGreymon, blowing the giant lizard back.

Thomas and Yoshi split as GeoGreymon crashed into the power pyramid, devolving into Agumon.

"Everyone, get down!" Gaogamon warned as he and Sunflowmon leapt into battle, only to get hit by Mercukimon's attack, devolving back to their rookie forms.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gasped.

"Foolish little humans." Merukimon mocked. "I am Merukimon. I will destroy you and these digimon traitors."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Marcus retorted.

"Hey, Agumon. Wake up!" he nudged his partner, trying to pull the collapsed metal beams off the dinosaur.

Merukimon responded by charging his lightning energy.

"Tailmon, D.N.A Charge!" came Ami's voice.

"Tailmon, digivolve to the Angel of Light; Nefertimon!" Tailmon cried as the cat-like digimon evolved.

The armored digimon wasted no time in unleashing her attack, "Queen's Stone!"

"Guess I was just in time." Ami's eyes twinkled in amusement as she arrived on scene.

Both Thomas' and Yoshi's eyes widened in shock at seeing the last and most experienced member of the DATS team appear.

"Yoshi, stop squealing. And Peacock, I know. We'll talk later." Ami silenced the two.

"I'll get you for that." Thomas promised, before attending to his injured digimon.

"I'll like to see you try." Ami teased.

"What?" Merukimon demanded as the jewels hit him.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon called forth her second attack blasting the Mega digimon with her stone slabs.

"Kudamon was right about that guy. He's a Mega level." Ami supplied as Nefertimon blasted attack after attack at Merukimon to no avail.

"Darn!" she let out a rare curse as Merukimon charged up.

"Nefertimon, get out of there!" she shouted a warning. Her warning came too later as the sphinx-like digimon was hit by Merukimon's attack, devolving into Tailmon when she hit the ground.

"Kristy." Piyomon got up.

"Piyomon?" the girl blinked.

"I promise to protect you." Piyomon told her. "Farewell, Kristy."

"Piyomon!" Kristy cried as the pink bird flew into Merukimon's force-field.

"I have to do this." Piyomon remarked, charging up his life force. With a war cry, the rookie form digimon charged straight into Merukimon's force-field.

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"He's gone?" Kudamon gasped as the screen fizzled off. "But at least she got there in time."

"What's happening?" Commander Sampson asked.

"Sir, there's no sound!" Miki reported.

"The monitor's blank too." Megumi added.

"It's back on." Kudamon remarked as the screen suddenly turned back on.

* * *

In the battlefield…

"You spent too much time with these humans and now you sacrificed yourself for nothing." Merukimon commented, holding onto Piyomon's digiegg.

"Piyomon!" Kristy called out.

"Give him back!" She demanded. "You give me my digimon back!"

"Kristy, back off!" Marcus shouted.

"You are wrong, Merukimon." Ami voiced determinedly, as she stood before Kristy. "Piyomon did not sacrifice himself for nothing. Choice, Merukimon, is much more important than destiny. Piyomon _chose_ to protect Kristy, for her, not for destiny."

"Time to go, Falcomon." Merukimon told his subordinate, seemingly unnerved by the look the azure-haired girl gave him.

Falcomon sighed and flew off after Merukimon as the Mega digimon returned to the Digital World.

"Piyomon!" Kristy cried. "Piyomon!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this is one very weird beginning. Read and review.


	2. The Rise of RizeGreymon

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: The Rise of RizeGreymon

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"Ow! It hurts!" Agumon whined.

"Just hold still, you big baby." Megumi scolded as she bandaged Agumon up.

"That's it." Marcus hissed. "I'm going after that guy and give him some payback!"

"Please, stop acting like a primping old child." Thomas retorted.

"You want some?" Marcus hollered.

"This isn't just about your wounded pride." Thomas reminded him. "Have you even thought about how Kristy feels?"

"Enough, both of you!" Ami barked. "Or do you need Tailmon to turn _both_ your faces into chessboards?"

"Give it a rest." Yoshi agreed.

"Calm down, Marcus! Thomas is right. At this point, it would be impossible for you to beat Merukimon." Commander Sampson rebuked.

"Well, maybe I don't really care what you think, Commander." Marcus retorted.

"Merukimon is Mega level." Kudamon told him.

"He's Mega level?" Marcus echoed.

"Yes." Commander Sampson replied. "He claims to be the fastest Digimon anywhere."

"So, who is this Merukimon anyway?" Yoshi asked. "Where did he come from?"

"He's believed to live deep inside the Infinite Ice Ridge. He rules the east side of the Digital Forest." Kudamon supplied.

"Then what is he doing here and why does he hate humans so much?" Gaomon asked.

"Maybe his goal is to rule both the digital and human worlds." Thomas replied.

"No way!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Maybe Merukimon is the one responsible for weakening the barrier between the Digital and Human worlds." Lalamon supplied.

"But that means, he's just getting started." Yoshi gasped.

"It sure looks like it." Thomas agreed.

"So what on earth are we waiting for?" Marcus questioned. "Let's get this guy before he destroys everything!"

"Stop it!" Kristy cried.

"Kristy?" Marcus blinked at his sister.

"Marcus, why can't humans and digimon live together?" Kristy asked, stunning everyone. "I know I didn't get to spend that much time with Piyomon, but we were really became friends. We did. So I don't understand why you fight when I know we can get along in the same world!"

"Let's go home." Sarah told her weeping daughter. "Okay?"

"Sampson!" Director Hashima hollered. "You've really made a mess of things this time!"

"Not him again." Ami muttered.

"Is that so, Director?" commander Sampson inquired.

"Who's he?" Marcus asked.

"That's Director Hashima. He's in charge of all this." Megumi whispered.

"All of these digimon incidents are a major embarrassment for DATS. I thought your job, Sampson, to keep digimon out of sight. Your useless squad is obviously been slacking its assigned duties." Hashima accused.

"Hold up, old man!" Marcus retorted. "We haven't been slacking in any duties. Why do you know anyway?"

"Who's this child?" Hashima inquired.

"I'm his mother." Sarah quickly apologized. "Please excuse his rudeness, I apologize for him."

"Ma! Don't apologize to this guy!" Marcus rebuked. "I don't care who he is!"

"Director." Commander Sampson told Hashima. "There has been a lot of increased activity and I assure you, we're doing our best."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me if I happen to believe that you're doing a terrible job. And of this keeps up, I'll personally shut down DATS." Hashima threatened.

"Shut down!?" Yoshi and Lalamon chorused.

"You forget, Director." Ami reminded Hashima sternly. "It would have been an even _bigger_ embarrassment if I hadn't been around to remove the renegade digimon which slipped past the barrier."

"And I see you managed to get your best operative back, Sampson." Hashima noted, ignoring Ami's stony look.

* * *

Later, after the team was dismissed…

"Here." Thomas remarked, tossing his long-time partner a can of juice from a vending machine. "If I remember correctly, you take only apple juice."

"Thanks." Ami replied, catching the can and peeling the tab off.

"What is this business about renegade digimon, anyway?" Thomas asked.

"The Commander's side orders." Ami replied, taking a sip from her can. "I was supposed to take out renegade digimon which slipped past the barrier while I was on my 'other job'."

"I see." Thomas remarked.

"When did Salamon evolve anyway?" he asked after a while.

"Almost three months ago." Ami replied. "After we battled a renegade LadyDevimon and Tailmon evolved into Nefertimon, Tailmon's evolution reminded permanent ever since. Never figured out why."

"Never figured out or didn't want to figure out?" Thomas inquired.

"Don't go there, Peacock." Ami mock-glared.

"I told you not to call me that." Thomas growled, causing Ami to dissolve into giggles.

The blond's growl deepened before he jumped her, making Ami drop her can, stunned.

Pinning her roughly against the wall, Thomas smirked at her intake of breath, "I do believe I get to claim my prize." That said, he pressed his lips against hers as both Gaomon and Tailmon flushed and turned away from their kissing partners.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the docks…

Marcus was letting out his frustration by throwing rocks into the sea.

"Oh man." Marcus complained.

"Don't let that Director get you down." Agumon advised. "I mean, there's no possible way he would ever shut down DATS."

"I don't care about that." Marcus replied, causing the orange digimon to look at him. "Merukimon. I just want one more shot at him."

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Falcomon, do you ever listen?" Gotsumon warned. "Merukimon's orders were explicit. Under no circumstances were you to leave the Digital World."

"I heard what he said." Falcomon replied. "But I have to retrieve that egg. I know I shouldn't have gone, but I couldn't let anything happen to it. It was my responsibility."

"I don't know." Gotsumon sighed. "I just don't think that was a good enough reason to disobey him."

"Okay, you made your point." Falcomon retorted. "But I still think I did the right thing."

Their conversation was cut short by Merukimon's growl.

"I hear Merukimon." Falcomon noted and the two rushed into the Mega digimon's lair.

"Wait for me!" Gotsumon called out.

"Yes, Merukimon?" the two ran towards him.

"Stop there!" Merukimon warned, holding onto Piyomon's glowing egg. "I was able to save this egg from the humans. And now it seems it is going to hatch."

"Kristy!" Piyomon called as he burst out of the egg. "Kristy, where are you? I promised you I always protect you!"

"This is bad." Gotsumon remarked, looking at the blind digimon.

"I don't believe it, he's remembering things from his past life." Falcomon added.

"Kristy! Kristy!" Piyomon cried as he fluttered around in circles.

Merukimon merely used his electric power to electrocute the rookie digimon.

"Forget your memories of the Human World." Merukimon told him.

"No!" Piyomon screamed, before digivolving into Aquliamon.

"Piyomon digivolved. We better follow him." Falcomon remarked after Aquliamon burst out of the icy fortress.

"Stop!" Merukimon told his subordinates.

"But…" Gotsumon protested.

"There are strong memories from his past life which refused to be silenced." Merukimon told them. "He's going to the only place those memories make sense; the Human World."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"That's right." The newscaster announced. "It's going to be another beautiful day here in paradise. There's no rain in sight and plenty of blue sky all around."

"What is that?" the lights man asked as a black portal appeared in the sky. "Are you getting this?"

"What am I? A rookie?" the cameraman questioned as Aquliamon dived downwards.

"Just keep shooting." The lights man instructed.

"Wow, what a shot!" the cameraman remarked, catching Aquliamon on film.

"It appears to be… a giant eagle!" the newscaster announced.

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"Commander, I detected digimon signals just outside of Tokyo." Miki reported.

"Is it Merukimon?" Sampson asked.

"Negative." Megumi replied. "It's Aquliamon."

"Champion level." Yoshi gasped.

"The signal is getting stronger." Megumi added. "He's definitely heading our way."

"Alright." Sampson turned to the three DATS members present. "It's up to you to stop it."

"Yes sir!" Thomas, Yoshi, Gaomon and Lalamon chorused. Ami and Tailmon merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where's Marcus?" Kudamon asked, causing the three teens to look at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in town…

Marcus was playing the drums at the arcade when his attention was drawn by the news in the televisions on display at the electronics store.

"What's up?" Marcus asked.

"There's trouble, Boss." Agumon informed him via the Data Link Digivice.

"We're currently flying over the waterfront with breaking news. As you can see below…" the newscaster's sentence was cut short when she noticed something. "Down at the water, ships are being attacked!

"It's going to cut our signal!" she gasped when Aquliamon flew out of the smoke, firing its attack at the news helicopter.

"This bird is wrecking havoc across the city." Another newscaster reported. "Authorities are quickly evacuating the waterfront area as choppers are picking up news crew and rescue missions are in progress."

Kristy gasped when she recognized Aquliamon's eyes.

"Kristy, what's wrong?" Sarah asked her daughter who had ran off.

"Look, mum. It's Piyomon!" Kristy replied.

"Where are you going?" Sarah inquired as Kristy rushed out of the door. "Wait!"

"Don't you think we should wait for everybody else to get here before we take him on?" Agumon asked once the pair reached the docks.

"Stop whining." Marcus rebuked. "We're tough enough to beat any digimon we face. We don't need to wait for any backup. This is how a champion acts in the face of danger. Beside, I want payback!"

"Okay, but I don't really know how to swim." Agumon sighed.

"Thomas?" Marcus blinked as Thomas pulled into the dock in a speedboat, with Ami on board.

"You weren't really going to start this battle without us, were you?" Thomas asked.

"Nope. Not anymore." Marcus beamed and the newest member hopped on.

"Sir." Gaogamon reported as Aquliamon closed in. "There he is."

"Yoshi, you got him?" Ami asked over her com link.

"Yeah, I see him." Yoshi replied with Sunflowmon beside her. "We're cutting it real close and he's moving quick. Just go on without us."

"Well, you heard the girl." Ami told Thomas.

"Got ya." Thomas nodded.

"Okay, you know what to do." Yoshi told Sunflowmon.

"Sunshine Beam!" the sunflower digimon fired its attack at Aquliamon. The attack missed the Champion level digimon and it dived down to attack Sunflowmon.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon jumped into battle, missing Aquliamon as the Champion digimon dodged the attack.

"Gaogamon!" Thomas called as the blue wolf landed on the boat.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon unleashed his attack at the bird digimon.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon released her attack.

"She missed!" Marcus gasped as Aquliamon dodged the attack.

"Now, you're mine!" Sunflowmon remarked, diving straight from Aquliamon, only to be knocked off.

"Sunflowmon!" Yoshi gasped.

"Kristy, where are you?" Aquliamon demanded.

"Look Boss!" Agumon told his partner.

"Stay with him, Thomas. Don't let him get away!" Marcus told the blond.

"I think that's Piyomon!" Ami added.

"What?" Thomas demanded.

"Kristy! Kristy!" Aquliamon called out.

Meanwhile, Kristy was rushing to the battle site.

"It's Piyomon?" Yoshi gaped. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, the digimon signature is an exact match." Kudamon told her. "It's Piyomon alright."

"Go faster!' Marcus demanded.

"It's toughed out!" Thomas told him.

"Out of the way! Let me drive, Thomas!" Marcus ordered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Thomas retorted. "You can't even drive a car. We'll get there Marcus. Stay calm."

"Hey Piyomon!" Marcus called out. "It's Marcus. Remember me?"

"Kristy!" Aquliamon hollered, turning back.

"Kristy's brother. We go way back." Marcus hollered. "I knew you can't forget about me."

Aquliamon retaliated by blasting the speedboat apart.

"Kristy! Kristy!" the giant bird then flew off. "Where are you?"

"Thank god Tailmon's in the Data Link then." Ami mused. "She hates water."

A giant wave then washed over them.

When Marcus came to, he found himself on the docks, with Agumon peering at him.

"It's a little warm, isn't it?" a fishing Yushima asked.

"It's the Digivice guy." Marcus gaped.

"Maybe we should ask him for digi-advice." Agumon suggested.

"I can handle this myself." Marcus told his partner. Then, he gasped when he saw Aquliamon attacking the oilfield opposite the docks.

"Kristy! Kristy! Where are you?" the bird digimon questioned as he hovered over the flaming oil field. "I promised I'll always protect you!"

"Where're you off to?" Yushima asked as Marcus proceeded to run off.

"I'll tell you again." Marcus retorted. "I don't need your advice!"

"Yes you do." Yushima replied.

"No, I don't!" Marcus retorted.

"Think about it." Yushima advised. "Who always helps you out?"

"Look dude!" Marcus shouted. "You keep talking but I ain't listening."

"You will." Yushima told him. "Think about where you'll be now if you never listened to me."

"If you're not going to keep your mouth shut, I'll shit it for you!" Marcus hollered.

Yushima simply lifted the dashing boy by his stomach with the end of his fishing pole, tossing the enraged teen onto the ground.

"Boss!" Agumon gasped.

"What happened?" Marcus moaned. "That old man just knocked the wind out of me."

"You should open your heart before you close your fist." Yushima advised.

"Excuse me?" Marcus echoed.

"Just think about it." Yushima told him. "You'll understand it in due time."

"Yeah, since you're through, I'll be going now!" Marcus retorted.

"Wait for me, Boss!" Agumon followed his partner as the two ran past the still unconscious Thomas and Gaomon.

"You have such a big heart, but your youthful arrogant pride gets in your way." Yushima remarked. "If you ever learn to control your emotions, maybe one day you'll become a hero, instead of just a fighter."

"You never change, do you, Commander-General." Ami smiled as she approached Yushima.

"Ah, Sampson's best protégé. I see you've returned." Yushima returned her smile.

"The Commander ordered me to." Ami replied. "And since my 'other job' is put on hold for the time being…"

"Ah…" Yushima nodded in understanding.

* * *

"I can do this!" Marcus swore as he hurried to the flaming oil field.

Climbing on the ladder of a burning oil tank, he was knocked back down by a dislodged metal piece.

"Boss!" Agumon called out. "Maybe you should have listened huh?"

"Oh yeah?" Marcus challenged, before wincing in pain and falling on his back.

"You're strong Boss." Agumon admitted. "But still…"

"But still what?" Marcus retorted. "So even you don't think I'm good enough to beat this guy? Well, you're wrong! I'll show you and everyone else I have what it takes."

"Hey, Piyomon! Come and get it!" he called out to Aquliamon. "Hey! Remember Kristy? Remember me?"

"Kristy!" Aquliamon shouted, diving down.

"Let's see if you remember my fist!" Marcus challenged.

"Here I come!" he hollered, leaping off the oil tanker and landing a punch on Aquliamon's back. Marcus then backflipped onto the ground as the force of Aquliamon knocked him off.

"Let's go! Fighting time!" he grinned at Agumon, Aquliamon's data circling his fist. "D.N.A Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" Agumon cried as he evolved.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon unleashed his attack.

"Kristy! Kristy!" Aquliamon called as he digivolved again.

"No way!" Marcus gasped.

* * *

At headquarters…

"Commander! There's been a sudden surge in energy!" Megumi reported.

"Oh no! It must be digivolving!" Sampson remarked.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Piyomon!" Kristy cried as she rushed into the burning oil field with Sarah close behind.

"Wait, Kristy! Wait!" Sarah called out.

"No! Let me go!" Kristy protested, struggling against her mother's grip.

"Kristy!' Garudamon looked at the younger girl.

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Marcus scolded.

"He knows me!" Kristy broke out of her mother's grasp and ran towards Garudamon.

"No!" Sarah gasped.

"Piyomon!" Kristy called out.

"Kristy." Garudamon looked at the girl.

"It's me, Piyomon." Kristy smiled. "Let's go home now."

"Kristy!" Garudamon gasped, shaking his head in obvious pain. "Kristy!"

"Piyomon!" Kristy gaped as the Ultimate level digimon powered up.

"Kristy!" Marcus called out to his sister. "Come on! Get away from him! He doesn't remember who you are!"

"Yes he does!" Kristy retorted. "Piyomon!"

Garudamon responded by firing a Wing Blade at her.

"No!" GeoGreymon moved into take the attack for the sibling pair.

"Kristy! Mom!" Marcus gaped as the three were blown to the ground by the impact.

"I'm fine." Sarah told him.

"Me too." Kristy added in his arms. "Marcus, I don't understand why Piyomon isn't listening to me. Do you think it's possible he forgotten all about me?"

As she wept in his arms, Marcus' attention was caught by a clash to the ground and was shocked to see GeoGreymon lying on his side.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered, standing up as the rain came down on him. "I can't beat him. I'm not the best! I did everything I could but it wasn't enough. Is this all I've got? There has to be something more! I have to get better, more powerful. It's the only way I'll be able to protect my mom and Kristy. I have to become stronger!"

At that, a strong energy surge burst out of his body.

* * *

At headquarters…

"What's this?" Sampson inquired.

"GeoGreymon is digivolving." Kudamon replied. "It's the same as what happened to Salamon."

* * *

In the battlefield…

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Marcus called out.

The light from his Data Link emerged with the fallen GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to RizeGreymon!" GeoGreymon announced.

With a war cry, the Ultimate digimon flew towards the huge bird.

Garudamon fired his 'Wing Blade' attack at RizeGreymon who deflected the attack with his guarded arm.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fired his attack at Garudamon. The three energy bullets clashed into Garudamon, disintegrating the bird and turning it back into its Digiegg form.

"He did it!" Lalamon beamed.

"Unbelievable!" Thomas gasped. "He won!"

"Well, you might not listen to those around you but it looks like you finally listened to your own heart." Yushima remarked. "I guess I give you some pretty good advice afterall. Didn't I?"

* * *

After the battle…

"Kristy?" Sarah blinked when her daughter awoke.

"What happened?" Kristy asked. "Is Piyomon okay?"

"Yeah." Marcus replied, Piyomon's Digiegg in his hands.

"So, I guess we're back to where we started from huh, Piyomon?" Kristy wept, hugging the egg. "My friend."

_I never wanted her to be this sad again._ Marcus swore. _I must protect her. Me and RizeGreymon._

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"Our latest data indicates that everything has returned to normal and Garudamon has turned back into a Digiegg." Sampson reported to Hashima. "I've already leaked something to the press, a vague reference that it being a movie stunt. I think they brought it."

"Fine." Hashima replied sarcastically. "Keep up the good work, Commander."

"Commander!" Miki reported after Hashima turned off the com link.

"After out initial analysis, we detected Piyomon's signature. However, the data also shows a second Digimon signature as well." Megumi added.

"I know this wave." Kudamon remarked.

"It belongs to Merukimon." Miki replied.

"No way!" Yoshi gasped.

"I can't imagine Merukimon would ever let Piyomon return to our world by himself." Thomas added. "He's got to be using him somehow."

"Then, there's only one thing we can do." Marcus added. "Go to the Digital World and try to stop him ourselves. Are you with me?"

Both Yoshi and Thomas nodded.

"Wait." Sampson voiced out. "There's something I haven't told you yet. And it's about Marcus. You need to know, it concerns your father and his disappearance ten years ago."

"My father?" Marcus echoed. "You knew him?"

* * *

SailorStar9: And so another chapter goes up. Next chapter, the DATS team is transported to the Digital World. What will they find there? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. The Wild Boy of the Digital World

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: The Wild Boy of the Digital World

* * *

Sampson nodded, "I can't believe it's been ten years. Back then, another group of DATS agents left on an expedition to the Digital World. They were investigating a number of people who had mysteriously disappeared from _our_ world. But what they found was much more than they bargained for. Digimon burned the agents' camp in the Digital World and that was just the start of the trouble. The agents soon knew they were in a fight for their lives. In that battle, one man distinguished himself from the others. He bravely sacrificed himself to allow the others agents to escape. His name was Spencer Daimon, Marcus' father."

"He never made it home and we still don't know exactly what happened to him. I simply wanted to tell you this so you know what you're getting into." Sampson added. "And his last words were: 'Bring back the chest I brought back to the Human World. The object in it will mark the one true guardian of the Digital World; the Light of Hope. That person will be the bridge between the Human and Digital Worlds.'"

"And this." Sampson added, revealing a metal treasure chest and opening its lid. "Is the mark."

The DATS team gasped at the glowing golden symbol which resembled a merge of the Crests of Light and Hope from Digimon Adventures. At the sight, Ami drew in a startled gasp, knowing what it meant as she had the same emblem on her right breast.

"God no." Yoshi gasped in realization, turning a fearful look at Ami, who had backed off a couple of steps

"Blue?" Thomas turned to the girl beside him, noticing that she had paled considerably.

"Commander…" Yoshi stammered out in realization. "I think I know who the person who got marked was."

"I see too." Sampson nodded, noting the two girls' reactions.

"You don't mean…" Thomas gaped at the Sampson's implication.

"No…" he looked at the horrified Ami.

"Tell me this isn't true." He pressed. "Tell me you aren't the one who was marked."

Her silence told him her answer.

In the midst of the commotion, the group had not realized Marcus had run off.

* * *

_Mom!_ Marcus thought as he ran back home in the rain. _Why didn't you tell me?_

"Marcus." Sarah told her son as she poured tea out. "So, you found out all about your father's mission to the Digital World huh? I don't know what else I can tell you, except that I miss him."

"So, you knew about this..." Marcus remarked. "All along?"

"Trapped in another world without anyway of getting home." Agumon added.

Sarah smiled and turned to look at the family photo.

"You can see why I was worried about you, Marcus." She added. "I just don't want end up losing you, like I lost him and that's why I hope you're not entertaining any notions of going to the Digital World."

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it!" Marcus told her seriously. "Dad's still struck over there somewhere and I wanna get him back. Don't you?"

"Marcus…" Sarah muttered.

"Listen, don't worry about me, mom." Marcus told her. "I'll beat whatever gets in my way."

"But Boss…" Agumon protested.

"I'm even going to bring down Merukimon!" Marcus promised. "Just watch! And then I'm going to bring Dad home, you'll see."

"You certainly are your father's son, aren't you?" Sarah smiled.

"Is that bad?" Marcus blinked.

"Just promise me, just promise me you'll come back." Sarah told him. "Okay? Don't you get lost somewhere in the Digital World because I don't know if I can take losing you too. So please just promise me."

"I promise Mom." Marcus replied. "Stop worrying. Dad will be home soon."

"Let's hope." Sarah added.

* * *

Back in headquarters…

Yoshi and Thomas were researching on Spencer Daimon.

"Just as I suspected." Yoshi remarked as the screen blinked on the 'Top Secret' sign. "Every single bit of data we have on Spencer Daimon has been classified as top secret."

"Well, it was the black eye for the department and also a difficult experience that I'm sure many people would like to simply forget." Thomas added.

"How can we help if we don't know the details?" Lalamon asked.

"He was such a great man." Gaomon pointed out. "Why didn't they try harder to help him?"

"It seems strange." Thomas agreed. "Let's dig deeper."

"Right." Yoshi nodded. "Wait, where's Ami? She's a better hacker than the two of us."

"If you want Lady Ami, she's down in the music hall." Tailmon supplied. "Playing on the standing harp, I might add."

"Great. Guess she doesn't want us to disturb her." Yoshi nodded.

At Thomas' look, she elaborated, "And you call yourself her boyfriend. Didn't you know that's her way of putting up the 'Don't Disturb' sign?"

It was not long before the opening melody of 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo' resonated through the building as Ami sang.

_Soushite bouyaha nemurini tsuit__a_

_Ikizuku__ haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soshite bouyaha nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

* * *

Back in the Daimon household…

Marcus stepped into Kristy's room, stroking his sister's hair before he exited.

* * *

In Thomas' mansion…

The half Austrian thought back on what Sampson had revealed after he replaced his tea cup.

"_I'm afraid all we know about the Digital World is still far less than what we don't know." Sampson admitted. "We can't rush in blindly and another tragedy like what happened with Spencer Daimon could happen again. We're in the business of saving people and that includes ourselves too. No one's going to be left behind this time. Understand?"_

* * *

In Yoshi's apartment…

"Yes. Hello." The eldest of the four spoke into her cell phone.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi's mother responded.

"Hi Mom." Yoshi greeted her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Yoshi's mother asked.

"No, everything is just fine here, Mom." Yoshi assured her mother as Sampson's warning entered her mind. "I guess."

"_When you go to the Digital World tomorrow, be careful." Sampson warned._

* * *

The next morning…

"What is that?" Yoshi asked, looking at the bento boxes stacked on a chair.

"My mom made lunch for everybody." Marcus replied.

"Oh thanks!" Lalamon chirped.

"You know, this isn't a picnic. Marcus." Thomas deathpanned.

"Well, you can't fault a mother for worrying." Ami pointed out.

"Sounds like Thomas doesn't want his share then. So, I'd better eat it." Agumon remarked.

"Sure, okay." Marcus replied. "Gaomon's share too."

"Um sir." Gaomon voiced out. "I'd really like my share."

"Let's hope lunch is our biggest problem on this trip." Lalamon commented.

"Yeah." Yoshi agreed.

"I'm crossing my fingers on that one." Tailmon remarked.

"You and me both, Tailmon." Ami agreed.

"Well, this is it." Kudamon commented as Sampson walked in. "Are you all ready?"

The DATS group nodded.

"We have some super cool gadgets for you guys to take with you on your mission." Miki informed the teens. "This smaller one will capture Digimon's data and this one emits a shock which should help you keep Merukimon away if you run into him."

"Don't play with those." Megumi chided, taking the detector sticks from Agumon. "They're damson markers, beacons you use so that we can locate you in the Digital World and beam you back. Thanks to these babies, you'll be able to get home safe and sound."

"Thanks guys." Marcus beamed. "This is great!"

"Yeah, but I hate to put my trust in gadgets." Yoshi remarked.

"Don't worry, Yoshi." Thomas assured her. "Blue and I double checked their safety features ourselves. These things are practically foolproof."

"We've given you the best of the best." Kudamon told them.

"Yes." Sampson agreed. "Now it's time to go."

"Roger!" the teens chorused.

"Digital Harmonizer aligning." Miki announced as the four stood in the platform.

"Bionic conditions are coming online, now." Megumi added.

"The coordinates are entered and locked." Miki added. "Digital Code recognized."

"The Digi-gate is open." Megumi remarked. "Initiating sequence. Transport in three, two, one."

"Initiate transport." Sampson instructed.

"Initiating now!" Miki and Megumi chorused and the four disappeared into the Digital World seconds later.

"Well, I guess that's that. Do you think they're going to be alright?" Kudamon told his partner.

"I wish I had an answer, Kudamon. But I'm afraid all we can do now is hope for the best." Sampson replied. "But I'm more worried about the Light of Hope. I just pray she'll able to do what's expected of her."

* * *

In the Digital World…

"They're here." Merukimon remarked in his fortress.

"Transport complete." Thomas commented once the four were safely transported.

"So much of this looks like our world." Yoshi remarked.

"Except for the rocks floating in the sky." Lalamon added.

"Incredible." Yoshi breathed in awe.

"Please." Marcus snorted.

"What? You don't find this place weird at all?" Yoshi asked.

"Did you forget we deal with weird everyday?" Marcus reminded her. "A little more isn't going to bug me."

"You bugging." Yoshi retorted.

"If they don't shut up anytime soon, I'll be getting a migraine." Ami muttered, causing Thomas to chuckle beside her. "Are we the only mature ones around here?"

"Our supplies have arrived guys." Thomas informed the arguing pair as he and Ami took off. "Come on."

"You think they could transport them a little closer to us." Marcus complained.

"So, I guess you don't want that lunch." Yoshi remarked. "Cos the last one there doesn't get any."

"Boss!" Agumon whined in his Data Link.

"Agumon?" Marcus blinked.

"The lunch that your mom made is with those supplies!" Agumon informed his partner.

"Now I see what Thomas is up to!" Marcus retorted, as he took off after the group. "Nice try guys! You'll never beat me there! Hey! Wait up!"

Up on the trees, Keenan followed the group as he leapt from branch to branch.

"Agumon! What did you get out of the Digivice?" Marcus asked his partner who had emerged from the Data Link.

"Don't talk! Sarah's fried eggs are too important." Agumon replied as he dashed towards the supplies pack.

"Guess now we know where he gets his motivation from." Ami joked.

Just then, Keenan's boomerang came into the scene, destroying the pack.

"Those eggs never hurt anyone." Agumon whined as the supplies pack turned into data.

"Quickly Gaomon! Realize!" Thomas instructed, his Digimon emerging from his Data Link.

"Lalamon, realize now!" Yoshi followed his example, releasing her Digimon.

"You too Tailmon! Realize!" Ami shouted, the cat Digimon appearing before her.

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon replied as the four Digimon took on defensive positions, the humans following suit.

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"We lost their signal!" Megumi reported.

"I can't contact them at all!" Miki added.

"What?" Sampson inquired.

"Not again." Kudamon added.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, the four teens were assaulted by Keenan's boomerang.

"Marcus!" Thomas called out as Marcus took off after their assailant. "Where are you going?"

"If Agumon is going to go after this guy, then so am I!" Marcus shouted back.

"We're the ultimate team!" Agumon agreed.

"Stop!" Thomas warned. "Come back!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Yoshi added as the four females took off after the boys.

"Then hurry up already!" Thomas retorted.

"Why can't men just follow instructions?" Tailmon sighed.

"Testosterone, Tailmon." Ami reminded her Digimon. "I thought we've been through this already."

"Hold on, is that a kid?" Marcus inquired.

"What's a human child doing here?" Yoshi asked.

"We better find out." Thomas suggested.

Just then, Keenan turned and kicked a bunch of spiked nuts on the teens.

"Tailmon!" Ami looked at her Digimon.

"On it!" the cat Digimon replied.

"Cat Punch!" the Champion level Digimon punched through the nuts that fell on the group.

"Hey!" Yoshi called out as Keenan leapt out of sight. "Wait kid! Come back!"

She then squealed when a teethed vine caught her by her foot.

"Yoshi!" Marcus gasped.

"Keenan." Falcomon greeted his partner as the boy took refuge in the bushes.

"Falcomon." Keena looked at his partner.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Falcomon told him. "Why are you hiding here, Keenan?"

"Hu-mons." Keenan replied. "There! Me hate them. Me hate all hu-mons!"

"Keenan! Wait!" Falcomon called out as the boy swung towards the DATS group in an overhanging vine, tackling Marcus as Ami freed Yoshi.

"Nice try." Marcus told the younger boy as he blocked his punches. "But not good enough, little boy! Don't you have a toy or something?"

"Keenan watch out!" Falcomon shouted a warning, causing the two to jump apart as a series of shooting stars embedded on the ground.

"Come back here!' Marcus demanded as Keenan jumped out of sight and onto a branch.

"It's that Digimon." He gasped when he saw Falcomon beside Keenan.

"Yeah, think this thing's Falcomon or something." Agumon replied.

"That's him. That's the guy. He's on the same team as Merukimon." Marcus added.

"You Hu-mons! You all evil! You enemies of all Digimon!" Keenan shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus inquired.

"Quiet!" Keenan hollered. "You Hu-mons always destroy peace in Digital World! Me hate you all!"

"Great and he talks in broken English too." Ami sighed.

"Give me a break kid." Marcus retorted. "If anyone's disturbing the peace, it's Merukimon."

"You lie!" Keenan accused. "Merukimon protect us! Now you go! Go! Leave Digital World!"

The younger child then tossed his boomerang at the group, causing the humans to dodge. Keenan then grabbed his weapon from mid-air, diving down to attack the DATS group.

Agumon quickly fired a 'Baby Flame' to get Keenan off his partner. Keenan then ducked Lalamon and Gaomon, retreating as Falcomon took over. The bird digimon then tossed a couple of bullets at the DATS team.

"This is a complete disaster!" Yoshi remarked as the group covered their mouths to prevent themselves from inhaling the smoke.

Keenan then blinked as a fog came over the forest, Falcomon hovering over the woods, Keenan taking hold on the bird's legs.

"Get out of here!" Cherrymon ordered. "Go on! Get out of here trespassers!"

"Oh great. Even more trouble." Marcus retorted.

"Get out I said!" Cherrymon demanded. "You're all intruders and I don't want you here! Get out of my forest right now!"

"Or what?" Agumon challenged.

Cherrymon released his vines in retaliation, grabbing Marcus and Agumon as Keenan and Falcomon landed on a cliff.

"Do something!" Marcus called as he struggled against the vines.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi told her partner.

"Go, Gaomon!" Thomas followed Yoshi's example.

"Tailmon." Ami looked at Digimon. The cat Digimon nodded and sliced through the vines with her claws, causing Marcus and Agumon to land back on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Thomas asked as Tailmon landed beside her partner.

"Yeah, what in the world was that thing?" Marcus asked.

"My guess, Cherrymon." Ami replied.

"Right?" she smiled at the fog as the said Digimon emerged from the fog.

"Huh?" both Marcus and Yoshi blinked.

Thomas grinned, "Sometimes, her brain works even faster than mine. Want to share with the class, Blue?"

"Considering we're in a forest and Cherrymon's also called the 'King of the Forests', it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Ami shrugged. "You're getting slow, Peacock."

"I resent that." Thomas muttered.

"You meddling humans are trespassing in my forest and I want you out of here now!" Cherrymon ordered. "And if you don't leave immediately, you'll find my bite is much worse than my bark."

"Woah!" Yoshi blinked. "Ami is right."

"We'll go if you tell us where Merukimon is." Marcus replied.

"So, it's the guardian of the forest you seek." Cherrymon remarked. "I'm afraid it won't be easy to find him."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because although he is somewhere nearby, his fortress is well hidden." Cherrymon replied. Aside, Keenan and Falcomon gasped.

"Even if it was he who directed you here, it is best that you leave my forest now!" Cherrymon ordered.

"If who directed us here?" Yoshi echoed.

"I believe he means Merukimon who might be more than just a Digimon and might actually control all of the Digital World." Thomas supplied.

"Be quiet!" Keenan hollered from his hiding place. "You hu-mons heard Cherrymon! Now leave before we make you go!"

"Look kid, give it a rest alright?" Marcus retorted.

"Quickly Keenan. Use your power!" Falcomon told him.

At that Keenan revealed his Data Link.

"You see that?" Yoshi asked.

"A Digivice." Thomas added.

"How did he get one of those?" Marcus asked.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Attack Peckmon!" Keenan ordered.

"Spiral Claw!" Peckmon unleashed his attack on the DATS team's Digimon. The three rookie Digimon were knocked off their feet as Tailmon backflipped to land on her feet.

"How can we defeat such speed?" Gaomon asked.

"D.N.A Charge!" Thomas called out.

"D.N.A Charge!" Yoshi followed suit.

"Gaomon, digivolved to Gaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon." Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"This you last chance! Leave Digital World, hu-mons!" Keenan ordered as he landed on Peckmon, throwing his boomerang at teens. Marcus simply punched the weapon into smithereens.

"Listen you grammatically challenged little brat." Marcus retorted. "You're about to learn what happens when you challenge the best ultimate team and that's one world but two!"

"Can his ego get any bigger?" Ami muttered.

"I hope not." Yoshi mumbled as Thomas chuckled.

"D.N.A Charge!" Marcus called out.

Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon wasted no time in attacking.

"What a joke!" Peckmon mocked, flying up to avoid GeoGreymon's attack.

"Kunai Wing!" the bird Digimon unleashed his attack.

"Stop it right now!" Cherrymon ordered. "You'll destroy my forest!'

"Those humans." Gotsumon remarked. "Come on Yanmamon. Let's teach those meddlers they just can't come into this world and start causing trouble. They're going to wish they never came here in the first place."

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon released his attack. Peckmon dodged the attack, sending the wolf Digimon crashing into a cliff.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon unleashed her attack as Peckmon came at her. Peckmon dodged the attack easily, appearing behind the plant Digimon, kicking her onto the ground.

"He's so fast!" Yoshi gasped.

'"Not fast enough, apparently." Ami muttered.

"Huh?" the three chorused.

"Tailmon just hitched a ride." Ami grinned, pointing to the feline Digimon who had landed right in front of Peckmon's face. "And 'Cat Punch' isn't her only attack."

"Cat's Eye!" Tailmon released her attack right in Peckmon's face, effectively confusing the bird Digimon and causing the trio to crash land.

"Told ya." Ami snickered.

"Ouch." Marcus winced.

"Nasty." Yoshi remarked.

"Indeed." Thomas agreed.

"Stop it at once!" Cherrymon ordered.

"Pit Pelter!" the tree Digimon fired his attack at the fighting Digimon just as Tailmon leapt away to safety beside her partner.

"Just what part of the word 'Stop' don't you reckless maniacs understand?" the tree Digimon rebuked.

"Look guys." Marcus remarked as a bunch of Nyokimon gathered under Cherrymon's feet.

"Nyokimon?" Ami gasped when the four teens saw the fresh level Digimon underneath Cherrymon's root. "Cherrymon, you're…"

"Nyokimon. These guys are even below rookie level." Thomas reported.

"Of course!" Marcus added, realizing the same thing Ami did. "Cherrymon didn't want them to be hurt."

By then, Peckmon had returned to the sky but was hit by Cherrymon's attack. When the smoke cleared and the bird Digimon dived down to renew his attack, Keenan blinked as a rock flew past him, crashing in front of Cherrymon.

"Ah! Take that!" Gotsumon grinned, using his powers to unleash the rain of rocks into the battlefield. "If you humans don't leave, you're going to be crushed!"

The Nyokimon squealed and hid back under Cherrymon's roots.

"Those rocks are too big for me to stop." Cherrymon gaped in horror.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon unleashed his attack.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon released her attack as well, the two attacks splitting two of the rocks into half.

"You're helping?" Cherrymon asked.

"That's right and you haven't even seen what we can do." Marcus replied. "Now, let's show him, GeoGreymon!"

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon's fire sliced through another rock.

"Cat Kick!" Tailmon's kick smashed through another rock.

Gaogamon's 'Spiral Blow' and Sunflowmon's 'Sunshine Beam' converged together to break up a larger rock but their attacks could not put a dent on the rock.

"We'll never break up that big one!" GeoGreymon remarked.

"Never say never." Marcus told him. "Don't forget we still have a trick up our sleeve and it's a really good trick."

"And for once Marcus, I agree with you." Ami grinned.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" the two teens chorused together.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to RizeGreymon!" GeoGreymon declared as he evolved.

"Tailmon digivolve to Angewomon!" Tailmon announced as she evolved.

"Angewomon?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?" Ami challenged.

"No." Thomas blinked as Yoshi chuckled.

"Go RizeGreymon!" Marcus called out. "Break that rock!"

"Angewomon?" Cherrymon blinked. "Could it be…"

_That girl…_ he wondered as he looked at Ami. _Could she be the one we've been looking for?_

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon used her energy ring to stop the rock's descend as RizeGreymon moved in front of the angel Digimon.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon unleashed his attack, causing the rock to explode.

"Those Digimons are so powerful!" Peckmon remarked.

"Me no care. Just want them gone!" Keenan retorted.

"Wait." Peckmon stopped him as the Nyokimon chirped, running out of Cherrymon's roots. "Look! They're cheering for the humans! Let's just get out of here."

"Don't worry, you guys are all safe now." Marcus remarked.

"That's cos we're the ultimate team." Agumon beamed.

"I can't believe it. A group of human beings have actually helping out a Digimon in need? That's simply something unheard of." Cherrymon commented.

"Well, not anymore." Marcus told him. "There's a new humans in town and we'll help anyone who needs it, human or Digimon. I mean us, by the way. I guess we're in the forest, not in town. But we're just here to help, okay?"

"Marcus, you suck with explanations, you know that?" Ami joked.

"Hey!" Marcus protested as Cherrymon chuckled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you are." Cherrymon replied.

"You're welcome." Thomas told him. "And now you can help us buy telling us just who that boy was."

"Who cares? I don't want to know who this loser's name is. I want to know where he lives." Marcus whined.

"Marcus." Yoshi rebuked. "Don't go thinking with your fists again. I know that our main mission is dealing with Merukimon, but learning about that boy could help us learn about human interaction with the Digital World and about your father."

"And as usual, Yoshi speaks sense." Ami remarked.

"Since you young humans helped me, the very least I can do is help you by telling you what I know about Merukimon." Cherrymon offered. "I'm afraid that I don't know very much but I have heard that Merukimon lives somewhere near the Digi-gate."

"Great, now just knew where that was." Marcus complained.

"Look young man." Cherrymon pointed to the horizon. "Far in the distance."

"I'm looking." Marcus replied. "But I'm not seeing."

"I think he means that mountain, Marcus." Ami told him.

"Right?" she turned to Cherrymon.

The tree Digimon nodded, "Train your eyes on the large peak, the one that towers above everything else."

"That mountain there?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Cherrymon replied. "Somewhere inside that mountain is the Infinite Ice Ridge where you'd find Merukimon."

"Maybe when we find him, we'll find the way home too." Thomas added.

"Sir, we still have the damson markers." Gaomon reminded him.

"Relax." Marcus voiced. "Just lighten up you guys. Take a page from my book and have faith that we'll get home without a hitch because there's nothing you can't do if you just believe in yourself."

"You got that right, Boss." Agumon agreed.

"Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner we get home." Marcus added.

"Should I be worried that I'm _actually_ agreeing with him?" Ami muttered.

"You should." Thomas mumbled.

"Thought so." Ami sighed.

"Or the sooner you get us into trouble." Yoshi pointed out.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Marcus remarked.

"You mean it isn't?" Ami joked.

"Hey!" Marcus protested as the other two laughed.

"Let's go. We got to warn Merukimon." Gotsumon told Yanmamon and the two flew off.

* * *

In Merukimon's fortress…

"Merukimon sir!" Gotsumon reported. "I have news! Merukimon sir, it's the humans! They… they're coming right here, sir!"

"Good." Merukimon replied.

"What?" Gotsumon gasped. "Does that mean you have a plan?"

Merukimon simply chuckled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	4. The Gorge Of Deception

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: The Gorge Of Deception

* * *

"So Boss." Agumon whined as the group trekked. "Are we there yet?"

"Only if we try and get to the middle of a dried-up lake." Marcus replied. "Hey Nerdstein, how much longer."

"Just keep walking, it not like we have a choice. The only way to get back to the Digital Gate is for us to make it to the Infinite Ice Ridge." Thomas replied.

"I wonder." Marcus noted. "Newsflash, we're not on this hike just to go back to the Human World. The real reason why we're heading for that ice ridge is to find Merukimon and kick is butt."

"Count me in." Thomas replied.

"Hey, she's back!" Yoshi pointed to a black dot in the sky.

"Was about time." Marcus replied.

"So, how is it?" Yoshi asked as Ami leapt off Nefertimon, the armored Digimon devolving back to Tailmon.

"There's a gorge up ahead." Ami reported. "It runs pretty deep, though. Nefertimon won't be able to get all of us across."

"Not in her condition anyway." She added, looking at the wiped out cat.

"How far?" Thomas asked.

Ami simply jabbed her thumb behind her.

"She's right." Gaomon added. "Look sir."

"What's up Gaomon?" Thomas asked.

"Take a look." Gaomon pointed.

"It's a gorge." Thomas noted.

"Yes sir." Gaomon replied. "And it's too wide to jump. And Nefertimon's too wiped to take us over."

"Woah, what is this place?" Yoshi inquired.

"They're big buildings." Lalamon replied. "Floating off the ground."

"But they're sideways." Agumon pointed out.

"I don't get it." Gaomon remarked. "How can all those tall buildings just be hanging there on the sides of a cliff?"

"Don't you just _love_ how everything defies gravity?" Ami muttered in heavy sarcasm.

"I think you'd find here in the Digital World really anything is possible." Thomas remarked.

"Freaky!" Agumon joked.

"Think there's anyway around it?" Yoshi asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lalamon remarked.

"Hello, we don't have time to stand around here." Marcus informed them. "There's no way around this, we might as well dive in!"

"Marcus!" Yoshi called out as Marcus slid down the slope. "Hold on!"

"Marcus!" she hissed, looking at the two geniuses who shrugged.

"Well, if you can't beat them…" Ami remarked.

"It's fine! Come on down!' Marcus called as Yoshi abseiled down, followed by Ami, then Thomas, Tailmon, Gaomon and Agumon.

"Hey! The rope's caught on something!" Agumon remarked. At said, the rope broke and the two male Digimon crashed onto Marcus' back. Tailmon skillfully backflipped to land on her feet.

"Next time, the rope is cut, just leave it alone." Gaomon told the orange dinosaur.

"Sorry." Agumon apologized. "My bad."

"Yeah and try not using me as a landing pad huh?" Marcus added.

"Hey guys." Yoshi interrupted. "From the look of this, I'm thinking we could probably get across this by walking over that way."

"I say we go down a little further to check out every possible route." Thomas suggested.

Gaomon suddenly turned when he sensed something.

The Kuramon then flew out of sight when the blue wolf turned.

"Come on Gaomon, stay with the group." Thomas told his Digimon.

"Er, sorry sir, on my way." Gaomon replied as he hurried along.

The Kuramon responsible for tracking the DATS group then continued its surveillance.

* * *

Back in Merukimon's fortress…

Keenan fumed as he smashed his fist in to the viewing pool/

"Hu-mons, me hate!" the boy hissed.

"Calm down, Keenan." Falcomon soothed.

"They've just arrived in a place that you might say that's quite the muskiest place." Gotsumon chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Falcomon asked.

"It's the last place they'll see. No one has entered the Gorge of Deception and escape alive." Gotsumon grinned.

* * *

Back with the DATS group…

Gaomon turned as he heard feet shuffling.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked when the Digimon were on battle alert.

"Sir, we're not alone here." Gaomon replied.

"Well, let's give them a warm welcome." Marcus remarked, preparing for battle.

Then Lalamon screamed as a Dokugumon appeared in front of her.

"We're surrounded here guys!" Marcus shouted a warning as the group of Dokugumon spat their threads at them.

"Watch it!" Thomas warned as Yoshi ducked a thread.

"Tailmon!" Ami's eyes widened as the cat Digimon was entangled within the strings.

"Lady Ami, look out!" Tailmon's warning came too late as Ami was too caught within the threads

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gasped when Agumon and Lalamon were caught by the web, only to be caught by a series of threads herself.

Gaomon dodged the threads, as the Dokugumon had him, Thomas and Marcus surrounded.

"There are too many of them!" Marcus remarked.

"Whatever you do, don't get caught in their webs." Thomas advised.

"Blue!" he cried as the girls were taken downwards by the Dokugumon. "Yoshi!"

"Oh no! Agumon!" Marcus shouted as the orange dinosaur was taken as well.

"Now what?" he asked as the two boys dodged the threads spat at them.

"I'm caught!" Thomas gasped, finding himself entangled within the web.

"We're in trouble here!" Gaomon added as he was taken to the ground.

"He's got me!" Marcus remarked, struggling against his constrains, before he too was taken downwards.

* * *

After the teens awoke…

"Let me go! You hear me?" Marcus demanded, struggling against the threads that held him captive. "When I figure out how to get down from here, you'll be toast!"

"Yoshi! Are you alright up there?" Lalamon asked, the four Digimon trapped within a web.

"Yeah!" Yoshi replied. "We're fine. You?"

"Except for trapped, good." Agumon answered.

"Your status quote." Gaomon added.

"What are those Dokugumons up to?" Thomas inquired. "They must have separated us from our Digimon for a reason."

"What's that?" he blinked, upon hearing a low chuckled.

"It's coming from way down below that platform." Yoshi added.

"Filthy humans." MetalPhantomon droned. "You're a worthless species."

"Who's that?" Yoshi gasped.

"That voice…" Tailmon realized in horror. "Lady Ami!"

"Yeah." Ami hissed. "Show your face!"

"MetalPhantomon!" she spat.

The Digimon chuckled, "Now sleep, sleep so that you can wander aimlessly through your nightmares."

"Say that?" Thomas gasped.

"Sleep." MetalPhantomon droned. "And then your hearts will be mine for the taking!"

"What's going on?" Thomas asked as a wave of energy rushed upwards.

"Wow, I'm falling asleep." Yoshi remarked, succumbing to MetalPhantomon's energy. One by one, the other three gave in and passed out.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Agumon called out. "This is no time to take a nap."

"They can't help it. The voice we heard is making them fall asleep." Lalamon chirped.

"No." Gaomon gasped in horror.

"We can't help them at all?" Agumon asked.

"Afraid not." Gaomon replied as MetalPhantomon flew up to face his captives. "If Tailmon's right, that's MetalPhantomon down there."

* * *

In Merukimon's fortress…

"So, that's MetalPhantomon." Falcomon remarked as the scene played in the viewing pool. "The creepy 'King of the Gorge'."

"Yes, he's a fearsome Digimon who feeds on the life-force of the living beings." Gotsumon replied. "The Dokugumon captures his prey and he feeds on them. He lures them into a deep sleep. Then he comes to them in their nightmares and sucks away the essence of their hearts."

* * *

Back with the captured DATS team…

"If MetalPhantomon gets in your head, you're a goner." Gaomon added. "And if that happens, you'll be come the walking undead."

"That doesn't sound good." Agumon gasped.

"Believe in them." Tailmon advised. "Just believe that they can pull through this. If Lady Ami can, so can they."

"Now sleep." MetalPhantomon droned. "Sleep deeply."

After making sure his prey was unresponsive, the Ultimate level Digimon then connected four pink beams of light into the teens' chests, encasing them into a deep pink cocoon each and drawing them into their worst nightmares.

* * *

Back in Merukimon's fortress…

"All we have to do is just sit back and watch. He's going to take care of those humans for us in no time." Gotsumon chuckled.

* * *

Back with the captured DATS team…

"This is terrible." Agumon gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to come up with a plan, quick before he can extract all their hearts' essence." Gaomon replied.

"Boss!" Agumon called out. "Open your eyes! You got to wake up!"

"What?" MetalPhantomon gasped when his pink beam stopped short of Ami's heart.

"What is this?" he demanded as the symbol on Ami's right breast glowed a holy golden light, before encasing the other three beside her.

Breaking free of her prison unconsciously, Ami's DATS uniform changing into a long-flowing rainbow colored Greek tunic as two angel wings emerged from her back and the Light of Hope began to sing.

* * *

In Marcus' dream…

Kristy was being carried off by a Drimogemon.

"Marcus!" Kristy cried out. "Marcus help me please! I really need you!"

"Don't worry, Kristy!" Marcus called as he ran after the Drimogemon. "I'm coming to get you!"

"Out of my way!" he hollered, punching a Numemon in his path, disintegrating it.

"Hey wait!" he gasped when the Numemon regenerated, turning into two. "Now there's two of them!"

Marcus then punched through the two Numemon, only to have them double their number.

"Marcus!" Kristy cried as Marcus battled with the regenerating Numemon.

"Kristy!" Marcus called out, attempting to dash through the Numemon horde, only to be pinned by the numerous Numemon.

"Marcus!" Kristy cried as she was being carried further away.

Marcus was about to call out to his sister when a singing voice interrupted.

_Soushite bouyaha nemurini tsuit__a_

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

"This…" Marcus blinked as the Numemon disappeared one by one, a blinding white flash of light then covered the entire landscape. Marcus was forced to cover his eyes from the sudden burst of light.

* * *

Back in the 'real' world…

"Boss no!" Agumon shouted at his moaning partner.

"He can't hear you." MetalPhantomon told the rookie Digimon. "They are in a deep sleep, their minds no longer belong to them. Your voices are a distant memory. Now their nightmares possess them!"

"No!" Lalamon protested. "Yoshi!"

* * *

In Yoshi's dream…

Yoshi blinked as she looked around in her new surroundings.

"Wait." She paused, looking at the weeping younger version of herself. "I know this room. That's me when I was little."

"Don't come near me!" the young Yoshi demanded. "Mom, my sisters, all of you! I hate everyone!"

"I…" Yoshi stammered before she wept. "I… remember!"

"Ah?" she blinked when she heard a singing voice.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

Yoshi barely had time to scream as a white light engulfed the entire dreamscape.

* * *

Back in the 'real' World…

"Yoshi!" Lalamon called out.

"You got to stay awake!" Agumon shouted.

"These three now traveling deep into the real fears they have buried in their hearts." MetalPhantomon laughed. "They are being forced to see what they fear most; what they don't want to face, what they desperately want to forget. They are all trapped and their minds are reliving the memories they wish they could run away from. And they will never return to you!"

"I have no idea how that one got out." He added, nodding towards the singing Light of Hope. "But her singing won't help them!"

"Thomas." Gaomon muttered.

* * *

In Thomas' dream…

"Where am I?" Thomas asked, finding himself in a fogged place. "What is this place? I know. This is my home town. It is, there's no mistaking it."

"This is where I grew up. Everything looks so familiar." He added, running through the streets.

"I remember these." he added, stopping beneath a shrine stairway. "These steps seem endless when I was little."

He gasped when he saw an image of his younger self climbing down the stairs with his mother.

"It's my… my mom." He gaped.

"Her favorite market." He chuckled, after the memory disappeared and another one emerged. "Mom would buy me ice cream if I didn't complain having to go there with her. She always treated me so sweetly. Her smile was one of sunshine. Mom."

Thomas' eyes widened as the landscape whitened out and he was taken into another memory.

"No, no!" he shuddered, knowing what was about to happen.

"Look, he brought this for me!" a girl in a summer's kimono told her friend. "Isn't it just the cutest?"

"It's perfect for the summer." Her friend agreed.

"I know, I know." Her companion added.

"Summer?" Thomas echoed.

"It is." He added, taking a look at the summer festival's poster.

"Look mom, the summer festival's in town." The younger Thomas told his mother. "Can we go?"

"Oh yeah." Thomas' mother replied.

"Why not?" she added, taking a look at her watch. "Sure."

"Yeah!" the young Thomas beamed, hugging her.

"What time is it?" the older Thomas asked, looking at the clock on the wall of the shop. "Four. I can still make it."

"That's right." MetalPhantomon droned as Thomas dashed down the street. "Today is the day you lost your precious mother."

"Even if you hurry, you can't save her." He laughed. "But go ahead, run."

"I got to make it." Thomas promised. "I got to save my mom!"

* * *

Back in the 'real' world…

"Thomas!" Gaomon called out to his writhing partner.

"I got to get free!" Agumon struggled against his binds.

"This is so hard to watch." Lalamon commented. "How can we just sit here without helping them?"

"Believe in them." Tailmon urged. "And believe that they still hold on to the hope in their hearts."

"Tailmon is right." Gaomon agreed. "All we can do is believe in them. Believe in the strength in their will and their hearts. I believe they are strong enough."

"What is she doing?" Agumon asked, looking at the singing Light of Hope. "This is no time to be singing."

"Lady Ami… no… she's Lady Lilith now…" Tailmon realized. "She's using her song to try to get through to them!"

* * *

Back in Thomas' dream…

The now grown up teen was rushing to prevent his mother's accident.

"I found it." He gasped for breath as he stopped in front of his house. "This is it. My house."

Eyes widening as he saw his mother draw the curtains, Thomas tried to open the front door.

"Mother. Mother. Mother!" he called out, pounding on the door. "Mother, please open up! I have to warn you! Please! I have to tell you what's about to happen, please mother! Just let me in! You must be able to hear me. Just open up! This is really important! Open this door right now!"

"Finally." He sighed as the door slid open.

"It's me." He blinked as his younger self stood at the door.

"Mommy, I'll be waiting outside." The young Thomas called out.

"I'm going to ride the rides and eat cotton candy." He skipped.

"Hey, hurry up mom! Come on! We got to hurry or the festival will be over before we get there!" he urged his mother.

"Alright, Thomas." His mother replied. "Don't be so impatient. There's plenty of time to get there."

"I know, but hurry!" the younger Thomas urged as his mother put on her clogs.

"Don't worry, the festival isn't going anywhere." His mother assured him as she shut the door.

"Mother." The older Thomas mumbled as she walked past him.

"Alright, Mr. In-A-Hurry, let's go!" his mother remarked. "Ami and her mother are already waiting for us."

"Yay!" the younger Thomas whooped.

"Wait." The older Thomas tried to stop them. "Don't go! You can't!"

"My hand…" he gasped when he passed through his mother's shoulder.

"Come on mommy!" the younger Thomas implored. "Want to race?"

"Not really." His mother replied as the older Thomas looked on, helplessly.

"What would you do now?" MetalPhantomon taunted. "If you let things continue like this, your mother won't make it."

"Wait mom!" the older Thomas got to his feet and chased after his mother. "Stop please! I'm begging you, stop. Don't go to that festival. You hear me? Don't go! Listen, if you go to that festival, you'll never come home again! Why don't you hear what I'm saying? Mom! I'm trying to save your life, don't you understand?"

Meanwhile, the Light of Hope's voice entered his dream.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

* * *

Back in the 'real' world…

"Stop it!" Gaomon shouted, at the sight of his suffering partner.

"That beam's getting stronger! It's sucking out his life-force!" Lalamon added.

"Leave them alone!" Agumon ordered. "Come on, fight here! Let me fight you instead!"

"Thomas!" Gaomon told his partner. "Don't give in! Hang on! You can do it!"

* * *

Back in Thomas' dream…

"You need to stop. Don't go any further!" the older Thomas tried to stop his mother's path. "Mom, you need to hear me! I'm trying to warn you, don't walk this way! Please stop! Just turn around! Don't go!"

His pleas fell into deaf ears as his mother walked through him.

Unable to stop his mother, Thomas then rushed into the street, in an attempt to stop the accident.

"Hey! Slow down!" he called to the truck driver.

"No!" he screamed when he realized that the truck was still speeding towards his mother.

Upon seeing the speeding truck, Thomas' mother pulled her son aside, sacrificing herself to save him just as the truck pass through the older Thomas.

Stunned, the older Thomas turned to relive the accident that took his mother life away. As he sank to his knees and wept, the Light of Hope's voice entered his dream again.

_Soshite bouyaha nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

"He's gone." MetalPhantomon droned as he proceeded to take his first victim. "Your heart is now drained. You're spiraling towards your eternal nightmare."

* * *

Back outside…

"Your horror, your sadness, your grief will soon nourish me!" MetalPhantomon added.

"Thomas!" Lalamon cried out.

"Don't give in!" Gaomon called to his partner.

* * *

Back in Thomas' dream…

Thomas was reliving the happy memories he had shared with his mother when he was younger as the Light of Hope's song continued.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

* * *

Back in the 'real' world…

With a scream, Thomas' power surged as he broke out of MetalPhantomon's coffin.

"What's this?" MetalPhantomon demanded.

"Thomas!" Gaomon gasped.

"It worked!" Tailmon was astonished. "Lady Lilith's song actually got through!"

* * *

Back in Thomas' dream…

Thomas' mother wiped away her grown up son's tears.

"Mother." He gasped.

"It's going to be alright, mom." He assured her. "I've been keeping your smiling face alive in my memories. I haven't just held on to the sad things. I tried to remember the happy times too."

His mother nodded.

With that, Thomas broke out of MetalPhantomon's hold.

* * *

Back in the 'real' world…

"Thomas!" Gaomon gasped as his partner's binds disappeared and the blond landed on the ground, feet-first.

"Blue…" Thomas blinked at the newly-revealed Light of Hope as she continued her song.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Turning to MetalPhantomon, he told the Ultimate Digimon, "You decided to torture me with that tragic memory of my mom, MetalPhantomon. You'll pay! What you did was unforgivable! You forced me to relive my mother's horrible accident, just so you can steal the essence of my heart! There are consequences to what you've done! Your evil ways must be brought to an end!"

"Look at that energy all around him!" Lalamon remarked.

"Ready Gaomon?" Thomas asked his Digimon.

Not giving Gaomon anytime to respond, he immediately called forth the next level, "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Gaomon Warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Wow!" Agumon exclaimed. "Gaomon Warp Digivolved!"

"He's reached his Ultimate Level." Lalamon added.

"Howling Cannon!" the newly revealed Ultimate Level unleashed his attack, forcing the energy beams connecting to Yoshi and Marcus to rescind back into MetalPhantomon's staff.

"We're safe." Yoshi remarked in Machgaogamon's hands.

"Come one Boss, let's get going!" Agumon told his partner.

"Yoshi, you have to help Machgaogamon!" Lalamon added.

* * *

In Merukimon's fortress…

"They free?" Keenan was surprised.

"But how?" Gotsumon stunned. ""They were able to break MetalPhantomon's spell.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"No way!" Marcus retorted, dodging the Dokugumons' threads. "You won't get me again!" before landing a punch on one of the Dokugumons.

"D.N.A Charge!' he then summoned forth Agumon's evolution.

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

With a sweep of his hand, the giant dinosaur swiped away the Dokugumons surrounding them.

"D.N.A Charge!" Yoshi followed up.

"Lalamon digivolved to Sunflowmon!" Lalamon chirped as she evolved.

"Sunshine Beam!" she released her attack on the Dokugumons behind her, totally disintegrating the spider Digimon around her.

* * *

Back in the main fight…

Machgaogamon pushed his drill into MetalPhantomon's chest, only to thrown back by the Ultimate Digimon's energy wave. Using his power, MetalPhantomon pulled four buildings out of their hinges, sending them crashing into Machgaogamon who dodged the buildings. The blue wolf then sliced through one of the buildings with his drill, sending one of the cut up halves flying back to MetalPhantomon.

"Enough!" MetalPhantomon hollered, forming two energy blades on his staff's orb.

"Soul Predator!" he called forth his attack, letting loose a barrage of energy waves.

Sunflowmon squealed as she dodged the energy scythes.

"End this." Thomas told Machgaogamon as the Light of Hope's song drew to a close.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

"Sir, yes sir!" Machgaogamon replied, closing in for the kill.

"What's that?" MetalPhantomon demanded at the incoming Machgaogamon.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon unleashed his attack.

MetalPhantomon screamed as he was destroyed by Machgaogamon's attack.

* * *

Back in Merukimon's fortress…

Keenan, Falcomon and Gotsumon watched in shock as MetalPhantomon was obliterated.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle…

"Gatomon." Lilith turned to the cat Digimon.

"Yes, Lilith-sama." Tailmon approached the Guardian.

"Take off your gloves." The Light of Hope instructed.

"Of course." Tailmon replied, removing her gloves.

"That's…" Yoshi blinked as the numerous deep wounds on the cat's palms. "Tailmon…"

"Battle scars." The white cat answered the unasked question.

"Lilith-sama…" the cat gasped when the Light of Hope revealed a glowing crystal between her hands.

"Tailmon…" Gaomon looked at the white cat.

"The Seed of Life…" Tailmon gaped. "Lady Lilith's life-force, literally crystallized."

"My memory has returned, Gatomon, and so has my power." The Light of Hope told the Champion Digimon.

Closing her eyes, she unleashed a healing wave of energy.

"My wounds…" Tailmon looked as her war-battled scars closed up, the Light of Hope landing beside the vaccine Digimon.

"My Lady." Tailmon greeted with a bow.

"Come on, Gatomon, it's still me, Ami." Lilith chided.

"Yeah." Agumon remarked. "Just hyper-powered and prettier."

"Thank you for the compliment." Lilith replied.

Then, she sighed, "I've stayed in this form for too long... I must return to my normal self."

As she said that, the crystal in her hands flashed once more, engulfing her in its light.

"Next time, warn us first okay?" Marcus muttered as he shielded his eyes. When the light died down, the Light of Hope was no more and Ami took her place.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, offering the azure-haired girl his hand.

"Not really." Ami winced before taking his hand. "Though that was quite a way to remember. Argh! Anyone got the number of that oil tanker that hit me?"

"And she still finds time to joke." Yoshi remarked. "I guess she's back to her normal self."

"How do you know I wasn't faking the entire time?" Ami retorted.

"Scary." Yoshi muttered.

Thomas chuckled as he followed his girlfriend.

* * *

Back up top…

"That wiped me out." Agumon complained.

"Yeah, I had to punch out a lot of guys." Marcus added.

"If we didn't have Thomas with us, I don't know what would have happened to us today." Lalamon chirped.

"Whatever." Marcus scoffed.

"Well, we've already wasted enough time." Thomas told the group as he stood up. "Let's get moving."

_I wonder what nightmare Thomas experienced back there._ Gaomon wondered as he looked at his partner. _It must be hard to live alone with such sadness._

"Hey!" Thomas called out. "What's keeping you? Come on!"

"Alright! Yes sir!" Gaomon replied.

"Your Royal Hateness doesn't mind if we come along too, do you?" Marcus kidded.

Then, Tailmon's startled gasp was heard, "Lady Ami!"

"Help!" Lalamon panicked as the three females crowded around the unconscious girl. "Ami's passed out! There's something wrong with her!"

* * *

SailorStar9: And Ami gets infected by a digital virus. Will Marcus and Thomas find the vaccine in time to save her? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	5. Falcomon: Friend or Foe?

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Falcomon: Friend or Foe?

* * *

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon gasped as the azure-haired girl collapsed on the ground.

"Ami!" everyone else chorused.

"104 degrees Fahrenheit." Tailmon reported, feeling her partner's forehead.

"Oh no!" Marcus gasped. "That's a pretty high fever!"

"She needs immediate medical attention." Thomas remarked, cradling her head. "We need to get her somewhere safe."

"I'm alright." The most experienced of the four replied. "We have to… get to the… Infinite Ice…"

"Stay with us, Ames." Thomas told her, seeing that she was about to pass out.

"Ami, no!" Marcus gaped.

Marcus' yell was the last thing she heard before she shut her eyes.

* * *

Sometime later in a cave…

Marcus and Agumon were pacing outside the cave as Thomas and Yoshi attended to the sick girl.

"Why are we the only ones who have to wait out here?" Marcus complained.

"It's a total lack of respect for the Boss." Agumon agreed.

"Miss Ami is a woman. It's natural for her to want her privacy." Gaomon replied.

"Thomas is a guy and he's in there!" Marcus retorted.

"Don't stop so quick Boss." Agumon whined as he rubbed his injured nose.

"Master Norstein happens to have a medical license." Gaomon informed Marcus.

"How does he have a medical license when he's the same age as me?" Marcus demanded.

"He's smarter than you." Gaomon shrugged.

"I am so much smarter!" Marcus fumed.

"I can use some checkup. Can the doctor see me next?" Agumon asked.

"Not without an appointment." Gaomon deathpanned.

* * *

Back in the cave…

"I think the last battle was too much for her." Thomas remarked after they have placed a cloth on her forehead.

"But MetalPhantomon's attack didn't get to her. Explain that one." Tailmon protested as she looked at her partner's boyfriend.

"She's going to need plenty of water and time to rest." Thomas concluded, not answering the cat. "We'll stay here until she recovers."

"You can't." Ami protested weakly. "We still have… our mission."

"Don't worry." Thomas smiled at her. "We're not just stopping because of you, Blue. The rest of need our rest too. Although that stamina freak out there would never admit it to anyone."

"Stamina freak." Ami managed a giggle. "You _do_ know he's going to kill you if he heard that."

"He can try." Thomas grinned.

Ami returned his grin with a weak one, "I missed this."

"Yeah." Thomas chuckled. "We used to banter ever so often, even Yoshi wonders why we're together in the first place."

"And..." he added, before blinking when she dozed off.

"She's finally asleep." Tailmon remarked. "Nice and quiet."

"You know what." Thomas noted. "It's a little too quiet. I can't hear Marcus anymore."

"Yeah." Tailmon agreed as she followed him out. "I can't hear a petal drop."

"Yoshi, can you and Lalamon take care of her?" Thomas requested.

"On it." Yoshii replied with a thumbs-up. Remembering what Commander Sampson told her, Yoshi quickly lifted Ami's skirt and pulled out a small spear from the strap on her left thigh and placed it in her left hand.

Ami winced a little as her hand closed over the spear.

"Woah!" Yoshi gasped when the spear grew in size, growing almost a head higher than Ami. Then, the two-forked spear started glowing a blood red, its aura flaring as Ami grasped the handle.

"That's…" Tailmon gasped in recognition. "Lady Lilith's Spear! Lady Ami had it all along?"

* * *

Outside the cave…

"Oh sir." Gaomon blinked as Thomas and Tailmon exited.

"Where's Marcus and Agumon?" Thomas asked.

"I think they headed toward the river, sir." Gaomon reported.

"I swear he does things just to irritate me." Thomas sighed. "Well, Tailmon, we have to go after them, so I'm leaving Ami with the three of you. Don't let her out of your sight. Let's go, Gaomon!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon replied as the two took off.

Up on the trees, Falcomon continued his surveillance.

* * *

In the river…

"This is just like a bathtub back at your house, Boss." Agumon remarked as he played in the water.

"Hey! Help me bring back this water!" Marcus protested. "We can't let Thomas take the credit for everything around here."

"You get mad when you get all wet." Agumon laughed after splashing Marcus with water.

"Oh yeah?" Marcus challenged. "You should see how angry I get when I'm dry!"

"Boss don't!" Agumon laughed as Marcus joined in the water fight. "I'm sorry!"

"You're the one who started this! Take that!" Marcus retaliated, splashing Agumon. And that! And that! And that!"

"Marcus!" Thomas stopped them. "Marcus!"

"What do you two want?" Marcus demanded before human and Digimon sweatdropped at being caught.

"Maybe the stamina freak doesn't need a break afterall, Gaomon." Thomas deathpanned.

"Yes sir." Gaomon agreed.

Both Marcus and Agumon laughed weakly.

* * *

Back in the cave…

Falcomon flew Keenan down into the cave.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon unleashed his smokescreen at Yoshi and Lalamon who were outside the cave.

Taking this distraction, Keenan ran into the cave.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon called out a warning before she was swiped aside by Keenan.

"Tailmon…" Ami mumbled, peering open her eyes.

"Hu-mon." Keenan growled as he approached her.

Grabbing her shirt, he hissed, "Hu-mon enemy. Get out of Digital World! Get out!"

"Get her Keenan!" Falcomon encouraged as he ran into the cave.

"Ami!" Marcus called out as the four males arrived back. "Let her go! What kind of a guy picks on a sick girl?"

"Sorry guys. I tried." Yoshii apologized as she ran into the cave, still coughing from Falcomon's attack.

"We know you did." Thomas told her.

"You're nothing but a weird looking, pathetic little bully! You picked the wrong cave!" Marcus growled as he dashed forward to punch Keenan.

"Stop it right now." Ami ordered, grabbing onto Keenan's wrist before he pulled his boomerang out. Unknowingly, she passed the virus to him.

"What did you do?" Keenan demanded.

"Keenan!" Falcomon gasped, catching the boy before he fell over. "No, Keenan."

"You humans have passed the virus onto Keenan." He glared at the two boys.

"What virus?" Thomas inquired. "Tell us what you know about this."

"No!" Falcomon demanded, unleashing a gust of wind at them and using the distraction to fly Keenan out.

"No hello and no goodbye." Agumon remarked as the four males ran out.

"What did he mean when he said 'We gave him a virus.'?" Marcus asked.

"I'm afraid that Ami might be a lot sicker than we thought." Thomas remarked.

"Ami!" Yoshi gasped.

"Her temperature is up to 105 degrees Fahrenheit and rising." Tailmon reported, feeling her partner's forehead.

"Of course." Thomas gasped. "It's obvious now. Why didn't I see this before?"

"Stop talking in mysteries and tell me what's wrong with her?" Marcus asked.

"I thought Ames was just worn out from our last battle. But there's a possibility she's been infected with a virus from the Digital World." Thomas replied.

"What? But how?" Marcus demanded.

* * *

In the forest…

"Falcomon, where is enemy?" Keenan asked weakly.

"Don't worry about them." Falcomon told him. "Just rest Keenan."

"I'm okay." Keenan assured him as he tried to get up, only to fall back on his back again.

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered, remembering the last time the boy was this sick. "You'll be fine. We got you better before, it will work this time. It just has to."

* * *

Back in the cave…

Agumon yawned as the two male Digimon stood guard outside. Thomas was watching over the unconscious Ami with Yoshi and Marcus looking over his shoulder. Tailmon looked on worriedly at her partner as Lalamon hovered over the ill girl.

When Thomas questioned about the glowing two-forked spear in Ami's left hand, Tailmon had explained what the weapon was.

"This isn't good." Thomas noted. "The virus is still spreading."

"Hey Doctor, why don't you use your medical license and cure her already?" Marcus mocked.

"Vaccine." Thomas muttered.

"Huh?" Marcus blinked.

"If I had any chance of curing her, I have to make a vaccine." Thomas explained. "But I need to make it from something that has the virus antidote inside of it. But how can I look for the virus antidote when I don't even know what virus she has?"

"She's got a disease?" Marcus inquired.

"Virus." Thomas corrected.

"Whatever it's called." Marcus scoffed.

"Impossible!" Tailmon objected. "As the Light of Hope, Lady Ami has total vaccinations against any virus in the Digital World! Unless… Of course!"

"Mind explaining to us?" Marcus asked.

"Remember the last battle?" the Champion Digimon reminded the three humans.

"Yeah. What about it? Yoshi asked.

"In your dreams, all of you have heard Lady Ami's voice, didn't you?" Tailmon inquired.

All three nodded.

Looking down at her partner, the cat Digimon added, "She must have lowered her defenses so that her voice could get through to all of you to pull all of you out of your dreams!"

"She did that?" Thomas gasped. "Just to get all of us out?"

Tailmon nodded, "A great sacrifice, but that's Lady Ami for you."

"If we don't make the vaccine, what will happen?" Marcus asked the blond. "Will she get worse?"

"It's…" Thomas trailed off. "Hard to say."

"She has to get better." Lalamon remarked. "She just has to."

"Please Thomas." Tailmon looked at her partner's lover. "Save her."

"That's not a request." Marcus added, grabbing Thomas by his shirt. "That's a demand."

"At the rate the virus is spreading, I can't guarantee anything." Thomas admitted.

"Useless!" Marcus spat, throwing the genius to the ground. "We just can't stand here."

* * *

In the forest…

Falcomon was looking worriedly at the gasping Keenan, "Oh Keenan. I'm going to get you better soon. It's okay. You'll going to be fine."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm sure he'll be fine, Frigimon." Falcomon assured the snowman-like Digimon._

"_I'm leaving little Keenan in your hands, Falcomon." Frigimon told Falcomon as she prepared to go out._

"_Frigimon! Wait!" Falcomon called and the female Digimon turned._

"_Yes?" Frigimon asked._

"_Why are you always so concerned about the human child?" Falcomon asked. "I mean he's always sick and he just lies there. He's not much fun at all."_

"_You're a good boy, Falcomon." Frigimon told him. "But you need to have more compassion for others."_

"_If you don't come back, I'll be stuck here alone with the boy." Falcomon told her. "Why don't you let me come to Wondrous Cape with you?"_

"_Absolutely not!" Frigimon objected. "That place's been contaminated! It's alright. I'll be back, don't worry."_

* * *

"Looks like I have no choice." Falcomon remarked as he looked at the night sky. "I must go to Wondrous Cape."

* * *

Back in the cave…

"Hey Gaomon." Agumon turned to the blue wolf. "What's being sick mean anyway? Is it like being hungry?"

"No, sometimes when one is sick, they actually lose their appetite." Gaomon replied.

"They don't get hungry?" Agumon asked. "I see! So they're not able to eat fried eggs anymore!"

"They're not able to eat anything." Gaomon told him.

"Not eat anything?" Agumon exclaimed. "That's horrible! What are we going to do if Ami can't eat again?"

"I don't know." Gaomon replied. "But I know Thomas is sure to come up with something."

"I'm coming in." Falcomon announced his presence, as he carried Keenan on his back. "Don't attack."

"If you want to cure this virus," the bird Digimon told the two male Digimon on guard. "Then you're going to have to follow me to Wondrous Cape."

"It's you!" Agumon gasped.

"What are you saying?" Gaomon asked.

"Same symptoms." Thomas noted as they placed Keenan beside Ami. "Labored breathing, easily fatigued, high fever, racing pulse, cold sweat."

"You don't have to examine him. We already know Keenan has the virus!" Falcomon retorted.

"He likes being thorough." Marcus told the bird. "In case you're leading us into a trap, we want to make sure he's really sick."

"I want to help Keenan. So, why would I lie? We must go to Wondrous Cape!" Falcomon replied.

"Why not just go by yourself then?" Gaomon asked.

"That place…" Falcomon added. "Is being contaminated."

"Contaminated?" Thomas echoed.

"Because humans have lived there before." Falcomon explained. "That's why we Digimon only go there if we absolutely have no other choice."

"Wait a minute!" Marcus exclaimed. "Humans lived here?"

"Are you talking about Doctor Damon's party?" Thomas asked.

"Forgive me if I didn't get to know them on a first-name basis." Falcomon told the blond. "Everyone has always told me to stay away, so I did. But humans like you might keep me safe."

Thomas sighed, "I'm just not sure if we should believe what you're saying."

"I believe him." Lalamon remarked, causing everyone to look at her.

"Me too." Tailmon agreed. "I don't think he's lying. He cares too much about the boy."

Lalamon nodded, "Please let's join forces. It might be our only chance to save Ami."

"Then, what do you think, Thomas?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Thomas replied as he stood up.

"I believe him too." Gaomon agreed.

"Yeah!" Agumon whooped.

"Okay owl-boy, lead the way." Marcus told the bird Digimon.

"We have to hurry and get the vaccine." Thomas noted as the group stood outside the cave. "The virus is still spreading. Can we make it in a day?"

"We'll make it." Marcus assured him. "Lalamon, stay behind with Tailmon and Yoshi and take care of Ami."

"Okay." Lalamon replied. "Please be careful."

"And," she turned to Falcomon. "Don't worry, we're look after your little friend as well."

"All right." Falcomon replied after a while. "Follow me."

"Hey, we may be following you. But you don't give the orders." Marcus told the bird.

Meanwhile, a Kuramon continued its surveillance.

* * *

"Falco-dude." Marcus started as the boys walked along a beach. "You said there were humans who used to live at Wondrous Cape. Where are they now?"

"Who knows." Falcomon replied.

"You don't know much, do you?" Marcus teased.

"Frigimon might have known them, but she never told me." Falcomon replied.

"Well, can you ask her for us?" Marcus asked.

"That's impossible." Falcomon answered.

"Why won't you ask?" Marcus demanded.

"She's no longer with us." Falcomon replied.

"I thought Digimon don't die. Their data just gets reconfigured." Thomas pointed out, causing Marcus to growl at him.

"Sorry for your loss." Marcus remarked, realizing the insensitivity of the sentence Thomas just spoke.

"Now you know why I hate humans so much." Falcomon added.

"I'm sorry." Thomas muttered.

"Sir!' Gaomon reported. "I think that's it."

"So that's Wondrous Cape." Thomas noted as they looked over the buildings hanging upside down on an overhanging cliff.

* * *

Back in Merukimon's fortress…

"So the humans have gone to Wondrous Cape." Merukimon noted.

"Yes, Merukimon." Gotsumon replied. "What should we do now?"

"Let them go." Merukimon told him.

"But sir, we just can't let them roam free." Gotsumon protested.

"I said let them go!" Merukimon demanded.

"Yes sir!" Gotsumon stammered.

"I don't understand any of this at all." The rock Digimon pondered as he walked off. "What on earth can Merukimon be thinking? I mean he must have a plan, right?"

"You look rather confused, Gotsumon." Blossomon remarked as he appeared in front of the rock Digimon.

"Oh Blossomon." Gotsumon blinked at the flower Digimon.

"I'm in complete agreement with you." Blossomon replied. "We can't just let these humans wander around our Digital World like they own it or something. As for the Digimon who betrayed us, they will be punished severely. Are you with me?"

"Of course!" Gotsumon concurred. "I knew I could always rely on you!"

"It's been a long time since my ninja flowers have enjoyed their favorite meal of human buffet." Blossomon chuckled.

* * *

On Wondrous Cape…

"How did it turn upside down like this?" Thomas inquired.

"Sir, this place smells dangerous." Gaomon informed him.

"So, what do we do now?" Marcus asked. "Knock?"

"I don't know." Falcomon replied. "This is my first time here."

"What are you, scared or something?" Agumon mocked.

"How dare you call me scared? Stop mocking me! I'm not!" Falcomon protested.

"You are scared!" Agumon teased.

"Agumon, leave him alone." Marcus told the orange dinosaur. "Let's go."

"Humph!" Falcomon snorted as Marcus pushed open the door.

"Doesn't look like a place they make vaccines." Marcus remarked as they stepped into the mansion.

"Don't let your guard down." Gaomon warned.

"It's seems like no one's been here in ages." Thomas noted as the group climbed the stairs.

"I wonder what the cleaning deposit is on a place this big." Agumon remarked.

Falcomon then blinked as he saw a vine from outside a window.

"Sir, look." Gaomon pointed to an outdated computer in a room on the second floor.

"That's quite an old PC." Thomas remarked. "I guess this is proof that humans lived here once. Let's see if the computer still works."

That said, he switched on the computer.

"Bingo!" he remarked as the computer turned on.

"I don't have a password. It could be almost anything." He added, as the logon screen came on.

"Maybe not." Marcus pointed out. "What if the password was something that has to do my dad?"

"Yeah." Thomas agreed.

Falcomon coughed and pulled on Marcus' shirt.

"Let's go!" the bird urged. "We're here for the vaccine, not the computer. We're wasting time."

"There's time for both." Marcus told him. "Thomas, you handle the things in here. We'll go look for the vaccine."

"What's this place?" he asked once they entered the kitchen. "Looks like a kitchen."

"Kitchen!" Agumon beamed as he approached the refrigerator. "That's where Sarah keeps the box that holds the fried eggs."

"Huh?" he blinked, opening the fridge door, only to find a single tube of liquid in the fridge's top tray.

"That's not an egg." He added, taking the tube. "It's not even fried."

"That's it!" Falcomon exclaimed, causing Agumon to panic and almost drop the vaccine.

Both Falcomon and Marcus sighed when Agumon regained his hold on the vaccine.

"This is the vaccine?" Marcus blinked at the cylinder in Agumon's palm.

"Yes." Falcomon replied. "It looks like the same one that Frigimon gave Keenan the last time he was sick."

"This thing?" Marcus inquired.

"Sorry!" Blossomon intercepted, grabbing the vaccine with his vine.

"Boss look!" Agumon exclaimed. "The vaccine!"

"Give that back to us!" Marcus demanded as the trio took off after Blossomon.

* * *

Back with Thomas and Gaomon…

"If the virus was first created out of digital data, then it shouldn't be able to infect a human." Thomas noted as he tried password after password. "But somehow, it did exactly that."

"No luck?" Gaomon asked.

"Why did the DATS team need such high security?" Thomas hissed.

* * *

Back with Marcus, Agumon and Falcomon…

The three were chasing after Blossomon's vine.

"I'm Blossomon, an Ultimate level Digimon! Let me introduce you to my ninja flowers! They may not have thorns, but they can pierce you to the bone." the flower Digimon introduced himself once he had the trio in the hall. "Falcomon! Your betrayal has made Merukimon furious!"

"No, please." Falcomon replied. "It's not true!"

"You've changed sides." Blossomon accused. "Prepare to pay!"

Marcus dived to push Falcomon out of Blossomon's incoming vine.

"I can't believe that you saved me." Falcomon remarked in astonishment.

"Of course, birdbrain." Marcus replied. "We're on the same team, aren't we?"

Getting off the ground, Falcomon flew to face Blossomon.

"Give me the vaccine!" the bird demanded. "Right now!"

Blossomon tightened his hold on the cylinder just as Falcomon dove in and grabbed the tube with his beak.

"Nice grab, Falcomon!" Marcus beamed.

Their victory was short-lived when Blossomon slapped Falcomon towards the ground with his vine, causing Marcus to cushion the bird's fall.

"Gotcha!" Marcus told the bird.

"I'm not doing this for you humans." Falcomon reminded him. "I'm doing it for Keenan."

"Boss!" Agumon called out.

"You fools!" Blossomon remarked. "You're not leaving with that vaccine!"

"Oh yeah?" Marcus challenged. "That's what he thinks huh?"

"Yeah." Falcomon agreed, catching on the boy's plan.

"We'll show that overgrown house plant he can't mess with the ultimate team," Marcus grinned.

* * *

Back in the cave…

"I'm sorry, guys." Ami muttered to Tailmon, having woken up. "I know I caused you and the others so much grief."

"Don't say such things." Yoshi chided.

"I'm so tired." Ami admitted.

"Just rest, Lady Ami." Tailmon told her partner.

"Just rest." Lalamon agreed.

Ami smiled and shut her eyes, a calm expression on her face as the aura of the spear in her hand continue to radiate.

"She looks so… peaceful." Yoshi remarked after Ami fell back to sleep. "It's as if she isn't worried that the boys won't make it back in time."

* * *

Back in the mansion…

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon unleashed his attack.

"Ha!" Blossomon mocked, his petals turning like a windmill, blowing the flame attack away.

"What's keeping you? Get out of here with that vaccine!" Marcus hollered at Falcomon.

"Why are you putting all your trust in me?" Falcomon asked. "There's only one vaccine. I could easily betray you by only giving it to Keenan and letting your friend suffer."

"Well, if you don't know, then I'll tell you." Marcus replied. "Only cowards betray their friends and you're not a coward. You managed to get us this far and that makes you okay in my book. You had a bunch of chances to betray us but you proved yourself a good fighter and so far you kept your word. We're friends and that's why I trust you."

Falcomon then took off to the door after hearing Marcus' speech.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blossomon demanded.

"Focus on me, you big weed!" Marcus challenged.

"Fightin' time!" Agumon agreed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Digimon partnered with a human?" Blossomon mocked.

"Spiral Flower!" he unleashed his attack, forcing Marcus and Agumon to dodge the spinning flowers.

* * *

Upstairs…

"We were attacked, sir." Gaomon informed his partner after Blossomon's attack blasted through the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Thomas replied before gasping when he saw that the computer screen was destroyed. "The computer!"

* * *

Downstairs…

Blossomon chuckled as he grabbed Marcus with his vines.

"Who's the weakling now, little man?" the flower Digimon mocked.

"Boss!" Agumon called, coming to his rescue. "Pepper Breath!"

His attack was cut short when Blossomon grabbed him with his vines.

"You need better friends." Blossomon told the orange Digimon in his grasp.

"What are you waiting for, Falcomon?" Marcus shouted at the bird. "Get out of here!"

"But…" Falcomon protested.

"Don't argue with me! Just get that vaccine to the ones who need it!" Marcus scolded.

"I'm on my way." Falcomon nodded and took off.

"No you don't!" Blossomon retorted, reaching out his vine to catch Falcomon.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon's attack came into the scene, slicing through the vine, before crashing landing beside his partner.

"It's Thomas!" Marcus gasped.

"Gaomon!" Agumon gaped.

"I'm sorry Marcus." Thomas informed the other teen. "But that Digimon destroyed the computer."

"He did what?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Too bad." Blossomon mocked.

"Well sir?" Gaomon inquired.

"Let's go, Gaomon." Thomas told his partner. "D.N.A, Full Charge!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Go!" Thomas instructed.

"How dare you partner with a human?" Blossomon demanded, using his vine to attack the newly evolved Machgaogamon. The Ultimate level Digimon dodged the vine easily, dashing forward to punch the sunflower in the face and sending the flower Digimon flying out of the building. As Blossomon fell into the water, Machgaogamon caught Marcus and Agumon in his hands before the pair dropped into the sea.

"Hey Machgaogamon." Marcus beamed.

"Nice catch, pal." Agumon added.

"Back for more, I see." Marcus remarked, after Blossomon burst out of the water and started chasing them. Leaping off Machgaogamon, he then landed a punch on Blossomon's face.

"D.N.A, Full Charge!" he called forth the D.N.A charge from his Digivice.

"Boss!" Agumon called, jumping off to connect with the D.N.A charge. "Agumon wrap digivolve to RizeGreymon!"

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus beamed as the dinosaur caught him.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Blossomon hollered. "Spiral Flowers!"

"Your attacks are useless." RizeGreymon told him, the spinning flowers bouncing off his armor. "Trident Revolver!"

The flower Digimon screamed as the attack hit him, turning him into a digiegg and it fell into the sea.

* * *

After the guys returned…

"We're back." Marcus told the girls as the four ran in.

"How's Ames doing?" Thomas asked.

"Shh!" Yoshi hushed the boys. "Keep it down. Her fever's finally broken and she just got to sleep."

"And where's Keenan and Falcomon?" Thomas asked.

"They left?" Gaomon inquired.

"Yes, but when he got here, Falcomon gave Ami the vaccine first." Yoshi replied.

"He came through afterall." Thomas noted.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Marcus told the blond. "That guy is a man's man."

"He's a bird, but I know what you mean." Thomas agreed.

* * *

Up top…

"Keenan." Falcomon looked at the awakened boy on his back. "You're awake. You're getting better because these humans helped you."

"Me no care." Keenan replied. "They still hu-mons. They wipe Frigimon gone."

"I understand." Falcomon sighed and carried the boy back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now, that's done, read and review. And my comment after this episode, Blossomon is _so_ going to drown once his digiegg hatches.


	6. Yoshi's Biggest Battle

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One With Herself

* * *

In Yoshi's dream…

The younger Yoshi was weeping in a changing room after a concert, a bouquet of flowers by her side.

"Yoshi, please." Her mother begged outside the locked door. "Open up. Be a good girl and come home with mommy."

"No!" Yoshi shouted. "Just leave me alone mom! I don't want to see you or my sisters!"

"I don't want to se anybody!" she screamed, throwing the flowers to the ground.

* * *

At that, Yoshi's eyes snapped open.

"Are you okay Yoshi?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah." Yoshi replied. "It was nothing. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"_That_ dream again?" Ami asked knowingly.

"How did you…" Yoshi blinked at the now awake girl.

"Women instinct." Ami shrugged. "That and the fact that you _always_ have the same dream around this time of the year."

"I thought we've been through this before, Yoshi." She told the older girl.

"Or do I need to drag you back to Angel-nee for more 'counseling'?" she joked.

"No thank you." Yoshi shuddered.

"We still have some time for the sun rises." Thomas told the girls. "Why don't you two see if you can get some more rest?"

"Rest? What's that?" Ami joked, as the others laughed, knowing full well what a night owl she is.

"I can't eat anymore hamburgers." Agumon muttered in his sleep. "Well, maybe just twelve."

Ami giggled, "Agumon dreams about food. What are the odds?" causing the rest to chuckle.

"If she's able to joke, I say she's perfectly fine." Yoshi laughed.

"Yoshi, where's my spear?" Ami asked.

Yoshi pointed to her thigh.

"Oh wait, stupid question." Ami slapped her forehead.

"Tailmon." She turned to her Digimon.

"Yes, Lady Ami?" Tailmon looked at her.

"I do believe this belongs to you." Ami tossed a golden ring to the cat.

"My Holy Ring!" Tailmon beamed, catching the golden ring.

"That should keep her busy for a while." Ami grinned, getting up as the cat played with her newfound ring.

"Tell me when she's done." She added as the others watched in amusement.

"I wonder how much further it is." She noted once she stepped outside.

"Well, I don't know exactly how far." Thomas replied, hugging her from behind. "But I know if we keep up this pace, I'm confident that we'll finally reach the Infinite Ice Ridge by tomorrow night."

"There's no way we're getting out of here without a fight, is there?" Ami voiced his thoughts.

Thomas nodded, "Which is why all of us need to save our strength."

"I know. You're right." Ami replied. "As usual."

Sensing it was a private moment for the two, Gaomon went back to the cave.

"He's getting smarter." Ami chuckled at Gaomon's retreating back. "He's leaving us alone to talk."

"Talk _and_ catch up." Thomas grinned.

"You know, I won't be surprised if our Digimon fell for each other like we did." Ami joked.

"Not a bad idea." Thomas noted.

"What?" he blinked at her knowing glance.

"I know that look all too well, Peacock." Ami told him, pressing her finger on his nose. "You're plotting something."

"I'm not plotting." Thomas replied. "Scheming maybe, or possibly planning. But not plotting."

"Is there a difference?" Ami deathpanned as Thomas chuckled before he turned her around and kissed her a second later.

"MetalPhantomon…" She began after their small make-out session as the reunited couple leaned against the wall. "I have a good inkling which memory he pulled out from you."

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked softly, noticing the blond had stiffened beside her.

"Thought so." she sighed.

"When you didn't show up that day, I really thought you stood me up." She added. "Then, when Mom explained everything to me once I was old enough to understand…"

"You left me behind…" She began to cry. "With all those memories of us… without even saying goodbye…"

"Blue…" Thomas cradled her closer, letting her weep on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kissing away her tears, he whispered, "Forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you long ago, idiot." Ami muttered, sniffling.

"Good." Thomas told her. "I was really hoping we could start all over." And claimed her lips in a kiss.

_Idiotic Peacock._ Ami mused as she kissed back.

* * *

The next morning in Merukimon's fortress…

"I hear them." Merukimon remarked. "The footsteps of those humans. Each one's a slap in the face. They think they can destroy me?"

"No! Me destroy them!" Keenan replied. "Falcomon! Time to attack hu-mons!"

Falcomon hummed in agreement as he flew off after Keenan, only to crash into an ice pillar.

"I don't get it." Gotsumon noted. "How could Falcomon give the vaccine to those humans? It must be because he was raised to think Keenan a human, was his brother. That must be it. But helping the humans has made him a traitor and traitors must be punished!"

* * *

With the DATS group…

The team was trekking in the snow through the forest.

"Agumon." Yoshi turned to the dinosaur. "You must be the slowest slowpoke I've ever since."

"Give me a break, Yoshi." Agumon complained. "My legs are killing me."

"Less talking, more walking!" Lalamon chirped.

"Our mission's way too important to keep doodling like this." Yoshi retorted.

"But I'm not doodling at all. I can't help but that my legs are short." Agumon protested. "And I'm starving."

"Don't you worry Agumon." Marcus assured his partner. "We can take a break."

"No, we can't!" Yoshi objected violently.

"But why not?" Marcus asked.

"Just take a look around Marcus. We're sitting ducks." Yoshi pointed out. "If someone attacks, we have no cover to protect us."

"Oh I see." Agumon noted.

"Yeah, alright." Marcus agreed. "But that doesn't mean you could be mean to Agumon."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just trying to lead this mission to success." Yoshi corrected.

"Do what I say or I _will_ get mean." She threatened. "Got it?"

"Yes." Marcus and Agumon chorused in fear.

"Don't forget it." Yoshi retorted before she walked off.

"Double don't forget it." Lalamon added and went after her partner.

Ami looked at Yoshi worriedly and sighed before she followed the older girl.

"Who made her boss anyway?" Marcus asked. "I mean I can lead us to success."

"No thanks, Marcus." Thomas replied as he followed the girls. "I actually like to stay alive on this trip if you don't mind."

"You what?" Marcus exclaimed.

* * *

After trekking for some time…

"Incoming!" Ami called out a warning as she spotted a trail of snow on the snowy slope, the sign of something dropping from the other side of the snow mountain.

"That kid!" Marcus hissed, as Keenan leapt out of the snow.

"Bad hu-mons!" Keenan shouted, delivering a kick at Marcus who blocked it with his arm. "Leave now!"

"I'll like to see you try and make me!" Marcus challenged.

"Then me will!" Keenan replied, D.N.A charging his Digivice.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Bring it on!" Marcus tried to punch Peckmon who simply knocked him away.

"Pepper Breath!' Agumon released his attack, splitting the two apart and forcing Peckmon to fly up and Marcus to land on the snow.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon unleashed his attack on the two.

"How lame!" Agumon rebuked, the daggers striking the ground before them. "You completely missed!"

"Agumon, next time, think before you talk." Ami remarked as the daggers exploded.

With Peckmon firing his 'Kunai Wing' at them, the group had to run.

"Yoshi, I have to digivolve too!" Lalamon told her partner. "Quick, before it's too late!"

"This is the perfect chance to take down the humans!" Gotsumon declared as he flew into the battlefield. "Now Mammothmon! Attack!"

At this command, the said Digimon emerged from the snow it was hiding in, trumpeting.

"Now Mammothmon! Strike down the humans before they even know we're here!" Gotsumon ordered.

With a loud trumpet, the mammoth sent a horde of snow crashing down the slope.

"You hear that?" Keenan told his partner.

"Sounds like trouble." Peckmon agreed.

As the avalanche crushed in on them, Peckmon tried to run, but was washed away by the snow. The avalanche continued to swallow Marcus and Agumon.

"Get to higher ground!" Thomas called, pulling up the two girls, but not before they were taken away by the snow.

"No, Thomas!" Gaomon gasped at his partner.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon's eyes widened as the snow continued to descend into a high cliff.

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"Oh no! I've lost their signal again!" Megumi gasped.

"I just scanned the entire edge of the cliff top and even whole cavern below. But I'm not picking up anything." Miki reported.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means." Megumi begged. "Commander, they aren't really gone for goo, are they?"

"Keep it together, Megumi." Sampson told her. "Scan for their data again. Full spectrum analysis. Leave no stone unturned."

"Roger!" Megumi and Miki chorused.

"Even if I have to go there and look for them myself." Sampson added. "We will find them."

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble, huh?" Yushima noted as he entered.

"I don't believe it." Sampson gasped as Yushima smiled at him.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Boss, it's all clear. You can come out now." Agumon told his partner after he dug himself out of the snow pile.

"What bad luck." Marcus remarked as the pair pulled themselves out of the snow.

"Whoa, where did everybody go?" Agumon asked as he looked around.

"Maybe they were buried, just like we were." Marcus replied as the two trekked down the snowy slope. "Look! There's someone!"

"Yeah, it's Gaomon and Tailmon." Agumon agreed when the two saw the blue wolf Digimon look down the cliff.

"Gaomon, Tailmon!" Marcus called out to the two Digimon.

"They're gone?" Gaomon blinked, picking up Thomas' Digivice from the snow.

"No!" Marcus gasped.

"Yoshi, Ami and Lalamon too?" Agumon added.

"They can't be!" Marcus gaped. "Thomas! Yoshi! Ami! Answer me!"

"Lalamon!" Agumon called out.

"No!" Marcus noted. "Let's go, Agumon."

"Huh? Where?" Agumon asked.

"What do you mean where?" Marcus demanded. "We got to go down there and rescue our friends now!"

He was just about to descend down the cliff when Keenan's boomerang intercepted, almost throwing Marcus off balance.

"Hu-mons!" Keenan demanded. "We not done!"

"This kid is getting annoying." Marcus remarked as Agumon pulled him back to his feet.

"What do we do now, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"We win." Marcus replied. "Gaomon, Tailmon, go save the others. We'll take care of these guys ourselves."

"Right." Gaomon remarked and the two Digimon slid down to find their partners.

Grabbing the rushing Keenan by his wrist, Marcus tossed the younger boy over his shoulder. Falcomon dived in to attack Marcus, only to be knocked back by Agumon.

"Nobody messes with my Boss while I'm around!" the orange dinosaur retorted.

Falcomon growled in response and the two Digimon stared down at each other.

* * *

Down the cliff, in Yoshi's dream…

The younger Yoshi was looking on as her two sisters performed their piano duet on stage.

_My sisters are so much better than I am._ She thought, after hearing them play flawlessly.

"Just keep practicing." Her mother encouraged the younger Yoshi who sat by the piano. "You show a lot of promise, Yoshi. You'll be as good as your sisters one day."

_Yeah right._ The younger Yoshi scoffed. She then gasped when the thunderous applause sounded from the audience, indicating that her sisters had finished their duet and it was time for her to start her performance.

The younger Yoshi then approached the center of the stage, her legs quivering in nervousness.

"Next is Yoshino Fujieda. Everyone give her a big hand, won't you folks?" the emcee announced.

"Alright, it's your turn, Yoshi." Her mother encouraged from the curtains. Yoshi shook from apprehension from the applause. "Good luck! You can do it, Yoshi!"

"Yoshi?" her mother gasped when her youngest daughter remained still after some time. "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi?" Lalamon tried to wake her partner. "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi, are you okay?" the plant Digimon swept the snow off her partner's head. "Yoshi, you just have to wake up!"

"Mom, that you?" Yoshi asked, peering her eyes open.

"You're awake!" Lalamon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Yoshi moaned as she got up.

"We were hit by an avalanche." Lalamon replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Yoshi asked as she looked around.

"Thomas, no!" she gasped, seeing the unconscious blond beside her. "Thomas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Thomas replied. "Don't worry about me, Yoshi."

"When we were knocked over the cliff, he cushioned both your and Ami's fall with his own body." Lalamon supplied.

"Thomas…" Yoshi muttered.

"As I told him more than once, chivalry isn't dead with him around." Ami remarked, climbing out of the snow.

"You alright?" the two teens asked the blue-haired girl.

"I'll be, once my head stops ringing." Ami muttered.

"There's no time." Thomas told the three females.

"Need a hand?" Ami joked mildly, offering her hand, which Thomas took.

"That avalanche might not been an accident." Thomas remarked as he leaned against his girlfriend. "An enemy could attack any moment."

"What about Marcus and the others?" Yoshi asked the pair.

"The avalanche could have gotten them as well." Ami noted.

"Something wrong, Lalamon?" Yoshi asked when her partner gasped.

"Something's coming!" the plant Digimon reported just as Gotsumon flew in with Yanmamon.

"This is really weird. I could have sworn that they land right around here." Gotsumon remarked when Yanmamon landed on the snow. "So strange."

"Go, spread out and search for the humans." He ordered the Kuramon that were with him. "There's no way I'm leaving here without getting this close. Let's go!"

"Is he one of Merukimon's henchmen?" Yoshi asked as the four hid in a small crack by the slope once Gotsumon was gone.

"Probably, and if we don't do something, he's going to catch us." Lalamon noted. "We will have to defeat him and those other Digimon too. We must attack!"

"No way!" Yoshi protested. "There are too many of them to take on by ourselves."

"Yoshi, what's gotten into you?" Lalamon asked. "You've never backed away from what needed to be done before. What's going on with you?"

"Who am I kidding? I gave Agumon grief, but I'm the one slowing everyone down." Yoshi muttered.

"Yoshi." Lalamon chided.

"No, it's true, Lalamon." Yoshi replied. "Whenever we've been up against our toughest enemies, it's always been Marcus, Thomas and Ami who really handled the really hard work. Cos I'm useless! I'm just way too weak!"

"No, that's not true!" Thomas voiced out. "Come on, Yoshi. You're one of our very best."

"I know what this is about." Lalamon remarked, giving Ami a knowing nod. "You're worried because I haven't digivolved to the next level."

"Don't worry, Yoshi." She assured her partner. "You haven't fallen behind or anything like that. We'll figure it out somehow. You'll see. You guys are all talented in your own ways.

"Tell her." She told the other two teens.

"Stop it!" Yoshi rebuked.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon gasped.

"Look." Yoshi added. "Just stop. I know it's not true. I've known since I was a little kid that I don't have any real talent. My older sisters could do everything and I couldn't do anything. Makes you choke under pressure."

Her eyes tearing, she recalled the dismal piano recital. She had been crying when she sat on the piano stool, unable to play her intended piece.

"I've accepted it, I have no talent." Yoshi remarked.

Just then, a Kuramon appeared before them, followed by two of its comrades.

"Oh no! They found us!" Lalamon gasped in shock.

"Well, they can't report what they found if they aren't alive to tell it." the azure-haired girl remarked flatly. Taking out the stiletto dagger she had on her right thigh, she tossed it right into the single eye of the Kuramon which discovered them. Retrieving the blade, she proceeded to systemically eliminate the other two Kuramon.

Gotsumon laughed as he descended into the crack the four had hidden themselves in. "You can't run and you can't hide. All that you can do is lose."

"Yoshi." Lalamon gasped at her partner.

"I can't take anymore of this." Yoshi wept.

"Then I will!" Lalamon noted determinedly as she floated outside.

"Lalamon, no!" Thomas tried to stop the plant Digimon.

"All traitors to Digimon will be destroyed." Gotsumon told the floating plant Digimon. "As you're about to find out! Mammothmon, these traitors are yours to deal with. Now make them regret they ever came here!"

Lalamon gasped as the said mammoth appeared behind her.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon unleashed his attack on the mammoth. Before the mammoth hit the ground, it managed to knock Gaomon off.

"Cat Punch!" Tailmon hit the mammoth in its tusk with her fist. Back-flipping, she landed on her feet.

"Gaomon, Tailmon, leave this to me!" Lalamon told him. "You two just stay here and protect the others."

"You can't take him on by yourself." Gaomon told her.

"I'll be fine." Lalamon assured him. "This is something I have to do."

"Alright." Tailmon nodded and the two headed off to guard their human partners.

"Even if I can't digivolve to Ultimate level, I won't back down!" Lalamon remarked determinedly.

* * *

Up top…

"Me hate all hu-mons!" Keenan hollered, tossing his boomerang at Marcus.

"Look kid!" Marcus retorted as he jumped to dodge the boomerang. "What's your malfunction? I mean you're a human just like I am."

"No, me a Digimon." Keenan shot back. "It's because of hu-mons like you that me have no mother no more."

"You what?" Marcus gasped.

"Me hate hu-mons. Now me show you just how much!" Keenan hollered, jumping up to throw his boomerang again.

Marcus tossed the boy over his shoulder just as Keenan dived down at him.

"Keenan!" Falcomon dived to his partner's rescue.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss." Marcus remarked. "But I've nothing to do with it."

"Come on Keenan. We have to retreat." Falcomon urged, pulling the boy out of the snow with his claws.

"No!" Keenan protested, struggling against Falcomon's grip.

"I feel for the kid, but he just can't keep attacking us." Marcus noted as the pair took off.

"I wish there was something we can do to help him." Agumon agreed.

"Let go!" Keenan struggled against Falcomon's grip. "Me want revenge!"

* * *

Back down the cliff…

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon shot out her pellets at the mammoth.

"Just let me handle this, sir." Gaomon told his partner. "And Yoshi, you got to help Lalamon."

"What's the point?" Yoshi replied. "I can't really help. I'm just not good enough!"

"You're as good as you allow yourself to be!" Gaomon scolded. "And are you really going to let Lalamon fight all alone?"

* * *

Back in the battle…

"Lala Spiral!" Lalamon spun the leaves on her head, only to have Mammothmon freeze the leaves and throwing the rookie level Digimon back to the ground.

* * *

Back in the crack…

"Lalamon can't digivolve to the Ultimate level, but that doesn't stop her!" Gaomon retorted. "Find the courage to do what you need to do. You just have to remember what you are fighting for, Yoshi."

"Remember what I'm fighting for?" Yoshi echoed.

"Yoshi." Ami began. "Every one of us is born under a star. Some are born lucky, others are not. Regardless however, each one of us has been guided by Destiny's hand; a path that has been laid out for us even before we were born."

Turning a stern look at her, she added, "When Destiny closes a door, she opens another bigger one before you."

"You already have the key in here." She pointed to Yoshi's heart. "All you have to do is find which door the key opens."

"Then, why are you giving up when you hadn't even tried?" she reminded the older girl.

* * *

Back in the battle…

"I don't know if I can win." Lalamon remarked as she got back to her feet. "But I can't quit. I have to protect Yoshi!"

Then, she squealed in horror as Mammothmon closed in.

"Sing a Song." Lalamon begun to sing a melody.

* * *

In the crack…

"That song." Yoshi gasped, hearing Lalamon's voice.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The younger Yoshi was weeping in the changing after her failed recital._

"_You'll be okay, Yoshi." Her mother assured her outside the door. "You love to play when you're at home practicing. Just be as confident here as you are there. You don't have anything to prove to anyone but yourself."_

_With that, Yoshi approached the piano again._

* * *

"That's right." Yoshi realized. "That was the day I played it. That song!"

Dashing out, she faced her singing Digimon, recalling that she had been playing the piece she wanted to play during the recital when a beam of light appeared before her with Lalamon's digiegg.

The younger Yoshi smiled as Budmon hatched from the egg.

"Your song guided me to the Human World, Yoshi." Lalamon told her as the then in-training Digimon landed in the younger Yoshi's hands. "This was the first lullaby you taught me."

As Lalamon sang, Mammothmon sank to its knees, succumbing to the plant Digimon's lullaby.

"If it won't for you," Lalamon added. "I couldn't have used the song to take Mammothmon down. I wish you could believe in yourself, Yoshi."

"Lalamon!" Yoshi called out to her panting Digimon.

"Yoshi." Lalamon turned to her partner.

"I'm so sorry." Yoshi apologized. "I never should have left you alone. We're a team and that means I always have to be there for you, just like I know you'll always be there for me."

"Yes." Lalamon nodded. "But I'm not the only one who cares about you."

"Yoshi!" Marcus called out as he and Agumon slid down the snowy slope. "You okay? We're here to save you!"

"And even they aren't the only ones looking out for you." Lalamon added as Yoshi turned to see Gaomon supporting his injured partner. Tailmon was beside her partner and Ami gave the older girl a knowing nod.

"Thank you." Yoshi replied.

"How sweet." Gotsumon mocked. "I almost hate to take you down after that beautiful moment, but I will."

"Rock Fist!" he released his attack on Mammothmon, waking the mammoth up.

"Mammothmon, quit lying around and destroy these humans already!" he ordered. "And you better hurry up about it, Mammothmon."

"Let's show them what the team of true friends can really do, Lalamon." Yoshi told her partner.

"Right. Let's do it!" Lalamon agreed.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Yoshi called forth Lalamon's Ultimate evolution.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"They did it!" Marcus gasped in awe. "Lalamon digivolved!"

"I knew they could pull it off." Thomas added. "Lalamon and Yoshi reached Ultimate level."

"Well, I'm guessing Angel-nee didn't waste her time _and_ breath afterall." Ami remarked.

"Let's finish this!" Yoshi told her partner.

"Let's take them down, Yoshi." Lilamon agreed.

"As long as we work together, this guy doesn't stand a chance." Yoshi remarked.

"So bring it on, you pathetic pack of dirt." Lilamon retorted.

Mammothmon trumpeted and approached the newly evolved Digimon.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon unleashed her attack, throwing Mammothmon against the cliff.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Tailmon winced.

"Remind me never to mess with that one plant." Ami muttered.

"She took him down like it was nothing!" Gaomon was astonished.

"I knew that she would be powerful, but this is beyond what I thought." Thomas agreed.

"Finish it, Lilamon!" Yoshi told her partner.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon fired her energy balls at Mammothmon. Lilamon smiled when she stopped her attack, as Mammothmon disintegrated into a digiegg.

"It's not over! I'll still get you!" Gotsumon swore, flying off on Yanmamon.

"Lilamon!" Yoshi smiled at her partner. "We did it."

"Yeah." Lilamon agreed.

"Awesome! Now we can all digivolve to the next level!" Marcus beamed as he and Agumon slid down to meet the others.

"I always knew you could do it." Thomas added as the four males ran towards the two females.

* * *

After the battle…

The group continued their trek in the snow.

"Look!" Lalamon suddenly pointed out.

"It's the Infinite Ice Ridge." Thomas noted.

"And Merukimon's inside there somewhere." Marcus added.

"But how do we find him?" Yoshi asked. "Infinity is pretty large last time I checked."

Marcus blinked, turning to see Yushima fishing on the frozen pond beside the group.

"You guys sound a little worried." Yushima chuckled.

"It's the old guy that gave me my Digivice!" Marcus exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, that's a secret." Yushima chuckled.

* * *

SailorStar9: The group meets up with Merukimon in the next chapter, with the Mega level Digimon finally realizing that Ami is the Light of Hope.


	7. The Clash With Merukimon!

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: The Clash With Merukimon!

* * *

"Never had a nibble all day." Yushima remarked to the teens before him. "Must be the bait. I should use leeches."

"You sure are sneaky for an old dude, aren't ya?" Marcus joked.

"Maybe he's a Digimon like Keenan." Agumon remarked.

"Do me a favor. Just be quiet." Gaomon told the orange dinosaur.

"Are you absolutely positive we can trust this guy?" Yoshi asked.

"This is the old guy who gave me my Digivice." Marcus replied.

"You know him?" Yoshi inquired.

"Should we tell them?" Tailmon whispered to her partner, sweatdropping at Ami's knowing smile.

"Forget I asked." The cat muttered.

"Wait a minute." Lalamon voiced. "That means that he's…"

"Alright everybody." Yushima cut Lalamon's sentence short. "Follow me."

"Hey! Hold on!" Marcus retorted.

"What? I thought you wanted to find Merukimon." Yushima pointed out.

"What do you mean? You know where to find him?" Marcus asked.

"I did tell you to follow me, didn't I?" Yushima replied.

"Now what?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure we should trust this guy." Thomas remarked.

"Why not?" Marcus challenged. "I do."

"That's why." Thomas pointed out.

"Since when did you start caring about my opinion?" Marcus shot back. "We need to find Merukimon and that guy knows where he is. So yeah, I trust him and I'm following him."

"I agree with ya." Agumon concurred. "We sure aren't anywhere just standing around here."

"Come on, let's go." Marcus noted and ran after Yushima along with Agumon.

"Wait!" Yoshi called out.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Ami shrugged, following Marcus.

"She's right." Tailmon agreed, following her partner.

"Oh boy." Thomas sighed, taking after his girlfriend with Gaomon close behind. "Here we go again."

"Looks like it." Yoshi agreed, following Thomas' footsteps.

* * *

In the fortress…

"Tell me Keenan." Merukimon asked the boy. "What is it that is bothering you?"

Keenan hissed as he slammed his boomerang into the ice, recalling what Marcus had told him.

"Merukimon." Keenan told the Mega level Digimon. "Am I a Digimon?"

"Keenan…" Falcomon blinked.

"Why do you question yourself?" Merukimon asked. "You are a Digimon Warrior. Humans are the enemy."

"Keenan?" Falcomon inquired the silent boy as Gotsumon chuckled. "You alright?"

"I am Digimon." Keenan hissed. "Hu-mons evil."

* * *

Outside…

With Yushima leading the way, the group approached Merukimon's fortress gates.

"Okay." Yushima told the youngsters. "This is the place."

Suddenly, he turned around, tossing the Kuramon spying on them away with his fishing rod.

"Now that's what I call 'casting a Digimon away'." Marcus joked.

"Save the bad jokes. I wanted to catch a fish." Yushima replied, reeling his rod in.

"That was Kuramon." Thomas remarked, checking the data terminal. "Great, I sure hope he wasn't spying on us the whole time."

"I didn't know." Yushima replied. "Anyway, it's too late to worry about it now."

"Careful where you step." He warned as the group entered the fortress. "The ground is slippery."

"Hey!" Marcus complained when Yushima suddenly stopped. "Why don't you watch where you're going, old dude?"

"We are not alone." Yushima told him.

"Tsumemon." Thomas remarked, consulting the data terminal again. "An in-training level Digimon that can destroy data with amazing speed. They move very quickly and are difficult to detect."

* * *

By the viewing pool…

"Humans?" Gotsumon inquired when one of the Tsumemon reported back. "Here?"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon was seen blasting away a Tsumemon as the group ran through the cavern.

* * *

Back with the DATS group…

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon knocked a couple more Tsumemon away.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon unleashed her bullets.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's flame ball took out one of the Tsumemon that got past Lalamon.

"Cat Punch!" Tailmon's fists took care of the other two.

"Spit Fire Blast!" Agumon fired his charged up flame at the three Tsumemon on the ground.

"Get ready because we're coming for you, Merukimon!" Marcus declared.

* * *

Back with Merukimon…

"Merukimon!" Gotsumon hurried back to report. "They got past the Tsumemon. The humans have entered the castle!"

"Not to worry." Merukimon told him.

"Yeah, but…" Gotsumon protested. "They're here!"

"Me fight hu-mons!" Keenan declared. "I will destroy!"

"Keenan!" Falcomon took off after the boy.

"I don't understand why you let him go." Gotsumon turned to Merukimon. "You have a lot more power than he does. You can defeat those humans easier than he could."

"Keenan must fight these humans." Merukimon told him. "It is the only way for him to release his Digi-Warrior from within."

_But humans are full of tricks._ Gotsumon thought.

* * *

With the DATS group…

They were running into the castle, before emerging from the hallway.

"Look guys." Marcus noted, seeing the fortress from the other side of the ice bridge. "Merukimon's hideout. The Infinite Ice Ridge."

"It's pretty." Lalamon awed.

"Like a giant ice castle." Yoshi agreed.

"This might not be the best place to stop." Gaomon told her.

"Yeah, you're right." Thomas agreed. "I don't think this place is safe. We can be attacked from any angel at ay time."

"I say, bring it on already!" Agumon retorted.

"Yeah, what's Merukimon waiting for?" Marcus added. "I mean it's not like we're going to back down."

The team then ducked when Keenan's boomerang flew towards them.

"I beat you bad!" Keenan declared as he appeared in front of the group with Falcomon. "All hu-mons I will destroy!"

_Is that…_ Yushima gasped. _Could it really be?_

"I've had it." Marcus retorted. "I'm taking this kid down!"

The two adversaries clashed in the middle of the ice bridge, with Marcus punching Keenan away.

"I Digimon Warrior! I fight all Merukimon enemies!" Keenan declared upon landing.

"Out of my way, kid!" Marcus demanded.

"Keenan?" Yushima blinked.

"I knew it was you!" he added as Marcus and Keenan ducked it out again.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his flame ball at the incoming Falcomon.

"Ninja Blades!" Falcomon released his attack, dodging the fireball.

"Cat Punch!" Tailmon knocked the shooting stars away with her fists.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon added her attack.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon took opportunity of the smoke to attack, only to have Falcomon dodge the attack. The bird then appeared beside him, knocking him to the ground with a winged punch.

"Gaomon!" Thomas gasped.

Then, he and Yoshi were forced to split when Keenan attacked them. Marcus dived at the boy, knocking them both to the ground.

"Keenan, stop. You're not a Digimon." Yushima told the boy Marcus was wrestling with.

"I'm coming, Keenan!" Gotsumon called out on Yanmamon's back.

"Gotsumon!" Keenan beamed.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon smirked and released his attack.

Both Marcus and Keenan split off before the rock crashed them.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon then used his attack to send more rock crashing onto the fighting Digimon.

"I'm going to crush everyone here!" he laughed as the ceiling crumbled on top of them.

"Everyone?" Keenan echoed. "But that means you smash me!"

"Rock Fist!" was Gotsumon answer, sending his attack on a large pillar, causing it to fall to the ground and split. Marcus and Keenan fell through the crack on the ground.

"Boss no!" Agumon gasped.

"Keenan!" Falcomon cried out.

The ceiling above the two Digimon then cracked, causing both dinosaur and bird to fall in with their partners.

"Sir!" Gaomon covered his partner, with Lalamon doing the same with Yoshi.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon rushed to her partner's side, shielding her.

Gotsumon smirked at his handiwork.

* * *

On the cliff ledge…

"Gotsumon takes far too many chances." Falcomon remarked, before wincing in pain.

"Boss!" Agumon gasped, looking around when he awoke.

"Boss!" he called out in horror when he saw Marcus hanging just below them, the teen holding onto Keenan.

"Boss, no!" he gasped.

* * *

Up top…

"We're out." Gaomon told his partner as he dug them both out.

"Thanks a lot, Gaomon." Thomas replied.

"Yoshi, are you okay?" Lalamon asked, pushing the rocks off her partner.

"Yeah, but I don't know how." Yoshi replied.

"Where's everybody else?" Thomas asked.

"Here." Tailmon replied, after she dug Ami out.

"Don't move." Gotsumon threatened, holding Yushima hostage. "Everyone stay where you are. Got it?"

"Drop them!" he ordered, noticing both Thomas and Yoshi had their Digivices out. "Put them down nice and slow."

"This is not good." Yoshi noted after the two dropped their Digivices.

"Okay." Gotsumon added. "Do what I say and no one gets hurt."

"You know you're really not worth all this trouble." Yushima remarked.

"What did you say?" Gotsumon demanded.

"Merukimon, you're watching, aren't you?" Yushima called out. "I have something to say. You should really hear me out."

"Stop!" Gotsumon ordered. "Speak to me, not Merukimon!"

"Wait!" Merukimon halted the rock Digimon. "Being him to me."

"Of course sir." Gotsumon stammered. "Right away."

Both Thomas and Yoshi blinked at each other.

Yushima smiled as his plan worked.

* * *

On the cliff ledge…

"Boss!' Agumon called out, trying to reach to his partner.

Falcomon was about to attack Agumon when he winced and sat on the ground.

"Let go!" Keenan demanded.

"Shut up!" Marcus retorted.

"No hu-mon no save me. I save me." Keenan spat.

"You better get used to disappointment." Marcus told him.

Gritting his teeth, he managed to pull both of them up.

"You okay, Boss?" Agumon asked his panting partner.

"Yeah sure." Marcus replied. "Piece of cake."

"Why Gotsumon do that?" Keenan inquired, not understanding.

"Why me?" he turned to Marcus. "You save."

"Do I have to spell it out for ya?" Marcus asked. "We're not done fighting yet. I've got to win first. Got it?"

With a flame blast, Agumon got the four out.

"Boss!" the orange dinosaur told his partner.

"Thomas and Yoshi." Marcus noted, picking up the two Digivices.

"We need to find everyone fast." Agumon remarked.

"Yeah." Marcus agreed.

"Keenan." He turned to the younger boy. "We'll settle this later."

"Huh?" Keenan blinked in confusion.

"Agumon, let's go." Marcus told his partner.

"Right!" Agumon agreed and the two went after their friends.

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered once the other two were out of earshot. "What if they are not like the humans from before who took Frigimon from you? What if we were wrong? And there are good humans too."

"Not true! All hu-mons bad!" Keenan spat, running off.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Agumon took off after their friends.

* * *

Before Merukimon…

"It's been a very long time." Merukimon told Yushima.

"And you haven't forgotten me. I'm really touched." Yushima added.

"You know Merukimon?" Lalamon asked.

"Sir, is this true?" Gaomon asked his partner.

"Could be." Thomas replied. "I have a feeling about ten years ago, he was part of the original Digital World exploration squad."

"Exploration squad?" Yoshi echoed.

"What happened to Keenan?" Merukimon asked Gotsumon as Agumon and Marcus hurried on.

"You see, it's… um… er…" Gotsumon stammered.

"You've been raising a human child." Yushima told the Mega Digimon.

"Keenan is like a son I never had." Merukimon replied. "His presence here helps me appreciate the human world better."

"If you feel that way, then why did you continue to attack them?" Yushima asked.

"Silence!" Merukimon hollered. "Have you conveniently forgotten that it was the humans who struck first?"

"We did not." Yushima insisted. "It's true that humans entered the Digital World before you entered ours, but we were never aggressive towards you. Besides, conquering the Digital World was never the intention of our exploration here. And you of all people should know that!"

"How dare you spit such lies to me!" Merukimon demanded.

* * *

"Which way, Boss?" Agumon asked once they arrived in the castle's hallways.

"Don't know. I haven't got a single clue." Marcus replied, before ducking when Keenan's boomerang attacked them.

"Keenan!" Marcus hissed.

"You fight me!" Keenan demanded.

"Bug off! I don't have time for you!" Marcus retorted.

"Fight me!" Keenan insisted.

* * *

Back with Merukimon…

"I was led to believe that we had written a treaty that would ensure stability between our two worlds." Merukimon spat. "Someone told me there would be no further strike from your world."

"Who's he talking about?" Yoshi asked.

"It was you humans who went back on the deal." Merukimon continued. "And in clear violation of the treaty, you destroyed several Digimon without warning."

"That's not true!" Yushima protested.

* * *

Back with Keenan and Marcus…

Marcus stopped Keenan's boomerang with his hands.

"You bad!" Keenan hissed. "No forget for Frigimon. Now you pay for it!"

"Get off of me!" Marcus pushed the child off. "Digimon can't die. They just get re-digitized into new eggs. How do you not know that?"

"It's not true!" Keenan shouted. "Mom not turned into egg. She go, disappear forever."

"What did you say?" Marcus gasped.

"That can't happen!" Agumon added.

"It did happen!" Keenan spat. "Mother gone."

* * *

Back with Merukimon…

"I'll never forget." Merukimon added. "The ruthless way you humans destroyed Digimon. Your actions were brutal. The attacks wiped out entire banks of Digimon data memory, causing so many innocent Digimon to become permanently deleted. And it all started with a human trick."

"That…" Yushima was stunned. "Can't be… it's not true! We wanted peace we were trying to figure out a way that Digimon and humans could all live together."

"Used from the same old lies!" Merukimon fumed. "Once again you humans have brought down the barrier that exists between our two worlds and you have done this to create chaos and destroy Digimon forever!"

"No!" Yushima objected. "Never! We would never do that!"

"Enough!" Merukimon hollered.

"These lies end now!" he powered up his attack. "You humans will be punished for the crimes you have committed. I will see to it that your tyranny will end!"

"Now!" he unleashed his power.

* * *

Back with Marcus and Keenan…

"Boss!" Agumon called out, seeing the smoke from Merukimon's attack fill the passageway.

* * *

Back with Merukimon…

"This ends now!" Merukimon hollered to the group which was blown away by his power.

"Not so fast!" Marcus jumped in, landing a punch onto Merukimon's face.

"All right!" Yoshi beamed.

"Gang's all here, Merukimon." Marcus added, looking at Merukimon.

"The D.N.A charge is familiar to me." Merukimon noted.

"Well, I'm glad you heard of it." Marcus remarked. "I'm the famous Marcus Damon!"

"Damon?" Merukimon echoed. "Is it possible you're Spencer Damon's son?"

"How did you know about my father?" Marcus gasped.

"I am through talking!" Merukimon fired a blast at Marcus and Agumon.

"Fine!" Marcus retorted as he jumped back to avoid the attack. "I guess I'll just have to force the answer out of you then."

"Thomas, Yoshi!" he tossed the two their Digivices. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" the three chorused as they evolved their Digimon into their Ultimate forms.

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon." Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon." Gaomon declared.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon." Lalamon announced.

"Merukimon!" Keenan called out.

"Keenan!" Gotsumon gasped.

"Gotsumon!" Keenan frowned.

"Keenan!" Merukimon hollered. "Stay out of this!"

"Let's get them!" Lilamon instructed and the three Ultimate Digimon attacked.

"Lila Shower!" she released her attack.

Merukimon simply slapped the attack away.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon attacked next. Merukimon blocked the attack with a hand, tossing the Ultimate level Digimon away easily.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon attacked once Machgaogamon was beaten back.

Merukimon simply leapt out of the smoke and attacked with his 'Thousand Fist' attack.

"Nice shot!" Keenan praised when the three Digimon were beaten back.

"It's just as I suspected." Gotsumon added. "They're far weaker than I thought."

"We used all our powers and it didn't even leave a scratch." RizeGreymon cursed.

"We need to combine our attacks against him." Marcus suggested. "We'll be more powerful that way."

"Hold on." Yoshi pointed out. "We never done that. It could be dangerous."

"That makes him want to do it even more." Thomas added.

"You of all people!" Yoshi scolded the rational blond.

"We're never taking the easy way out again. We're staying and fighting. Never surrender!" Marcus noted.

RizeGreymon nodded and the three stood up.

"Fighting time!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" the other two Ultimate level Digimon chorused.

"Stop." Ami told the other three. "Let me handle this."

"And why?" Marcus challenged.

"Merukimon is one of the Olympus Twelve." Ami explained. "All of them are Mega level Shaman Digimon."

"Tailmon." she turned a stony look at her partner. The cat nodded, realizing what she wanted to do.

"D.N.A Overdrive!" she called out.

"Overdrive?" the other three blinked.

"Tailmon warp digivolve to Ophanimon, the Great Angel of Light." Tailmon declared as she evolved to her Mega form.

"Ophanimon?" Merukimon gasped. "Could it be... that girl… no, that's impossible!"

"Sefirot Crystals!" the Celestial Digimon unleashed her attack. Merukimon was forced to defend himself under the relentless assault. The shockwave caused Keenan and Gotsumon to fall to the ground.

"Did you know she could do that?" Yoshi asked Thomas.

The blond shook his head, "She never tells me anything nowadays."

"The Digital Gate has been opened." Gotsumon gasped.

"The way home is through there." Thomas remarked, seeing the door that was ripped open by Ophanimon's attack.

"You actually weakened me." Merukimon confessed.

"Watch out!" Yushima warned as Merukimon powered up.

His warning came too late when Merukimon released his attack.

Ophanimon lifted her Beauty's Golden Shield to protect the group from the onslaught.

"Agumon! Marcus gasped after the smoke died down, running towards his devolved Digimon.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi followed suit. "Hang in there!"

"Gaomon!" Thomas lifted his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes sir." Gaomon replied.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ami. I tried." Tailmon muttered in her partner's arms.

"I know." Ami nodded.

"And now." Merukimon approached. "I will completely obliterate you!"

"Huh?" he frowned when Yushima stepped forward.

"Kamemon, realize!" he summoned his Digimon.

"Kamemon." The turtle Digimon said as he manifested.

"The T guy!" Marcus blinked.

"He fights?" Yoshi was surprised.

"D.N.A Charge!" Yushima called forth Kamemon's Champion form.

"Kamemon digivolve to Gwappamon!" the tortoise Digimon declared as he evolved.

Ami and Tailmon were too busy stifling their laughter to explain any further.

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon released his attack. The discs sliced through the pillars of the castle, causing the ceiling to collapse on top of them. Merukimon shielded himself from the rock rubble as Gotsumon dived to avoid getting buried.

"We can't just run away!" Marcus protested as the group ran through the crumbling building.

"Yes. We can!" Yushima told him, pulling the teen along.

"Forget it!" Marcus shook off his hold. "We're finishing this right here and right now!"

"Your Digimon have nothing left. They can't fight anymore." Yushima told him. "We've been defeated easily. Protect your friends for now. Finish this later."

"I will not let you escape." Merukimon told the pair.

"Marcus." Yushima told the teen, passing Keenan to him. "Take care of Keenan. Make sure he gets back to the Human World."

"Hold on." Marcus remarked.

"Come on Marcus." Yoshi urged. "Let's get out of here! Hurry!"

"Not yet!" Marcus protested as Yoshi pulled him off. "Wait!"

"Come on!" he yelled to Falcomon.

"You won't get away!" Merukimon promised, charging up as the DATS teens hurried to the Digital Gate.

The group barely managed to leap into the portal just as Merukimon's attack clashed through the gateway.

* * *

In the Human World…

The portal opened above the sea and the group dropped into the water.

"I hate water!" Tailmon complained as she popped her head out of the sea.

Ami sighed and recalled the cat into her Digivice.

"She really hates water huh?' Thomas joked.

"You have no idea." Ami muttered. "I'm going to need lots of bribery just to pacify her."

"Bribery?" Gaomon blinked.

"Tuna and catnip." Ami sighed. "I just hope the catnip's effect wears off after two hours."

Just then, Sampson arrived in a chopper and rescued them.

* * *

SailorStar9: With Ophanimon revealed, Merukimon realizes that Ami is the Light of Hope. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. The Truth About Keenan

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: The Truth About Keenan

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"Let go!" Keenan demanded as he struggled against the doctors. "Me get you for this! Let go!"

"Quit struggling. We're not going to hurt you!" one of the doctors told him.

"Let go!" Marcus retorted as he tried to pull himself out of the sick bay.

"I got to get back there!" he added, as the doctors pulled him back.

"You no understand" Keenan shouted. "This too important. We must go back!"

"I have to go back!" Marcus agreed as he fought the doctors' grip. "That old guy, he's fighting by himself! He could get hurt!"

Just then, Sampson entered the sick bay.

"Enough!" the Commander told him sternly. "Neither of you are going anywhere. There was nothing you could do. Not a thing!"

"You are just going to give up on the old guy?" Marcus demanded.

"The Commander-General won't want us to act rashly." Sampson told him. "He was fully aware something like this might happen when he decided to go to the Digital World."

"What?" Marcus blinked.

"You mean that older gentleman," Thomas supplied.

"Thomas, Yoshi!" Marcus greeted the two.

"That's correct, Thomas." Sampson replied. "He was the leader of the very first expedition to the Digital World. And he's the world's forth most expert in Dig crafts. Because of this, he holds the highest rank in the Digital Data Squad. He's Commander-General Yushima."

"That old guy?" Marcus sweatdropped. "Wait, you guys sure seem awfully calm. Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't at first." Thomas replied. "But after seeing him with the Digivice and with Kamemon, it wasn't all that hard to figure out that he was connected to DATS."

"But as for knowing that he was the Commander-General," Yoshi added.

"We have no clue." Lalamon finished her sentence.

"And apparently Ami already knew about it and she never told us." Yoshi looked at the younger girl.

"You guys never asked." Ami shrugged.

"I have a feeling she's going to say that." Yoshi muttered.

"But if the old guy works for DATS, then there's even more reason to help him." Marcus pointed out. "What's the deal with you guys? Don't you care?"

"More than you know. But if you return to the Digital World without a plan, you will just going to fail again, Marcus." Kudamon reminded him.

"So, I'm forbidding you to travel to the Digital World until further notice." Sampson instructed. "And I'm ordering you to complete your physical exams with these doctors."

"Are you kidding?" Marcus demanded as the doctors took him away. "Let go! This is a bunch of baloney, Commander!"

"Boss!" Agumon followed his partner.

"What about us?" Falcomon asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax, we won't harm you." Lalamon assured him.

"But we are going to have to keep you company at all times while you're here." Yoshi added. "See, we have to keep your existence secret from the rest of the world."

"So, I'm your prisoner." Falcomon reasoned.

"I prefer to call you our guest." Sampson corrected.

"Me no kidding! You take it if you not let me go!" Keenan struggled against the doctors holding him.

"Aright gentlemen" Sampson told the rest of the team. "Let's hear your report."

"Right!" the three teens chorused.

"There isn't much to tell." Thomas reported. "We found Merukimon in the Infinite Ice Ridge but he was too much for us. So Commander-General Yushima told us to leave and we don't know what happened to him after we left. That's everything."

"I see." Sampson noted. "I guess that's all then."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Megumi exclaimed.

"Get away from there!" Miki added.

The three teens turned to see Marcus and Keenan messing around with the electronic equipment.

"Work!" Marcus demanded.

"Marcus!" Miki rebuked.

"Get out of there this instant!" Megumi told Keenan.

"Come on! Come on!" Marcus urged.

"Have you lost it?" Miki demanded.

"Marcus, stop." Thomas warned. "What do you think you're doing? You heard the Commander's orders."

"Look, back off, Thomas! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going back to the Digital World to save that old guy." Marcus retorted.

"I doubt you're going anywhere!" Yoshi scolded. "Every time you touch those computers, they all go completely haywire."

"Not this time!" Marcus told her, slamming his hands on the keyboard as Keenan stomped his foot on the Digital Transporter.

"They broke it!" Thomas gasped in horror as the equipment shut down.

"What a surprise." Lalamon sighed.

"Nice job, Marcus." Thomas retorted, pushing the other teen aside as he set to work. "You've really done it this time. Once again, I have to try and clean up the mess you made."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Marcus replied. "I just wanted to save Yushima. So can you fix it or what?"

"Yeah, in two weeks!" Thomas remarked.

"Two weeks?" Marcus echoed.

"You broke it so badly it's going to take at least that long to fix." Thomas told him.

"What?" Marcus demanded. "Come on, you're kidding me. Right Thomas? Can't you do anything?"

"I can do one thing." Thomas told him. "Be amazed by at how much you wrecked this thing."

"Jokes aside." Ami rebuked as she took her place beside the blond genius. "We have work to do."

"Yes madam!" Thomas grinned.

"Oh man." Marcus whined.

"Maybe it's better this way." Gaomon added.

"Now, there's no way for you to defy me and speed back to the Digital World." Sampson remarked as he entered. "Listen, there's something we must discuss."

"Here we go. I said I was sorry." Marcus replied.

"That's not what I mean." Sampson replied. "It's about the first expedition to the Digital World. And about this boy."

"You mean Keenan?" Marcus inquired as everyone turned to the child.

"All of this began about a decade ago. Back then, we prepared an expedition group known as the Alpha team to go and explore the Digital World." Sampson narrated. "But that team had actually been formed in order to investigate all kinds of strange and unexplained occurrences that were happening in the city at that time. The public was gripped with fear. You use, people had been disappearing and everyone was afraid they be next. But what most citizens didn't know was that the people who disappeared had literally vanished into thin air. No one had any idea who might be responsible, so no one knew how to handle this situation. But the government knew they had to do something, so they formed a special division to investigate."

"Let me take a guess." Thomas said. "It was the Data Squad."

"Not quite, but it was the group who became DATS." Sampson corrected. "Its members included former police detectives such as myself and also Commander-General Yushima."

"Detectives?" Marcus echoed. "You mean the whole team were policemen?"

"Huh?" Agumon was confused.

"There were also civilians members of the team." Sampson added. "Such as Marcus' father, Doctor Spence Damon and Spencer's assistant Kurata as well as the Criers, a couple whose expertise were in outer space research. Our investigation into the disappearances uncovered something entirely unexpected: the existence of another world."

"The Digital World." Yoshi concluded.

"That's correct." Sampson replied. "Furthermore, we also discovered that the disappearances in our world were the direct result of this Digital World. So we took a closer look at that other universe. And that is when the trouble really began. In the Digital World, right from the start, our expedition faced problem after problem. First, the Digimon attacked us. Then, we discovered that we had not brought enough supplies. As I mentioned before, Marcus' father, Doctor Spencer Damon, went missing. And then, there were the Criers. Those poor souls. The Criers; they are your parents, Keenan."

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"Keenan's parents?" Marcus echoed. "What do you mean? How did you know that, Commander?"

"While we were examining you all after you returned from the Digital World, I had his DNA compared to the Criers' DNA on file and it proved without a doubt, he's their son." Sampson replied.

"Wait." Thomas stood up. "Are you telling us that Keenan wasn't actually born in the Digital World?"

"As I've said." Sampson replied. "The Criers were experts in outer space research. But they had another reason for joining; they were also the victims of one of the disappearances."

"Huh?" Marcus blinked.

"Their main reason for joining our team was that their new-born son was one of the people who had disappeared." Sampson explained. "He'd be transported to the Digital World."

"Keenan!" Michelle cried as her baby was pulled into the Digital Gate. "Keenan, no! No!"

"I want you to meet with the Criers." Sampson requested. "They're currently living in the north at the base of the mountains."

* * *

In the underground car park…

"No! Let go!" Keenan demanded, trying to get out of Marcus' grip. "Me no go! My mom no hu-mon!"

"Stop being so stubborn and face it! You're human!" Marcus rebuked

"You lie!" Keenan retorted. "Me Digimon!"

"That's it!" Marcus decided. "I have had it! You want to act like a baby, then you're going to get carried like a baby! You understand me? Now come on!"

"No, let him go!" Falcomon told the enraged teen.

"Yeah, can't you see that he hates that, Marcus?" Yoshi agreed.

"Look, I'm doing the best that I can here. We have to get him to the Criers somehow, don't we?" Marcus told her.

"Yeah, but don't crush him!" Yoshi protested.

"It's not like you can go back to the Digital World right now, anyway." Marcus pointed out as the two geniuses worked to fix the damaged equipment. "You're struck with us for a while, so just stop complaining and make the best of it. I mean it's not like you have somewhere else you can go."

"That's what I thought." He smirked when Keenan remained silent.

* * *

In Merukimon's fortress…

"Those despicable humans!" Merukimon cursed.

"So, what's your next plan, Merukimon sir?" Gotsumon asked.

"Keenan and Falcomon concern me the most." Merukimon replied. "They must be our first priority."

"Sir, I beg you. Let me take care of this. I know exactly how to handle them." Gotsumon offered.

Merukimon snorted, giving his consent as Gotsumon chuckled.

* * *

In Human World…

"What is this big place?" Keenan asked in awe as Yoshi drove.

"Chill out, kid." Marcus told the gaping child. "Not even the biggest country pumpkin ever acts like this the first time he sees the city."

"No, it's just weird. There're no rocks in sky." Keenan replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Marcus waved it aside. "Whatever. But face it, the Digital World has nothing compared to this one."

"No, that no true!" Keenan protested. "Digital World have everything you have!"

"Oh really? Then does it have anything like that?" Marcus pointed to a television on display.

"Of course, that's just painting full of data." Keenan replied.

"Wrong, that's not a painting at all, kid." Marcus corrected. "That's what we call a television."

"Maybe different words, but we have same thing." Keenan remarked.

"Oh yeah? But we have like three of them at my home." Marcus challenged.

"You no so special." Keenan scoffed. "Merukimon has hundreds of them at home."

"Cool!" Agumon remarked.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Marcus retorted.

"Should we do something?" Lalamon asked.

"No." Yoshi replied. "You get involved and they're only to turn on you. I learnt how to handle things like this back when I was a babysitter."

"All right if you say so." Lalamon remarked, looking at the two arguing boys. "But it sure looks like it will get worse before it gets better."

"This is such a strange world." Falcomon mused. "There are so many humans packed in so closed together and all of them go in so many different directions. Yet it seems to work somehow."

As the group traveled, Keenan suddenly got carsick.

"He's going to hurl!" Marcus exclaimed, noticing the familiar signs.

"Not in the car!" Yoshi panicked as she drove into a nearby roadside café where Keenan could relieve himself.

"Are you still feeling sick, Keenan?" Falcomon asked.

"Uh ah." Keenan replied. "No."

"Huh?" Agumon blinked as Marcus knocked on the window. "Boss?"

"Here, I got this for ya." He offered the hotdog sandwich to the boy. "I know I get carsick when I'm hungry."

Falcomon took the snack and started gobbling it.

"This is really tasty Keenan." He told his partner.

"Well if you're not going yours Keenan, then I sure will." Agumon remarked as he took a bite from the paper bag.

Keenan retaliated by grabbing two rolls of hotdogs and stuffing them into his mouth.

Yoshi chuckled as the three gobbled their snacks.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Marcus noted as the three passengers in the backset dozed off. "Well, kind of. And what a workout. It sure was difficult taking care of a little kid."

"Well, I already know all about that, Marcus." Yoshi told him.

"And just what that's supposed to mean?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing." Yoshi replied. "So why the change of heart? Why are you being so nice to Keenan?"

"I'm not." Marcus retorted.

"Sure looks like it." Yoshi pointed out.

"I just want the kid to get to meet his parents." Marcus insisted.

"I hate to tell you, but that's being nice." Yoshi reminded. "Busted."

"Whatever." Marcus scoffed.

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"What the…" Ami blinked when she discovered a series of discontinuities in the programming.

"Found anything?" Thomas asked.

"Miki." Ami turned to the dark-haired operator. "Which smart aleck altered this sequence?"

"This?" Gaomon blinked and turned to his partner. "I think that would be you, sir."

Ami glared at Thomas, before turning to Sampson. "Commander, I strongly suggest we have the one person who knows this better than anyone of us present to help us with this _problem_."

Sampson nodded his approval.

"Not a word, Norstein. Not a word." She snarled at the blond teen before making her call.

"What did I do?" Thomas blinked.

"You'll understand once the original programmer arrives." Sampson told him.

"And he happens to be one of Ami's surrogate elder brothers. You're in big trouble." Miki told the blond genius.

"So is he?" Megumi asked the blue-haired girl once she returned.

Ami nodded, "He'll be coming down within half an hour's time and he's bringing Aoi along as well."

"Aoi?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. "That kid's still with them?"

Ami nodded, "Duke-nii said something about Aoi not being able to sleep without me around. I never thought I'll adopt a little sister."

Turning to her blond lover, she added, "Duke-nii might be a clown most of the time, but he doesn't take it lightly when someone tinkers with his programming without his permission. You'd better explain yourself to him when he arrives."

Thomas gulped and nodded.

Ami sighed and went back to work, deleting everything Thomas inputted before and reconfiguring the altered sequence with Duke's original sequencing.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"This is so frustrating. I can't take it. Now that the Digi Gate in the Infinite Ice Ridge is closed, I have to find some other way of entering the Human World." Gotsumon complained. "But all of this searching around is wasting my time and driving me crazy! There must be some way to get there."

"Huh?" he blinked when he noticed a glowing Digi-Gate in the thick forest. "Maybe this is it."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Just great." Yoshi complained. "Thanks so much, Marcus!"

"He always does this, making you think he'll help and flaking out." She muttered as the teen beside her snored. "Sure I have to drive cos he's too young but the very least he could do is stay awake and keep me company. I mean even if almost everything he says makes me mad, at least it would make the drive less boring."

"I guess that everything just caught up with him and he got tired." Lalamon reasoned as Yoshi popped a chewing gum into her mouth.

"What? And I'm not tired?" Yoshi demanded. "But you don't hear me complaining."

"Well actually Yoshi, that's kind of all I can hear." Lalamon remarked.

"Lalamon, let me just say that this is not the time to push me." Yoshi threatened as the communicator sounded on the GPS.

"What is it?" Lalamon asked.

"Emergency alert." Yoshi replied.

"Getting Digimon signals to the north of you." Megumi told her.

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"It's a Code Three contact." Miki added. "Area NDOS. Currently we're only reading one Digimon signal."

"Wait, look." Megumi interjected.

"What's going on?" Sampson asked.

"We just picked up a new Digimon signal." Megumi reported.

* * *

At Megumi's report, Yoshi stepped on the accelerator.

"What's the big idea, Yoshi?" Marcus demanded, upset at being awoken up rudely. "Are you a few lessons shy of getting your driver's license?"

"Not now." Yoshi retorted. "We just got word that there's a Digimon in the area."

"Unless you drive her mad." Lalamon added.

"Hey! Give me break!" Marcus rebuked.

"We just know it's close." Yoshi supplied. "And we're out in the country, so there won't be much damage."

"I plan on doing plenty." Marcus swore.

* * *

In the forest…

The three Okuwamon Gotsumon summoned started to terrorize the jungle.

"That's right. Keep looking, find Keenan for me." Gotsumon instructed.

Spreading their wings, Okuwamon took off.

"Pepper Breath!' Agumon wasted no time in unleashing his attack once Yoshi screeched the car to a stop.

"I knew I'd find you!" Gotsumon snorted.

"Gotsumon." Falcomon blinked.

"For turning against the Digital World, all of you traitors are going to have to pay. And now, I've come here to collect the bill. Get them!"

"Let's go!" Marcus told his partner.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi readied her Digivice.

"Ready!" Lalamon chirped.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Yoshi called forth Lalamon's Ultimate form.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"Ready Marcus?" Lilamon asked the teen.

"Yeah!" Marcus replied.

Dodging the Okuwamons' dive, Lilamon carried Marcus up into the air.

"We can go home Keenan. Gotsumon has come to our rescue." Falcomon told his partner.

In mid-air, Lilamon released Marcus who landed on one of the Okuwamons and the teen landed a punch on the Digimon.

"Agumon quick!" Marcus called out. "D.N.A Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Keenan what's the matter?" Falcomon asked as the battle raged on.

"I can't." Keenan stammered.

"Nice job, just holding him still like that!" Marcus instructed as GeoGreymon wrestled with the Okuwamon. That said, he leapt on the Okuwamon and landed a punch on the Digimon.

"We're going up another level." He added after GeoGreymon dropped the Okuwamon.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" he evolved GeoGreymon into his Ultimate form.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to RizeGreymon!" the Champion level Digimon declared as he evolved.

"It's fighting time, RizeGreymon." Marcus told his partner upon landing.

Upon his order, RizeGreymon crashed the Okuwamon into a cliff.

"Well at least I can still get Keenan." Gotsumon noted as he flew in.

"Stop it!" Falcomon flew in front of Gotsumon's Okuwamon. "What are you doing, Gotsumon? I thought we were allies!"

"Yeah right." Gotsumon mocked. "Keenan, you must be destroyed."

"But why?" Falcomon demanded.

"Because he betrayed our whole world, that's why." Gotsumon replied. "And seeing you here with these humans is all the proof I need of his guilt."

"No! No, you're wrong!" Falcomon protested.

"I won't listen to your lies!" Gotsumon retorted. 'I know all our problems from the humans started because of Keenan. Our world will be better off if he was gone. And I'm going to make sure that he is."

With that, the Okuwamon swiped Falcomon away with its pincher and dived for the boy.

"Goodbye, Keenan." Gotsumon smirked as Okuwamon closed in for the attack.

"Keenan!" Falcomon gasped in horror.

With a war cry, Marcus managed to get the child out of the way.

"You hurt?" he asked the stunned boy.

"No." Keenan replied.

"Look, don't read too much into me saving you. Just stay out of the way." Marcus told him.

"Now Lilamon!" Yoshi called out as Lilamon took the battle to the skies.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon released her attack and turning Okuwamon back into a digiegg.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon unleashed his attack point-blank on the Okuwamon which had climbed out from the rock rubble by the cliff and turning the Digimon into a digiegg.

"No way!" Gotsumon gasped, seeing two of his three minions were destroyed this easily. "They're taking down the Okuwamon with ease."

"Okuwamon." He told his ride. "Retreat. But we will return."

"No wait!" Falcomon called out. "We're not your enemies. I promise. Please, I beg you, listen. Take us back to the Digital World."

"No, never!" Gotsumon retorted. "And why would I? Having Keenan in the Digital World is only caused us grief and pain. There isn't a single Digimon who wants him in the Digital World anymore. He doesn't belong, he's a human!"

"That's right, Keenan." Gotsumon grinned. "Yes, you are a human."

"No." Falcomon gasped at his weeping partner after Gotsumon took off.

"No!" Keenan screamed out his frustration.

"We're here, Keenan." Marcus told the boy after they had arrived at their destination. "Your parents' house."

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"Oi, where's the emergency, D?" Duke asked his surrogate younger sister once the gray-eyed 24-year-old entered the control room.

"Long time no see, Sampson." The brown-haired man greeted the Commander who returned a nod.

"Blondie over here messed up your programming." Ami informed the electronics expert, causing Thomas to glare at her. "But I managed to undo his 'handiwork'."

"I see." Duke turned a stony look at the half Austrian who gulped nervously.

"Move kid." Duke snarled.

Thomas nodded and stood up as Duke took his seat.

"Not bad D." Duke nodded in approval, noticing that every single one of his program sequences had been reconfigured by his imoto.

"And quit calling me D." Ami snarled. "The first thing that comes to my mind when called that is a damn water fowl."

"D?" Megumi noted in amusement. "Don't tell me you guys haven't found a suitable name for her after two years."

"We have, Megu." Duke told his girlfriend. "But we prefer to call her D."

"Yeah and dumb and dumber started calling me by that damn, obnoxious letter just to rile me off." Ami muttered, unamused.

Miki laughed, knowing Ami's 'Dumber' referred to her boyfriend, also one of Ami's surrogate older brothers, Dare.

Thomas blinked and looked at Gaomon, the two feeling left out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Poor Keenan. To be told that he's a human straight in the face by Gotsumon just because that rock is jealous. In the next chapter, Keenan meets up with his birth parents. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	9. The Crier Family Reunion

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: The Crier Family Reunion

* * *

"Is that Keenan's home?" Falcomon asked.

"Yup." Marcus replied. "Have a look. Anything around here look familiar?"

"I really don't think he's going to remember anything." Yoshi remarked. "He hasn't been here for ten years."

"I remember my first house." Marcus added. "Every little nookie cranny of it."

"I got it memorized, all right here." He pointed to his head, causing Yoshi to sigh.

"Well, goodie for you, Marcus. Now lets go see if they're here." Yoshi retorted.

"I don't think they're home." She remarked after pressing the doorbell.

"Hey Boss, I think there's someone over there." Agumon pointed out sniffing the air. "Look!"

"Hey!" Marcus called out to his partner who had headed to the back of the house. "Wait for me!"

"Guys! Yoshi voiced out. "Wait a minute!"

"See?" Keenan's mother cooed to her new born daughter, a bouquet of daisies in her arms. "Flowers. How about I them in a vase and make your room into a little garden? Would you like that?"

The baby gaggled when her mother picked her up.

"Hey!" Marcus called out as Keenan ran off at the tender sight.

"Keenan!" Falcomon took off after his partner.

Not caring where he ran off to, Keenan leapt out into a side road, almost crashing into his birth father. Kevin Crier was forced to pull on the brakes of his motorcycle as the boy then leapt onto a branch, Falcomon following closely behind.

"Look out!" Marcus and Agumon warned as the two rammed into the scientist.

"Hi." Marcus croaked out.

"Nice to meet ya." Agumon added.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi demanded.

"Yoshi." Lalamon called her partner's attention to the fleeing child.

"Hurry up!" Yoshi urged as she took off after Keenan.

"Wait up!" Marcus called out. "Hey!"

"Young man, are you from DATS?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I am." Marcus replied. "Who are you?"

"Kevin Crier. I'm Keenan's father." Kevin replied.

"Father?" Agumon echoed.

"That's right. Kevin nodded. "Commander Sampson called to tell me that you found Keenan. I assume that's why you're here."

"It is." Marcus admitted. "Though I got to warn ya, he's not exactly a normal kid. He was raised by Digimon in the Digital World and he kind of thinks he is one."

"That's too bad." Kevin sighed. "To be quite honest, I never thought I would see him again. Knowing that he is alive is more than enough for me. Now please, leave us alone."

"Excuse me?" Agumon blinked.

"It happened ten years ago." Kevin narrated as he brought the two to the basement where his abandoned research was. "My wife and I were studying a Digital Gate here in our home. We made a huge mistake and we were never able to reverse the damages."

* * *

_Flashback to ten years ago…_

_It was a stormy night as thunder crackled across the sky. The then infant Keenan was happily playing with his toy robot as his parents proceeded with their experiment. Suddenly, the Digital Gate opened without warning, drawing Keenan along with his crib into the portal._

"_No!" Kevin gasped._

"_Stop!" he pulled his wife back when Michelle tried to go after her son._

"_Keenan! Keenan!" Michelle wept after the Gate closed._

"_Keenan…" she muttered._

"_NO!" she screamed._

* * *

"It was all my fault." Kevin confessed. "I was experimenting with the Digital Gate and I lost my baby because of it. We joined the expedition, hoping we would find him. We searched and searched and one day we thought…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kevin and Michelle gasped, seeing the empty crib in the snowy forest, with Keenan's toy robot intact._

* * *

"It was foolish hope." Kevin admitted. "All we found was his favorite toy, this little robot. We never found him. We were inconsolable, especially my wife. She got so sad that she shut herself off from everyone. She just sat on the porch and stared out of the horizon."

After grieving for so many years," he added as the trio went out to see Michelle coddling the infant girl. "The birth of our daughter is finally allowed her to heal. If she finds out that Keenan is still alive, I'm afraid it might throw her back into her sadness. I never want to see my wife have to go through that pain again."

So, please." He begged Marcus. "Just do us a favor and leave is alone."

"Dude, what is your issue?" Marcus fumed. "How could you possibly make this about you? Your kid grew up thinking he didn't have any parents, but here you are calling yourself his father!? Well it's time for you to stand up and act like it! you got to be strong for your wife and finally be a dad to Keenan. Isn't that what family's all about!?"

"It's not that easy." Kevin wept. "I just can't tell her. You have no idea how long she's blamed herself for Keenan's disappearance."

"Honey, are you home? Who are you talking to?" Michelle asked. "Who's there?"

"Nobody, dear." Kevin replied, hiding Marcus and Agumon away. "It's just me."

"My wife is happy for the first time in ten years." He told Marcus. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Please, I'm begging you. Leave us alone." He pleaded.

"Let's go, Boss." Agumon pacified his enraged partner.

"That's it!" Marcus fumed. "We're out!"

Kevin sighed in relief as the pair stormed off.

* * *

In a field somewhere…

"Keenan." Falcomon found his partner in the midst of the tall grass. "She is your mother. I think we should go back there so you can meet her."

"No." Keenan replied. "Frigimon is my only mom."

"Are you sure?" Falcomon asked.

"Don't know." Keenan replied.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Falcomon asked.

"Come on, Keenan." He chided. "It's her. Her hair and eyes are the same and did you hear the way she laughed? It reminded me of you."

"Quiet!" Keenan demanded, pouncing on his partner.

"It's true." Falcomon insisted as he was pinned under his enraged partner.

"How you forget?" Keenan spat. "Hu-mons do bad!"

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Keenan… Frigimon choked in her dying breath. "I can't go any further. But you have to escape."_

"_Me no go." The young Keenan protested. "Me no go unless you come too."_

_Putting one of Frigimon's around his shoulder, Falcomon doing the same to the other, the pair tried to get Frigimon out of the burning forest, only to fall to the ground as the snowman-like Digimon was too heavy for the two of them._

"_Listen to me Keenan." Frigimon told the child. "This is a dark day, I know. But no matter what happens, you must make me a promise. I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are… you are…"_

_Frigimon did not have a chance to finish her sentence before she turned into Digi-dust._

"_Mama?" Keenan teared. "No, mama no!"_

"_Mama!" he screamed in anguish._

* * *

"Hu-mon bad." Keenan hissed, grabbing a flower by its stem. "I not forgive them. They enemy."

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered.

"Falcomon." Keenan told his partner. "Come. She not my mother. My mother gone. I make them pay for making her go away!"

"Keenan…" Falcomon mumbled as the boy took off.

* * *

Back in the Criers household…

"My son… Kevin muttered, looking at the family picture in the basement.

Just then, lightning crackled, activating the long-forgotten Digital Gate.

"This can't be…" Kevin gasped at the opening portal.

"Kevin!" Michelle called to her husband as she ran into the basement.

"No, stay back!" Kevin told his wife.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, carrying their daughter. "Why is the Digital Gate opening up now? It's been ten years! Maybe Keenan found his way back to us!"

"No. Don't!" Kevin tried to stop his wife from approaching the portal.

"Keenan!" Michelle shouted at the opening gate.

Their relief turned into shock when Hagurumon appeared from the gate.

"Darkness Gear!" Hagurumon released his attack, sending his gears flying across the room, one of them finding its way into Keenan's toy robot and possessing it. The robot then grew in size, absorbing the mechanical wires and machinery nearby.

"Come on!" Kevin pulled his family out of the basement.

With the robot large enough, Hagurumon took control of its new puppet.

As the couple tried to escape from the possessed building, Hagurumon taunted them as his gears appeared on the walls.

"This way!" Kevin pulled his wife to another escape route when Hagurumon shut them out from the main door.

Having taken possession of the house now, Hagurumon then tripped Michelle with the wires, entangling her with them as Kevin proceeded to jump to safety.

"Darling!" Michelle called out to her husband.

"I'm coming!" Kevin ran back to save his wife. "Got ya."

"Here Kevin, take her." Michelle handed Ruka to him.

"You too!" Kevin insisted as Hagurumon's metal gate shut in on her. "Hurry! Michelle!"

"Don't worry about me!" Michelle told him. "Get Ruka out of here! Go!"

"Michelle!" Kevin screamed after he jumped out as the possessed house locked her in it.

* * *

At the bus-stop…

"Stranded at the bus stop." Yoshi complained.

"Yoshi!" Marcus called out.

"Hey!" Agumon shouted as the pair ran towards the two females.

"Where's everybody else?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not their keeper." Yoshi shrugged.

"Have you detected Digimon signals?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not picking up anything but the storm might be interfering." Lalamon replied.

"Great." Marcus sighed. "Now we have to go ask Thomas for _his _help."

"Seriously." Yoshi rebuked. "Do you have any idea what would happen if HQ knew we lost Keenan?"

* * *

_Imaginary sequence_

"_You blockheads!" Sampson hollered._

* * *

"Yeah." Yoshi nodded. "I'm not sure I'm willing to take the heat for that right now."

"Good point." Marcus noted.

"Yoshi, come in." Sampson called from the communicator.

"This is the worst." Yoshi muttered.

"Yoshi." Lalamon tried to sooth her partner. "Calm down."

"Yoshi here." Yoshi replied.

"We are detecting a new Digimon signal emanating from Point K190." Sampson informed her. "Get to it ASAP."

"K190?" Yoshi echoed in disbelief.

"That's where Keenan's parents house is." Lalamon supplied.

"Oh no." Marcus gasped as the four rushed back. "Come on, let's go!"

Keenan and Falcomon arrived back to the house about the same time.

"This very bad." Keenan noted, seeing the oversized house. "What is it?

"Hagurumon!" Falcomon hissed, noticing the Digimon on the grown robot's left eye.

"Did Gotsumon make him come for me?" Keenan asked, running after ducking the robot's attack. "Why he here?"

"I don't know why." Falcomon admitted. "Hagurumon is very stubborn. He never lets anyone boss him around. Frigimon even said so, remember?"

"Yes." Keenan replied. "Then why?"

"I have a feeling it was just an accident." Yoshi replied.

"Then this place must be cursed if another Digital Gate opened in the exact same spot ten years apart." Marcus noted.

"Why you mean, another?" Keenan asked.

"Help!" Kevin called out. "Help me, please!"

"My wife is inside that thing!" he told them as he ran towards the DATS group.

"Inside it?" Marcus echoed.

"You have to do something." Kevin pleaded. "She's trapped! Help her!"

"It's fighting time!" Marcus told his partner.

Falcomon looked at Keenan who turned his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed and the two took off after the oversized robot, with Yoshi and Lalamon following closely behind.

Falcomon looked at Keenan who stood still for a while before following the older teens.

"Spit Fire Blast!" Agumon fired his attack at the robot.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon released her attack at the same time.

"Mama!" the robot droned, turning around to face its attackers. "Where are you?"

"Mama?" Marcus echoed.

Don't leave me! Don't leave me, mama!" the robot cried as it destroyed the flowering field.

"What's going on?" Yoshi inquired in confusion.

"Yoshi, you there?" Ami called from her ear-piece.

"Ames?" Yoshi replied.

"There's a ton of emotional energy coming from that Digimon." Ami told her, looking at the computer screen.

"Emotional energy?" Yoshi echoed.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Thomas took over, pulling Ami's ear-piece from her, causing the blue-haired girl to glare at him. "It's that theory I've been working on. Digimon who appear in our world feed off the emotional energy of the people around them. Hagurumon is the perfect example. It's possible he's feeding off the emotions of someone in your area and it's making him act diuretically."

"Human emotions?" Yoshi echoed.

"Keenan." Marcus looked at the child. "I think you know what's he's looking for."

"Mama!" the robot whined as it dug the flowerbed.

"Is that?" Kevin gasped in realization.

"Yup." Marcus replied. "That thing is the toy robot you used to play with when you were a baby."

"Mama! Mama!" the robot continued its rampage.

"No way! That was like ten years ago!" Yoshi protested. "How could he possibly remember that?"

"Mama!" the robot cried as Keenan recalled from his memories of him crying when he first entered the Digital World, hugging his toy tightly.

"Mama?" Keenan muttered.

"No way!" Yoshi gasped.

"You remember?" Lalamon was amazed.

"You know what he's doing Keenan." Marcus told the child. "He's acting that way because it is what you're feeling."

"Mama, where are you?" the robot cried as it continued its riot through the field.

"My feelings?" Keenan echoed.

"Where are you, mama?" the robot called out.

"You're lying." Keenan hissed. "I Digimon. My mom Frigimon only!"

"Listen kid!" Marcus scolded. "You're not fooling anyone but yourself!"

"Boss!" Agumon rebuked.

"How can you pretend to forget your mother?" Marcus continued his tirade. "I don't believe that memory has disappeared at all!"

"It's there." He added, gripping onto the tag his father gave him before he entered the Digital World. "It's part of you and will never go away."

Keenan then looked at his father.

"Hang on!" Kevin gaped. "You said your emotion. It's possible. That robot could have stored up the strong feelings Keenan had as a baby while lost in the Digital World."

"Mama! Where are you?" the robot continued its search. "Mama!"

Keenan looked back at his father who nodded.

"What do you say, kid?" Marcus asked the boy. "How about we go save your mom?"

Not waiting for a reply, he then charged at the oversized robot, meeting it fist-to-fist.

"Alright!" he beamed, after the robot's fist crumbled.

"Way to go!" Agumon cheered.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus told his partner. "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

The robot reformed its hand into a drill and charged at the Ultimate level Digimon, as RizeGreymon grabbed the drill with its claw and pulling it off. With a kick, RizeGreymon sent the robot to the ground. Hovering over the fallen robot, RizeGreymon the ripped a window out of the robot's chest.

Opening its left eye, Hagurumon fired its 'Dark Gear' attack at the giant dinosaur which merely bounced off RizeGreymon's armor. Grabbing the robot's head, RizeGreymon then kicked the robot away, revealing the trapped Michelle.

"Hang on!" Yoshi shouted.

"Michelle!" Kevin called out.

"We can't attack with her in there." Lalamon pointed out.

Taking RizeGreymon's hesitation, the robot knocked the Ultimate Digimon to the ground. RizeGreymon grabbed onto the robot's foot to prevent getting crushed.

"Keenan!" Marcus told to the child. "You can do this! Come on! Get in the fight, man. You're the only one who can save her!"

"Mother… Keenan muttered.

"Yoshi, can you pass your ear piece to Keenan?" Ami requested, having taken her communicator from Thomas.

"Okay." Yoshi replied and handed the boy her ear piece.

"Keenan." Ami spoke in a calm yet soft voice. "Your mother is a good mother. That's what a mother is, Keenan. Her first priority is always her child. That's why you have to understand why a mother like her could never forget you, the son she lost. She knew you were alive and she never gave up the hope of finding you."

Keenan gasped at her words.

Growling, he dashed towards the oversized robot.

"Keenan, grab on to me!" Falcomon shouted to his partner.

"Falcomon!" Keenan looked at his hovering partner and took his legs, allowing the owl Digimon to take him to the skies. Once he was near enough, Keenan dropped onto the robot and entered the cavity RizeGreymon opened.

"Mother!" he ran to his birth mother and proceeded to pull the wires from his trapped mother. Letting her fall into his arms, Keenan then slid down using an overhanging wire.

"That's it!" Marcus beamed after Keenan leapt off the roof of the demolished house. "Go after him!"

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fired his attack point blank at the overgrown robot, disintegrating Hagurumon into a digiegg. With Hagurumon gone, the robot returned to its original size and everything within it disappeared.

"Michelle!" Kevin ran towards his wife as RizeGreymon devolved back to Agumon.

"Kevin." Michelle got off from her son's arms and hugged him.

"Ruka?" she looked at her daughter as Keenan turned away.

"She's okay." Kevin told her.

"Keenan?" Michelle now turned to her grown up son. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Turn around, please." She requested. "Let me see your face."

"Keenan, you came back to me!" she ran toward her son, hugging him.

"I can't believe it's really you." She wept. "My baby boy."

Agumon looked at his partner and the two smiled. Falcomon beamed as Yoshi and Lalamon let out satisfied smiles.

"Professor Crier." Hashima stated as he entered the scene with his three bodyguards. "I am arresting you for breaking the terms of your 'Cease and Decease' order."

"Director Hashima?" Yoshi blinked.

"What do you mean?" Marcus demanded.

"You have recently conducted an unauthorized opening of the Digital Gate." Hashima remarked. "Furthermore, you have been doing illegal research on the Digital World."

"Now, hold on!" Kevin objected. "That has nothing to do with…"

"Are you actually claiming you're innocent?" Hashima cut his protest short. "When it's plainly obvious that a Digimon came through your gate and completely destroyed your home."

"That was…" Kevin griped.

"Wait!" Michelle cut in. "Please! He's innocent."

"So, it's you." Hashima frowned. "Mrs. Crier. Maybe you're the person we should be arresting for causing all this trouble."

"That's ridiculous!" Kevin objected hotly.

"Why don't we sort this whole thing out downtown?" Hashima suggested. "Boys! Arrest her."

"Yes sir." The three guards moved in to detain Michelle.

"Let her go!" Kevin shouted as his wife was taken away. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Marcus demanded as he and Agumon ran to free Michelle.

"Wait, this is just a misunderstanding!" Yoshi shouted as she and Lalamon followed.

"Stop it!" Keenan yelled.

"Me open gate." He replied. "Me come from Digital World with Digimon, so I can destroy home. I Digimon Warrior, Keenan!"

"Keenan?" Hashima echoed. "Really? So you're their long lost son?"

"I not." Keenan insisted. "I am Digimon! I come from Digital World to destroy all evil hu-mons!"

"Then, it's all his fault." Hashima declared. "Arrest him!"

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon released his smoke attack before Hashima's guards could do anything. Taking this distraction, he took Keenan away.

"Keenan's gone! He disappeared!" Marcus gasped as the smoke died down.

"Falcomon's gone too!" Yoshi added.

"Find them!" Hashima ordered as his guards split up. "Don't let them escape! Bring them back to me now!"

Michelle fainted in the midst of the commotion.

"My baby." She muttered, collapsing in her husband's arms. "Keenan!"

"No!" Marcus fumed, stomping his feet as Michelle wept.

* * *

In the Digital World…

"What?" Merukimon demanded. "Keenan has betrayed us?"

"Yes sir." Gotsumon reported. "While I was looking for him, he must have joined the humans. When I finally found him, they had convinced him that he was a human and then he attacked me."

"I don't believe it." Merukimon remarked.

"It's true." Gotsumon insisted. "I won't lie. After all, he is a human. Shouldn't we despise his very existence because of it? With all due respect sir, I think it would be best if we simply ended this problem by destroying the Human World once and for all!"

"I don't care what you think!" Merukimon hollered.

"But…" Gotsumon protested. "But why?"

"Starting a battle with the humans can only cause harm to our allies." Merukimon reasoned. "We're not at that point just yet."

"But sir!" Gotsumon objected.

"Are you afraid, Merukimon?" Saberleomon inquired as he stepped before the Mega level Digimon. "I can't believe such weak words were uttered by such a powerful ruler of the Digital World."

"Hello." Merukimon greeted the oversized lion. "Saberleomon."

"Hello, my old friend." Saberleomon returned the greeting.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Gotsumon leads the attack on the Human World with Saberleomon's army. When the DATS teens gets overwhelmed, Ami's surrogate family enters the battle.


	10. The Digimon Army Makes Its Move

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: The Digimon Army Makes Its Move

* * *

"Why have you come?" Merukimon asked the golden lion.

"Don't you know?" Saberleomon inquired. "I've come to discipline you."

"Have you now?" Merukimon challenged.

"Right now, the Digital World is facing the most dangerous time in its entire history." Saberleomon told him. "If you continue to let these humans walk all over you, then it'll lead to our ultimate destruction. Merukimon, I am here to tell you I will never let that happen."

"And how do you plan to overthrow me all by yourself?" Merukimon challenged.

"I represent many, many Digimon who happen to agree with me." Saberleomon remarked. "We don't want to remove you by force, we want you to wipe out the humans, or else."

"What?" Merukimon dared.

"Merukimon," Saberleomon added. "Don't make this hard on yourself. Join me."

"I will deal with the humans my way and I will deal with you and your traitorous friends." Merukimon informed the golden lion. "Or have you forgotten that I have the blessings of the 'Light of Hope'?"

"Oh?" Saberleomon questioned. "The 'Light of Hope' is gone, Merukimon. You need to stop clinging to such false dreams."

"The 'Light of Hope' isn't gone." Merukimon informed him. "If we destroy the Human World, we'll kill her too. To avoid a full scale counterattack, we'll all need to target those humans who have intruded upon our world."

"In other words, you refuse to join me." Saberleomon concluded.

"If you have a problem with my methods, do something about it." Merukimon told the golden lion.

"You're a fool!" Saberleomon hollered. "Your methods are unacceptable and won't protect the Digital World!"

"Farewell. I shall not be back again. You're too stubborn to listen to reason." He turned to go. "But still, please. I ask that you do not get in my way. Otherwise, I'd be forced to put aside our friendship and battle you for control of the Digimon Army."

Merukimon growled.

* * *

In the Human World…

Keenan and Falcomon were escaping from Hashima's men.

"Where did he run off to?" one of the guards asked.

"Spilt up and look." Another instructed. "We have to find him."

"It's okay, Keenan." Falcomon told his partner as the owl poked his head out from a tree. "Come on out. The coast is clear."

Jumping off the tree, the duo fled.

"Here they are!" one of the guards informed his companions, as he chased after the two.

"We got them!" another remarked as they closed in, forcing Keenan to speed up.

The third guard appeared in front of the boy, blocking his path.

"You have nowhere else to run." He told the child.

"Hu-mon." Keenan hissed.

"Keenan, hop in!" Marcus instructed as Yoshi drove the patrol car into the forest. "We're here to rescue you!"

"Quick, get in!" Lalamon squealed as Agumon pulled the child into the car.

"Punch it, Yoshi!" Marcus told the older girl after Keenan and Falcomon stumbled into the vehicle.

"Okay." Yoshi replied and stepped on the accelerator. "Hang on everyone!"

"Men, the Data Squad has turned against us!" one of the three guards cursed as the group drove off.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Saberleomon!" Gotsumon called out to the golden lion. "Sir! Please, wait up!"

"What do you want, Gotsumon?" Saberleomon asked the rock Digimon who had fallen off Yanmamon.

"I appreciate your stance on the Human World." Gotsumon replied. "Please sir, listen. I feel the same way that you do. I too think Merukimon hasn't done enough to destroy the humans. He needs to crush them, show no mercy!"

"Will you get to your point?" Saberleomon ordered.

"I want to fight alongside you." Gotsumon offered.

"What?" Saberleomon frowned.

"I've been to the Human World many times, sir. Gotsumon informed him. "I know their layout more than any Digimon in the Digital World. If you were to use my expertise, sir, our victory will be granteed."

"Interesting." Saberleomon noted.

"All you have to do is give me some troops." Gotsumon replied. "And I'll hit those humans at their weak point. They'll never see it coming! Ill be your most reliable tool. Just give me a chance, I'll prove my loyalty to you."

"Intriguing." Saberleomon noted.

Gotsumon chuckled, knowing he had the lion's consent.

* * *

Back in DATS headquarters…

"So, you ignored everything Director Hashima has told you and you brought him here." Sampson noted as Keenan moped on a seat.

"Ignore is such a strong word." Yoshi objected. "Can't we say misunderstanding instead?"

"Keenan is innocent." Marcus insisted. "He was protecting his folks."

Agumon nodded in agreement.

"There's bound to be an inquiry." Thomas pointed out. "I can't imagine the Director would let this action go unpunished."

"But I'm telling you if you were there, you would have done exactly the same." Marcus retorted.

"You tell him Boss." Agumon concurred.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we were right or wrong." Yoshi voiced out.

"The fact still remains, we were the ones who went against protocol." Lalamon pointed out.

"It's only a matter of time before the Director and his men come for him." Kudamon noted.

"Keenan!" Falcomon hissed as his partner got off the seat.

"Either way, it's not a good idea to keep Keenan here." Kudamon added. "He needs to be moved."

Sampson nodded, "Find him a safe place and take him there until I give you further instructions."

"Let's take him to my house so that I can keep an eye on him." Marcus offered. "Right Agumon?"

"Right Boss." Agumon agreed.

"All in favor say aye." Marcus remarked.

"Aye Boss!" Agumon chirped. "It's unanimous!"

"Alright kid, you can stay in my room." Marcus told the now empty seat.

"Huh? Keenan?" he blinked. "He's gone!"

An 'Oof' was heard outside the command room as something fell to the ground.

"Keenan!" Marcus ran out of the commander center.

"Falcomon!" Agumon called out as the rest of the team ran out.

"Where did they go?" Yoshi asked. "Quickly, seal the doors to the building."

"Secure every level." Thomas added.

"Are you okay, Aoi?" Ami asked, picking up the eight-year-old.

"Yes, Nee-san." Aoi replied.

"He has to be somewhere close by." Sampson concluded. "Find him."

"Roger." The teens chorused.

"Megumi, Miki. Can you two take care of Aoi?" Ami requested.

"Okay." Megumi winked.

"Thanks." Ami nodded, setting the child down.

"Now, be a good girl and wait until I get back." Ami told the younger girl.

"Yes, Nee-san." Aoi replied, stifling a yawn.

"Come on Aoi." Miki chuckled as she took the girl to her desk.

"Why does this kid make it so hard on everyone?" Marcus hissed after they split off.

* * *

Back with Keenan and Falcomon…

The two had exited from DATS headquarters and were wandering about in the city.

"Keenan." Falcomon looked at his partner. "This doesn't feel safe."

"Keenan!" he gasped as the boy walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Quiet!" Keenan retorted. "Falcomon, go back."

"Go back to where, Keenan?" Falcomon asked.

"Digital World." Keenan replied. "You can still go back."

"But I don't want to go back without you." Falcomon protested.

"Falcomon no argue." Keenan insisted. "You go. Me no belong there."

"Keenan…. Falcomon muttered.

"No follow me." Keenan instructed.

"Keenan!" Falcomon called out, flying after his partner. "Keenan!"

"Keenan, how could you just leave me here alone?" he whined, after turning into a corner and finding his partner missing. "Not like this. Keenan!"

* * *

"Keenan!" Marcus called out as he ran into the park. "Where are you?"

"You try to save a guy and he runs away from ya." He muttered.

"Stop running Boss, I'm getting motion sickness." Agumon complained in the Digivice.

"How can we not spot a guy wearing feathers and a cape?" Yoshi asked as she drove.

"Someone's bound to see him sooner or later." Lalamon noted.

"Doesn't he know we're trying to help him?" Yoshi inquired.

"Yoshi." Sampson called over the communicator. "Update your search progress."

"Nothing new to report sir. We can't find him anywhere." Yoshi replied.

"I've come up empty too, sir. No sign of Keenan anywhere." Thomas added.

"He should be traveling with Falcomon." Yoshi noted. "Any detection of his Digimon signature?"

"Still looking. I haven't locked on to anything yet." Miki replied. "I'm afraid we lost them."

"Then find harder." Ami snapped.

"Gee, what's gotten into you, D?" Duke kidded, sipping his coffee. "PMS?"

"Not that old joke again." Ami groaned.

Then her eyes widened when she noted his coffee cup, "Duke-nii, is that…"

"Yup." Duke grinned. "HQ's coffee's a drag I tell you. So, I pinched some of your supplies, D."

"How did you find did you find my stash?" Ami growled.

"A magician never reveals his tricks. That's for me to know and for you to find out." Duke's grin widened. "D."

Ami glared, "I want my stash restored by the time I get back."

"Or else." she growled. "Brother or not, you won't want me using the middle finger."

"Yoshi, zip it." she snarled, knowing that the older girl was laughing at her expense.

"Sorry." Yoshi giggled. "It's just that the two of you argue like siblings every time you see each other."

Meanwhile, Falcomon was still searching the skies for his missing partner who was hiding under a train bridge. Keenan sighed and sat under the bridge as Falcomon flew past the bridge overhead, searching for him.

"My legs are killing me." Marcus complained as night fell. "I'm going to let that little squirt have it if I ever catch him."

As he took a drink from the water cooler, Marcus stepped back when Agumon cut in.

"Agumon, what are you doing out of the Digivice?" Marcus demanded.

"Stop it! That stuff is cold!" he shouted as Agumon started spraying him with the water.

"Hey, maybe Keenan got lost while he was hiding." Agumon suggested.

"This is Marcus." Marcus answered his communicator. "A Digimon signal?"

"What happened? They found Keenan and Falcomon?" Agumon asked.

"No." Marcus replied. "A different signal altogether. What? Look up?"

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"I'm registering an alarming number of Digimon signals!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Me too." Miki added. "There are signatures all over the city. And their numbers are increasing rapidly."

"The moment we've dreaded is finally here." Kudamon noted as Sampson nodded.

"I suppose I have to get out there, right?" Duke raised a brow at Sampson who nodded.

Duke smirked and ran off.

* * *

In the park…

"Look Agumon!" Marcus gasped.

"There's so many of them!" Agumon gaped at the horde of Digimon heading their way.

In the city, the normal humans panicked as the Pteramon flew overhead.

* * *

In headquarters…

"We've confirmed. Some of the Digimon are Pteramon." Miki reported. "Armored-leveled Digimon. Their specialty weapon is 'Sharp Wing' and they can attack as easily from the sky or the ground."

* * *

"Then what are those things?" Yoshi asked as she skidded the patrol car to a stop.

"Boarmon, another Armored-level Digimon that is unstoppable after it begins its charge. Its special attack mode is 'Nose Blaster' where its tusks blow out high heat gas." She noted.

"Sir." Gaomon remarked as the two watched the Pteramon flew across the night sky. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Keenan ran out of the subway station upon seeing the horde of Pteramon flying into the city.

* * *

Back in headquarters…

"The Digimon signatures are still increasing!" Megumi panicked.

"Seven hundred and counting." Miki reported. "Eight hundred, nine hundred, twelve hundred, thirty-six hundred. My system can't keep track of so many at once."

"Announcing Code One Alarm. Notify all local authorities. Our top priority now has to be evacuating the surrounding neighborhoods before it's too late!" Sampson instructed. "Go!"

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshiro, Ami." He called the DATS team.

"Here." Marcus responded.

"Here." Yoshi added.

"Here." Thomas remarked.

"Present." Ami replied.

"Rendezvous. All members meet at Point 508." Sampson instructed.

"I'm already at Point 508." Ami informed him.

"Halt the invading Digimon into one area and annihilate them with one blow!" Sampson instructed.

"Thomas." Marcus looked at the blond, running towards him.

"Marcus." Thomas noted as Yoshi pulled in. "Yoshi."

"This time, it really is the worst." Yoshi complained.

"Am I late? Sorry, a couple of Pteramon wanted a talk with us." Ami joked as she ran in with Tailmon in tow.

"I'm not just going to sit back and watch them attack us." Marcus cursed.

"But there are so many of them." Yoshi pointed out. "Too many."

"It doesn't matter how many there are." Marcus told her. "Just hurl them together and blast away!"

"How very Marcus of you." Thomas chuckled.

"Doesn't matter if it's one or a thousand." Marcus retorted. "Or a million. I'll show you how 'King of Ultimate Fighting' does things!"

"Finally, it's payback time for what the humans did." Gotsumon grinned as he came into the battle with Yanmamon. "I'll make them wish they never came into the Digital World in the first place. Show them no mercy! Attack! Destroy everything!"

At his order, the Pteramon released their missiles at the buildings. As the panicky citizens tried to escape, their paths were blocked by the Boarmon. A little girl fell to the ground as she tried to run, screaming in fear as a Boarmon proceeded to crush her under its feet.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon's attack knocked the mammal Digimon off his feet as Yoshi came in to take the girl to safety.

"Take her away. Run for cover." Yoshi instructed the mother who then took off.

"Lilamon, behind you." She warned.

"Nose Blaster!" the Boarmon fired his attack.

Angewomon used her Heaven's Charm to protect the plant Digimon as Machgaogamon entered the fight, punching the mammal in its face.

"You okay, Lilamon?" Ophanimon asked.

"Angewomon, Machgaogamon." Lilamon gasped at her rescuers.

"Thanks you two." Yoshi told the two geniuses.

"Don't need to thank us." Thomas told her. "Let's go."

With a war cry, Marcus landed a punch on the Boarmon.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" he called forth Agumon's Ultimate form.

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon." Agumon declared as he evolved.

Grabbing one of the Boarmon by its neck, RizeGreymon tossed the mammal to the ground. In the sky, the Pteramon fired their missiles, the shockwave knocking Marcus off his feet.

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon's attack obliterated the Pteramon.

* * *

In headquarters…

"They're overwhelming us." Kudamon realized. "We can't hold them back much longer."

Just then, Director Hashima entered command center.

"Director." Sampson blinked. "You're here."

* * *

Back in the battle…

RizeGreymon and Angewomon took to the skies, firing their attacks at the incoming Pteramon.

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus gasped as the Pteramon's missiles hit the dinosaur. "Don't back down!"

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon fired her attack at the Boarmon charging at them.

"Lilamon, no!" Yoshi gasped, as Lilamon was knocked by the third Boarmon, ducking as the plant Digimon hit against the wall.

"There's too many." She noted.

Machgaogamon entered the scene, kicking the two Boarmon off.

"They don't stop." Thomas added. "No matter how many we get rid of, they just keep coming at us in bigger numbers. We need more help."

"Get a grip, would ya?" Marcus retorted. "The battle just begun."

The three teens gasped when a couple of Pteramon fired their missiles that them.

"Yoshi!" Lilamon gaped.

"Thomas!" Machgaogamon called out as the missiles hit the group.

"Pawnchessmon." Yoshi gasped when the smoke died down, the two Digimon forming a shield to guard them.

"Hi!" Megumi and Miki greeted the teens.

Z1 on the action." Megumi told them.

"So we come to your rescue." Miki beamed, the two flashing their Digivices.

"D.N.A Charge!" the two women called forth Pawnchessmon's Champion forms.

"Pawnchessmon digivolve to Knightchessmon." Miki announced as the two Digimon evolved.

"You okay, D?" Duke asked.

"Been better." Ami replied.

You weren't really going to start this battle without us, were you D?" Dare grinned as the rest of Ami's surrogate family entered the scene.

"Great." Ami remarked, a teasing grin on her face "It's the two clowns."

"Enough talk." Demon snorted, revealing his Digivice.

The rest of Ami's family followed suit, revealing their Digimon.

One by one, their Digimon materialized; Gomamon appeared in front of Duke, Gabumon appeared in front of Dare, Veemon appeared beside Duncan, Patamon hovered by Angel's head and DemiDevimon fluttered beside Demon.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the five adults chorused.

"Gomamon double warp digivolve to Marineangemon." Gomamon announced as he evolved.

"Gabumon double warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon." Gabumon declared as he evolved.

"Veemon double warp digivolve to Goldramon." Veemon announced as he evolved.

"Patamon double warp digivolve to Seraphimon." Patamon declared as she evolved.

"DemiDevimon double warp digivolve to MaloMyotismon." DemiDevimon announced as he evolved.

"Oi Squirt." Demon told her. "Make yourself more useful and get into gear."

"Fine." Ami mumbled.

"Angewomon!" she shouted to the angel Digimon.

"Yes Lady Ami?" Angewomon asked as she flew down. Noticing the five Mega Digimon, the angel nodded.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Ami shouted, releasing her D.N.A charge.

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon." Angewomon declared as she evolved.

"Six Megas." Ami noted in amusement as the other three teens watched in awe. "This fight is officially over.

"Now, let's attack at full strength." Marcus remarked after the three snapped out of their reverie and the other two teens nodded.

"Attention humans." Gotsumon called. "We will now stop our attack for exactly one of your human hours."

"That rock again?" Ami exclaimed incredulously.

"What did he mean?" Marcus demanded.

"I think he's calling for a cease-fire." Thomas replied.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Duke remarked sarcastically.

"This will give you time to think of the offer we're about to make you." Gotsumon added. "If you accept our conditions, we will return to the Digital World. There are two simulations: First, you must destroy any and all equipment that connects the Human World and the Digital World. Second, you have to hand over the human that started this whole problem. You must surrender Keenan Crier."

"Crier?" Demon quirked a brow at his surrogate younger sister. "You found the Crier kid?"

Ami nodded.

"Forget it." Thomas retorted.

"We'll give you our answer, right now." Marcus added. "No way!"

"Those conditions are completely unacceptable." Yoshi agreed.

"No, tell him we accept." Hashima intervened.

"Director Hashima?" Yoshi blinked as Ami and her surrogate family growled at the mere mention of the Director's name.

"You will immediately resume your search for Keenan Crier and you will capture him as soon as possible." Hashima told them. "You will then turn the prisoner over to the Digimon known as Gotsumon.

"What?" Marcus demanded. "How can you just give in to them like that?"

"Would you rather I risk the fate of many to protect just this one boy?" Hashima challenged. "Now let me think of a minute. No, I don't really think so."

"Why you…" Marcus hissed.

"Stand down, Marcus." Sampson ordered. "This is a government decision and we can't overrule it; whether or not we agree with it." as Hashima chuckled.

"That's bull!" Ami fumed after the connection was cut off.

"Look, coming towards us." Thomas turned.

"Keenan!" Marcus gasped at the child as the four teens ran towards him.

"Gotsumon, you stop attack!" Keenan shouted. "Here I am! Come get me!"

"Well, what a brave young man." Gotsumon mocked as he closed in. "Tell me, what made you surrender?"

"Never mind. Just hurry and take me back to Digital World." Keenan retorted.

"Fine then." Gotsumon remarked. "Away we go!"

"Keenan, you don't have to surrender if you don't want to go. You can stay here with us!" Marcus told the child.

"Stay back!" Keenan warned. "Me bring much trouble. Me no belong to either world."

"You belong here." Marcus told him. "You don't have a place, you make one. Don't go back to the Digital World with them. Stay here with people who are like you. You're human, like us."

"No…" Keenan hissed. "No one needs Keenan. Leave alone!"

"You heard him." Gotsumon retorted. "He's my prisoner!"

Just as the rock Digimon closed in, Falcomon intervened.

"What? Falcomon?" Gotsumon exclaimed as the owl knocked him off Yanmamon. Gotsumon was then forced to flee.

"Falcomon, why you come back?" Keenan asked.

"Why did you even ask that question?" Falcomon replied. "You're my best friend, Keenan. Now I don't have a world I can go back home to either., just like you Keenan."

"Falcomon…" Keenan muttered.

"Don't push me away." Falcomon requested. "You need me. And well, I really need you too. In fact, we don't need anyone else, except each other. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if you're a human or a Digimon. To me, you'll always just be my best friend, Keenan."

"Falcomon." Keenan blinked away his tears.

"Don't surrender." Falcomon advised. "Let's stay here and fight together."

Keenan smiled and nodded, summoning his D.N.A charge.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Looks like you made your final decision." Gotsumon noted. "Fine then! Resume the attack! Turn everything you see into dust!"

At his order, the Boarmon charged.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon fired her attack.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon unleashed his attack.

"Nose Blaster!" a Boarmon fired his attack at Yoshi and Lilamon carried her off.

"Ophanimon!" Ami called out.

"Marineangemon!" Duke told his Digimon.

"Metalgarurumon!" Dare looked at his Digimon.

Duncan nodded at Goldramon.

"Seraphimon!" Angel turned to her Digimon.

"MaloMyotismon!" Demon growled.

"End this." the six hissed.

The six Mega level Digimon nodded at their partners and fired their attacks, decimating half of Gotsumon's army.

"Well, well." Kurata noted as he watch the battle. "It looks like the Digimon Data Squad is locked in a bitter battle. All of this destruction is such a pity. I really should end it. Afterall, I started it."

Pressing the remote control in his hand, Kurata opened a Digital Gate in the sky.

"What?" Gotsumon demanded, noting the large gate above him. "A Digital Gate?"

Then he screamed as he was sucked into the portal along with Yanmamon.

"Where did that come from?" Marcus inquired.

"Find something to hang on to!" Thomas advised. "Hurry up!"

The Pteramon squealed as they were taken back to their world.

Peckmon held onto Keenan to prevent either one from being taken away.

The Boarmon cried out as they were sucked back into the Digital World.

Back in headquarters, Hashima and Sampson watched in shock as the Digital Gate slowly shut.

Duncan scowled, knowing who was behind the opening of the Digital Gate.

"That jerk again?" Ami asked knowingly as the other five adults nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that Ami's surrogate family has appeared, things will get even more interesting.


	11. The Wrath of Saberleomon

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: The Wrath of Saberleomon

* * *

"Keenan, I'm leaving your lunch here, okay?" Miki informed the child, placing the food tray outside his room. "It's really extra super delicious. And it should be, I mean I made it with my own two hands."

At Pawnchessmon's look, she corrected, "Well okay, I brought it from a convenient store with my own two hands."

"You have to eat something, kid. Please?" She sighed, looking at the previous untouched food tray.

"She's right." Falcomon agreed on the other side of the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Well, go on then." Keenan muttered. "You eat something Falcomon. Me no hungry."

* * *

In the command center…

"I'm completely astounded. It really is a Digi-Gate." Kudamon remarked, as the group viewed the Digital Gate from before on the screen.

Sampson nodded in agreement.

"Even we don't have the technology to open a Digi-Gate outside the lab." Gaomon noted.

"So who does?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, nobody we're currently aware of." Thomas replied. "To instantly open a Digital Gate in the wild like that takes some amazing ability. Who could have done it?"

"What I'm more worried about is the complications this could cause." Angel voiced. "If someone could open a Digital Gate with such ease, imagine what it could do to the space-time continuum."

"Does it matter?" Marcus scoffed.

"We won either way." Agumon nodded.

Angel glared at the two, "If such a thing happened often enough, both space _and_ time could be so screwed over that Earth might very well fold into a black hole, taking everything we know that exists with it! Never mind the Human World, even the Digital World and the entire Solar System might get sucked into that black hole!"

"But, it's just a theory, right?" Thomas asked.

"Do you want to test out that theory?" Ami shot back.

"Point." Thomas nodded as Marcus and Yoshi looked at each other.

"You know what they're talking about?" Yoshi asked the teen on the chair.

"No clue." Marcus shrugged.

"Oi brat, we have work to do." Demon snorted.

Angel muttered something under her breath and followed her boyfriend out.

Ami grinned once her older surrogate siblings exited, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my family life."

Chuckling at Thomas, she added, "You know, it's nice to have someone else, other than me, Angel-nee can talk to about this kind of thing."

She paused, "At least not without their eyes glazing over."

"Your brothers?" Thomas guessed.

Ami smiled, but did not confirm or deny that statement.

Then Marcus blinked when Miki entered.

"Miki, how's Keenan doing?" he asked.

"He's sad and he's still refusing to eat any food we put in front of him." She shrugged.

"Poor kid." Marcus remarked.

"I'll say." Agumon agreed.

"Wow, so many problems." Kurata remarked.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked.

"Who me?" Kurata smiled. "Oh, no one."

"It's really a pleasure, Agumon." He greeted the dinosaur, sneezing in the process. "I mean, wow, the first specimen born inside DATS HQ and now you can digivolve to Ultimate level. Just amazing. I heard you love fried eggs."

"Oh sorry." He apologized upon sneezing again.

"How did you know all this stuff about me?" Agumon asked.

"Oh, I guess I'm a Digimon nerd." Kurata replied, sneezing again.

"It can't be." Sampson gasped in recognition. "It is you, Kurata."

"Sampson, it's been ages." Kurata turned to Sampson. "We still talk about all the crazy stunts you pulled."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Marcus blinked.

"Do they ever. It's Kurata you have to thank for your recent victory." Hashima interjected.

"Director." Sampson noted.

"Great, who invited him?" Ami muttered.

"Afterall, Kurata's the one who opened the Digi-Gate." Hashima added.

"Well, I was really just lucky it opened at all, and I can't really take credit for luck." Kurata remarked.

"Oh, and you must be our new recruit, Marcus Damon." Hashima looked at the newest member. "Kurata told me that you joined. You may not know this, but Kurata was your father's assistant and he was also part of the original expedition that first went to the Digital World."

"You've gotten so big, Marcus." Kurata beamed. "You're almost all grown-up now. I'll have to restrict myself from pinching your cheeks."

"Thank you for your help, Kurata. We may not have succeeded without you." Kudamon remarked. "But I'm assuming you're here because you want something."

"That's so like you, Kudamon." Kurata told the Digimon. "You just right to the point as always. Yes, I am here for something. For Falcomon and Keenan. That boy is such an interesting specimen, having been raised in the Digital World. I love to have the opportunity to study him."

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"Well, our original plan was for DATS to look after him anyway." Hashima noted. "I approve."

"Hey, hold on!" Marcus protested. "This is a human being you're talking about!"

Just then, Megumi gasped as she saw Keenan out of his room and Falcomon trying to hold Keenan back, "Commander, something's going on with Keenan!"

"Nice!" Marcus noted.

"Wait Keenan!" Falcomon pulled him back.

"No! Let go!" Keenan retorted.

"Hey, you think you're going somewhere, Keenan?" Marcus asked as he ran out.

"Me not belong here!" Keenan shouted. "Better if me go home!"

"Well that's not true!" Marcus scolded. "Besides, you don't even have a home to go to."

"Marcus…" Yoshi rebuked.

"But starting now, you do." Marcus added. "You're going come stay at my house with me. Form now on, I'll take care of you, Keenan."

"You hear that?" he hollered to the screen. "You got anything to say?"

* * *

"Well Director?" Kudamon asked.

"You must be kidding me." Hashima retorted.

"I like it." Sampson remarked. "Taking care of Keenan is one of our responsibilities and it's up to us how we handle it.

Hashima growled.

"Well, he does have a point." Kurata noted. "This is their jurisdiction afterall. Shall we go, Director?"

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about." Marcus remarked confidently.

"You never thought about that." Thomas pointed out.

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered.

* * *

"See you soon." Kurata smiled as he exited with Hashima.

"I'll bet." Kudamon mumbled.

* * *

Ami stifled a giggle as Marcus pulled Keenan and Falcomon off.

"What?" Thomas asked as he and Yoshi looked at her.

"I was about to ask Angel-nee if we have room for two more, but I guess Marcus beat me to it. That's just one thing I never saw coming; him adopting a little brother." Ami noted, her giggles finally escaping from her mouth. Yoshi grinned in agreement as she entered the Command Center, leaving the two geniuses alone.

"And speaking of adopted families," Ami added, looking at the blond. "I do believe you have a ton of questions about mine."

"I was wondering when you'll tell me." Thomas replied. Snagging an arm around her waist, the two headed off to talk.

* * *

On the indoor balcony…

"Okay, shoot." Ami said.

"When and how?" Thomas fired.

"About half a year after you left, dad and mom finalized their divorce." Ami replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Thomas muttered.

"And since mom's still an underpaid medical intern, she was unable to take care of me. I was transferred from relative to relative until Oji-sama, unable to see me parceled around like a homeless puppy, took me in." Ami added. "After he died when I was eight, Angel-nee took me in. She and Demon-nii-chan trained me for two years until they decided I was good enough before they initiated me into DATS. I got introduced and inducted to the rest of the family two years later."

"What do those guys do for a living," Thomas asked his next question. "Other than being employed by DATS?"

"Well," Ami paused for a while as she thought. "Duncan-nii-san owns The Underground, the pub we usually hang out in. He's also a gang leader. He takes care of all the transactions that pass through the gang's part of the underworld."

The pub and gang leader thing had Thomas' brows shooting up, but he did not interrupt her.

"Dare-nii is a banker, but he also acts as a stock broker at times. Duke-nii, as you've already found out, is an electronics expert specializing in computers, but he's also good at tinkering with other electronic gadgets." Ami smiled. She was pretty surprised herself when she had found out what those two jokers do for a living.

"And then there's Demon-nii and Angel-nee." She grinned. "I think the Commander knows what he's doing when he appointed them both as DATS' Heads of Security."

"Oh damn then." Thomas returned her grin knowingly, as Ami laughed.

Pinching his nose, she inquired with an impish tone that was completely lost to the blond, "Now, do you have any more questions? If not, then I suppose we proceed to the next matter at hand."

She almost laughed at the confused expression on Thomas' face when she turned around to face him.

"So," she nuzzled the side of his neck, "do you want to play?" she asked seductively.

It took only a second for Thomas to recover. This was an opportunity he was not going to let pass. If she was in a playful mood, he would willingly play with her. His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her up for a passionate, lip-locking kiss. He tugged her closer until her body was flashed against his. He heard and felt Ami moan in the back of her throat as their tongues glided and dueled with each other. He definitely liked this not-so-innocent side of hers.

They made out for a few minutes against the railing before Ami pulled away.

"I think that should do for now. But maybe next time," she playfully kiss the tip of his nose then smoothly extracted herself from him, "I'll let you fulfill that fantasy of yours, and let you tie me up in bed. Just as long as you'll also have your turn being tied up," she beamed at him and quickly bolted back into the Command room before he could even try to grab her.

Thomas almost smirked. The playful and childish Ami he fell in love with was still there alright. He really was not too bothered with her having read his mind that easily. He knew she would respect his privacy when he needed it. But having a mature and sexy Ami telling him that she would allow him to fulfill his wildest sexual fantasies on her was just kinky as hell.

* * *

"I'm home!" Marcus called out upon arriving back.

"Hi Marcus." Kristy greeted her brother.

"Hey, who is he?" she asked, seeing Keenan.

"A new friend of mine." Marcus replied. "His name is Keenan."

"Nice to meet you." Kristy smiled. "Interesting face paint you got there."

"This is my sister, Kristy." Marcus introduced.

"That's me." Kristy beamed.

"Agumon, why are you wearing that box again?" she asked, noticing the cardboard between the two boys.

"No, that's… um…" Marcus stammered.

"Hold on." Kristy cut her brother off and lifted the cardboard. "Let me just get Agumon out of there."

"No Kristy, wait!" Marcus tried to stop his sister. "It's not what you think!"

His warning came too late when Kristy pulled the box up, gasping when she saw Falcomon within the box.

"Hello again." Falcomon sweated, recalling the last time he crossed paths with the girl.

"Hi?" his sweat came in torrents as Kristy growled at him, Marcus looking on in worry.

"Look." Kristy said. "You guys need a bath!"

"Oh stop." She retorted, dragging both Keenan and Falcomon into the bathroom. "You'll be happier once you're not so smelly. Trust me, we'll all be happy."

"And don't you come out until you're squeaky clean!" she added, tossing the two into the bathtub. "I hear that grumbling. Don't you make me come in there!"

"Wow Kristy." Marcus joked as he entered the bathroom. "You're like 'mini-mom'!"

"Make way!" Agumon rushed into the bathroom.

"Well, get in." he told his partner once he dunked himself into the bathtub.

"Where am I supposed to fit?" Marcus asked, noticing the now filled tub.

* * *

"Well, guess I better introduced everyone." Marcus noted at the dining table. "Here's Keenan and Falcomon, his pet."

"His what?" Keenan and Falcomon chorused.

"Yeah, we met." Kristy replied.

"Call me mom." Sarah smiled.

"Mom!" Marcus exclaimed, noticing the spread on the table. "Whatever. Well anyway."

"Thanks for the food!" the extended family chorused.

"Don't get too close or you'll lose an arm." Kristy advised, as Keenan and Falcomon watched in awe as Marcus and Agumon gobbled up dinner. Picking up a piece of pink mochi, both Keenan and Falcomon popped it into their mouths. Sighing in happiness, the two followed Marcus' and Agumon's example.

"Bet I can eat more." Marcus challenged.

"Don't worry Kristy." Sarah assured her daughter. "I made a secret second dinner for us."

* * *

After dinner…

The four boys were in Marcus' room, playing 'Jenga', except with chess pieces.

"I rock!" Agumon whooped, sliding his chosen piece off the table, the tower remaining intact.

"Good move." Marcus deathpanned. "Now, your turn, Keenan."

Keenan nodded and nervously touched a piece, causing the tower to topple and the other three to grin maliciously at him.

"It failed." Agumon taunted.

"That means you lose." Marcus and Falcomon added.

"Penalty: flick on the forehead." Marcus droned, the three approaching the unfortunate boy, fingers ready to inflict damage. "And you can't run away. But you got another one."

"You guys ate my rubber ducky!" Kristy fumed. "What a bunch of doffs."

* * *

"I think it's nice to have so many people in the house." Sarah told her daughter. "It just feels the whole place is really alive."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kristy replied. "At least Marcus isn't fighting as much."

* * *

In Marcus' room…

"Pillow fight!" Marcus shouted, tossing a pillow at Agumon as Keenan and Falcomon laughed.

Agumon retaliated by throwing the pillow at Keenan.

* * *

"He's channeling his energy into more productive pursuits." Sarah added. "Not tonight, necessarily."

* * *

In Marcus' room…

"Me get you for that." Keenan swore.

"You got to catch me first!" Marcus taunted as the four burst out in laughter.

* * *

In the Digital World…

"Saberleomon." Gotsumon trundled back to the golden lion. "Sir."

"Gotsumon." Saberleomon growled.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was so close. But those pesky humans weaseled out of another one of my plans!" Gotsumon informed Saberleomon.

"Gotsumon, do you remember the worst day ever in the Digital World?" Saberleomon reminded.

"I wish I didn't, but I can never forget." Gotsumon replied.

"That gust of energy from the Human World came and created an enormous typhoon. The humans somehow went through that storm and began to savagely attacking our fellow Digimon." Saberleomon recalled. "What they did was unforgivable."

"I know." Gotsumon replied. "And it makes me so angry."

"As it should. No matter what happens, I will have my revenge!" Saberleomon swore.

"But, you mean we will, right?" Gotsumon corrected.

"Failures like you are of no use to me. Saberleomon replied. "Merukimon may have needed the help of weaklings, but I do not. I am alone will show the humans what Digimon vengeance is!"

* * *

The next day…

"Why me stay up so late?" Keenan muttered as he came down the stairs.

When he looked into the kitchen, Keenan's eyes widened when he saw Sarah preparing breakfast, a vision of Frigimon coming into his mind.

"Frigimon?" he gasped, walking into the kitchen.

"Me got you!" he smiled, hugging the snowman-like Digimon.

"Oh good morning." Sarah smiled. "How are you? I hope you slept well."

Keenan then cried, running off when he saw it was not Frigimon at all.

"Keenan?" Sarah blinked.

"Ow! Man!" Marcus complained as Keenan bumped painfully into him. "Is this how you say good morning?"

"Me leaving!" Keenan replied, pushing Marcus away.

"What?" Marcus exclaimed. "Why?"

"Let go!" Keenan demanded, trying to pull from Marcus' grip on his elbow.

"Keenan, you just can't run off. It's dangerous!" Marcus told him.

"Me no care!" Keenan retorted. "Me leave!"

"Keenan?" Falcomon poked his head from the staircase.

"What's wrong with Keenan?" Kristy asked from the stairs.

"Let go!" Keenan cried as Marcus' communicator peeped.

"Yeah?" Marcus answered.

"A Mega level Digimon?" he blinked.

* * *

In the oil field…

Saberleomon was on a rampage, destroying the oil field.

"It's Saberleomon." Yoshi noted as she drove to the scene. "He's caused major damage. This is the worst."

* * *

Back at headquarters…

"The west sector of town has been blocked off and evacuated." Kudamon informed Marcus. "If we don't stop him, the whole city could be destroyed."

"Roger." Marcus replied. "I'm on it."

"Let go!" Keenan hissed when Marcus stopped him from leaving.

"No way." Marcus told him. "You're not thinking of giving yourself up to those guys again, are you?"

"Keenan!" Falcomon gasped.

"If me go, maybe they stop attacks!" Keenan replied. "All this, all this horrible destruction, my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous." Marcus scolded.

"Me no joking!" Keenan retorted.

"You are when you say stuff like that!" Marcus rebuked. "You just can't believe those garbage those Digimon are saying! Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong. Understand?"

"Yeah." Keenan replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"You can't blame yourself for what other people do." Marcus continued his tirade.

Keenan nodded at Marcus' stern glare.

"Listen." Marcus added as the firefighters were putting out the fire Saberleomon caused ."Normally we can sit down and talk about all this over a nice breakfast, but thanks to that no good Saberleomon, we have to rush out and jump into battle. All that's fine by me! Cos anybody who keeps a guy from his breakfast deserves a heaping helping of justice 'Marcus-style'!"

"Are you going to keep talking all day, Marcus?" Megumi coughed. "Or are you ever going to get a move on?"

"But, Saberleomon no can be defeated." Keenan remarked.

"Well, we'll never know that unless we try. We can't let fear stop you from doing what you need to do." Marcus told him. "Alright, I'm going now."

"In pajamas?" Kristy deathpanned.

"Oh right." Marcus corrected as he stepped back.

"Listen, when you get home, I'll make you that breakfast you missed." Sarah promised.

"Thanks mom." Marcus chuckled.

"Wait, can't I get a to-go bag?" Agumon asked.

"I tell you what." Sarah turned to the dinosaur. "I'll make you whatever you want when you get home."

"Even fried eggs?" Agumon beamed.

"Wait, I want curry!" Marcus interjected.

"Well, looks like I'm making fried egg curry then." Sarah smiled.

"Yay!" both partners whooped.

"What would you like?" Sarah asked Keenan.

"Whatever you make." Falcomon answered for him. "Just make seconds."

"Yeah, sounds good!" Marcus nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the battlefield…

"Lila Shower!' Lilamon fired her attack.

Saberleomon merely growled, the plant Digimon's attack barely fazing him. With a roar, the Mega level Digimon knocked her off the sky.

"Take this!" Machgaogamon landed a punch on Saberleomon, eyes widening when the golden lion caught his fist with his mouth. With a toss, Saberleomon threw the Ultimate level Digimon off. Jumping down, Saberleomon then slashed Machgaogamon with his claws.

"How pathetic you Digimon are." Saberleomon mocked. "I almost feel sorry for you! But still, for your treachery, I will destroy all of you!"

"Not gonna happen!" Marcus announced. "That's right. Because once I'm on the job, nothing can stop me!"

"Yeah, get him Boss!" Agumon agreed.

Jumping off the oil rig he was standing on, Marcus landed a punch on Saberleomon.

"What a joke!" the golden lion mocked. "You even more pathetic than those Digimon."

With a head toss, he threw Marcus aside.

"Boss, let me handle this!" Agumon shouted.

"Right!" Marcus replied. "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon." Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Yet another joke." Saberleomon scoffed.

"Machgaogamon, can you fight?" Thomas asked his partner.

"Try and stop me." Machgaogamon replied.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked her partner.

"I'm ready to go." Lilamon answered.

"Then let's shut this guy down!" Marcus remarked.

"Right!" the three Ultimate level Digimon chorused.

"Wait, where's Ami?" Marcus thought to ask, now noticing that the group was missing someone.

"Don't know." Thomas replied. "She was gone when I awoke."

"She spent the night with you?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yes." Thomas hid a blush.

"You two didn't do anything you're not supposed to do, did you?" Yoshi pressed.

"Yoshi!" Thomas protested hotly, his flush deepening.

"What? It was just a rhetorical question." Yoshi shrugged.

"She's in Abashiri, Hokkaido." Sampson supplied, sparing Thomas from further embarrassment. "On her 'other job'."

"Dammit!" shouted Yoshi. "Fine time for her to be on assignment!"

"We can do it!" yelled Marcus. "We just have to work together!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hokkaido…

Ami and the rest of her adopted family were eradicating the Digimon army Saberleomon had sent to keep them away from his main goal.

Ami gritted her teeth as worry ate into her. They had almost made it to the quarry, the one Saberleomon sent to lead the attack, but she was more concerned now for Thomas, and her team.

_Dammit!_ She cursed mentally. She could not concentrate on her assignment. She should be there with them! She placed her hand to her head, thinking that there had to be some way to get there.

Something reflected in her memory, something that Demon and Angel taught her when dealing with contracts. Something about...

* * *

"Consider it as laws. The directives of your mission can be prioritized by number, say, give the highest priority, '1', to the target itself, or whatever the contract wants." Demon stated.

"We may not always be going for a kill?" Ami was surprised

Angel chuckled, "No. There are worse things than death, as you well know."

"What if the assignment goals compromise our safety?" Ami thought to ask.

Angel smiled, "Ah... I got an idea from a well-respected author. He, too, needed an answer for that question, so he came up with a law that superseded all previous laws."

Demon smirked, "Our modification is simple. Whenever you are in a situation where the contract endangers your life, or your oaths, supersede the contract."

"What is that law called?" Ami asked.

"The law of ZEROTH." Her trainers chorused.

* * *

"I need a ZEROTH law..." she whispered to herself. She reached over her shirt and touched the symbol on her right breast.

"Go to them." Demon told his student, breaking Ami out of her musings.

Ami blinked at him.

Angel smirked, "It's obvious that you aren't with us. We can handle this one, imoto. Get to them."

Ami nodded and looked at Ophanimon who returned her partner's nod.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Ami yelled as she transformed into Lilith, teleporting Ophanimon and herself to the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I sense a Digimon in this direction." Falcomon told his partner as the two rushed to the battlefield. "Come on!"

"Oh no!" the owl gasped upon seeing Saberleomon.

"Well?" Saberleomon challenged.

"Howling Cannon!" Machgaogamon fired his attack.

"Lila Shower!" Lilamon unleashed her attack.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon released his attack.

Saberleomon simply roared to dispel the attacks closing in on him.

"Howling Crusher!" the gold lion then stuck RizeGreymon with his charge up claw.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon flew in to attack.

"Infinity Arrow!" Saberleomon fired his needles from his fur at the plant Digimon.

"Wining Knuckle!" Machgaogamon came in from behind, punching the golden lion. Saberleomon just chuckled, crushing the Ultimate level Digimon under his foot.

"So strong…" Falcomon gasped.

"No way, even Ultimate level attacks are completely useless against him!" Yoshi noted.

"I can't believe it!" Marcus ran towards his fallen partner. "One hit did this to you, RizeGreymon? You've got to get up and try again. We can't let this guy win!"

"Oh no, what's Keenan doing there?" Thomas gasped when he saw the child.

"That's enough!" Keenan shouted at Saberleomon.

"No, Keenan!" Falcomon called out to his partner.

"Yes, it true. Some hu-mons once come attack Digital World." Keenan told the golden lion. "But still, no make it right to attack these guys! Just stop!"

_Who is this pipsqueak to speak to me this way?_ Saberleomon wondered. _He's a human himself. He can't possibly understand._

"Stop!" Keenan told the golden lion.

Falcomon rushed in to grab Keenan before Saberleomon's attack hit him.

"Keenan, no!" Marcus ran towards the injured child. "You okay?"

"No, me want to stop Saberleomon. But can't." Keenan muttered.

"Hey, you did great kid." Marcus told him. "Just leave the rest to me."

"Saberleomon!" he hollered. "How dare you pick on a defenseless kid like Keenan? That is it! It's really fighting time now! You don't scare me. RizeGreymon, get up! I know you can do it!"

"I'm sorry Boss." RizeGreymon apologized. "But I can't…"

"Come on RizeGreymon!" Marcus urged. "You just have to!"

_Now nothing can stop me from totally annihilating these weaklings_! Saberleomon thought.

"Omaginasai." came Lilith's soft voice.

_Hm?_ Saberleomon frowned, noticing a sudden burst of light coming from between the burning oil rigs.

_What is this?_ The golden lion was stunned as he saw an immense halo of holy light surround the newcomer as she approached him. _What is this warm, forgiving, gentle and benevolent aura? That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of an aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no… what I feel is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could this child be…!_

_What is… this?_ He gaped as he saw a vision of a winged Lilith behind the girl.

"I get it!" Saberleomon gasped in recognition. "You're… you're…"

"My Lady…" he greeted her, relieved that his Goddess was still alive as Merukimon had said.

Lilith merely nodded at the golden lion as she lifted the 'Seed of Life' in her right palm before him. The jewel in her palm flashed, encasing both female and Digimon in its cocoon of light, before expanding outwards and healing those wounded in the battle, human and Digimon alike.

"Hm?" Saberleomon blinked as Gizumon AT appeared before him after the healing light of 'Seed of Life' died down.

"What in the world…" the golden lion asked. "Who is that?"

In response, Gizumon AT fired its laser eye beam at Lilith.

"My Lady!" Saberleomon yelled, coming between his Goddess and the incoming laser beam, taking the hit for her. After its intended attack failed, Gizumon AT fled the scene.

"What did you do to me?" Saberleomon muttered, his vision fizzing as he collapsed before Lilith.

"Saberleomon, you…" Lilith gasped.

"It's gone. What was that thing?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. But it did something to Saberleomon." Yoshi replied. "Never mind that, correct me if I am wrong, but did Saberleomon just _save_ Ami?"

"He did." Thomas nodded mutely in shock.

"My Lady…" Saberleomon muttered. "I…"

"Saberleomon!" Lilith gaped as she knelt, placing her Spear on the ground and taking the lion's head in her embrace.

"My Lady…" Saberleomon muttered in her arms. "My Lady… please… please pardon me…"

Lilith nodded in understanding.

Saberleomon let out a smile, now knowing that he had his Goddess' forgiveness before disappearing into Digital dust in her arms.

"So, anybody hungry?" Marcus approached the stunned Keenan. "Well, I don't know about you, but I can go for some fried egg curry. Right?"

Keenan nodded with grateful tears in his eyes.

"Lilith-sama." Ophanimon looked at her before devolving back into Tailmon.

"I'll be fine, Tailmon." She assured the cat as the 'Seed of Life' flashed once again, Lilith returning Ami's body to her.

"Lady Ami…" Tailmon blinked at the pained expression on her partner's face.

"Should I hide the razors in your room when we get back?" the cat tried to joke.

"Ha, ha Tailmon." Ami muttered in heavy sarcasm.

"Razors, Tailmon?" Thomas raised a questioning brow as he and Gaomon approached the pair.

The cat nodded, "She may _look_ unaffected when she ended an Digimon's existence, but every single time Lady Ami took a Digimon's life, the recoil of the fact that it was _she_ who ended their lives will hit her about an hour later. The very first time she killed a Digimon, Mistress Angel found her bleeding to death in her room with a razor blade in her hand. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what she did."

"She cut herself?" Gaomon concluded.

"Yes." Tailmon replied as Thomas took the shaking girl into his arms, allowing her to find comfort in him.

Ami's next sentence was cut off when Kurata approached the group, applauding.

"Very impressive." Kurata noted. "I have never seen such a display of strength and teamwork before."

"Why are you here?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, let's just see I was in the neighborhood." Kurata answered. "Now, about that strange Digimon I saw. Can you tell me its name?"

"I don't know." Yoshi confessed. "I've never seen it before."

"And there doesn't seem to have a record of it in the data base." Thomas added.

"An unknown Digimon huh?" Marcus mused.

"It sure was strong." Kurata noted. "I mean none of you have made a tiny little dent in Saberleomon until it came along."

"Sorry, no offense. Your efforts are nothing to sneeze that." He added, sneezing as Agumon came running towards his partner. "Perhaps you're not even taking the right approach at all. I mean many, if not most Digimon, see humans as their sworn enemies. I believe we should do something about that. Wouldn't you agree it's a problem that needs taking care of, Thomas?"

"And it's your way of thinking that leads to more war." Ami glared at Kurata.

"Let's go." She told the others coldly, as she turned her heel to leave.

* * *

Later in Marcus' house…

"Well?" Sarah smiled as the four males drooled over the plates of fried egg curry with rice before them.

"Thanks for the food!" the now extended Damon family chorused and the four males dug in.

"Guess you don't like that fried egg curry much huh?" Kristy joked.

"No talk. Eating." Keenan managed to answer.

"Don't worry, I made plenty for seconds." Sarah sweatdropped.

"You'd better make thirds and fourths then too." Agumon noted, devouring his belated breakfast.

* * *

In the bathroom…

"Make sure you get nice and clean or Kristy will throw you right back in the tub." Marcus told Keenan.

"Okay." Keenan replied.

"So, um…" the younger boy started. "It okay let me here?"

"Huh?" Marcus inquired under the shower head.

"Me say nothing." Keenan replied, sinking his head into the bathtub.

"We're glad you're here." Marcus grinned, turning off the shower head.

"Hey, I'm getting into the bath too!" Agumon announced.

"And me!" Falcomon added.

"No!" Keenan protested as the two Digimon jumped into the tub with him. "Me here first!"

* * *

In Thomas' mansion…

"You okay?" Thomas asked the girl genius beside him, a glass tea pot with two tea cups and saucers in front of them along with a plate of Angel's renowned mochi.

Ami nodded mutely, knowing very well that the recoil had hit her, hard. She had to watch another Digimon die again. The same cold, dark feeling from when she first ended a Digimon's life coursed through her body yet again. The darkness festered and clawed in her, as if struggling to take over.

She cursed her weakness. She should be used to this by now.

"Demon-nii is so going to lecture me for this." she mused, leaning onto Thomas' shoulder as she let out a weak smile. "I can almost imagine what he's going to say, 'Quit letting those fucking notions run around your head, damn it! Whether those Digimon are good or bad, you ended their existence tonight. What you're feeling right now is normal. It makes you human. The time when you don't feel a thing when you kill someone, that's the time you should question your humanity. Every bloody human being is made up of both light and darkness. The only difference is the balance between that light and darkness inside each of us, making us either a being of light, or of darkness. You're of light, Squirt. The darkness inside you might grow, but don't let it overtake your light. Don't lose yourself in it, or you'll lose your identity. If you're really desperate for some therapy, you can talk to your onee-chan. She'll most likely know how to help you cope. Since I'm of darkness, I don't have a damn fucking clue what you're feeling right now; I've never experienced it.'"

"Definitely sounds like Demon from what I've seen of him." Thomas remarked.

"He's right though." He noted. "You shouldn't lose yourself in the darkness."

Nuzzling her neck, he picked up a mochi and fed her.

Ami chuckled as she bit a bite off the sweet, causing Thomas to quirk a brow at her.

"Angel-nee spoils me too much every time I return." Ami grinned. "I swear if she ever opens a sweets shop once all this is over, her mochi will be the first to sell like hot cakes."

Outside the study, Thomas' butler peered in and smiled at the cuddling teens, oblivious to anything except each other. He had seen that his young master's disposition had lightened when the blue-haired girl reentered his life.

* * *

SailorStar9: And as promised, Saberleomon sacrifices himself to save Lilith. Next chapter, Kurata enters the Digital World with the DATS team only to have Gotsumon intervene, again. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	12. One More Digital Dive

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: One More Digital Dive

* * *

Alone in Marcus' room, Keenan thought back about the previous battle and what Saberleomon had told him as Falcomon looked on worriedly.

* * *

In DATS headquarters…

"I don't get it." Marcus noted, as the team re-watched the video from the previous battle, as Saberleomon died in Lilith's arms, his data reconfigured into a digiegg before disintegrating right before Lilith's horrified eyes. "Why did that disappear?"

"And who's that creature who destroyed Saberleomon?" Thomas questioned.

"Well, did it leave behind a Digimon signature or something?" Marcus asked the blond.

"I went through the data base again but I couldn't find anything that matched its description." Thomas replied.

"I can't believe there's an unknown Digimon out there." Yoshi remarked.

"Uh oh." Agumon muttered as Sampson entered the command center with a platoon of troops.

"Really good work everyone." Kurata greeted the group. "Keep it up."

"You again?" Thomas frowned.

Ami snarled at the scientist, "Who invited _him_ here?"

"Looks like you've got the Digital Dive fixed." Kurata remarked.

"What? No one told me!" Marcus retorted.

"Yeah, how come nobody told us?" Agumon agreed.

"You're right, I should have told you so that you can break it again after we just fixed it." Yoshi remarked sarcastically.

"Who, me?" Marcus retorted.

"All right enough!" Sampson halted the argument. "We will be transporting Kurata and these com-men into the Digital World today."

At the teens' surprised gasps, he added, "These orders came straight from the Director."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Tell me Commander, do you think it's possible for DATS to get any more press?" Hashima spat, showing Sampson the headlines. "You're supposed to cover things up, not wind up in the front page!"_

"_I'm very sorry, sir." Sampson apologized._

"_We can no longer allow the Digimon to enter the Human World." Hashima told him. "DATS will immediately send a team into the Digital World to take care of the source of all our problems, Merukimon."_

"_Yes, but sir…" Sampson trailed off._

"_What?" Hashima demanded._

"_Merukimon is a Mega level Digimon, which means he has unbelievable powers. In order to have any chance of defeating him, we'll need a very well-planned expedition." Sampson reminded Hashima._

"_Are you kidding? We're already at war!' Hashima fumed. "There's no time for planning! Now is the time for action!"_

"_Yes sir." Sampson replied._

"_Perhaps there is another way." __Kurata_ _pointed out. "We could negotiate a new treaty and end this war peacefully. Well?"_

"_Kurata" Sampson blinked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We're dealing with Digimon here, not people." Hashima told the scientist. "They are irrational. We're not going to be able to negotiate."_

"_Oh come on." Kurata chided. "You shouldn't be so prejudiced, Director. Merukimon is extremely intelligent, which is why I believe we can persuade him to find a peaceful resolution."_

"_Impossible!" Hashima objected._

"_Look at it this way." Kurata reasoned. "No one will get hurt if we could avoid at all conflict and you, Director Hashima, will get credit for negotiating peace instead of being blamed for starting a war. It's in everyone's best interest, don't you agree?"_

"_Perhaps." Hashima replied. "I suppose it won't hurt to try. You will lead the negotiations with Merukimon."_

"_Ah?" Kurata feigned surprise._

* * *

"Well, it certainly wasn't my intention to get so involved in all this. I think the Director made a terrible decision." Kurata remarked. "But, orders are orders. From this moment on, I will be your commander for this mission. You will be joining my troops in this Digital Dive and be our backup in case of trouble."

"Commander!" Thomas looked at Sampson.

"These are the orders of Director Hashima." Sampson told him.

"This is some kind of a joke?" Marcus demanded in Kurata's face. "Why should I take orders from some dude who's not even a member of DATS?"

"Yeah, he's right." Agumon agreed. "You've never even fought a Digimon, have you?"

"Hey, why are you blaming me for?" Kurata shrugged, after he sneezed. "I'm not the one who started this fiasco. The Digimon on the other side are the ones who decide to make us our enemies. We don't know what they're planning or when they might attack next."

"That's exactly why you should just let us take care of it." Marcus shoved him aside and headed to the Digital Dive. "It's not like Merukimon's going to invite you over for tea to have a nice chat or something. There's only one way to get through to him, and that's my 'Fists of Fury'."

"I don't know, Marcus." Yoshi remarked. "I mean it couldn't hurt to try and talk to the guy."

"It seems like you want to go to the Digital World but you don't want to follow Kurata's orders." Lalamon pointed out.

"Hang on a minute." Thomas voiced. "We're not ready yet. Ami and I are going to have to recalibrate the Digital Dive to accumulate this many people."

Ami let out a small smile, knowing what he was getting at.

"We're going to need at least a day." She glared as Kurata looked at the two geniuses.

"Well then." Kurata replied. "I guess there's nothing we do but wait, right?"

"Right. Okay." He added, as he walked off. "The mission will get underway tomorrow morning. See you then."

"Well played, you two." He whispered to the two. "I see a very bright future for the both of you."

"Get the equipment ready to go." He said outloud. "See you tomorrow."

"Be warned, Kurata." Ami hissed as the scientist walked past them. "I'll be watching you on this trip, very carefully."

"Sir?" Gaomon looked at his stunned partner in puzzlement. "What's wrong? You're as white a ghost."

"I'm okay." Thomas assured.

"Don't let him get to you." Ami told him gently, giving his hand an assuring squeeze.

Thomas nodded and returned her squeeze.

"Commander." The blond then turned to Sampson. "There's got to be another reason why he's so insistent on taking this Dive."

"I haven't figured out his true motives yet." Sampson told him. "However, this does not change our mission's main objective; to get the Digital and Human Worlds to stop fighting. Never forget that goal."

"Yes sir." Thomas replied.

"Commander." Ami voiced, causing the two males to look at her.

"Kurata just rubbed me the wrong way the first time I saw him, so I did some digging on him." Ami commented. "I found out his basic background, but what interested me was what happened during the Digital expedition ten years ago."

At that, Sampson raised a brow at her.

"Go on." He nodded.

"It would seem that when Saberleomon attacked the expedition group, it was Kurata who pulled out his rifle." Ami revealed.

"Quite true." Sampson noted.

"Not only did Kurata rub me the wrong way, and the vibe I get off from him..." Ami told the two males as she glared at the door Kurata exited from. "Call it a hunch. But mine are usually correct."

* * *

In Marcus's place…

"What?" Keenan gasped. "You go to the Digital World?"

"Yeah, we got to back. I mean I know it might not be easy on you, but we just can't ignore Merukimon when he might be planning to launch another attack on the Human World." Marcus told him.

"Yeah, re-match time!" Agumon beamed.

"This can't be good." Sarah noted.

"Please don't go if you're going to get hurt." Kristy begged.

"No go!" Keenan protested.

"What?" Marcus blinked.

"Merukimon, he hate hu-mons and if you go to Digital World, he get angry." Keenan explained. "You make him fight!"

"That's why you've got to put a stop to this thing now before both sides lose too much." Marcus reasoned. "So, if you can't handle it, stay here."

"I come with you." Keenan told him. "I face Merukimon."

"But if you come, whose side are you going to be on?" Agumon asked.

"If you don't know the answer to that, don't come." Marcus told the uncertain child. "It's just going to tear you apart."

"Keenan?" Falcomon inquired, noticing that his partner was still awake. "Can't you sleep?"

"Not if you talk!" Keenan retorted, throwing the covers over his head.

* * *

In DATS headquarters…

Our favorite geniuses were working overnight on the Digital Dive.

"Finally!" Ami sighed in relief, as she gave herself a good stretch, rolling her shoulders.

Glaring at her coffee cup, she hissed, "And Duke-nii didn't even bother to replenish my stash. I swear he's going to get it."

Thomas chuckled beside her.

"Ow!" Ami then winced, hitting a sore spot.

Thomas stood up from his seat and began to rub her shoulders softly.

"It's just nerves. You just need to relax." He soothed, feeling her slack a little in his grip.

"Either that or lots of typing." Ami remarked.

"Damn!" she let a pleased moan escape her throat. "Never let anyone tell you you're not good at this."

Thomas gulped at her proclaim, as lust began to overtake him and Ami's somewhat erotic moans were not helping any. Her sexy moans were causing all the blood in his body to rush somewhere down south, his hormones going on override mode. He imagined if that was how she would sound when he finally made love to her. Will she emit those sexy moans as he trailed a path of kisses down her gorgeous body? Will she whimper in pleasure as he slowly made her his? His vision blurred. His mind and hormones began concocting mind-numbingly wet daydreams.

Ami reclining naked beneath him on the bed, their sweat-slicked skin gliding over each others. Him staring down into her sapphire-colored eyes as he made her his.

His hands wandered down her back as the scene in his mind changed into the position they are in now. But in his reverie, he had bent an unclothed Ami over her desk. Her pale bottom in front him as he scattered kisses all over her smooth back. He can practically hear her gasp his name as he gradually enters her from behind. "Thomas…"

"Thomas! Thomas! Snap out of it, Norstein!" Ami's harsh bark broke him out of his daydream, only to find his girlfriend glaring at him menacingly through the computer screen. "Thomas, what the hell are you thinking?"

Thomas mutely stared at her not knowing why she was annoyed with him.

"Your hands, Thomas." Ami reminded him flatly. He glanced down to find that his hands had involuntarily wandered down her back while he was not paying attention. They were now touching, or fondling would be the better word, Ami's derriere.

Thomas swiftly pulled his hands away, as if burnt. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. Sorry, Ami. I'm really, really sorry," he hurriedly stammered out, flushing.

Ami turned to him as she stood up. "What were you thinking, huh, Thomas?" She leaned closely towards his face. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on in that dirty mind of yours, Norstein? Or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I-It's not like that Ami. It just that…" he faltered when she ran a finger down his throat.

"Just what?" she asked, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"…" Thomas could not utter another word. She was literally driving him into insanity with what she was doing. He can feel his knees turning to jelly. Grasping her chair, he panted as he gingerly sat down, only to find his girlfriend grinning down at him wickedly.

"I like your idea, Thomas," she said as she slipped onto his lap. "This'll make it easier for me." She commenced on kissing him hungrily, while he moaned in surrender. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking now, Thomas?"

"I-I can't," he shook his head. "I just can't, Ami. It's not…for general consumption."

Ami stopped kissing him and glared down at him. "I'll show you what's for _my_ consumption, Norstein," she growled at him with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Ames, stop…" Thomas managed to stutter before things got out of hand between them

"Why?" Ami raised a lazy brow at him.

"Demon and Angel…" Thomas choked, before gasping when Ami bit his nape.

"Are too busy screwing each other in the Security Control Room to notice what we're going." Ami smirked, finishing his sentence.

"Nice try, Angel-nee!" she called out, smashing Angel's spy bug that had landed on her keyboard

* * *

Almost one hour later…

"That was…" Ami muttered, resting her head on Thomas' shoulder after they overcame their climax.

"Incredible." Thomas agreed, catching his breath.

Ami chuckled, causing Thomas to look at her.

"Not quite what I envisioned our first time though." She told him

"Hm?" Thomas blinked at the female straddling on his lap.

"Remember the inside joke our mothers made when we were little?" Ami giggled.

"About us getting married?" Thomas noted.

Ami nodded, "Yup, that one. By the way, whose mother started the whole thing in the first place?"

"Neither." Thomas admitted. "My fault, I'm afraid."

"You didn't!" Ami exclaimed.

"Hey, as you said, we were little. I didn't know what 'getting married' meant." Thomas shrugged.

"You have no idea how much embarrassment you put me through because of that." Ami muttered.

"Sorry." Thomas mumbled, nuzzling her neck one last time. "Should we get back to work?"

"Cold blanket." Ami teased as the couple redressed and returned to their work, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

In the Digital World…

"What is it?" Gotsumon asked when Merukimon snapped out of his musings. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about that human." Merukimon replied.

"Which human?" Gotsumon asked.

"The one who fought me with his bare hands." Merukimon answered.

"Merukimon?" Gotsumon voiced. "I don't think we should talk about this."

"I've never felt any connection with a human before." Merukimon frowned, knowing what the rock Digimon was implying. "But when he came into contact with me; when that fist hit me, my strongest beliefs were shaken and I began to wonder if perhaps humans weren't all evil."

"Humans and Digimon aren't supposed to co-exist!" Gotsumon protested hotly. "So, it's only right for those humans who broke the rules get what they deserve! For many years, more than I can remember, I have faithfully served you, Merukimon. I stayed because you can bring peace between the two worlds."

"What's the matter, sir?" he asked when Merukimon's eyes widened.

"It's the humans." Merukimon replied. "They are on the move."

"It's started." Gotsumon noted as Merukimon stood up from his throne. "Then I'm with you no matter what."

"There's something very different about it this time." Merukimon noted. "I'm sensing their mission is the annihilation of all Digimon!"

"Please sir, allow me to plan the counterattack." Gotsumon begged.

"Gotsumon, wait!" Merukimon called out.

"Merukimon, you're the only one who can protect the Digital World from the human threat. You have to be the last line of defense." Gotsumon voiced and took off.

* * *

Back with the DATS team…

Along with Kurata and his men, the teens teleported to the Digital World.

"Awesome! Man I'm love making Digital Dives!" Marcus whooped.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Kurata sighed.

"Professor Kurata!" one of his soldiers reported. "There are no signs of any Digimon within one mile of our perimeter."

"Then, it was a good Dive." Kurata smirked, giving the two geniuses a side-glance. Let's go moving!"

"Hey, you're not going anywhere without us!" Marcus shouted as he and Agumon ran after Kurata.

"I still don't like that jerk." Ami noted beside her blond lover as she noticed his frown. "Something about him rubs me wrong."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Keenan!" Sarah called out after she placed pancakes on the dining table. "Falcomon! I made you a snack!"

"Something wrong?" she blinked when she noticed that only Falcomon had appeared.

"He's not hungry." Falcomon replied.

"Hey Keenan." The bird Digimon opened the door. "Are you worried, about facing Merukimon again?"

"Merukimon not forgive traitors." Keenan replied. "He not forgive me."

"It's not true." Falcomon objected. "I've heard Merukimon say many times that he thinks you're very important."

"Me don't important because me hu-mon." Keenan answered as Falcomon gasped. "My body made from hu-mon, but my heart is Digimon. What I supposed to do?"

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"I'm coming for you, Merukimon." Marcus promised as the group proceeded to Merukimon's castle. "My fists are going to deliver a message you're probably not gonna want to hear."

"Oh, that's really clever Marcus." Yoshi shrugged. "You're such a poet."

"A bad one." Lalamon added.

"You're just don't get it. Champion fighters don't sit and talk things out." Marcus scoffed. "We settle things our own way."

"Digital signals dead ahead!" one of Kurata's men reported. "It's approaching rapidly.

"Get ready for it." Kurata told the teens.

"Hang on." Marcus added.

"Go back now, you sneaky humans!" Gotsumon warned.

"That rock again!?" Ami exclaimed.

"Stop please." Kurata called over the loudspeaker. "We're here on a mission of peace and respectfully ask that we speak with Merukimon."

"Do you really think I'll fall for such an obvious trick?" Gotsumon questioned. "You were planning on attacking him when he wasn't expecting it. Well, it won't happen on my watch."

"Now, Zudomon!" he called, summoning the Ultimate level Digimon which crashed in from the iceberg.

"Fall in!" Kurata ordered as three of his soldiers formed a line of defense before him.

"Fall back men, protect Professor Kurata!" the squad leader ordered as the troops retreated behind the teens.

"Yeah, and we're just supposed to just be backup?" Marcus scoffed.

"Is it fighting time, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"Oh yeah." Marcus replied as the two ran towards Zudomon.

"Here goes Marcus." Yoshi remarked. "What a surprise."

"Just once I'll like to see him come up with a plan." Thomas sighed.

"Were you two expecting anything else from him?" Ami joked.

"Not really." Yoshi shrugged.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his attack at the Ultimate level Digimon after the two leapt into the air to attack.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slapped the flame ball away, firing his arrow-shaped energy at the two partners.

"Look out!" Marcus exclaimed in horror as the attack flew towards him.

"Marcus, no!" Thomas gasped as both Marcus and Agumon clashed into the iceberg.

"Not fun." Marcus muttered as he dug himself out from the snow. "Agumon, where are you, pal?"

"Boss, it's really dark out here!" Agumon whined, his legs sticking out of the snow.

"Yeah, but at least it's not hot." Marcus deathpanned.

"Everyone take cover!" Kurata instructed as he and his troops hid in a snow cavern. "Take cover!"

"Okay DATS." The scientist called the team on his loudspeaker. "It's up to you now. I'll be hiding here if you need me."

"Boss help!" Agumon wailed, struggling in the snow. "Get me out of here, or at least bring me something to eat!"

"At the first sign of danger, he runs. What are the odds?" Ami deathpanned.

"Looks like it's up to us to save the day." Yoshi noted.

"Watch out!" Thomas shouted a warning to the two girls as Zudomon prepared to strike his hammer at them.

* * *

In Marcus' home…

Kristy was laughing at the comedy show on television as Keenan looked downcast beside her.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon unleashed his attack.

"Let's go Gaomon!" Thomas told his partner.

"Yes sir!" Gaomon replied.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Thomas called out.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Let's go." Thomas instructed.

At his command, Machgaogamon punched through the icicles.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon fired his attack. Machgaogamon managed to dodge the icicle spikes that rose from the ground, but not before getting knocked off his feet by an icicle.

"I brought you here to defeat these guys, so do your job or go home." Kurata rebuked through his loudspeaker.

"Not doing our job huh?" Ami hissed.

"I'm not sure I like that guy." Yoshi fumed. "Ready Lalamon?"

"Ready." Lalamon nodded.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Yoshi called out.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"Yoshi, can you let me handle this?" Ami requested.

"Okay." Yoshi nodded nervously at the murderous aura coming from the girl.

"D.N.A. Charge!" Ami shouted.

"Tailmon digivolve to Nefertimon!" the cat declared as she evolved.

"What's with her?" Yoshi whispered to Thomas.

"Caffeine-deprived." Thomas replied flatly

Yoshi sweatdropped, "Duke didn't replace her coffee stash, huh?"

Thomas nodded.

"Curse of the Queen!" the Armored Digimon fired her attack at Zudomon as Machgaogamon flew into the smoke.

"Gaoga Tornado!" Machgaogamon unleashed his attack right in Zudomon's face and turning the walrus-like Digimon back into a digiegg.

"Not bad." Gotsumon noted. "But it's a small taste of what's waiting for you. You'll never get to Merukimon. So give up now!"

"You give up, Gotsumon." Thomas retorted. "You can't take us all on. Don't make us take you down!"

"It won't be that easy." Gotsumon told him.

Jumping off Yanmamon, he added, "I've got something to show you. I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"If he means what I think he means, then we're officially screwed." Ami noted.

"Oh no." Thomas gasped as Gotsumon floated in the air. "What are we up against this time?"

* * *

In Marcus' home…

"Keenan? Falcomon?" Sarah said as she opened the door. "I'm coming in."

"I wonder where those two went?" she blinked noticing that the pair had disappeared.

"They're gone." She noted, sliding open the window, only to see one of Falcomon's feathers land on her palm.

"I'm so glad it stopped raining." Falcomon remarked as both partners laid on the roof.

"Popular place." Sarah commented as she climbed onto the roof as well. "Whenever something was bugging Marcus, he'd come up here and stare at the sky too. You know something? You're a lot alike. Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Gotsumon digivolve to Metormon!" Gotsumon declared as he evolved.

"I don't get it. He only changed colors." Yoshi noted.

"You two know the saying; don't judge a book by its cover?" Ami inquired.

At Thomas' and Yoshi's nods, she added, "I think it applies here."

"If you think I'm the same, you're wrong!" Metormon retorted.

"Looks like Ami's right again." Yoshi noted as Metormon charged up his attack.

"He's a lot more powerful than before." Thomas added.

"Cosmo Flash!" Metormon unleashed his meteor shower.

"Now then." The mineral Digimon mocked as his attack clashed into the Digimon. "Still think I'm the same?"

"Yo woo!" Marcus called out, leaping off the ice ledge and landing a pinch on Metormon. "Don't forget about me. D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Okay." Metormon noted.

"Solid Strike!" RizeGreymon charged at Metormon in an attempt finish the mineral Digimon off.

"He vanished." RizeGreymon gasped Metormon disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go?" Machgaogamon inquired, seeing RizeGreymon take a punch from nowhere.

"I don't know." Lilamon replied, before the two Digimon were knocked apart from a seemingly invisible punch.

You guys aren't all that tough." Metormon mocked.

"This little guy is a pest." Marcus snorted. "Hey, what's his deal?"

"I'm looking it up now." Thomas replied, consulting the Digi-Terminal. "Apparently he can move at super-sonic speed."

"He's too fast, he can't get a good shot off." Machgaogamon remarked.

"You're not going to beat me." Metormon mocked. "I'm too good."

"Hey Metormon, look behind you." Ami told the mineral Digimon.

"Huh?" Metormon turned back.

"Say 'Ah'." Ami smirked as Nefertimon fired her 'Nile Jewelry' attack at the mineral Digimon, sending him crashing into the snow field.

* * *

On the roof…

"Human nor Digimon." Sarah echoed once Keenan told her of his problem.

"What Keenan supposed to do?" Keenan asked.

"Sorry." Sarah replied. "But I really don't know what to say. See, you are the only one who can answer that question, Keenan, because you're the only one who knows what it's like to be both."

"Yeah, that problem." Keenan replied. "Me both."

"Just take your time." Sarah advised. "It'll come to you."

"Me hope." Keenan answered.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Since when did Nefertimon get up there?" Yoshi asked.

"Angel of Light, speed of light." Ami shrugged. "Or something like that."

"We did it!" Marcus whooped.

"No, we didn't." Thomas corrected, as Metormon climbed back up.

"Well, this has been a lot of fun, but I kind of grow tried of our little game. It's time to end it." Metormon remarked, preparing his 'Cosmo Flash' attack. "Goodbye."

"Cosmo Flash!" he released his attack.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon fired his attack at the same time.

"Uh oh." Metormon muttered as RizeGreymon's beams closed in on him.

"Merukimon, help!" the mineral Digimon cried out he disintegrated.

"Well done." Kurata applauded as the victorious teens turned to him. "Now that's why I brought you here. Everything seems to be going as planned."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

Keenan and Falcomon entered the Command Room.

"Keenan, are you sure you want to do this?" Falcomon asked.

"Yes, me want all fighting to stop." Keenan replied.

"Keenan." Sampson looked that the younger child.

"Sir, you send me to Digital World." Keenan requested.

* * *

On Merukimon's throne…

"Damon." The Mega level Digimon noted as the group approached him.

"We have unfinished business, cos last time we fought, I got dragged back to the Human World." Marcus told Merukimon. "But you won't be so lucky this time."

"Hey, don't get him angry." Yoshi rebuked.

"It's you and me, big guy." Marcus remarked as he stood before Merukimon. "Bring it on!"

"You dare threaten me?" Merukimon challenged.

"It's not a threat if you can back it up!" Marcus commented. "This is a human versus Digimon fight to the end!"

"Yes." Merukimon replied. "Unfortunately, it'll be your last fight. Sad twist of fate since I knew your father so well."

"Fighting time!" Marcus hollered, as he rushed towards Merukimon, both meeting each other fist-to-fist.

"Stop it!" Keenan shouted.

"Keenan?" the teens gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: I'll let you green-minded people keep wondering if Thomas and Ami did _it_ in this chapter. *Grins*


	13. The Past Revealed

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: The Past Revealed

* * *

_Flashback_

_Frigimon was walking through the snowy forest near her home when the sound of an infant wailing alerted her._

"_You sweet little thing." She cooed, picking up the crying Keenan. "There, there, it's okay."_

"_Keenan!" Michelle's voice sounded from the other side of the Digital Gate as Frigimon turned to see the glowing portal. "Keenan!"_

"_Keenan?" Frigimon echoed. "Wow, that sounds like a fine name for you."_

"_Keenan!" Michelle screamed as the portal closed._

"_Oh dear." Frigimon noted._

"_You like me, do you?" the snowman Digimon smiled at the gaggling child. "You want to come home with me? Well, come on then. I can never say no to someone as cute as you."_

* * *

"You fight no more!" Keenan told Merukimon.

"Keenan, you ought to stay out of this. It's a fight between Marcus and Merukimon and you can't stop it." Agumon stopped him.

"Me no care!" Keenan retorted.

"Well, me do." Agumon replied.

"Me must stop fight, Agumon!" Keenan insisted. Tossing the orange dinosaur off, Keenan rushed off to stop the two.

"Merukimon!" the boy shouted. "Me know truth now! Me meet real mother in Hu-mon World! Me know me hu-mon! But me not afraid to stand up to you! Me not let you fight friends!"

"Keenan." Merukimon looked at the child. "I've always known the truth. I've always known that you're not of this world."

"But just because he's different, that doesn't give you the right to attack him!" Marcus rebuked.

"What do you mean?" Merukimon frowned.

"Don't play me!" Marcus retorted. "Gotsumon practically brought an army of Digimons to the Human World to try and take Keenan down!"

"If he did, he wasn't following my orders." Merukimon replied.

"So, what are you saying?" Thomas asked.

"Do you that Gotsumon acted on his own?" Falcomon inquired.

"Among Digimon, there are many who despise all humans and few hate more than Gotsumon did." Merukimon informed the group.

"Me used to hate hu-mons just like Gotsumon." Keenan confessed. "But then, me meet Marcus and all his hu-mon friends and me realize not all hu-mon is bad."

"Thanks kid." Marcus remarked.

"And before that," Keenan added. "Me become good friends with Falcomon, so that prove that Digimon and Hu-mons no have to fight each other. Right?"

At that, Kurata chuckled.

"Friends." He mocked. "Yeah right kid. You're joking and you don't even know it. Digimon aren't the monsters under your bed, nothing but horrible beasts that threaten to destroy all mankind."

With a wave, he summoned his troops.

"What trick is this?" Merukimon demanded. "Who are all of these intruders? Speak up!"

"Wait." He noted. "I see what's going on now. I misjudged you, Marcus. I let you get close so you brought the wolf right into my home."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus was confused.

"Don't play me." Merukimon rebuked. "That man was the one who attacked my comrades and he's the one who's responsible for deleting Frigimon's data and destroying her!"

"What? Kurata!" Marcus spat.

"I knew something was off about him." Ami hissed.

Kurata chuckled.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Frigimon was cuddling the baby Keenan when a quake shook the ground and the snowman Digimon ran out of her igloo._

"_Right this way, Merukimon sir." __Gotsumon told the Mega level Digimon as he stood beside Frigimon._

"_It's been quite a while since I last saw you, Frigimon." Merukimon bent to see the snowman Digimon better._

"_Yes, but why is one of the Olympus Twelve coming to see little old me, Merukimon?" Frigimon asked._

"_I've come to put out a fire." Merukimon told her._

"_Fire?" Frigimon echoed._

"_He's talking about this human infant." Gotsumon supplied._

"_Digimon and humans were never meant to interact with one another." Merukimon pointed out. "And that's the reason I've come to see you. You must give me the child."_

"_No!" Frigimon protested. "No matter what you do to me Merukimon, I must refuse!"_

"_What?" Merukimon demanded._

"_I believe that this baby came to me for a reason." Frigimon replied. "So, I'm going to raise him, no matter what you say."_

"_What?"_ _Gotsumon was astonished. "It is considered treason to speak so disrespectfully to our revered leader, Merukimon!"_

"_It's okay." Frigimon rocked the wailing baby in her arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of. See? It's okay."_

"_I have heard of this before." Merukimon noted, seeing the tender scene. "Apparently human mothers act like this when they're protecting their children. Are you planning on being this child's mother then Frigimon and raising him?"_

"_Mother?" Frigimon echoed as she looked at the gaggling Keenan. "Mother. I like the sound of that. Okay, starting from here on out, I'll be this child's mother."_

* * *

"Frigimon loved Keenan from the very bottom of her heart." Merukimon narrated. "It was as if he were truly her own son. They were made for each other. And then, _that_ man came along and ripped Frigimon and Keenan from each other's arms forever!"

"Don't be fooled by this monster's lies." Kurata scoffed. "You're only hearing his side of things. If there's a victim you should feel sorry for in this little story, it's me."

"And just what you mean by that, Kurata?" Thomas asked.

"When we first came to the Digital World, Digimon attacked and we barely survived." Kurata replied. "When we first arrived in the Digital World, we were full of wonder of what we saw.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Magnificent." Spencer Damon remarked as he photographed the Gomamon playing with each other._

"_Doctor Damon." Sampson voiced. "Please, keep your distance from the indigenous life forms. We're just here to find Keenan Crier."_

"_Relax." Yushima chided. "We'll find him, but you can't blame us for being curious. We've never seen anything like this. It's incredibly fascinating."_

"_Yeah, I'll say. We can study this for a lifetime." Spencer agreed._

_Then, he gasped when a gun shot sounded and the Gomamon fled into the water._

"_What's wrong with you, Kurata?" he demanded as the three rushed to the scene. "Put your weapon away right now!"_

_Kurata__ screamed as Saberleomon roared and Spencer placed himself before his assistant and the Digimon. As Saberleomon pounced, Spencer threw the golden lion over his shoulder. Landing on the edge of the cliff, the lion screamed as the ground crumbled beneath him, sending the Mega level Digimon crashing into the water._

"_What were you thinking?" Spencer demanded._

"_Are you kidding? I was thinking of saving my life." Kurata protested. "It attacked me."_

"_Yes, it attacked you after you fired your weapon at it." Spencer pointed out. "Even though we're supposed to on a non-threatening mission!"_

_Just then, the Gomamon from before emerged from the water, evolving into_ _Ikkakumon._

"_It's going to charge us! Look!" Sampson gasped._

"_We have to run!" Yushima warned, as the group took off when Ikkakumon fired its__Harpoon Torpedo at them._

"_Sampson!" Spencer gasped as the detective shielded Yushima with his body._

* * *

"After that," Kurata narrated. "We're no longer in wonder of this world. We were in terror of it. In order to find protection, we sought refuge in the Infinite Ice Ridge. But instead of finding safety, we only found more danger."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here, you trespassing humans?" Saberleomon demanded as he appeared in front of the group._

_The lion roared as he came after the escaping group which had fled into a cavern._

"_Oh no, it's still coming!" __Kurata gasped in horror._

"_What's that?" Spencer asked when Kurata took out a mechanical sphere._

"_It's the 'Space Isolation Device'.__" Kurata explained. "We never should have come to this horrible world, but we can use this to open a Digi-Gate and leave while we still can."_

"_We can't! It hasn't been tested out yet! It's still too dangerous to try!" Spencer objected._

"_We have to use the device. It's the only chance we have of survival!" Kurata retorted, activating the orb._

* * *

"Even with the 'Space Isolation Device', our escape was cut close." Kurata continued to narrate. "If that device had gone off even a fraction of a second later, then everyone of us would have been taken down by that vicious Saberleomon. But the fact is they're all vicious, they must all be destroyed."

"How dare you say that all Digimon must be destroyed, you sniveling, spineless coward!" Merukimon demanded. "You're the one who ran from the battle. But that other human stayed and fought valiantly to protect his friends."

"Wait, this other human…" Marcus gasped. "Is he… my dad?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Activating his D.N.A charge,__ Spencer took on Saberleomon, landing a punch on the golden lion's face._

"_Spencer!" Yushima gasped._

"_Don't wait for me, you guys get out of here. I'll stay__ behind and hold this Digimon off." Spencer told him. "And __bring back the chest I brought back to the Human World. The object in it will mark the one true guardian of the Digital World; the Light of Hope. That person will be the bridge between the Human and Digital Worlds."_

"_Impossible, how can a human have so much power?" Saberleomon demanded._

"_Anyone can find the strength they need." Spencer told him. "If they believe in the cause they're fighting for."_

"_You won't hurt my friends!" he shouted, giving the golden lion another punch to the face._

"_Your fight is not over, human." Merukimon intervened. "Try your strength against mine."_

"_I'm happy to!" Spencer retaliated, meeting the Mega level Digimon fist-to-fist._

* * *

"Wow! My dad was totally awesome!" Marcus beamed.

Turning to the rest of the team, he added, "Hey did you hear that? My dad was even cooler than me! My dad fought two Mega levels with nothing but his bare hands."

"Well, you know what they say." Agumon remarked. "The apple doesn't fall far from the Boss."

"He'd sure be proud of his son." Yoshi noted.

"Yeah." Lalamon agreed.

"That proverb was so wrong, I won't even start correcting it." Ami sighed.

"Spencer was powerful." Merukimon admitted. "And no matter what odds were stacked against him, he never ever gave up."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Now tell me human, why__ have you and your kind come and invade the Digital World?" Merukimon asked in the midst of battle._

"_We're not invading. We're here to study and look for a lost child." Spencer replied._

"_What?" Merukimon gasped._

"_Humans are curious by nature. We seek out the unknown." Spencer added, breaking off the standstill. "It's true though a lost child brought us here, but we mean you no harm. We are interested in your world."_

"_Your actions speak louder than your words." Merukimon remarked. "You show nothing but hostility towards us so far."_

"_That wasn't our intention!" Spencer insisted._

* * *

"Then Spencer proceeded to explain everything to me. About the Digi-Gates appearing all over the Human World and how people started to disappear through those Digi-Gates to this world." Merukimon narrated. "He also told me about the friend's son that he had come to the Digital World in order to rescue."

"And that was Keenan right?" Falcomon concluded.

"Correct." Merukimon replied. "I believed Spencer so I told him everything. We trusted each other."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Seriously?" Spencer inquired. "You know about Keenan?"_

"_Yes." Merukimon replied. "One of my comrades is raising him as her own."_

"_I'm so relieved to hear he's okay." Spencer smiled. "The Criers are going to be very happy to hear this."_

"_The Criers?" Merukimon echoed._

"_Yes, Keenan's parents."__ Spencer explained._

"_His parents?" Merukimon repeated._

"_Yes, his mother and his father." Spencer replied. "I have a girl Kristy and a son Marcus myself. I sure miss those little guys. I hope they're doing alright without me. It's funny, you think you're supposed to teach your kids about life, but it turns out they're the ones who're teaching you what's important._

"_Spencer." Merukimon voiced. "You need to go and meet King Drasil."_

"_Who's that?" Spencer asked._

"_He's an Elder that rules over the Digimon and the entirety of the Digital World. You'll need his help if there's any hope whatsoever for humans and Digimon to live together in harmony."_

"_I see." Spencer noted. "Can you tell me where I can find this guy?"_

"_You can find him everywhere, and yet nowhere at the same time." Merukimon replied._

"_Is this some kind of riddle?" Spencer asked._

"_No, that's simply his nature." Merukimon answered. "He is unlike any other Digimon. You can't actually see him, but if you are pure, you can feel his presence."_

"_Interesting." Spencer noted._

"_I'll help you further but I must remind in this place." Merukimon commented, looking at the still opened Digital Gate. "If other Digimon stumble upon this Digi-Gate, then they could end up getting pulled into the Human World. I must stay here and guard it to ensure their safety."_

"_But…" Spencer objected._

"_No." Merukimon cut him off. "You're not the one to blame for its creation."_

"_Thank you." Spencer nodded. "I'll try to make it up to you by forging peace between our two worlds." And sealing the promise with a fist knock._

"_You're a noble man with a noble goal." Merukimon remarked._

* * *

"And with that, Spencer left to go on his quest." Merukimon continued to narrate.

"How convenient that we haven't heard from him since, so he can't confirm if your story's true." Kurata scoffed. "For all we know, you defeated him and he's gone."

"Can it doc!" Marcus retorted. "My dad is fine and I know he is! He's definitely here in the Digital World somewhere and we have to find him."

* * *

Back in DATS headquarters…

"Spencer Damon is alive." Sampson noted. "And before you question that, the blueprint that the Digivice we received from the Digital World surely confirms it."

"With the blueprint, Doctor Damon sent a message for Kamemon and myself. That message said that we were to create an organization that would protect any Digimon who were found wandering in the Human World." Kudamon added.

"And as you may have surmised by now," Sampson remarked. "The organization that we ultimately established was the Digimon Data Squad; DATS."

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"Wait, you tell me it's my father who is the creator of the Digivice?" Marcus exclaimed.

"It all makes sense." Thomas noted. "That's why the database has nothing on Kudamon or Kamemon. They came to the Human World before DATS started keeping records of Digimon. They came to our world in order to help set up the Digimon Data Squad and end any scrimmages between humans and Digimon before they started, thereby preventing a full-blown battle from developing between the two worlds."

"Unfortunately, all the Digimon who entered the Human World were reverted to digieggs and sent back to the Digital World. They were attacked even they weren't a threat." Merukimon followed up. "I continue to guard the Digi-Gate. An unspoken peace treaty settled between the two worlds. However, soon that fragile peace was shattered. Shattered by an unprovoked attack and it was led by that man over there!"

Kurata laughed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Many in-training Digimon were playing happily in the forest__ when suddenly a Digital Gate appeared in the sky. Soon after, Kurata and his men entered the tranquil forest._

"_It's show time gentlemen!" Kurata instructed._

_At his command, his men began torching the forest, forcing the in-training Digimon to flee._

"_There're humans attacking the Digital World?" __Gotsumon gasped upon receiving the __Kuramon's report. "We got trouble, Merukimon!"_

"_Spencer betrayed me!" Merukimon hollered, walking out to see the burning forest._

"_What that? Fire?" the young Keenan asked._

"_It's trouble and it's over by your house!" Falcomon gasped._

"_Frigimon…" Keenan muttered._

_Back in the forest, __Kurata's men continued their attack on the fleeing in-training Digimon._

"_That's far enough, partner." __Deputymon_ _stopped them, before hiding behind a tree in fear when Kurata's men turned to him. "There's so many of them."_

"_So what?" his companion asked. "We'll stop them."_

"_How very disappointing." Kurata mocked. "You Digimon just can't compete with humans and to prove my point, take a look at my latest invention."_

"_Gizmon realize!" his soldiers produced their Digivices, summoning the Gizmon._

"_What are those things?" one of the __Deputymon asked. "Are they Digimon?"_

_Without warning, the Gizmon fired their eye beams at two of the Deputymon, disintegrating them into digieggs._

"_Oh my gosh! They disintegrated!" the last Deputymon gasped as he turned to flee, not before a Gizmon attacked him as well._

"_Don't go into the forest, Frigimon! The humans are there!"__ Gotsumon called out._

"_Keenan's in there! I have to find him!" Frigimon told the rock Digimon._

"_There's no time! You have to escape!" Gotsumon protested._

_Just then, a troop of Gizmons appeared and Gotsumon fled off in fright._

"_Frigimon!" Keenan called out to his adoptive mother._

"_Frigimon!" the boy ran towards her._

"_Keenan no! Get away from here!" Frigimon warned._

"_No!" she screamed as the Gizmon's beam hit her._

"_Frigimon!" Keenan gasped when his adoptive mother fell to the ground. "No!"_

"_Sir, there're still several Digimon existing in the western quarter. They're giving the third platoon a lot of trouble." One of __Kurata's men reported._

"_Send the second platoon and tell them: show the Digimon no mercy." Kurata instructed._

"_Yes sir!" the soldier replied and went off._

"_These Digimon creatures have proven time and time again that they're simply too dangerous. Therefore, they must all be eliminated before the unthinkable happens and they attack the Human World." Kurata reasoned._

"_Detecting a large Digimon signal heading this way." Another of his men reported._

"_Thousand Fists!" Merukimon's attack destroyed Kurata's Gizmons in a flash._

"_No! My beautiful inventions all destroyed!" Kurata gasped as the Mega level Digimon appeared behind him. "No!"_

"_You despicable human! You'll pay for breaking our pact." Merukimon told the frightened Kurata who stumbled to his feet and ran off._

"_Take this!" the Mega level Digimon hollered, firing his attack at the fleeing Kurata, who revealed another Space Isolation Device. Tossing it, Kurata was blown back to the Human World by the shockwave._

_Back in the forest Frigimon managed to stammer with her dying breath, "Keenan, __I can't go any further. But you have to escape."_

"_Me no go." The young Keenan protested. "Me no go unless you come too."_

_Putting one of Frigimon's around his shoulder, Falcomon doing the same to the other, the pair tried to get Frigimon out of the burning forest, only to fall to the ground as the snowman-like Digimon was too heavy for the two of them._

"_Listen to me Keenan." Frigimon told the child. "This is a dark day, I know. But no matter what happens, you must make me a promise. I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are… you are…"_

_Frigimon did not have a chance to finish her sentence before she turned into Digi-dust._

"_Mama?" Keenan teared. "No, mama no!"_

"_Mama!" he screamed in anguish._

_As night fell__, Keenan wept as his adoptive mother was gone, for good._

"_This is all Keenan's fault." __Gotsumon accused._

"_You better back off, Gotsumon." Falcomon threatened. "Keenan has done nothing to deserve this!"_

"_Ever since he showed up, all kinds of strange things have happened." Gotsumon pointed out. "And you can't deny that I'm telling the truth. Just admit it, the forest would be better off without him."_

"_No way!" Falcomon objected. "Keenan hasn't done anything wrong."_

"_Tell him guys." He turned to the surviving in-training Digimon. "Keenan is innocent."_

_However, the in-training Digimon looked away._

"_You guys!" Falcomon rebuked._

"_Keenan, wait." The bird stopped his human friend as Merukimon entered._

"_Even if you left, so what?" the Mega level Digimon reasoned. "It won't bring Frigimon back now, would it?"_

"_No, but…" Gotsumon protested. "Merukimon sir."_

"_It was Frigimon's wish that Keenan live here amongst his Digimon brother." Merukimon stopped the rock Digimon._

"_Keenan." He then told the child. "You'll continue to live here, in this forest. You'll be a warrior, defending the Digital World"_

_Keenan nodded as he accepted his new role._

"_Me warrior now!" the child commented, painting on his trademark face paint. "And me defend all Digimon. Me Keenan, son of Frigimon."_

* * *

"This man take down Frigimon?" Keenan blinked.

"That's right Keenan." Merukimon replied. "This man destroyed your mother."

"Mother?" Kurata scoffed. "What? Some Digimon? Humans and Digimon are natural enemies and always will be! So when I attack the Digital World, I was simply doing my duty as a human being. I had to destroy the enemy before they destroyed us."

"But you created the very enemy you tried to stop!" Yoshi retorted.

"All the animosity Digimon have for humanity." Thomas spat. "If you hadn't attacked their world, then the Digimon wouldn't have attacked ours!"

"How dare you nitrifies judge me. All you do is attack Digimon, only in a different world." Kurata retorted. "You think you're better than me, but in fact, I'll say you're worse."

You're talking nonsense!" Marcus fumed. "You're the lowest of the low, Kurata. More snake than human."

"How predictable." Kurata mocked. "More useless talk from a useless human who can't even eliminate one measly Digimon. You turn them into digieggs then send them back to here where they just launch another attack. Well, no more."

With a snap of his fingers, Gizmon's beam was fired through Merukimon's chest.

"Merukimon!" Keenan shouted.

Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi gasped when Merukimon fell as Ami automatically turned into Lilith at the Shaman Digimon's fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to show time." Kurata grinned. "Allow me to introduce my greatest masterpiece, Gizmon AT!"

"Kurata!" Marcus fumed.

"I've never been so angry at anyone in my whole life!" Agumon retorted. "Let me at him, Boss!"

"You're laughing?" Marcus demanded at the chuckling Kurata. "Get ready to start crying!"

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Merukimon saves Lilith from being killed by Gizmon AT. At the death of one of her most loyal protectors, Lilith breaks down, evolving the 'Seed of Life' in the process. Kurata, upon sensing the sheer power of the crystal, sets his sights on the jewel.


	14. Kurata's Revenge

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up. This is Chapter 13.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Kurata's Revenge

* * *

"Merukimon!" Keenan shouted as both he and Falcomon rushed to the fallen Digimon's side.

"My Lady…" Merukimon gaped, looking at Lilith. "You have… truly returned… the moment I saw Ophanimon… I knew it was you…"

"Save your strength, Merukimon." Lilith told him.

"Falcomon, we can help." Keenan told his partner.

Kurata chuckled, "Too bad. But there's no help to get, he's done for."

"You snake!" Marcus fumed. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you go down for this!"

"What are you going to do?" Kurata mocked. "Sic your Digimon on me like a puppy? Agumon won't be around much longer either, along with the rest of them."

"What?" Marcus demanded.

"They are all going bye-bye." Kurata smirked. "My plan is a simple one: the elimination of all Digimon."

"Elimination?" Marcus echoed.

"Of all the Digimon?" Agumon gasped.

"That's unbelievable!" Yoshi added.

"What even makes a man have evil thoughts like that?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I'll tell you." Kurata replied. "I learnt the true nature of Digimon about ten years ago. I discovered that a Digimon's first instinct upon seeing a human is to attack immediately. Now, some resist the impulse better than others. But sooner or later, they all attack. That's why it's imperative to destroy them before they destroy us. And now, with Merukimon almost out of the way, that task is about to get much easier."

You're wrong about Digimon!" Yoshi rebuked. "There's proof they can live peacefully among us!"

"Of course!" Lalamon chirped. "Just look at all of us!"

"Yeah, Agumon is the best friend I ever had!" Marcus agreed. "I think if you and Merukimon were would have just listened to each other, you could have worked something out. But not you!"

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Kurata asked. "I'm just doing our world a favor by getting rid of the Digimon."

"Oh yeah?" Marcus challenged. "Maybe I should do us a favor and get rid of you!"

"Gizmon AT!" Kurata called out to his invention to protect him.

"Fall out!" he ordered his troops as Gizmon AT landed in front of the charging Marcus.

"Stop right there!" Marcus demanded, but was stopped by Kurata's Digimon. "What is this thing?"

"It's show time." Kurata grinned. "Let's give them a preview of Gizmon's power."

"Yeah, let's!" Marcus agreed, as he leapt up. "And I'll give you a preview of mine!"

"It's fighting time!" he shouted, landing a punch on Gizmon AT. "Let's go Agumon! D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fired his attack.

"Bullseye!" Marcus beamed.

However, Kurata simply smirked as Gizmon AT's two appendages extended from the smoke, sending RizeGreymon crashing to the side of the wall.

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus gasped.

"RizeGreymon hit it at full blast." Yoshi noted. "But Gizmon AT doesn't have a scratch!"

"For now!" Marcus added.

"You should've got a read on its strength before jumping in like that." Thomas rebuked.

"Don't preach, just help!" Marcus retorted as Yoshi readied her Digivice.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Thomas called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Yoshi followed suit.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Machgaogamon!" Thomas instructed.

"Sir, yes sir!" Machgaogamon responded.

"Gaoga Tornado!" Machgaogamon unleashed his attack on Gizmon AT.

"It's gone!" the Ultimate level wolf gasped when the man-made Digimon vanished before him before he could land a punch on it within the hurricane. Before he knew it, Gizmon AT extended its appendages, knocking Machgaogamon to the ground, dispelling his tornado.

"Machgaogamon!" Thomas gasped. "Gaoga Tornado didn't faze it at all."

"Lilamon, use 'Un Deux Pollen'!" Yoshi instructed.

"Un Deux Pollen!" Lilamon released her pollen at Gizmon AT. "Now, my pollen attack will paralyze your heart!"

Gizmon AT simply spun around, dispelling the pollen and sending Lilamon flying back.

"Lilamon!" Yoshi gasped.

"No…" Marcus muttered, seeing the three Ultimates were soundly defeated.

"Attacks that paralyze the heart don't affect Gizmon AT." Kurata laughed. "He doesn't even have a heart!"

"What?" Marcus exclaimed.

"That's right." Kurata smirked. "I built it from the remains of captured Digimon to form my new creation."

"He's right." Lilith gasped, causing the three to look at her. "I can sense all those poor souls of the digimon within it. They don't want to be inside that thing, they're just being forced into it!"

"You mean you Frankenstined it!" Marcus shouted, startled at her revelation.

"No way!" Yoshi gasped. "What kind of monster are you?"

"He destroyed innocent Digimon to create an emotionless machine." Thomas added.

"Pretty good huh?" Kurata mocked. "Even at a mere Champion level, Gizmon AT is still stronger than your Ultimate level Digimons. And unlike your Digimon with their free will, my Digital Monster does whatever I tell it to, whenever I tell it to. All I have to do is give the order to attack and it follows without any irritating questions. Tell you what, if you're willing to join forces with me and help do my bidding, then I'll be gracious enough to let your pet Digimon live."

"What a pal!" Marcus retorted.

"Seriously, what choice do you have?" Kurata taunted. "If you complain to Director Hashima, I'll simply say Merukimon attacked me first. And if you challenge me, I'll have all of you prosecuted for treason."

"I'll never support your evil plan!" Thomas retorted.

"Digimon are wonderful living beings with hearts!" Yoshi agreed. "Using them the way you have is unforgivable!"

"Kurata!" Marcus fumed. "I'm going to kick your butt into next week!"

"I'm growing tired of this silliness." Kurata scoffed. "Gizmon AT!"

"Merukimon!" Keenan gasped. "Stay strong!"

"That blast from Gizmon AT feels like it's eating away at me." Merukimon replied. "Permanently deleting my data. For some reason, it won't heal."

"Merukimon!" Falcomon exclaimed.

"Listen to me." Merukimon told the two. "Keenan, I've always have my doubts about which world would be best for you: the place where you would be the most happy, the Digital World or the Real World. Since you knew nothing, except the Digital World, I wondered what would happen when you met another human. Would your humanity be reawakened or was it buried forever inside your heart? I wanted to know that since the day you arrived. But now I realize that all the doubts I ever had were nothing to worry about. You do not have to choose between the two worlds. Your happiness will depend on something else. It'll come from creating a universe in which both human and Digimon can live in peace and harmony. There was a man once understood this as well as anyone, Spencer Damon."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's this?" Merukimon asked when Spencer handed a Digivice to him._

"_It's a Digivice." Spencer told him. "A tool we can use to connect Digimon and humans together. I'm sure as Keenan gets older, he's going to need it one day. Thank you. I'll try to make it up to you by forging peace between our two worlds."_

"_You're a noble man with a noble goal." Merukimon told him, sealing the pledge with a fist knock._

* * *

"All this very new to Keenan." Keenan replied. "Frigimon never tell me."

"But this means that Frigimon must have known too." Falcomon pointed out.

"Don't you remember Keenan?" he reminded the confused boy. "The last words she said to you."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Listen to me Keenan." Frigimon told the child. "I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are… you are…"_

* * *

"Merukimon!" Keenan gasped, snapping out of his musings.

"Please forgive me Keenan for all of my shortcomings, for not being able to come through on all my promises to Spencer and Frigimon." Merukimon managed to speak out.

"Merukimon, no go! Please, you can't! No leave me!" Keenan cried.

"No, My Lady, save your strength for those who will need it more." Merukimon told Lilith when he saw she was about to pull out the 'Seed of Life'.

* * *

Back in the fight…

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fired his attack after being beaten down by Gizmon AT.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon tried to land a punch on the floating Gizmon AT after dodging its eye beam but Gizmon AT simply ducked and appeared behind him. Capturing the blue wolf with its tentacles, Gizmon AT proceeded to electrocute him.

"Lilac Dagger!" Lilamon came to Machgaogamon's rescue but was thrown back by its revolving windmill on its back. Then, Gizmon AT tossed the still shocked Machgaogamon at the stunned plant Digimon.

RizeGreymon appeared behind the unsuspecting Gizmon AT, smacking it down to the ground.

Nice one, RizeGreymon!" Marcus remarked, running to the fallen Gizmon AT. "It's can't keep it up forever!"

However, Gizmon AT simply spun itself, tossing Marcus and RizeGreymon off.

"Marcus!" Yoshi gasped when the teen was thrown back.

Continuing its spin, Gizmon AT proceeded to knocked RizeGreymon off his feet.

"Haven't I made my point by now?" Kurata mocked. "Gizmon AT is stronger and faster than your Digimon. Give up now while you still can."

"Yeah right." Marcus retorted. "I've seen snails move faster than that guy."

"You know." Kurata remarked. "I'm growing pretty tired of your inability to listen to reason, Marcus. You're starting to remind me of your father, Spencer; another hardheaded fool."

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"Ten years ago, I warned your father about the danger that Digimon presented to us. I recommended that we take care of them right then and there." Kurata replied. "But he refused. And now, look where it has gotten us. Not only had they continued to invade the real world, but their attacks have even gotten more vicious over the years. It's only a matter of time before they launch a full scale invasion. This is all because of Spencer Damon's inability to listen to reason. I was right, I've always been right! There is no other way but to wipe out all the Digimon now while we have the chance."

"No!" Marcus growled. "Maybe it wasn't my dad's inability to listen, but your lack of bravery."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurata asked.

"Digimon scare you so you'd rather just destroy them instead of dealing with them fair and square." Marcus replied. "I may be fast to use my fists sometimes, but I see every battle through to the end without cheating. You only know how to hand out pain and then run away and that makes you a coward."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_That's the coward's way." Spencer told him._

* * *

"You really are you father's son." Kurata sneered. "I was going to keep toying with you a little longer but I've just changed my mind. I'm going to make you vanish along with all the Digimon. It'll be reported as a horrible accident."

"What's that?" Marcus blinked at Kurata's Digivice.

"Gizmon AT, digivolve!" Kurata instructed, evolving the man-made Digimon into Gizmon XT.

"It digivolved." Marcus gaped.

"What do you think?" Kurata mocked. "I used synthetic DNA so that it could grow."

"But no heart to gain strength." Thomas retorted.

"Nope." Kurata smirked. "But the fake DNA I installed makes it feel a connection to me which allows Gizmon AT to become Gizmon XT. Now, onto Act Three."

Noticing that Gizmon XT was about to attack, RizeGreymon scooped the humans into his hands, flying them off to safety just as Gizmon XT fired his laser beam. Merukimon shielded the four in his arms.

"What power…" Thomas gasped.

"This isn't just bad, it's horrible!" Yoshi agreed.

"We can't beat him separately." Marcus noted. "We have to merge our strengths together, okay?"

"Yeah." The other two nodded.

"There's no way we're losing to a fake Digimon!" Marcus retorted.

"Here I come." Lilamon hissed. "Lila Shower!"

"Howling Cannon!" Machgaogamon fired his attack.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon released his attack.

Gizmon XT simply used the two appendages on its shoulder to shield itself from the combined attacks, only to have all three attacks push it out of the battlefield.

"Take that!" Marcus remarked.

"It can't be!" Yoshi gasped when Gizmon XT stood out from the rubble, unharmed.

"Gizmon XT took them all on and it's still on one piece!" Thomas commented.

"Fine! This fight is just begun!" Marcus retorted.

"It's useless." Merukimon choked as the three Ultimate level Digimon followed Marcus. "There's no way Spencer's son can win."

"Merukimon!" Lilith gasped as the Mega level Digimon stood up.

"This is my farewell, Keenan." Merukimon told the child.

"No, don't!" Keenan cried. "Merukimon, you taught me; you and Frigimon. No! I don't want you to go! Not yet! Now, I know hu-mons bad. Me no believe they can be so horrible. Me no forgive!"

"Keenan." Merukimon told him. "Look at him. Marcus."

Keenan and Falcomon turned to see Marcus jumping to attack Gizmon XT, only to be beaten back to the ground.

"He is impulsive and takes life on with full force. He's human but not evil."

"Two out of three." Marcus remarked as he stood back up.

"He's human, Keenan; like you. If you hate humans, then that means you have to hate him too." Merukimon continued.

"Marcus… he the one who introduced me to real mother and father." Keenan muttered. "He treat me nice but not just him, Thomas, Ami, Yoshi, Kristy, Marcus' mother, all very good to me."

"You don't hate all humans, do you?" Merukimon asked.

Keenan shook his head just as Gizmon XT's attack blew the three teens away.

Kurata chuckled, certain at his victory.

"Omaginasai." came Lilith's stern voice.

"What the hell is she doing?" Marcus asked as the 'Light of Hope' walked down from the platform.

"Kurata." Lilith began as she walked towards the approaching Gizmon XT. "If the world is controlled by someone who has no love or justice in his heart and evil can tyrannize the world, all I can say is this."

Stopping before Gizmon XT, she added, "It doesn't matter if the world is destroyed."

"What?" Kurata gasped.

"What is the real reason that we exist in this world?" Lilith questioned.

"Lilith-sama…" Tailmon looked at her.

"But I always have this belief, as long as we all crave for peace and love each other, no matter the world will not be destroyed. So, that's why we've fought against evil and we'll go on to fight." Lilith told the scientist.

"Look at what hatred can do, Keenan." Merukimon told the child, as the trio looked at Lilith's towering Cosmo. "Do you really want it to take over your whole life?"

"Merukimon, don't!" Keenan tried to stop Merukimon to entering the battle.

"Keenan, protect the 'Light of Hope', she is the only salvation for both worlds." Merukimon added. "And goodbye. Live as you're supposed to, as a human with a heart of a Digimon."

With that, he leapt to attack Gizmon XT just as the man-made Digimon was about to fire it's eye beam at Lilith. Changing its target, Gizmon XT fired its charged up beam at the gravely wounded Merukimon. The attack hit right onto Merukimon but not before the Mega level Digimon punched its head off.

"Merukimon!' Marcus ran towards the injured Digimon when Gizmon XT's attack disintegrated his arm. "Why did you help us?"

"I wanted to believe once again in mankind, like I used to when I knew your father. Like him, I too want to believe that it would come a time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully." Merukimon told him.

Turning to the horrified Lilith, he added, "It is also the duty of the Olympus Twelve to guard Lady Lilith."

Kurata growled at the proclaim as Gizmon XT got to its feet and fired its chest laser at Merukimon.

"Peace and harmony between us?" Kurata mocked. "That will never happen!"

"Keenan, be strong…" Merukimon choked.

"Merukimon!" Keenan screamed as Merukimon's data disintegrated.

"Merukimon…" Lilith raised her right hand as Merukimon's data trailed past her, forming into a digiegg in her arms.

Sinking to her knees, she wept as the digiegg disintegrated, "Merukimon… I finally understood… your death's meaning… and I also know what I have to do."

As her tears fell onto the 'Seed of Life', the crystal started to glow, evolving into a lotus shape.

On the bottom of the stairs, Keenan sank to his knees as Falcomon hurried to his side.

"How dare Merukimon mess up my masterpiece." Kurata hissed.

"Some Digimon just don't know when to be deleted. I mean, seriously, that guy was a pain until the very end. It's so foolish for any Digimon to think that it can ever defile the whims of a human." He boasted.

"A time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully." He scoffed. "What a silly and pointless idea to waste you life on."

"I can't stop laughing at the absurdity of it all." He laughed.

"Revenge time, Falcomon." Keenan told the bird.

"We've toyed around enough." Kurata remarked. "It's time to end this. Prepare to destroy everyone."

"Kurata!" Keenan screamed.

"Keenan?" Marcus blinked as the charging child.

"The boy?" Kurata inquired.

"This is for Merukimon!" Keenan hollered, revealing his Digivice. "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!" Peckmon declared as he went up another level.

"Big deal." Kurata scoffed. "Digivolve all you want. It won't help you."

"Merukimon, he teach me, me not supposed to hate all hu-mons." Keenan remarked. "Just those with evil in their hearts. Now Crowmon!"

"Go Gizmon XT!" Kurata instructed.

Just as Gizmon XT was about to fire its eye beam, Crowmon planted his claw onto the eyes, stopping the attack. Grabbing the partially destroyed Gizmon XT, Crowmon then flung it against a wall.

"Attack!" Keenan called.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon fired his attack at Gizmon XT, disintegrating it into a digiegg.

"Kurata, you who has no regard for life forms, who destroys life simply because of fear just because you do not truly understand the creatures you seek destroy, you have no right to play God." Lilith told the scientist as she stood up, the evolved 'Seed of Life' between her palms.

Raising the crystal, she added as the jewel shone its healing light, healing the injured Digimon and reverting them back into their rookie forms, "It's ideals like yours that lead to more war."

As one of his men activated a 'Space Isolation Device', Kurata sighed, "Now."

"Stop him quick!" Thomas gasped, running towards the opened Digital Gate as Kurata stepped in. "Kurata!"

The scientist smirked as the gate closed.

_That crystal's power._ He thought after he entered the gate. _It will be mine. I will have it, no matter what it takes._

"Merukimon." Keenan promised after the battle. "I will… I will live as a hu-mon with a Digimon's heart."

"You okay Keenan?" Marcus asked.

"Good." He remarked as Keenan nodded. "Then let's get Kurata."

* * *

Back in his lab…

"Oh well." Kurata chuckled. "One of my creations has been defeated. But that was only one. I have many more, so many, many more."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well in the next chapter, the DATS team has their memories erased curtsey to Kurata. But Ami escapes the memory-erasing due to a microprobe Duke implanted underneath her skin. Will the DATS' partner Digimon get their human partners' memories back? Stay tuned to find out.


	15. Memory Is The First Thing To Go

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up. This is Chapter 14.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Memory Is The First Thing To Go

* * *

"Transport complete." Thomas noted after the team returned.

"We got to get a bigger Digital Dive." Marcus complained as the group was squashed on the ground.

"Keenan?" he looked at the sobbing child after everybody detangled themselves. "You're still welcome at my house if you want. Let's go."

Keenan nodded and got up.

"Where is everyone?" Thomas asked, looking at the empty Command Room. "This is highly unusual."

"Of all the times to take a group vacation." Marcus noted.

"Nee-san!" Aoi shouted, running into the Control Room and pouncing into Ami's awaiting arms.

"Nii-san." She greeted Thomas who blinked in surprise.

"Nii-san?" Ami quirked a brow. "That was fast."

"Don't start." Thomas growled.

"Shit!" Ami gasped when Aoi whispered something into her ear.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"Kurata made a complaint to Hashima." Ami scowled as she placed Aoi down. "No points guessing what lies he wove."

Just then, the doors slid open and Hashima's men entered.

"What's going on around here?" Marcus demanded as Hashima's men surrounded the group.

"I received an anonymous tip the Data Squad turned traitor by joining forces with the Digimon." Hashima accused.

"Ames's right." Thomas growled. "Kurata set us up."

"Marcus Damon, Yoshi Fujieda, Mizuno Ami and Thomas Norstein. As of today, you're dismissed and your commissions revoked." Hashima told them.

"We're what?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Please wait!" Thomas protested. "We must be allowed to explain everything to Commander Sampson."

"Unfortunately, Commander Sampson is already been arrested for high treason." Hashima told them.

"My, my." Kurata mocked outside the door. "What a mess you've all created. If only you had obeyed my commands, then this whole ugly incident could have been avoided."

"Kurata!" Marcus hissed.

"Seize them!" Hashima ordered.

"Keenan!" Falcomon gasped when his partner was tossed to the ground, only to be subdued by Hashima's guards.

"Hey! In case you didn't know, we're the good guys!" Marcus protested as he struggled against his captors.

"Let go!" Thomas demanded, before gasping when one of the guards produced a memory-eraser. "The memory-eraser."

"Thomas!" Gaomon gasped when his partner was flashed and fainted, followed by Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon cried out.

"Marcus!" Agumon called.

"I'm warning you!" Marcus shouted. "You'd better let go of me!"

"Leave him alone!" Agumon cried as Marcus as flashed.

As the guard approached Ami to flash her, the girl sprung into action. Grabbing the guard behind her, she effortlessly tossed him over her shoulder. Another guard came at her, fist drawn and Ami caught the fist and crushed every bone in the man's hand. She then simultaneously creamed another man's face with a kick and smashed another's arm, but not before finally getting subdued by Hashima's other guards and was flashed.

* * *

The next morning…

Marcus awoke on a bench by the beach.

"What am I doing here?" he inquired. "I can't remember."

* * *

Back in DATS…

The Digimon were locked up in a room, their partners' Digivices confiscated on the table outside the room as a scientist kept watch.

"Just listen here!" Agumon hollered as he and Falcomon pounded on the transparent window.

"I demand to see Keenan!" Falcomon shouted, pounding the window.

"So, it's just as I suspected. "Kudamon remarked after Gaomon, Lalamon and Tailmon informed him. "Kurata was behind this whole thing."

"You knew all along?" Gaomon asked.

"Sampson has had his suspicions." Kudamon replied. "The leaps in technological advancements he made with his weapons, the mysterious appearance that man-made Digimon that defeated Saberleomon, even the deal he made with Hashima to go back to the Digital World. All of it just did not add up."

"What's wrong with mankind?" Falcomon retorted as he approached the small group. "First they tell us they want to protect the Digimon, then they hurt us!"

"Kurata is the bad guy!" Agumon shouted. "Marcus and the others are…"

His protest was cut short when Gaomon stuffed a hand into his mouth.

"Stop talking for a moment and let us think." The blue wolf told the orange dinosaur.

"Falcomon." Kudamon told the bird. "The history is a complicated one. The Human World and the Digital World were separate entities and never associated with one another. But when the dimensional barrier between them weakened, Digimon begun appearing in the Human World. The Digimon Data Squad, or DATS for short, was formed to keep humans and Digimon from having any unnecessary contact with each other. Together, Digimon and their human partners fought hard for the peace of both worlds. We were proud of what our organization accomplished, more so when we found the 'Light of Hope'. Unfortunately, all that hard work seems meaningless, in the wake of these recent and tragic events."

"Sad." Gaomon noted. "Now that DATS has been dissolved, we'll never see our human partners again, their memories are lost and they no longer remembering anything about us."

"Don't give up hope." Tailmon tried to raise the downcast group's spirits.

"Tailmon?" Kudamon blinked at the white cat.

"I'm sure Lady Ami will come." Tailmon assured them.

"But isn't her memory wiped as well?" Gaomon asked.

"Master Demon, Mistress Angel, Master Duke, Master Duncan, Master Dare and Lady Ami all have Master Duke's microprobe implants under their skins to counteract the memory wipe." Tailmon explained.

* * *

In school…

Marcus was listening to his teacher's lecture.

As he looked out of the window, his eyes widened when images of DATS previous battles rushed into his mind.

"My head…" he winced in pain.

* * *

In town…

"Yoshi!" her friend called out.

"Coming!" Yoshi replied.

"Thank you." She turned to the vendor and took her drink. As she watched the news, she dropped her cup in shock, clutching her head in pain.

* * *

In Thomas' study room…

The blond was also experiencing the same headache as he heard the news on his computer.

"Here is your afternoon tea, Master Thomas." His butler placed his cup on the table. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Thomas replied. "Why did you bring two cups?"

"I'm not sure." His butler replied. "Strange, my apologies. I'll take one back right away."

* * *

In Angel's Bath House…

Having retained her memory due to Duke's implant, Ami entered a side room where she had built a small shrine to house Saberleomon's and Merukimon's Soul Stones.

"My Lady?" Saberleomon's spirit questioned as it emerged from his stone, followed by Merukimon's.

"What am I supposed to do? Everyone…" she sobbed. "They've forgotten."

"Have faith, My Lady." Merukimon soothed. "Hope is something you mustn't give up on. Remember, My Lady, never let that light dim."

Ami nodded. Turning into Lilith, she begun to sing softly as the two Digimons' spirits returned to their respective stones.

_Soushite bouyaha nemurini tsuit__a_

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soshite bouyaha nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

* * *

Back in DATS…

"I have enough of this moping around!" Agumon suddenly voiced. "So DATS is gone. The Boss needs me for a lot more than just fighting. He needs me for me. I'm his best friend and that's not going to change just because he doesn't fight bad guys anymore. No matter how many times I eat the last helping, no matter how many insults he threw at me, we knew we'll always be stronger together than apart."

"I know what you mean, Agumon." Lalamon agreed. "Yoshi and I have a really strong bond that ties us together too. No matter how tough it got, we always supported each other and overcame the odds."

"Thomas and I also have an unbreakable bond that no one can remove." Gaomon added.

"It's the same for me and Keenan." Falcomon noted.

The two Pawnchessmons nodded in agreement.

Agumon smiled at the lifted spirits of the group.

"So," he added. "What do you guys say? You want to get out of here?"

"Yes, even though their memories were erased, maybe they'll be able to remember us when our eyes meet." Gaomon agreed.

"Yeah!" Lalamon whooped.

"Wait." Kudamon interjected. "As soon as we decided to escape, we will be all considered traitors. Do you still want to go?"

As the group thought, a ripple of rainbow-colored light entered the room as Lilith's song resonated.

"Lilith-sama…" Kudamon blinked, hearing the 'Light of Hope's' voice.

"Lady Lilith…" Tailmon gasped. "She is right, we mustn't give up hope."

"I'm still going." Agumon replied. "The most important thing for me has always been protecting Marcus. I won't let him down."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say, Agumon." Lalamon noted.

"That's better than the usual drill that comes out of your mouth." Gaomon agreed.

"Now, let's not get personal." Agumon protested as the rest laughed.

"Does everyone agree then?" Kudamon asked and everybody nodded.

"Very good." He commented. "We'll show them all that these Digimon aren't about to become Kurata's puppets."

"Alright! Let's go!" Agumon affirmed.

"Aren't we forgetting that there's no way out of here?" Lalamon reminded them.

"Leave it to me." Agumon told her.

"Uh oh." Lalamon muttered, realizing what Agumon was about to do.

"Agumon, what are you doing?" Gaomon asked as the orange dinosaur prepared to fire his 'Spit Fire Blast' at the window and the group panicked when the flame got out of control.

"Fire's broken out in the Digimon containment center!" one of Kurata men reported.

"What? A fire?" Kurata frowned.

"Get the extinguishers ready!" Kurata's men rushed to put out the fire.

"Sing a Song." Lalamon sang her lullaby once the door was opened.

Choking, the plant Digimon floated out.

"Next time you act, use your head." Gaomon scolded as he ran out.

"I did use my head." Agumon remarked. "Where did you think the fire came from?"

"Stop your quarrelling. Let's go!" Kudamon rebuked as he ran out.

"Are they always like this?" Falcomon asked as he followed the two Pawnchessmons.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tailmon replied as she brought up the rear.

"Agumon, Lalamon, Tailmon and Gaomon." Kudamon told the four as the Digimon grabbed their partners' Digivices. "Go after your partners. The rest of you, follow me."

* * *

"The Digimon have escaped." One of Kurata's men told his comrade outside Keenan's cell. "Quick, seal the exit!"

"Falcomon?" Keenan blinked as he peered out of the slit window, the said bird poking his head through the window.

"Falcomon!" he beamed upon seeing his partner.

"Falcomon!" he hugged the bird after he broke out of his cell.

"Keenan!" Falcomon smiled, hugging back. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Pawnchessmon!" Miki beamed after being rescued.

"Where's Sampson?" Kudamon asked.

"The National Security Council took him away." Miki replied.

"I see." Kudamon noted. "Megumi, Miki, take Keenan and the others and get out of here. I will look for Sampson."

"Right!" the two women nodded as Kudamon took off.

"Reunions later, people. Let's go!" Ami told the reunited partners.

"Keenan, come on. We've got to escape." Megumi told the child.

"No!" Keenan objected. "Me avenge Merukimon. Get Kurata. Let's go Falcomon."

The bird nodded and the two took off.

"Keenan!" Miki gasped.

"That kid's too stubborn for his own good." Megumi added and took off after Keenan with Miki following her.

Ami sighed and looked at Tailmon, "Well, there throws Duncan-nii-san's well-thought out plan out of the window."

* * *

In town…

"This is a bad idea, Agumon." Gaomon retorted as the three rookie Digimon ran through the streets.

"We Digimon aren't supposed to be seen in public." Lalamon agreed. "We can cause a panic."

"There's no time to worry about the rules." Agumon replied as the three turned into an alleyway. "We've got to get our human partners memories back as soon as possible."

* * *

"Kurata!" Keenan growled as he entered the command room. "Where are you?"

"Stop your hiding and fight me right now!" he demanded as the pair ran through the building.

"Kurata!" he spat, running into a dark storeroom.

"Is someone looking for little old me?" Kurata mocked as he appeared in the darkened room.

"There you are." Keenan hissed.

"Keenan. Be careful." Falcomon warned his partner as a Gizmon appeared behind the scientist.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Keenan called forth Falcomon's Ultimate form.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!" Peckmon declared as he went up another level.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon unleashed his attack at Kurata who was immediately protected by the Gizmon's shield. The Gizmon then used its hurricane to blow the Ultimate level Digimon away.

"Crowmon!" Keenan gasped. Turning around, he was knocked off his feet by the Gizmon's attack.

"Keenan." Miki gasped at the fallen child.

"What are those things, Miki?" Megumi gaped.

"Let's not stay and find out." Miki replied.

"Agreed." Ami replied. "Come on, this way."

* * *

In the boxing center…

Thomas was practicing on the punching bag when a panting Gaomon appeared before him.

"Thomas." Gaomon looked at his partner.

* * *

Outside a musical store…

Yoshi was looking at the piano through the display window when Lalamon floated by her head.

"Hi Yoshi." The plant Digimon greeted her partner.

* * *

Back in Marcus' home…

"Please no more food." Marcus remarked, putting his chopsticks down.

"Are you full already?" Sarah blinked.

"I know I eat a lot." Marcus replied. "But still…"

"You cooked so much." Kristy finished his sentence when she looked at the plate of fried eggs on the table. "There're only three of us here, you know."

"You're right. I don't know where my mind is today." Sarah replied.

"I'm home!" Agumon called out. "Hi yea Boss!"

"What's that?" Marcus exclaimed as Sarah and Kristy screamed.

"Yippee!" Agumon whooped, seeing the fired eggs on the table. "My favorite fried eggs!"

"I'm getting my grub on it." he added, tossing the eggs into his mouth.

"My head… hurts…" Kristy moaned, clutching her head as the other two Damons followed suit.

"Hey, Frog-Monster! What are you doing just barging into our home and eating our food?" Marcus demanded.

"First of all, I'm not a frog, I'm a Digimon. It's me Boss, Agumon." Agumon corrected.

"Agumon?" Kristy echoed.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Sarah inquired.

"So what?" Marcus retorted. "I don't care what your name is. I've never met you before in my whole life!"

"Of course you have, Boss." Agumon told him. "Don't you remember me?"

"Stay where you are!" Marcus warned, giving Agumon a push. "I don't know who you are. Get out of here now!"

"Oh Boss." Agumon muttered. "I was sure you would remember everything once you saw me."

"Wait!" he thought of something. "That's it!"

"Hey, this is where I train to be an Ultimate Fighter." Marcus noted once Agumon dragged him out. "How did you know about this place?"

"This place has a lot of memories for us, Boss." Agumon told him. "We met here."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"This is the exact spot we met. You challenged me to a fight and we decked it out man-to-man." Agumon insisted.

"Man-to-man?" Marcus echoed. "We're one short."

"Listen!" Agumon told him. "You didn't know who I was when you met me but you weren't afraid of me either. You fought me really hard, blow for blow. That's right. I admired that so much about you that I started calling you Boss. Did you forget all that? Did you forget all about your faithful employee who would follow you anywhere if you just asked?"

At that, Marcus clutched his head in pain.

* * *

With Thomas and Gaomon…

"It's still inside of you somewhere, Thomas." Gaomon insisted as Thomas was going through the same thing as Marcus. "Please try and remember. We fought together, side by side."

"We fought together?" Thomas echoed.

* * *

With Yoshi and Lalamon…

"Remember Yoshi?" Lalamon tried to jog her partner's memory as Yoshi was suffering the same headache the other two were. "All those days we were roommates together?"

"We were roommates?" Yoshi echoed.

* * *

Back with Marcus and Agumon…

"Go away!" Marcus hollered. "When I see you, it just makes my head hurt. I never want to see you again!"

"Sorry Boss!" Agumon teared, landing a punch on Marcus' face.

"Boss! I'm sorry I punched you." Agumon hurried to his partner's side. "I thought it might help."

"A…gu…mon?" Marcus stammered out.

"You know me?" Agumon gasped.

"Boss! You remember me!" he beamed, nuzzling his partner happily after Marcus gave him a knowing smile.

"Stop Agumon!" Marcus laughed. "It tickles!"

* * *

Back in DATS headquarters…

Kurata focused his camera on the reunited pair.

"Too bad." He mocked. "You could have such a nice life but no, you just had to remember. Gizmon, destroy them now."

At his command, the Gizmon flew towards its targets.

Appearing before Marcus and Agumon, it fired its eye laser at them.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon's attack intervened.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon was next, punching the Gizmon into the sea.

"Marcus!" Yoshi called out.

"Yoshi!" Marcus beamed.

"Thomas!" he looked at the blond's car came to a stop and he got out.

* * *

Back in DATS headquarters…

"Impossible!" Kurata frowned. "I sent a Gizmon after each of them. Don't tell me they defeated them all."

* * *

Back with the reunited team…

"I'm glad to see you guys got your memories back too." Marcus noted.

"Our bonds of friendship can't be destroyed no matter what they try to do to us." Thomas remarked as Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"You want me? You got me!" Marcus retorted as the Gizumon emerged from the water and tunneled towards him.

"It's fighting time!" he declared, landing a punch on the Gizumon. "It's good to be back, Agumon."

"It's good to have you back." Agumon agreed, handing over his Digivice.

"Thanks." Marcus replied, taking it. "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved. Then, the three Ultimate level Digimon charged at the Gizumon.

RizeGreymon first knocked the Gizumon with his fist.

"Time for payback!" he remarked. "Trident Revolver!"

"Howling Cannon!" Machgaogamon fired his attack.

"Marvel Shower!" Lilamon unleashed her attack.

The three attacks clashed, destroying the Gizumon.

"Is it really a good idea for us to go to DATS headquarters?" Thomas asked as the group rushed back to DATS. "Remember, we're not members of the Data Squad anymore."

"We've come this far. There's no turning back now." Yoshi told him.

"I don't care if they arrest us afterwards. Kurata has to be stopped now before he does anymore damage." Marcus retorted.

"No go to DATS!" Keenan shouted on Megumi's back as the rest of the fractured team dashed out.

"Keenan?" Marcus blinked.

"Go away!" Keenan shouted. "Hurry go!"

Just then, the building exploded.

"Now what?" Marcus asked as DATS blew up. "Everything's gone."

"Not everything." Ami smirked, revealing a microfloppy.

She snickered at everyone's confused faces, "You guys don't really think I didn't make any backup copies, did you? Every single bit of data we've accumulated till now is in this baby."

* * *

SailorStar9: And everyone gets their memories back. But with DATS now gone, what will the team do? Stay tuned to find out.


	16. The Beginning of the End!

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End!

* * *

"Game over." Kurata mocked as he stepped out from smoking building. "I've destroyed DATS Headquarters and everything it stands for."

"Kurata, I knew you were the one behind all this!" Marcus retorted.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Kurata derided. "It all seems much more roomy now that I've opened up the roof and all four walls."

"Kid around all you want, but this time you're not getting away with what you've done!" Marcus hollered, rushing forwards to attack Kurata.

Kurata just chuckled as Gizumon AT appeared from behind him, lifting Kurata up into the sky.

"Poor baby." Kurata scoffed. "Now you won't be allowed to foil my plans again."

That said, he tossed a 'Space Isolation Device' into the air. However just before the Digital Gate opened, a stream of ice shot towards the metal sphere, freezing it.

"Am I late?" Dare joked as he ran towards the group, Metalgarurumon close behind.

"Dare-nii!" Ami beamed, seeing her grinning surrogate brother beside her.

"Not really." Miki smiled at the newcomer.

"You again!" Kurata growled, his initial plan failed.

"Yes me." Dare retorted, glaring at Kurata.

"Che." Kurata snorted.

"Gizumon AT, let's go." He instructed and Gizumon AT took its creator away.

"Look like Demon and Angel just kissed their work stations goodbye." Dare joked at the burning building.

"Kurata! Kurata!" Marcus hollered after the escaping scientist.

"Well, now that's done." Dare noted as he looked at the rest of the Data Squad. "And with DATS gone now, Duncan suggested that we take everything we could back to Angel's place."

"You mean this?" Ami showed him the microfloppy.

Dare smirked at his imoto, "Duke's modification came in handy, huh?"

"Yup." Ami returned his smirk with one of her own.

Dare ruffled her hair before walking away, Metalgarurumon having devolved back to Gabumon and returned to Dare's Digivice.

Ami let out a mock pout before she followed Dare.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?" she hollered to the stunned group. "We're out of here!"

Megumi and Miki chuckled at her shout and followed the two.

"Come on." Miki gestured to the three teens as the two Pawnchessmons were returned to their Digivices. "Dare isn't going to wait for any slow pokes."

Yoshi nodded and the three took off after the group.

"You'd better get your Digimon back into your Digivices." Ami advised the three teens.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Let's just say Dare-nii's Lotus isn't exactly suited to carry a group of Digimon." Ami replied. "By the way Marcus, if you're wondering about your mother and sister, Duncan-nii-san has already taken them personally to Angel-nii's place."

"But it's cramped in there!" Agumon whined.

"So if Dare-nii sics Metalgarurumon on you when you rapture his cushioned seats, I won't be stopping him." Ami shrugged.

Agumon shivered and complied, returning to Marcus' Digivice obediently.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Angel's place'?" Thomas thought to ask.

"Just about the only place Hashima won't be able to touch us." Ami replied, snickering as she climbed into the front seat.

"Shall we?" Dare asked his passengers.

Everyone nodded and Dare drove off.

* * *

After almost two hours later…

"Home sweet home." Ami remarked after the group arrived on the doorstep of Angel's Bath House.

"Shouldn't it be Bath House sweet Bath House?" Yoshi inquired.

"Details, details." Ami waved the older girl's comment aside as Dare tapped twice on the wooden door.

"Name?" Demon growled as he peered from a viewing window.

"Dare." Dare replied.

"Death." Ami added. "Mission accomplished."

"Right." Demon snorted and opened the door, letting the group to enter. Looking around to see if they were followed, and satisfied that they were not, Demon shut the door.

* * *

After everyone had settled down…

"Man!" Marcus fumed as the group, human and Digimon, sat in a circle in one of the bath house's larger rooms. "He's going to pay! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Snacks?" a kimono-clad Angel inquired as she brought in her a plate of her mochi.

"Thank you." Thomas told the older woman. "And thank you for hiding us, but you should be aware we could be putting you in danger by being here."

"We're used to danger." Angel told her niece's lover. "Just ask Ames."

"That Kurata, he has new fake Digimon." Keenan told the group.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Hold on." Angel stopped the discussion. "The rest of my family will have to know about this."

"The rest?" Yoshi blinked as Angel stepped out.

Looking at Ami, she asked, "What does she mean?"

Ami exchanged knowing glances at Miki and Megumi and the two operatives gave her a nod.

"The four of us," Ami explained, pointing to Yoshi, Thomas, Marcus and herself. "Are the second batch of the Data Squad."

"Second batch?" Thomas echoed, looking at the girl leaning against his shoulder.

Ami nodded as she removed herself from his hold, before snickering, "Who wants to guess who were the founding batch?"

"No way!" Yoshi gaped at her implication.

"Those five?" Thomas exclaimed.

Ami nodded as Miki and Megumi burst out laughing.

"But if they're the founding batch, then why haven't we seen them around DATS?" Marcus asked.

"Hashima's orders." Ami answered. "All of their D.N.A Charges had grown so strong that they managed to unlock their Digimons' Mega levels just within half a year in DATS. Hashima was afraid that they would grow too powerful for him to control, so he ordered them to be dissolved and replaced by a new Data Squad team, which the Commander-General _seemingly_ did. Instead, the Commander gave them this place to act as an operations base, so that they could continue their work in the shadows, without Hashima knowing about it."

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Duke replied as he entered the room with the rest of the family, along with Sarah and Kristy in tow. "Nice work explaining, D. And I'm assuming my microprobe worked."

"Like a charm." Ami replied.

"Microprobe?" Yoshi, Thomas and Marcus echoed.

"Every one of us, Demon-nii, Angel-nee, Duncan-nii-san, Dare-nii, Duke-nii and myself, have Duke-nii's microprobe injected under our skins to counteract the memory-eraser's effects." Ami replied.

"By the way, who came up with that misleading name anyway?" she retorted. "It doesn't erase memories, it merely covers them."

"Ask the jerk who invented it." Duke shrugged. "I know for one, it wasn't me."

"By the way," he nodded to the injured Falcomon. "You might want to have Angel take a look at that."

"Now that everyone's here." Duncan remarked as he slid the door shut. "Let's continue."

"Right." Miki nodded.

"Keena's right. Kurata made a new version of Gizumon." Megumi replied.

"Better, faster, stronger." Miki added.

"While we sit here, who knows what kind of havoc he's causing in the Digital World?" Falcomon remarked.

"Those poor Digimon." Lalamon voiced.

"We must defeat Kurata, no matter what." Gaomon added.

"We have no choice. It's up to us to defend the Digital World." Agumon agreed.

"Although we _did _manage to foil his initial plan of entering the Digital World tonight, I'm sure Kurata will be re-opening the Digital Gate as we speak." Dare pointed out.

"So, you're going back to the Digital World?" Sarah interjected.

"We have to, mom." Marcus insisted. "Kurata is trying to destroy all the Digimon!"

"Just, be careful." Sarah told him.

"And don't be a doff." Kristy added.

"Right." Marcus remarked.

"But, Kurata incinerated everything when he destroyed DATS headquarters." Yoshi pointed out. "How do we get back to the Digital World without the Digital Dive?"

"I forgot." Marcus fumed.

"There is one option left." Sampson informed the group as he entered.

"Commander!" the DATS group remarked.

"Sampson." Duncan greeted as the other four nodded.

"Our only hope lies in one man." Sampson added.

"Which man?" Marcus asked.

* * *

Later that night…

"Did somebody order room service?" Yoshi asked, dressed in a hotel attendant's outfit as she walked out of the lift with a serving trolley. Behind her, Thomas was dressed as a bellboy while Marcus was disguised as a cleaner.

"Sing a Song." Lalamon floated out from under the trolley, singing her lullaby and putting the guards outside to sleep.

"Marcus Damon?" Kevin blinked as the three teens rushed in.

"You're the hook man?" Marcus was shocked. "You're the guy Sampson meant?"

"You came all this way without knowing?" Yoshi deathpanned.

"I knew. I was just bringing you guys up to speed." Marcus retorted.

"He didn't know." Lalamon remarked.

"Nope." Yoshi agreed.

"Excuse us Professor Crier." Thomas took over. "But we desperately need your help. We need you to open up your Digital Gate as soon as possible."

"Wait!" Michelle called out after the teens got them out. "In return, you have to promise we'll see Keenan again."

"Of course you'll see. "Marcus assured her from the stairs. "He's your son, isn't he?"

"Thank you all." Kevin replied. "I feel so awful since causing all of this madness and chaos."

"The National Security Council must know how important the Criers are if they're keeping them locked up in this hotel." Marcus noted.

"They want to use the Professor and his Digital Gate for their own plans." Thomas added.

"What? The alarm?" Marcus exclaimed as the alarm went off.

"The door's locked!" Yoshi remarked, struggling against the locked knob.

Just then, the knob from the other side clicked open.

"Knock, knock." Gaomon remarked, barging in.

"Lock pick. Never leave home without it." Ami smirked, keeping her lock pick into her hair.

"Come on, this way!" Agumon told the group.

"Yeah!" Marcus beamed.

The group's getaway van screeched out of the car-park as Yoshi took the wheels.

"Who invited them?" Ami growled, noticing the two black cars blocking their way.

"Hey you!" Marcus hollered. "Quit blocking!"

Just then, the two cars exploded, after being cut up into two.

"What happened to them?" Yoshi asked as she drove through the smoke.

"Who cares? Just go!' Marcus instructed.

"That attack…" Ami blinked.

_Thank you Reppamon!_ She smiled.

As the van drove off, Reppamon emerged from the smoke, before devolving back to Kudamon and landed around Sampson's neck. Sampson smiled and walked off. Unknown to him, however, two dark figures watched him from on top of a building.

* * *

On a bench at the amusement park…

"I wonder." Keenan pondered. "If they okay?"

"You wonder if who's okay?" Falcomon asked, his arm having been healed by Angel's herbs.

"Keenan's real mother and father." Keenan replied.

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered as Yoshi drove in.

"Keenan." Michelle looked at her son after the family stepped out, followed by everyone else.

"Keenan." She wept, hugging the boy.

"Keenan, thank goodness you're fine." Kevin remarked.

"No, you've been hurt." Michelle corrected. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Keenan." She assured him. "Please get out of this dangerous game and come back to live with your family."

"Keenan." Falcomon remarked.

"Me ask favor." Keenan requested.

"Anything." Michelle replied.

"I want to go back to Digital World." Keenan said. "Protect all Digimon."

"Keenan…" Kevin was stunned at the request.

"Kurata trying to destroy Digital World. Me have to go back before it's too late." Keenan replied.

"You can't!" Michelle objected, hugging him. "I just got you back after all this time. I don't want you to leave again."

Just then, Yoshi's communicator sounded.

"Roger." She noted, receiving instructions. "That was Miki calling to report in. she just confirmed that the transporting equipment in the Crier's basement still operates."

"Professor Crier." Thomas started. "Our situation is still as desperate as when we explained earlier."

"Blah, blah, blah." Marcus cut in. "In other words, you need to open that Digital Gate."

"Come on, pretty please?" Agumon begged. "We just got to go back and save the Digital World."

"But I…" Kevin was uncertain.

"I'm very sorry but I just can't help." He added, after looking at his wife and son.

"But why not?" Agumon pressed.

"You just heard the equipment works." Marcus added.

"So what?" Kevin asked. "The transport equipment has nothing to do with the Digital Gate. I have no idea if I even get it to open again."

"Yeah? So instead of doubting yourself, why not try before saying 'no'?" Marcus challenged.

"Everyone asking for your help." Keenan told his father. "Why you're not even try?"

"I'm doing it for you!" Kevin replied. "We all still feel the pain of being separated. Don't you think I know it was my fault? I couldn't do anything for you ten years ago, but I can definitely do something about it now. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"But Keenan wants you to do it." Marcus reasoned. "Can't you try for him?"

"I think my husband is absolutely right! No one wants to put their child in a dangerous situation!" Michelle retorted.

"But the Digimon!" Marcus protested.

"I don't care about them!" Michelle shouted. "I don't are if they destroy the entire Digital World! I only care about Keenan being safe!"

"Me care." Keenan said. "True, me born hu-mon, but I was raised Digimon and me find out how important it is for Digimon and hu-mon to get along. And that's why I have to protect Digital World. You have to help me!"

"Keenan…" Kevin muttered.

"Why son?" Michelle pressed. "Why can't I make you understand?"

Ruka started crying in her father's arms.

"Michelle…" Kevin mumbled as his wife ran away crying.

"Maybe we're the ones who can't understand." He told his weeping wife under the Ferris Wheel.

"He got so big." Michelle turned to her husband.

"In many ways, Keenan grew up in a world where we couldn't possibly understand the kind of things he had to deal with." Kevin reasoned. "He's found his life's path and now he must follow it. All we can do now is try and support him as much as we possibly can."

"We've so much lost time to make up and now he's leaving again." Michelle sobbed. "What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Sacrifices sometimes have to be made for the good of the many." Kevin added. "At least this time, we're not being forced to separate from Keenan. He's asking us to help him. Yeah, I know hon, it hurts."

After their discussion the Criers returned to the group and Kevin coughed to get their attention.

"I'll try my best to open the Digital Gate." he told them.

"Arigato." Ami smiled, bowing in gratitude. "Honto ni."

* * *

"Nothing new to report sir." Miki told Sampson over the communicator.

"Understood." Sampson replied. "We still need to remain out of sight. You guys go on ahead of me and I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Roger." Miki replied.

"Back to the Digital World." Kudamon noted. "Do you think you're ready, Sampson?"

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sampson replied.

Just then, he noticed the two shadowy figures from before and pulled on the brakes. The DATS car swerved wildly and crashed into the side of the expressway but not before Sampson jumped out of the car.

"Did you know those two?" Kudamon asked once Sampson landed on his feet.

"Maybe." Sampson replied.

* * *

Back in the Criers' place…

Miki and Megumi were acting as a lookout as Kevin worked on the transportation device.

"Keep going." Marcus encouraged. "I know you can do it."

"Step one, keep your fingers crossed." Kevin remarked and pushed the enter button. The energy from the energy sprouts from around the gate converged together in the middle.

"Miki!" Megumi warned. "Look there!"

"They're here." Miki noted as she saw the National Security Council's trucks approached from the main road through her night vision binoculars.

"Yeah." Yoshi answered her communicator. "The National Security Council?"

"Oh no!" Agumon gasped. "We have to hurry!"

"Don't worry, I'll get this Digital Gate open no matter what." Kevin assured them. "For my son, Keenan."

"Oi Duke, our girls need us." Dare told his brother.

Duke smirked and the two jumped up to help Miki and Megumi.

"Stubborn and suicidal maniacs." Ami muttered. "Welcome to my family life."

Thomas chuckled beside her.

* * *

Up top…

The two Pawnchessmons stood poise to defend their partners.

"Hi." Nanami greeted them. "Nice to see all of you again."

"Who are you?" Miki asked.

"Those are the two girls we met the other day." Ivan remarked. "If I have to pick, I'll say the blue-head is more my type. But, of course I'll never say it outloud."

"Those thoughts just spilled out of that funnel head of yours." Nanami sighed.

"Sorry, they're taken." Duke remarked as he and Dare jumped up from the basement. "Gomamon, realize!"

"Gabumon, realize!" Dare followed his brother's example.

"Oh right, who are you two and what do you want?" Megumi inquired.

"Unfortunately, that's information that you don't need to know right now." Nanami replied.

Before the four adults could do or say anything, she and Ivan leapt above their heads.

* * *

Back in the basement…

"Okay." Kevin noted as he pressed another button. "This is it."

"Contact." He added, the Digital Gate starting to open. "It's open! It actually worked!"

"Alright!" Marcus beamed.

"Thank you so much, Professor Crier." He shook Kevin's hands. "You're the best."

"I'll try to keep the gate open until Sampson gets here." Kevin told the teenagers. "Go! Hurry!"

"Right. Thank again." Marcus added and ran into the portal. "Come on guys!"

"Yeah!" Yoshi whooped.

Agumon jumped into the gate followed by Yoshi and Lalamon. Thomas and Ami brought up the rear, leaping into the portal with their Digimon.

"Let's go." Falcomon urged as Keenan stopped before his father.

"Keenan." Kevin said.

"Well, me thank you form the Digimon part of me." Keenan replied.

"Keenan…" Michelle muttered.

"Digimon mother give me strength, give me heart." Keenan added. "And I guess that's what makes me Keenan. But you two, my parents. Thank you for giving me life. Mother. Father."

"Me home." He told them determinedly.

"That's right." Kevin agreed. "Home. And from now on, wherever we are will be your home. Goodbye. Come back home to us soon, son."

"Okay." Keenan replied.

"Bye." He added and entered the portal.

"Okay bye!" Ruka waved goodbye to her elder brother.

* * *

Up top…

The two Pawnchessmons were beaten back by Nanami and Ivan.

"Pawnchessmon!" Miki gasped.

"Who are they?" Megumi asked.

"Let's not wait to find out." Duke remarked. "Marineangemon!"

"Metalgarurumon!" Dare told his Digimon.

"Kahuna Waves!" Marineangemon unleashed his attack.

"Metal Wolf Snout!" Metalgarurumon released his attack.

"Shall we?" Nanami asked as she and Ivan leapt into the basement, dodging the combined attacks.

"What's this?" Kevin inquired as the two Bio-Hybrids landed behind them.

"Pardon us." Nanami apologized as the two dashed into the portal.

"No!" Kevin gasped in horror. "They messed with the space continuum!"

"I was worried they would come here after slowing me down." Sampson remarked as he ran in with Miki, Megumi, Dare and Duke.

"Sampson." Kevin looked at the former detective.

"Megumi, Miki, I'm going in." Sampson told them.

"Sir!" the two women chorused.

"You can't!" Kevin objected. "The Digi-Gate isn't stable enough."

"Professor, I have to go back to protect your son." Sampson told him.

"But Sampson…" Kevin gaped.

"Be careful Sampson." Angel warned. "Demon and I crossed paths with those two before."

* * *

In the Digital tunnel…

"Just you wait, Kurata." Marcus swore as the group floated through. "When I get my hands on you, you're going down for the count!"

Then he blinked when he saw Kouki munching on his chip upside down in front of him.

"Who's he?" Thomas inquired.

"And what's he doing here?" Yoshi added.

"Well, well." Kouki mocked. "I guess I'll just have to add another page to my autobiography; next chapter: the day I crushed the Digital Gate."

"Who are you?" Marcus demanded.

"As always Kouki beat us to all the fun again." Nanami complained. "He's so bad."

"Is this some sort of party I don't know about?" Marcus demanded.

"Hey, there's another girl, really cute one named Yoshi." Ivan noted. "I wonder if she'd go out with me. Probably not, but of course I never said it outloud."

"I've told you before." Nanami sighed. "Everyone can hear you."

"Nanami, Ivan." Kouki cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this over with fast."

"I'm in a bit of a rush myself!" Marcus met Kouki's fist with his.

"My fist!" he gasped. "It's the D.N.A Charge."

"But he's human, not Digimon." Thomas noted.

"Human?" Kouki mocked. "Don't lump me in with you losers."

"Know what I am?" he added as Ivan and Nanami chuckled. "I'm the boogie man."

"We're sort of human, but we can change into something else." Nanami added.

"We grow up to be big and strong." Ivan remarked.

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Kouki revealed his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioThunderbirdmon!"

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Nanami revealed her Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioQuetzalmon!"

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Ivan revealed his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioStegomon!"

"We're called Bio-Hybrids, part human, part Digimon. Only a great man could blend human DNA with Digimon data and my guess is you already know his name. He asked us to get rid of you and that's exactly what we're going to do." BioThunderbirdmon told them.

"Bio-Hybrids…" Ami hissed. "Impossible! I'd heard of this, but Demon-nii didn't think it was possible."

"Blue?" Thomas blinked.

"I once went on an assignment with Demon-nii and Angel-nee. When we entered the lab, we found body parts and humans, some fully formed and some doesn't even resemble a human being. They were immersed in some kind of liquid inside a cylindrical container. Each container had an electronic plaque in front of them highlighting the splices of Digimon DNA introduced to the body and detailing other experiments done on them." Ami explained. "This is just wrong, this is ethically wrong!"

"We're not afraid." Marcus retorted.

"Speak for yourself." Agumon remarked.

"Whose side are you on?" Marcus demanded.

"Kurata behind all this." Keenan commented.

"How did you know?" Yoshi asked.

"He doesn't, but it's a good guess." Lalamon replied.

"They don't look so tough." Gaomon noted as he stood poised to fight.

"Just say the word and I'm there Boss." Agumon told his partner.

"Good, cos it's fighting time!" Marcus agreed. "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Thomas and Yoshi chorused

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Keenan, digivolve me." Falcomon requested.

"No, Falcomon." Keenan objected. "You still hurt."

"Take this!" RizeGreymon rushed into battle. "Solid Strike!"

BioThunderbirdmon simply floated out of the way, striking RizeGreymon back. BioStegomon then knocked Lilamon off as Machgaogamon jumped in to punch the Bio-Hybrid.

"His armor's too hard_._" The blue wolf noted.

"How's that hand feel?" BioStegomon mocked as BioQuetzalmon curled herself around the wolf.

"Lila Dagger!" Lilamon jumped in to save Machgaogamon, only to have BioStegomon block her attack.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fired his attack.

"Howling Cannon!" Machgaogamon shook BioQuetzalmon off and unleashed his attack.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon released her attack.

"We did it!" Marcus whooped as the three attacks clashed into the three Bio-Hybrids.

"Actually, you didn't." Ami corrected as the three Hybrids chuckled when the three Bio-Hybrids emerged from the smoke, unscathed. "They could have blocked the attacks, but they didn't. And why? Because they're confident that those attacks were too weak to even put a dent in them."

"Ami's right. There's not a single scratch on any of them." Machgaogamon noted.

"You're only Digimon." BioThunderbirdmon scoffed. "We've got the power of humans and Digimon."

"You're nothing compared to us." BioStegomon agreed.

"You should surrender while you still can." BioQuetzalmon noted.

"Thunder Storm!" BioThunderbirdmon unleashed his attack, electrocuting RizeGreymon.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon attacked.

"Freezing Wave!" BioQuetzalmon coiled around the blue wolf, sending her paralyzing wave through him.

"Shell Needle Rain!" BioStegomon fired his attacked at Lilamon who managed to dodge the first few spikes, before getting stuck by one of them.

"Gaomon!" Thomas gasped as Machgaogamon devolved.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gaped as the plant Digimon returned to her rookie form.

"We've got too much power for you to handle." BioStegomontold them.

"Would you let to finish them off or should I?" BioQuetzalmon inquired.

"Love too." BioThunderbirdmon replied, as he prepared to strike.

"They are just too strong, Boss." Agumon remarked.

"I don't care how strong they are." Marcus retorted. "They are still going down!"

"Fine! You're first." BioThunderbirdmon told him.

"Oi, are you three forgetting someone?" Ami asked unamusedly.

"What the…" the three Bio-Hybrids turned their attention to her.

"Well, you three know the saying." Ami smirked to the digivolved Bio-Hybrids as she drew out her Digivice. "It's nothing personal, it's just business. D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Tailmon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!" Tailmon announced as she evolved.

"Let's go up another notch, shall we?" Ami smirked at the Celestial Digimon.

"Another notch? What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

Ami did not answer his question. Instead, she looked at the three Bio-Hybrids, "I do believe the three of you will find this very familiar. Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Burst Mode?" Marcus and Yoshi echoed.

"Ophanimon, Burst Mode!" Ophanimon called as she turned into her more powerful form. Her Beauty's Golden Shield had grown larger, her Shining Javelin grew longer and more pointed, her armor and helmet more defined and her wings, both golden and white enlarged.

"Woah!" the other three teens gaped in awe.

"Shit!" BioThunderbirdmon gawked at her in shock, the three Bio-Hybrids recognizing the Celestial Digimon. "Death!?"

They could not fight her! If any harm comes to her, her brothers and Angel are certain to skin them alive. Not only that, they had already gone up against her, Angel and Demon, and they had literally wiped the floor with their butts.

"You know them." Thomas stated.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ami growled, her eyes darkening. "Demon-nii, Angel-nee and I crossed paths with these three; as mercenaries."

"Why did they call you 'Death'?" Thomas asked.

"Because it's my name." Ami replied simply, before she turned to the three Bio-Hybrids. "Are you three going to let us pass or do I have to beat the daylights out of you?"

"We can't just let you pass without a fight. Our livelihoods are at stake here. You know that, Death," BioStegomon complained. "But we don't want to fight you either."

Ami frowned, "Kurata still let you live if you get beaten?"

The three Bio-Hybrids looked at each other nervously and nodded.

"But we won't be upgraded as much as we got rid of them." BioQuetzalmon replied.

"Good." Ami smirked and gestured for Ophanimon Burst Mode to attack the three Bio-Hybrids.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon Burst Mode unleashed her relentless mystical crystals at the three Bio-Hybrids.

"Not so fast." Sampson came into the battlefield as Ophanimon Burst Mode's attack receded.

"Zekkoushou!" Kudamon blinded the three Bio-Hybrids with the light from his earring.

"What?" BioThunderbirdmon demanded.

"Commander." Marcus gaped at their rescuer as Ophanimon Burst Mode devolved back to Tailmon.

"I'll take over this battle from here." Sampson told the group. "I want you all to head directly to the Digital World."

"But, sir…" Marcus objected.

"That's an order, not a request." Sampson barked. "Don't forget your mission."

"Right." Ami nodded, taking up the team leader role.

"Let's go." She told the group.

Grabbing their injured Digimon, the group floated towards the end of the tunnel.

"Kurata didn't mention you." BioThunderbirdmon turned to their new adversary. "Who are you?"

"All you need to know is what I look like walking away." Sampson replied. "Show them, Kudamon."

"Right." Kudamon replied.

"D.N.A Charge!" Sampson called forth Kudamon's evolution.

"Kudamon digivolve to Chirinmon." Kudamon declared as he evolved.

"Those who choose only to destroy life must face my wrath!" Chirinmon announced.

"Don't make us laugh." BioThunderbirdmon mocked.

"You fools." Chirinmon rebuked.

"Knowledge of Swift!" he then created numerous illusions to confuse the three Bio-Hybrids, before rushing in to attack them.

"He actually hurt us!" BioThunderbirdmon was shocked. "That's impossible!"

"Thos who overestimate themselves always lose." Chirinmon told them.

"We know how to deal with you!" BioThunderbirdmon sneered and the three glowed their respective colors and charged at Chirinmon.

"Wait!" Sampson called out as Chirinmon too started glowing, meeting the three Bio-Hybrids head-on.

"What?" Thomas gasped when the light spread towards them.

"Something terrible must have happened!" Yoshi noted.

"Commander!" Marcus shouted as the light threatened to spread past them.

Just then, the group fell through the other side of the Digital Gate.

"The Digi-Gate is closing." Marcus noted at the closing portal.

"The Commander!" Yoshi gasped after the gate shut. "I hope that he is safe."

"He has to be." Marcus replied. "Besides, I don't want to think about what those three did to him."

"Then don't." Thomas retorted.

"Not forget his orders." Keenan commented. "We still have mission to do."

"That's right." Agumon agreed. "We have to stay together and do the job we came here for."

"We have to stop Kurata's evil plan of destroying the Digital World and all the Digimon along with it." Marcus added.

* * *

SailorStar9: The Bio-Hybrids make an appearance in this chapter and Thomas finds out a little more about Ami's assignments. In the next chapter, BanchoLeomon shows up and acknowledges Ami as the 'Light of Hope' and his Goddess, while Ami senses two souls within the Digimon. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	17. Digivice Meltdown!

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Digivice Meltdown!

* * *

"Are we almost to Cherrymon's forest?" Marcus complained as the group trekked.

"Who knows." Yoshi replied.

"But I thought we were supposed to hurry up and find Kurata, Boss." Agumon pointed out. "Why are we wasting all this time going to see Cherrymon first?"

"Cherrymon is the oldest and wisest. He may have some good advice for us." Falcomon remarked.

"What happened?" Marcus gasped when the group entered the demolished forest. "This is bad, real bad."

A Mushroomon came running into the scene, as if fleeing from something.

"Hey, it's Mushroomon!" Falcomon noted.

"It's Gizumon XT!" Marcus hissed as the said man-made Digimon chased after the fleeing Mushroomon. Firing its energy beam at the unfortunate Rookie level Digimon, it turned the mushroom Digimon into a digiegg and absorbed its data.

"Permanently deleted." Thomas remarked.

"Gizumon…" Keenan hissed. "Me get."

"Revenge time, Falcomon." He told his partner, his D.N.A Charge flaring up.

"Right." Falcomon replied, throwing off his bandages.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Keenan called forth Falcomon's Ultimate form.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!" Peckmon announced as he evolved once again.

"Black Feathers!" Crowmon released his attack.

"He's too strong!" Keenan noted after Gizumon XT merely blasted away the attack with two shots.

"It's even faster and stronger than the last one!" Marcus added as Crowmon dived into engage Gizumon XT.

"There's a whole bunch of those Gizumon XTs now!" he remarked as three more Gizumons appeared.

"Okay, you know how I said before was the worst? Now this is really the worst." Yoshi commented.

"It's fighting time, Agumon!" Marcus told his partner.

"Yeah!" Agumon replied and the two charged.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Thomas and Yoshi chorused as they called forth their D.N.A Charge.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Ami followed suit, calling forth her D.N.A Charge.

"Go Lilamon!" Yoshi instructed.

"Machgaogamon!" Thomas told his partner.

Ami merely gave Ophanimon a nod and the Celestial Digimon headed into battle.

"Your days of pushing Digimon around are over!" Marcus declared.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon released her attack.

"Gaoga Tornado!" Machgaogamon fired his attack.

Using the cliff as leverage, Marcus leapt onto the Gizumon XT.

"Hey Boss, you missed." Agumon noted when Gizumon XT dodged Marcus' punch.

Marcus growled at his partner, giving Gizumon XT the chance to kick Marcus off.

Machgaogamon looked around trying to find his opponent when the Gizumon XT he was fighting suddenly appeared behind him, knocking the Ultimate level Digimon away.

Lilamon could only try to block the third Gizumon XT's spinning attack, before she was thrown off her feet by the whirlwind.

"Gaomon!" Thomas gasped.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi exclaimed as the two ran to their devolved partners.

"Boss!" Agumon cried as he tended to his partner.

"Gaomon." Thomas picked the blue wolf up.

"I'm okay, sir." Gaomon assured him. "I'll be fine."

_Strange, all those Gizumon XTs are here on their own without any sign of __Kurata or those thugs of his we ran into in the Digital Gate._ Thomas wondered.

"Great, not only are they getting stronger, they're also getting smarter." Ami muttered.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon fired her attack, causing the Gizumon XTs to reel under its barrage.

"Keenan!" Ami called to the boy.

Keenan nodded, "Crowmon, now!"

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon released his attack.

"They're alright!" Keenan gasped in horror when the smoke died down and the Gizumon XTs were unscathed.

"They have some sort of new defense shield." Crowmon noted.

Just then, one of the Gizumon XTs fired its eye beams at the bird, only to have Ophanimon use her 'Beauty's Golden Shield' to deflect the laser. However, the sheer force of the laser pushed both Digimon against the cliff.

"Falcomon!" Keenan gasped rushing to his partner's side when Crowmon devolved.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Ami remarked, catching the devolved Tailmon in her arms.

"Kurata must have made some adjustments. Whatever weaknesses they had before are now gone." Thomas noted.

"That doesn't mean we still can't beat him!" Marcus retorted.

As the Gizumon XTs prepared to finish the group off, a melody interrupted the fight.

"What's that?" Thomas inquired, hearing a low drone.

"A weird sound." Marcus replied.

"Like a flute." Yoshi added.

Then Marcus gasped when he saw BanchoLeomon standing on top of the cliff, blowing onto a leaf.

"Who are you furball?" Marcus demanded.

"A friend called me a furball once." BanchoLeomon replied. "But he was my friend. I'm BanchoLeomon. My friends mean everything to me and my enemies know better than to mess with my friends. And if you want to be my friend one day kid, you are of to a bad start."

"BanchoLeomon?" Thomas echoed. "I don't remember any record of him in the DATS database."

"Me never see him before." Keenan admitted.

"Do you think he could be another one of those Bio-Hybrids?" Yoshi inquired.

"There's something pure about him." Marcus remarked.

"Huh?" Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan blinked.

"You sense it too." Ami noted.

"Yeah." Marcus replied.

"BanchoLeomon!" he called out. "Please be our friend!"

Everyone gasped when the Gizumon XTs attacked the golden lion. However, BanchoLeomon simply leapt off the cliff, landing down before the group.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" BanchoLeomon released his attack and destroying a Gizumon XT after skillfully dodging the Gizumon XT's attack.

_I__f my friends have enemies, then they become my enemies too._ BanchoLeomon noted mentally as he dived into battle, punching through another two Gizumon XTs.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" he unleashed another attack straight into the last Gizumon XT's single eye, destroying it and releasing the captured Digimon's data which then swirled around Ami.

"I understand." Ami nodded, putting Tailmon down as Lilith took over.

Willing out the 'Seed of Life', she whispered, "Be reborn, little one."

The crystal flashed and the Digimon data was transformed into a digiegg before being transported to the Primary Village.

"Wow, Marcus making friends with that guy was probably the best move you've ever made." Yoshi noted.

"Not bad." Marcus remarked. "You're almost as strong as me."

"Sounds like you want to spar." BanchoLeomon challenged.

"Love to." Marcus cracked his knuckles.

_Careful Marcus._ He told himself as the two squared off. _He has no weak spots._

BanchoLeomon chuckled as he withdrew his fist, "You're about one million and thirty five years too young to take me on, kid."

"What do you mean?" Marcus demanded as BanchoLeomon proceeded to walk off.

"There's a major difference between guys like you and guys like me." BanchoLeomon replied. "I possess something that you don't have and perhaps never will; power. You'll never be a great fighter without it. You're not in my class."

"Power?" Keenan echoed.

"If it's power you want, I've got a fistful of it right here." Marcus challenged, revealing his right fist.

"Don't be ridiculous." BanchoLeomon advised. "Your fist isn't the thing that makes you strong."

"It's not?" Marcus echoed.

"The source of your strength can be found deep within you." BanchoLeomon pointed to Marcus.

"Within me huh?" Marcus inquired. "I'll take an X-ray then."

"Hey wait! I was just joking around! Come back!" he shouted as BanchoLeomon then walked towards Lilith.

"My Lady." BanchoLeomon greeted the 'Light of Hope'.

Lilith nodded and withdrew the 'Seed of Life' before she posted a question, "BanchoLeomon, why do I sense two souls within you?"

The lion was startled for a while.

"It's alright if you feel it isn't the appropriate time to answer the question. Just answer me this, is the other soul who I think it is?" Lilith told him.

BanchoLeomon gave her a knowing nod.

"I see." Lilith replied.

Before she could say anything else, BanchoLeomon had leapt up onto the cliff.

Looking down at the group, the lion advised, "Look for your strength. Only after you find it can we duel. Until then, let's put our friendship up on hold."

Chuckling, he walked off.

"BanchoLeomon!" Marcus called out. "He just sprouts out a few riddles and takes off."

"Although, you have to admit he makes an excellent point." Thomas noted. "The one thing we're gravely lacking right now is strength. These Gizumon XTs are draining us. Even if we find Kurata, we won't be beat him."

"Well let's not sit around here talking about it. Let's find a way for us to get stronger." Yoshi remarked.

_Power…_ Keenan thought before something struck him.

"Falcomon, come." He told his partner.

"Hey Keenan, what's up?" Marcus asked.

"I know a place. We find strength there." Keenan replied.

"Take us." Marcus requested.

"No." Keenan replied. "Me have to go alone. You go ahead to Cherrymon's forest and I catch up with all of you later."

"Let's go, Falcomon!" he told the bird and the two took off. "Follow me."

"I'm right behind you Keenan." Falcomon replied.

"Hey wait!" Marcus called out after the two. "You guys just can't leave like this! You're messing up the entire plan!"

"Look who's talking?" Yoshi shrugged.

"Keenan grew up here." Thomas added. "He must have some idea of what's he's doing. Let's see what he finds and maybe it'll be just what we need."

"He's trying so hard to live up to Merukimon's last wishes." Yoshi noted as Falcomon flew to the skies, taking Keenan with him.

"Marcus, do we even _have_ a plan in the first place?" Ami deathpanned.

"Damnit girl! Don't scare us like that!" Marcus protested.

"Sorry to scare you guys back there. Lilith just took over." Ami remarked.

"What do you mean, 'took over'?" Yoshi asked.

"Two souls, one body." Ami replied simply.

"Come on, let's get to Cherrymon's before nightfall." Thomas told the group, saving his girlfriend from Yoshi's grilling.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"Nice work everyone." Kurata greeted his Gizumon XTs. "Another Digimon village bites the dust. My digital energy reserve is building up nicely. But it's still not enough. I need much, much more. I guess it's on to the next village for more destruction."

"Reporting with an update sir." One of his men reported. "We've lost all traces of the Thirteen Gizumon XT Division that was heading towards Field Eleven. What would you like us to do, sir?"

"Boy, that's odd." Kurata noted.

* * *

With the Data Squad…

"Is this the place, Boss?" Agumon asked as they walked through the foggy forest.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Marcus retorted.

"We have to find Kurata before he attacks more innocent Digimon." Lalamon chirped.

"You're right. "Yoshi agreed. "But Kurata's pretty dangerous, so we have to be careful. Don't forget, he's the one who blew up DATS headquarters. There's no telling what he can do."

"Buildings can be rebuilt." Ami spoke. "But lives lost can never be returned."

"Looks like Kurata brought an army of Gizumon XTs with him which can't be good considering how hard it is to beat just one." Gaomon told his partner.

"I guess we're going to need a lot more than just a good plan this time." Thomas remarked.

"Who exactly was that BanchoLeomon anyway?" Agumon inquired.

"I don't know." Marcus replied. "But the way that dude was fighting, he looked like the real deal."

"Power…" Agumon awed, before tripping over his feet, causing Marcus to fall over him.

"Gaomon!" Thomas rebuked as the blue wolf tripped over.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon gasped when her partner fell over.

"Agumon, watch where you're walking." Marcus complained.

"It's not my fault. You try walking in this fog with feet as big as frying pans." Agumon retorted.

"Intruders!" Cherrymon hollered. "Get out! Leave my forest immediately!"

"Cherrymon!" Marcus called out. "It's me, Marcus Damon!"

"Marcus?" Cherrymon echoed as he dispelled his fog.

"Look, the fog is turning into a tunnel." Agumon noted at the swirling hole in front of them.

After Cherrymon led the group to where he was hiding, the group was shocked to see the number of injured Digimon.

"Oh my, look at all these injured Digimon." Yoshi breathed.

Agumon nodded and the four Digimon hurried to tend to the injured Digimon.

"Elecmon!" Ami hurried the Primary Village guardian's side. "God, don't tell me they got the Primary Village too!"

"It's been many moons since I've seen you young ones." Cherrymon told the teens.

"Cherrymon." Marcus looked at the aged tree.

"Even Merukimon couldn't prevent this catastrophe." Cherrymon remarked.

"So you heard about him." Yoshi commented.

"The wind told me what had happened; of his tragic demise. And just after that, the attack rained down upon us from the Human World, causing the terrible destruction you see before you." Cherrymon replied.

"Kurata and his Gizumon XTs did this." Marcus fumed.

"That must be why you hid your forest in the fog." Yoshi reasoned. "So the injured would have a safe place they could escape to."

"But there was still so many Digimon I could not save." Cherrymon sighed. "The intruders not only attacked our Digimon, but permanently deleted their data so that they could never come back as digieggs. They are gone forever."

"Seems like the Gizumon are collecting energy from them. Do you have any idea why they would do something like that, Cherrymon?" Thomas asked.

"They were collecting the digital energy?" Cherrymon echoed. "I don't know. But I have a very bad feeling about this. It cannot be good."

"An evil man named Kurata is behind all this." Yoshi informed the ancient tree. "Have you heard of him before?"

"Not until Marcus mentioned him just now." Cherrymon replied. "But I do know this; the attack is still going on even as we speak. I could hear the agonizing cries of the Digimon traveling on the wind from faraway lands."

"And I am sure," he added, looking at Ami. "Lady Lilith too senses the pain of the lands as well."

"Yes, I did." Ami admitted.

"I just want one more shot at taking Kurata down!" Marcus fumed.

"I sense uninvited guests are here" Cherrymon suddenly noted.

"Guests?" Marcus echoed as the entrance exploded.

"My, my." Nanami mocked as the Digimon scattered. "We came to see when and where those Gizumon XTs go. But lucky us, it landed in such an interesting place."

"I know that voice!" Marcus retorted. "It's that girl from the Digi-Gate. And her friends!"

"I see you all made it out safe and sound." Kouki added.

"What have you done with Commander Sampson?" Marcus demanded.

"Who? Commander?" Kouki inquired. "Oh yeah, the old guy. He's gone now."

"You mean he's…" Yoshi gasped.

"He's gone?" Thomas echoed in shock.

"And I thought we had to lead some Gizumons on another boring massacre. But I'm so glad we found our playmates." Nanami remarked.

It's that cute Yoshi girl again. I wonder if she'll go out with me to an outdoor café with a nice view." Ivan added.

"Yoshi, you have a stalker." Ami noted.

"I noticed." Yoshi muttered.

"Thanks anyway." She told Ivan. "But I'll pass."

"I don't get it. How could she possible know what I was thinking?" Ivan was shocked.

"Must I keep reminding you not to think outloud?" Nanami sighed.

"Hey, let's start by getting rid of all these Digimon. They're all injured anyway. We'll be doing them a favor." Kouki noted. "Besides, maybe we'll score brownie points with Kurata."

"You're sick." Marcus fumed. Letting out a war cry, he rushed towards Kouki.

"That's the spirit." Kouki remarked as he jumped down to meet the charging Marcus.

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" the three Bio-Hybrids called forth their transformations.

"Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioThunderbirdmon!" Kouki declared as he evolved.

"Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioQuetzalmon!" Nanami announced as she evolved.

"Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioStegomon!" Ivan declared as he evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi called forth their partner's Ultimate forms.

"Here we go again." Ami muttered.

"Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"This is payback for what you did to the Commander!" Marcus retorted.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon unleashed his attack as the three Bio-Hybrids split up.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon dashed forth to attack BioQuetzalmon.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon released her attack on BioStegomon.

BioThunderbirdmon and RizeGreymon took their battle to the air.

"What?" RizeGreymon was stunned when BioThunderbirdmon reflected his attack.

"I told you the first time we faced each other, your attacks don't affect us." BioThunderbirdmon told the dinosaur.

"Thunder Storm!" he released his attack.

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus gasped as RizeGreymon was electrocuted.

"Your fighting pattern is so predictable." BioQuetzalmon mocked, dodging every single of Machgaogamon's punches and blasted the blue wolf with her eyes beams.

"Machgaogamon!" Thomas gaped when his partner fell.

"Take this!" BioStegomon remarked. "Shell Needle Wave!"

Lilamon managed to dodge the first few of the spikes, only to be hit by the rest on her back.

"Lilamon!" Yoshi gasped as her partner fell from the sky.

"That all you got?" RizeGreymon scoffed as he pulled himself up.

BioThunderbirdmon responded by engaging him.

BioQuetzalmon then slithered around Machgaogamon, coiling him from behind.

Lilamon then took a blow from BioStegomon.

Aside, the Nyokimon huddled behind a tree in fear.

"The Nyokimon…" Ami blinked in realization. "They're… afraid…"

"We have to end this quick." She told the rest.

"They're strong." Thomas told her. "Way stronger than even Gizumon XT."

"I can't watch." Yoshi turned away.

"Get the birdbrain!" Marcus instructed as he dashed towards the dueling pair. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Leaping onto the thundershocked RizeGreymon, he then tried to land a punch on BioThunderbirdmon who merely blew him away with a flap of his wings.

"Marcus!" Thomas gasped at the fallen teen.

"Same old playmates, same old story." BioQuetzalmon scoffed at the three defeated Ultimate Digimon.

"When are we going to get to fight someone who can really challenge us?" BioStegomon inquired.

"Did you think you can actually beat us Bio-Hybrids?" BioThunderbirdmon mocked. "We have to combined powers of both humans and Digimon. You got away last time because that Commander of yours butted in. But today, there's no help coming."

"RizeGreymon…" Marcus muttered.

"Huh?" the orange dinosaur was shocked to see the Nyokimon clustered around him.

"Nyokimon, no!" RizeGreymon shouted.

"Out of my way!" BioThunderbirdmon hollered, as he proceeded to stomp on the Nyokimon, when Cherrymon extended his roots to protect the group.

"Cherrymon." Marcus blinked.

The Nyokimon leapt in joy when they were saved.

"Why are you trying to save these measly little pieces of data for?" BioThunderbirdmon asked. "Just so you can be destroyed yourself? If that's what you want, here comes your reward!"

"Oi birdbrain, your opponent's right here!" Ami retorted as BioThunderbirdmon flew up to attack Cherrymon. "You three forgetting someone already?"

"Uh oh…" BioStegomon muttered.

"Now, she decides to help." Marcus muttered.

"Hey, that's not fair…" BioQuetzalmon took a step back. "You know we can't fight you, Death."

"Do I look like I care?" Ami snapped. "You three should know the one rule I stick by: never, ever mess with my family and friends, human and Digimon alike."

"Ophanimon, you'd better finish this quick before I go into 'Death' mode on these three, mercenaries or not." She told the Celestial Digimon.

Ophanimon Burst Mode nodded and blasted her 'Sefirot Crystals' attack at them, causing all three Bio-Hybrids to reel back.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon Burst Mode shot her energy beam at BioThunderbirdmon.

"Freezing Wave!" BioQuetzalmon coiled herself around the Celestial Digimon before she could attack. "BioThunderbirdmon, BioStegomon, destroy that blasted tree!"

At her call, BioThunderbirdmon unleashed his attack, severing Cherrymon's roots.

RizeGreymon managed to knock the rolling BioStegomon away.

"Back for more huh?" BioStegomon mocked as he uncoiled himself.

"Fine!" he retorted, firing his spikes at RizeGreymon.

"RizeGreymon!" Marcus shouted.

"Boss!" RizeGreymon choked as BioThunderbirdmon attacked him from behind.

Cherrymon proceeded to use his roots to protect the frightened Nyokimon from BioThunderbirdmon's assault.

"Cherrymon." Yoshi gasped.

"Congratulations, I've decided to add you to my memoirs. I'll call the chapter: If a tree falls in the forest, then it definitely makes a sound." BioThunderbirdmon mocked, firing his attack straight into Cherrymon's face.

"Cherrymon!" Thomas gaped in horror.

"Cherrymon, no!" Marcus shouted.

"So another chapter comes to an end." BioThunderbirdmon scoffed as the ancient tree collapsed. "Any last words?"

"Leave him alone!" Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi screamed as their D.N.A Charges flared up, re-energizing their partners, causing their Digivices to break under the overload.

"What?" BioThunderbirdmon demanded at the sudden surge in power.

"Look at RizeGreymon." Marcus noted as the orange dinosaur let loose a large beam of fire. Machgaogamon followed suit, firing a powered-up beam of energy. Lilamon was next she unleashed a beam of rose petals and the three attacks clashed into the Bio-Hybrids.

"Shocking." Marcus remarked. "Where did they get that power?"

"Ah!" he suddenly dropped his Digivice, as Thomas and Yoshi dropped their crackling Digivices as well.

"Our Digivices!" Yoshi gasped.

"That was a dirty trick." BioThunderbirdmon growled, now devolved back into Kouki. "What do you call that sneaking move? Something new?"

"We have to retreat." Nanami told her companions. "Open the Digital Gate."

"I'll be ready for your little trick next time." Kouki promised.

"Hold it!" Marcus retorted as Ivan tossed a 'Space Isolation Device' before them and the three injured Bio-Hybrids entered the gate. "Wait, don't go!"

"Kurata! Where's Kurata?" Thomas demanded.

* * *

"I must build a wall to protect the injured." Cherrymon told the teens after the battle. "Go now, my friends and good luck. I'll leave the fate of the Digital World in your hands. Please do not let Merukimon and the other brave Digimon who gave their lives perish in vain."

"Hey Agumon, if you had all that power stored up inside you, how come you never let it out before?" Marcus asked as Cherrymon's fog set in.

"No, that was your power, not mine." Agumon replied. "I've never felt the D.N.A Charge that strong before."

"My D.N.A Charge?" Marcus echoed.

"Hey!" he suddenly remembered BanchoLeomon's words. "I guess BanchoLeomon was right. Power isn't always found in your fists but in your heart."

"But what are we doing to do with these?" Yoshi asked, looking at her damaged Digivice.

"We'll never be able to repair them." Gaomon remarked. "The damage is too extensive."

"I'm not surprised." Thomas added. "The power we felt was probably stronger than that of an Ultimate level Digimon."

"It is." Ami agreed. "That surge is what allows me to evolve Tailmon into Ophanimon. We call it the 'Overdrive', the D.N.A Charge that evolves our partners into their Mega levels. And all of your Digivices just couldn't handle that surge."

_Not only that,_ she added mentally. _They also need to learn how to control the 'Overdrive'._

"Couldn't handle it huh?" Yoshi echoed. "So now what? If we don't have our Digivices, then we have no way of digivolving our Digimon. How are we supposed to fight Kurata like that?"

"First things first, the three of you will have to fix those Digivices." Ami noted.

"Somehow." She muttered.

"Hey, wait my dad!" Marcus suddenly interjected.

"Doctor Damon?" Yoshi blinked.

"Yeah, dad's the one who designed the Digivice. I'm sure he'll know how to fix them." Marcus replied.

"But, Marcus." Thomas pointed out. "Your father's been missing in the Digital World for ten years now. No one knows whatever happened to him."

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to go find him then. Won't we?" Marcus remarked.

"You hear that dad?" he hollered over the fog. "Here we come!"

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the group meets up BanchoLeomon and the lion drags Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi into his dojo to train. Meanwhile, the three Bio-Hybrids show up, forcing Ami to unseal her D.N.A Charge from her familiar to defend the training group. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	18. How To Fix A Broken Digivice

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: How To Fix A Broken Digivice

* * *

Elsewhere…

Kouki fumed as he let out his frustration on a tree trunk.

"Marcus…" he hissed, giving the trunk another kick.

"Kouki, calm down." Ivan tried to pacify him. "Hitting the trees is not going to do anything. Trees don't hit back."

"I should've beaten those guys." Kouki told him. "Doesn't that bother you? Well, it should!"

"And have Death on our hides?" Nanami questioned on the hammock. "Sorry, I'm not suicidal."

"You seem resentful, Kouki." Kurata noted through the communication screen. "I understand how you feel, but your mission for me must come first."

"Kurata…" Kouki spat.

"It's hard to believe those others are going to be much more a threat to us when they don't even have the support of their own organization." Kurata remarked. "Forget them, and please devote yourself to Digimon hunt for the time being."

"Yeah, like I really care about that." Kouki retorted. "No, this has to do with my pride."

"Oh well." Kurata shrugged as Kouki stormed off.

"He's right." Ivan agreed. "Those guys beat us. It's hard to swallow."

"I don't care either way, Ivan." Nanami remarked. "As long as we don't have to cross paths with Death again."

* * *

Back with the DATS group…

"D.N.A Charge!" Yoshi tried activating her Digivice.

"It's no use." she sighed.

"Guys, without those Digivices, we're done for." Thomas pointed out.

"We'll still fight them hard." Gaomon told his partner.

"But if you can't digivolve, they'll beat us easily." Thomas remarked.

"I told you." Marcus retorted. "We just have to find my dad and then he'll fix them for us."

"Yeah, the Boss is right." Agumon agreed.

"Case in point Marcus, do you even _know_ where your father is?" Ami asked.

"She's right. So, what are we supposed to do? Randomly search the Digital World?" Thomas inquired.

"Yeah, why not?" Marcus retorted. "It's better than sitting here and doing nothing."

"Alright." Thomas replied. "Fine. At least let's start looking for Doctor Damon at the location where he was last seen."

"Where he was last seen?" Marcus echoed. "Wondrous Cape! That's right!"

"Yeah." Thomas nodded. "Even if the odds of us finding him are slim, we should start looking there."

"I agree." Marcus replied. "Alright then, let's go find my father."

"Yeah!" Agumon whooped.

"Will wonders never cease." Ami grinned.

"What do you mean?" Lalamon asked.

"Those two are actually agreeing with each other." Tailmon blinked, knowing what her partner was thinking.

"You've got a point there." Yoshi nodded.

"Marcus!" Thomas suddenly called out as he dived towards the other teen.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Marcus demanded underneath the blond.

"Quiet, it's them." Thomas covered Marcus' mouth. "The Bio-Hybrids."

"Come on out, Marcus Damon!" BioThunderbirdmon demanded. "We know you're here somewhere."

Above them on the cliff, Thomas still had his hand over Marcus' mouth while Gaomon did the same with Agumon.

"Calm down!" Thomas hissed at the struggling Marcus. "Right now, repairing our Digivices comes first."

"You can't hide forever!" BioThunderbirdmon hollered through the gorge. "Don't be a coward, come on out and face me!"

"Calm down!" Thomas insisted.

"Where are you?" BioThunderbirdmon demanded as the three went past the gorge.

"It's a good thing they didn't see us." Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Let's go." Thomas told the group as he stood up.

"They're lucky." Marcus hissed. "I'll pay them back next time."

* * *

Near Wondrous Cape…

"It was somewhere around here, wasn't it?" Marcus noted as the group continued trekking.

"I think so." Thomas replied.

"Boss, look! Over there!" Agumon pointed to the wooden shuck on the cliff.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know." Marcus replied. "But let's find out."

"By the looks of things, I assume that it wasn't there the last time you were here." Ami remarked to the blond beside her.

"It wasn't." Thomas replied as the rest of the group followed Marcus.

"Dojo?" he blinked when the group arrived at the door, the sign, 'DNA Charge Dojo' printed clearly on the entrance.

"Welcome to the DNA Charge Dojo." BanchoLeomon stated.

"Him again." Agumon blinked as the golden lion stood proudly on the roof.

"BanchoLeomon." Thomas gaped.

"What happened to the upside down mansion that was here?" Marcus asked.

"Upside down mansion?" BanchoLeomon echoed. "This is the place for those who want to learn the power of the D.N.A Charge. Are you among those seeking knowledge?"

"You seem confused." He told the puzzled teens. "Have you heard of the D.N.A Charge?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Marcus demanded.

"I see." He retorted after BanchoLeomon landed before them. "You want to fight huh?"

"Stop Marcus." Ami gave him a side-glance at obviously said no arguments. "It doesn't like he's picking a fight."

"For the last time," BanchoLeomon declared. "Do you know what a D.N.A Charge is or don't you?"

"Are you talking about digivolving?" Marcus blinked.

"No, Marcus." Yoshi corrected. "The D.N.A Charge is… er…"

"Well, I'm not sure." She admitted as Marcus and Agumon face-faulted.

"I guess the D.N.A Charge means different things for different people?" Lalamon inquired.

"No wonder your Digivices broke with that dismal level of understanding." BanchoLeomon remarked.

"What did you say?" Marcus demanded.

"How did you know?" Thomas asked.

"A wolf told me." BanchoLeomon replied, as a bark sounded near his feet.

"Sky!" Ami beamed as her familiar pounced into her arms.

"Where have you been?" she asked the familiar she had created three months back to seal off some of her excess D.N.A Charge. The blue fluff just nuzzled its mistress.

"Come, follow me." BanchoLeomon told the other three teens. "Then the door to your future will open."

"What now?" Yoshi inquired.

"Just do as he says." Ami advised as the familiar nuzzled its nose against her cheek.

"She's right. We have no other option." Thomas added. "BanchoLeomon knows something we need to know."

"As long as I get to punch that leather-wearing lion when this is over, I don't care." Marcus huffed.

"Fine." Yoshi nodded. "Let's go."

"Shall we?" Agumon asked as the three teens entered the dojo. Gaomon and Lalamon nodded.

"No, you three will wait here." BanchoLeomon told the three rookie Digimon. "Your partners will need to learn this on their own if they are going to fight alongside you in the future. Besides, I don't have enough chairs inside."

"In that case, we'll wait." Gaomon remarked.

"The next time you see your human partners, they will be stronger than they've ever been before." BanchoLeomon commented.

"I understand." Ami nodded. "I'll leave them in your hands, BanchoLeomon."

BanchoLeomon returned her nod and entered the dojo.

* * *

Inside the dojo…

The D.N.A's translation, Digimon Natural Ability, was written clearly on the wall.

"Now, tell us what you know." Thomas spoke. "What is the big mystery behind the D.N.A Charge?"

"Yeah, and why isn't Ami with us?" Marcus demanded.

"Because she has already mastered her D.N.A Charge. If her evolving Tailmon into Ophanimon isn't enough proof, then the familiar she has is." BanchoLeomon replied. "First things first, if you cannot comprehend what I'm about to teach and you cannot gain control of your D.N.A Charge, then you and your Digimon have no future."

"Oh pipe down! If you keep lecturing us like this, you're the one with no future!" Marcus fumed.

"I'm not the one who you will be fighting." BanchoLeomon replied, easily dodging Marcus' enraged punch.

With a snap of his fingers, the three wooden figures behind him came to life.

"What now?" Marcus demanded.

"In order to complete your D.N.A Charge training, you must completely destroy these wooden figures." BanchoLeomon told him. "Once you do, a new world will be opened to you like you've never imagined before."

"We never signed up for any of this! Forget it!" Yoshi protested. "We only want to learn one thing; how to fix our Digivices. We can't fight anyone without them. It's useless!"

"Wrong." BanchoLeomon corrected. "To despair is useless. You must complete this trial. There is no turning back."

"We're gone!" Marcus fumed.

"For once I agree with Marcus." Thomas added. "We have no plans to go along for your languish training. Excuse us."

"What was that?" Marcus inquired when Thomas' hand was shocked by the doorknob.

A force field." Thomas replied.

"I already told you, the training has already begun." BanchoLeomon told the teens. "Until you destroy the wooden figures, you cannot leave."

"How about I just destroy you instead?" Marcus fumed.

BanchoLeomon simply stepped back as one of his wooden figures placed itself before him and the charging Marcus.

"Fighting time!" Marcus declared as he pummeled the wooden figure to the ground.

"You pack a nice punch." BanchoLeomon remarked. "However, your fists are the wrong source of power. Real power is in your heart and backed by an unwavering courage."

At that, the wooden figure stood up and challenged the three teens along with its companions.

* * *

Outside…

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Agumon chased after a Botamon before collapsing on his feet when the Botamon leapt out of his grasp and onto Tailmon's head.

"Hey Gaomon!" the orange dinosaur called to the blue wolf. "I wonder how the others are doing in there?"

"BanchoLeomon seems very confident that he can teach our human partners how to become stronger." Gaomon replied. "I wonder…"

"Gaomon, Agumon." Lalamon turned to the two male Digimon. "Do you think we can trust BanchoLeomon?"

"Maybe." Gaomon replied. "I don't know."

"I'm getting hungry." Agumon whined.

Lalamon chirped. "I'm just going to put my trust in him."

"Why did you say that?" Gaomon asked the plant Digimon.

"Well, because I'm afraid of the alternative." Lalamon replied.

"Me too then." Gaomon sighed.

"Just believe him." Ami told the three rookie Digimon. "I, for one, believe that once they come out, all of you will be able to evolve into your Mega forms."

* * *

In the dojo…

Marcus and Thomas were taking out the wooden figures one by one.

"Good thing we're not fighting." Yoshi remarked as she sat on the sidelines.

"The D.N.A Charge is not only used for brute strength." BanchoLeomon said. "You must feel it in your hearts as it strengthens your will. It is the only way to achieve the essential D.N.A Charge."

"You know, it's hard to fight when you don't shut up." Marcus remarked as the wooden figure he pounded to the ground got back up.

"Hey, how many of these wooden things are there?" Thomas inquired as he knocked one to the ground.

Marcus let out a war cry as he pounded the one he was fighting against back the ground.

* * *

Outside…

"No fair Gaomon! You always win at hopscotch." Lalamon complained as the blue wolf completed another round. "Okay Agumon, your turn."

"Okay!" the orange dinosaur beamed as he ran to the starting point. Tossing his marker, his attention was caught by something else.

"What's wrong, Agumon?" Lalamon asked.

"You're holding up the game." Gaomon remarked.

"Uh oh." Agumon replied as the three human Bio-Hybrids approached.

"Finally found you." Kouki told them.

"Tell us, where are your partners?" Ivan demanded.

Kouki just grinned as he revealed his Digivice.

* * *

In the dojo…

Marcus pummeled the wooden figure he was fighting to the ground for the umpteenth time, only to have it regenerate itself.

"Come on, not again!" he wheezed.

"Punching has nothing to do with the D.N.A Charge." BanchoLeomon told him. "You must control your emotions and concentrate on one point."

Marcus then let out a furious punch on the wooden figure he was fighting against.

"Oh what?" he panted as the figure rejuvenated.

"Keep trying." BanchoLeomon remarked.

Just then, the ground shook as the three Bio-Hybrids attacked.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

Outside…

"I'll ask again." BioStegomon growled at the fallen rookie Digimon. "Where did your partners go?"

"We're not telling you a thing!" Agumon retorted as he stood up, arms outstretched.

"Obviously, they're inside that building." BioQuetzalmon remarked.

"Now that we know, you're in the way." BioThunderbirdmon barked at the three rookie Digimon. "So move!"

"Well, guys." Gaomon turned to the other two. "You know what to do."

"Yeah! Just like BanchoLeomon said, we'll believe in our partners and wait." Lalamon agreed.

"That's right!" Agumon concurred. "Those guys will pay when Boss gets back."

"Even if we can't digivolve, we must hold our ground somehow until they return to us." Gaomon nodded.

"Right!" Agumon and Lalamon chorused.

"I said move on!" BioThunderbirdmon fumed.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Ami shouted.

"Tailmon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!" Tailmon declared as she evolved.

"You three just hold your ground at the dojo. I'll take over." Ami told the three rookie Digimon.

Gaomon nodded and the three took off.

"Thunder Storm!" BioThunderbirdmon fired his attack at his new opponent.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon counteracted, but BioThunderbirdmon's attack overwhelmed hers and the five were thrown back against the dojo's wall.

* * *

Inside the dojo…

"Again?" Yoshi gasped as the roof started crumbling.

"What's causing these tremors?" Thomas asked.

"What's going on outside of here?" he turned to BanchoLeomon.

"Even if you knew, there's nothing you can do." BanchoLeomon told the blond.

"You don't know anything about what I'm capable of doing!" Marcus fumed as another shockwave shook the dojo.

"That guy!" he hissed as BioThunderbirdmon appeared in the sky after the roof came down.

"Shell Needle Wave!" BioStegomon unleashed his attack, sending his spikes crashing through the walls.

"Agumon!" Marcus gasped.

"Gaomon!" Thomas called out.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gaped.

"What are you guys doing? Get out of there!" the three shouted to the injured rookie Digimon.

"Agumon!" Marcus rushed to the broken wall, only to be held back by the force field.

"That's enough!" Thomas told BanchoLeomon hotly. "I demand you lift this force field now!"

"Sorry, but no." BanchoLeomon replied.

"But our friends!" Marcus protested. "You're asking us to abandon them out there!"

"If you want to leave here, then complete your training." BanchoLeomon told him.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted. "Stay down!"

"Keep fighting." Gaomon told his comrades.

"Boss and the others will get stronger and come back for us!' Agumon remarked as he climbed to his feet. "Let's fight, for Boss!"

"For Thomas." Gaomon added, getting to his feet.

"For Yoshi!" Lalamon added determinedly.

"We believe!" the three Digimon chorused.

"So, you want some more huh?" BioThunderbirdmon mocked as he hovered above them.

"What?" Lalamon blinked as Ami stood before them.

"You guys have done enough." Ami told the three rookies. "Let me handle this from here."

"Sky!" she called to her familiar.

The blue wolf leapt in front of her, growling at the three Bio-Hybrids, as Ami's sealed off D.N.A Charge flowed from familiar into the girl's right hand.

"Activate!" she called out, her newly returned D.N.A Charge turning into a huge, D.N.A Charge made manifested wall, as Sky disappeared.

"Woah!" the three inside the dojo gasped.

"How did she learn that?" Yoshi was astonished.

"Incredible! To be able to utilize her D.N.A Charge in this manner and with such ease, she must have trained intensively with someone having a D.N.A Charge much stronger than hers. Her teacher must be extremely powerful." BanchoLeomon noted.

"You don't scare us!" BioThunderbirdmon retorted. "Thunder Storm!"

"Freezing Wave!" BioQuetzalmon released her attack.

"Shell Needle Wave!" BioStegomon unleashed his attack.

"Ami!" the three inside the dojo gasped as the attacks collided into her.

"Bad move." Ami retorted, her energy shield dispelling the combined attacks and returning them back to the Bio-Hybrids.

"Damnit! How could she…" BioQuetzalmon hissed.

"She actually hurt me!" BioStegomon spat, his armor crackling with the after-wave of their reflected attacks.

"Damon!" BioThunderbirdmon hollered through the hole in the roof, holding Agumon hostage in his claws. "Marcus Damon! Stop fooling around in there and come on out! If you don't, your little friend here is a goner!"

"Agumon!" Marcus gaped. "No…!"

"Marcus?" Thomas and Yoshi blinked as Marcus' D.N.A Charge flared in response to his rage.

"That's that light again!" BioThunderbirdmon gasped as Marcus' D.N.A Charge shot through the holes they punched into the dojo.

"Where is it coming from?" BioStegomon demanded as BioThunderbirdmon dropped Agumon.

"I did it!" Marcus noted.

"Well?" he turned to BanchoLeomon.

"It's still not enough." BanchoLeomon told him. "Don't rely strictly on your emotions. Control your D.N.A Charge with the force of your will."

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" Marcus shouted.

"What does your heart desire?" BanchoLeomon asked. "What is it you want?"

"I want… I guess…" Marcus stammered, trying to find the answer. "I know what I want! I want to save Agumon! I wan to save us all!"

At his proclaim, his D.N.A Charge returned to his chest.

"He controlled it." Thomas gasped.

"Looks like you've finally understand." BanchoLeomon nodded.

"Well, I don't understand." Yoshi replied.

"D.N.A Charge _is_ human emotion." BanchoLeomon told her. "Your Digimon respond to these feelings."

"He's right." Thomas agreed. "All of the Digimon that appeared in the Human World acted the way they did because they were feeding off the emotions of the people around them."

"Anger and desire are two of seven incredibly powerful emotions." BanchoLeomon told them. "So, when you realized your desire was to protect your friends, power flowed through your body, matching the anger you have for your enemies. Once you can control your emotions with the force of your will, a new powerful D.N.A Charge will be born."

Looking at Ami, he added, "She understood all of this, that's why she could use her D.N.A Charge to achieve both 'Overdrive' and 'Burst Mode'. Her teacher taught her well."

"Desire…" Marcus hissed. "Well, right now, I desire to kick some butt!"

"Let's try." Thomas told Yoshi who nodded. Flaring up their D.N.A Charges, the two also managed to control the D.N.A Charges.

"All right!" Marcus beamed.

"Now, strike your Digivices!" BanchoLeomon told them. "Use the D.N.A Charge!"

"But all of our Digivices are broken." Yoshi pointed out.

"Do it!" BanchoLeomon ordered.

"The Digivice!" Thomas and Yoshi gasped as Marcus slammed his palm on his Digivice, evolving it to the one Ami had.

"This is the Digivice Burst." BanchoLeomon told him. "Your Digivices took in your emotions and taught themselves how to digivolve. Your D.N.A Charge will now work."

Thomas and Yoshi nodded, following Marcus' example and evolving their Digivices.

With a cry, Marcus unleashed his D.N.A Charge, destroying the wooden figures he had tried so hard to defeat before and demolishing the entire dojo.

"Here they come!" BioQuetzalmon told her companions.

"Good, now it's getting interesting." BioThunderbirdmon noted, before gasping when Marcus came jumping out from his D.N.A Charge outburst and landing a punch on his face.

"Agumon!" he ran to his partner upon landing.

"Was about time." Ami muttered tiredly, the toil of using her D.N.A Charge this extensively taking effect.

"You okay?" Thomas asked as the girl knelt down on one knee, panting slightly.

"Yeah, just tired." Ami replied, "This is so draining; I have no idea how Demon-nii and Angel-nee make it look so easy."

"And that's one reason why I rarely use Sky." She added, as she poured her excessive D.N.A Charge into an orb on the ground, taking on Sky's form a few seconds later.

"You made it, Boss!" Agumon smiled weakly.

"Sorry for the wait, pal." Marcus apologized.

"That's okay." Agumon assured him. "I knew you'd come."

"That's right." Marcus replied. "Now, how would you like to give those guys a little payback?"

""D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus called forth his 'Overdrive' Charge.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"You guys mind taking it over from here?" Ami asked.

"Not at all." Thomas replied.

"Now our turn." he told Yoshi who nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

""D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" he called out.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Yoshi shouted.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"No way!" BioQuetzalmon gasped. "I've never seen this before."

"Let's see how tough they are!" BioThunderbirdmon retorted as he dived towards ShineGreymon. The Mega level dinosaur merely caught his head with his hand and tossed the Bio-Hybrid off.

"Shell Needle Rain!" BioStegomon fired his spikes at Miragegaogamon who easily avoided the spikes and sending the Bio-Hybrid crashing into BioThunderbirdmon.

"I'll get the girl!" BioQuetzalmon commented as she charged at Rosemon.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon released her whip at the Bio-Hybrid, sending her crashing into her companions.

"Amazing!" Marcus gaped in awe.

"I've never thought that the D.N.A Charge could produce this." Thomas agreed.

"They're Mega level now!" BioStegomon told his fallen comrades. "We can't compete!"

"I don't care what level they are! I will find a way to get them!" BioThunderbirdmon fumed.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Miragegaogamon remarked as ShineGreymon chuckled in agreement.

"Let's end this!" Rosemon told the other two.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon released his attack.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fired her attack.

The three attacks clashed into the Bio-Hybrids, sending them and the cliff edge they were laying on falling into the sea below.

* * *

"You did well on achieving to control the D.N.A Charge in such a short time." BanchoLeomon told the three teens after the battle. "Try to remember how it felt in your heart and don't forget it."

"Thank you." Yoshi replied. "You have taught us so much."

"No need for thanks." BanchoLeomon waved it aside. "The credit goes to the power that was inside each of you the entire time."

"Yeah." Marcus interjected. "You sure got that right, buddy. They might think you're a great sensei, but if we didn't learn in time, who know what would have happened to our Digimon!"

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" he shouted as BanchoLeomon chuckled. "I'm going to settle things with you one day, BanchoLeomon!"

"On that day…" BanchoLeomon droned. "We'll see."

"Yeah." Marcus agreed. "I guess we will. So there!"

"Where will you go now?" BanchoLeomon suddenly asked.

"Well, we don't know yet." Thomas replied.

"Then go and visit the Sacred City." BanchoLeomon told them, pointing to the Sacred City's direction. "Those who need your power are waiting for you there."

"Sacred City?" Marcus echoed.

"Farewell." BanchoLeomon bade the teens goodbye and walked off.

"Hey!" Marcus called to him. "Thanks, I guess."

_The Digivice Burst._ Thomas mused as he looked at his new Digivice. _When we personally evolved with our D.N.A Charges, our Digivices were programmed to digivolve along with them._ _BanchoLeomon knew that. Who is he and how does he know so much?_

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the group heads off to the Sacred City where Lilith reveals herself to Baromon. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	19. Journey to the Sacred City

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Journey to the Sacred City

* * *

"Come on, Boss." Agumon whined.

"What?" Marcus asked tiredly.

"When are you going to get to this Sacred City place?" Agumon asked.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Nerdstein?" Marcus asked the two geniuses bringing up the rear.

"The compass's pointing in this direction." Thomas replied. "But I don't know if BanchoLeomon is telling us the truth. I'm just basing it on what he says."

"BanchoLeomon never lies." Marcus informed the blond hotly.

"Hey, what are you implying? That I'm leading us the wrong way?" Thomas protested.

"Don't start with me!" Marcus argued.

"You're the one who started it with your attitude!" Thomas retorted.

"Children!" Ami rebuked. "Can we leave this for the bad guys?"

"Give it a rest!" Yoshi stepped in. "I'm sick of you two!"

Just then, the group heard something stomping towards them as a group of Airdramons fled from the fogged forest.

"An earthquake?" Marcus inquired.

"No." Lalamon replied.

"Something's coming towards us." Yoshi added.

"It's giving off a Digimon signal." Thomas remarked.

"Whoa!" Marcus gaped in awe as ElDradimon appeared before them in the fog.

"Wow!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Yoshi was stunned.

"That thing's huge!" Thomas added.

"Whoa." Was all Gaomon could say.

"ElDradimon. The only information the computer has is that an entire city rests on it shell." Thomas supplied "No other data available."

"Quite a heavy responsibility, I tell you." Ami joked.

"You and your puns, Blue." Thomas sighed.

"Hello, welcome to the Scared City." Baromon greeted the group." I am Baromon, the mayor of this, the capitol of the Digital World."

"The Sacred City?" Thomas echoed. "This thing?"

"Yes." Baromon replied. "Behold! ElDradimon carries our beloved capitol on his strong and sturdy back."

"That's so cool!" Agumon gaped in awe.

"We will have a huge party, celebrating your arrival here." Baromon told them. "Please come."

"Alright, party time!" Marcus grinned as he entered ElDradimon.

"Wait Marcus, you can't just go running off whenever you please!" Yoshi scolded as she followed him, Lalamon floating beside her.

"Am I the only one getting a weird feeling about this whole thing?" Ami asked.

"Not only you, Lady Ami." Tailmon supplied as she looked at the blond beside her.

"Something bothering you, sir?" Gaomon asked his partner.

"I don't know exactly why. This place gives me a bad feeling." Thomas replied.

"You and me both." Ami agreed.

"Come on slow pokes!" Marcus waved to the two geniuses. "You're holding up the whole party!"

Thomas just shrugged and the four entered.

"You know Marcus." The blond remarked. "You're something else."

"Whatever party-popper!" Marcus retorted.

* * *

In Kurata's lab…

"Come on Kurata!' Kouki urged, banging against the cylinder he was in. "Give me some more power! Enough power to destroy Marcus Damon once and for all!"

"Perhaps I can make you stronger." Kurata noted. "I mean afterall, I was able to do it once before, when I combined your human DNA with Digimon DNA, turning you three into Bio-Hybrid Digimon. What if I were to go back into your DNA and replace the current Digimon data with data from a much stronger Digimon? You would probably be able to advance to the next highest level. However, the only problem is your bodies might not be able to handle the process."

"I'll take that chance." Kouki told him. "As long as I get my shot at revenge."

"Not me." Ivan replied. "Too risky. Well, of course I'll never say that outloud."

"You're saying it now." Nanami reminded him. "Be quiet."

"Well then." Kurata smiled. "I'll just pretend Kouki speaks for all of you. Let's give it a try."

At that, he pressed a button on his remote, activating the DNA transfer.

As the tanks filled up with blood red liquid, the three started groaning as the Digimon's DNA transferred into them.

"Sleep tight now." Kurata remarked. "When you wake up, you will hopefully be much stronger than you are now. Strong enough to exact on Marcus Damon, Spencer Damon's son."

* * *

Back inside the Sacred City…

"Some party!" Marcus retorted as the group found themselves tied up. "Untie us! Let go!"

"Next time I say 'no', listen to me." Thomas remarked.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Yoshi demanded.

"You do not fool us one bit." Baromon told the teens. "First, you destroy our villages and then you try to take over our Sacred City. But we see right through your evil plans."

"That's not us!" Marcus protested. "Look! We came to the Digital World to help you and save you from those other guys! How can you treat us like this?"

"You, save us?" Baromon scoffed. "How ironic when it is you humans that have caused all of our suffering!"

"No, you're wrong!" Lalamon protested hotly. "The one behind all of this is a man named Kurata."

"We're telling the truth!" Agumon insisted.

"If we didn't defeat Kurata, all this madness will finally stop!" Marcus agreed. "Humans and Digimon have to team up and fight together!"

"Silence human!" Baromon ordered. "No, we have absolutely no intention of joining forces! Take them away!"

"Yes sir!" the Pumpkinmons chorused as they lifted their captives up.

"Put me down! Let us go!" Marcus demanded.

"Where are you taking us?" Yoshi inquired. "I demand to know!"

"Boss!" Agumon called out.

"Thomas!" Gaomon shouted.

"I've never been so mistreated in my whole life!" Yoshi retorted.

"Stop!" Marcus protested.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon called out.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon gasped. "Let us go!"

"What should we go with these free traitors?" Pumpkinmon asked, looking down at the captured Digimon.

"I like to think that Digimon who side with humans are just as guilty." Baromon remarked. "And I shed silent tears at the thought of punishing them. But you can avoid prison by joining our side."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Marcus demanded as the four teens were tired up onto wooden poles and rose onto the middle of an arena.

"It's some sort of ceremony." Yoshi remarked.

"Agumon!?" Marcus looked at his bound up partner by Baromon's side.

"Marcus!" Agumon called out.

"Thomas!" Gaomon shouted to his partner.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon cried out.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon yelled.

"Digimon!" Baromon silenced the crowd. "It's time for the humans to pay for their crimes!"

"We didn't even get to have a trial." Yoshi remarked.

"I would ask for a lawyer, but I don't think it would do any good." Thomas noted.

"Anyone else besides me gets reminded about Episode Two of Star Wars here?" Ami inquired jokingly.

"Is that really appropriate right now?" Yoshi deathpanned.

"First, let us reunite these criminals with another guilty human so that they can suffer their fate together." Baromon added, as another wooden pole was raised.

"So, that's where he went." Thomas noted as Yushima came into view.

"The old dude with the Digivice." Thomas remarked as Yushima was placed beside him.

"What's this? How did you four manage to get captured?" Yushima asked. "Oh bother. Talk about weak."

"You're captured before we were!" Marcus fumed.

"Open the gate!" Baromon declared as Cerberusmon came into view.

"The Gate Guardian. Why am I not surprised." Ami remarked.

"Now Cerberusmon will punish the humans Digimon-style!" Baromon announced.

"Look out Boss!" Agumon shouted as Cerberusmon roared.

"Release our partners now!" Gaomon demanded.

"Humans that discover the Sacred City cannot be set free." Baromon replied. "They will never be released."

"Oh no!" Lalamon gasped.

"Even if Lady Ami bears the soul of Lady Lilith?" Tailmon pressed.

"Lilith-sama is dead." Baromon told the cat.

"Let go!" Agumon struggled.

"Where would you go?" Pumpkinmon asked.

"Can't you tell?" Agumon retorted.

"We're going to save our human partners." Gaomon replied.

"Forget the humans." Pumpkinmon told them. "They attacked the Digital World. Digimon and humans were never meant to co-exist. They deserve everything they get. They are lower than low."

"You've got it all wrong!" Agumon protested.

"You're condemning all humans for the actions of one man!" Gaomon added.

"It is possible for humans and Digimon to become friends!" Lalamon retorted.

"It's not." Baromon insisted. "Those who have been hurt by the evil destruction caused by humans cannot be persuaded to think any other way."

"Please, Mr. Mayor." Lalamon pleaded.

"You must join us and turn against these humans for the sake of your own survival." Baromon told them. "It's your only chance. Otherwise, suffer the same fate."

The four Digimon snarled at Baromon.

Then Agumon blinked as Kamemon walked towards them.

"Kamemon?" he inquired.

"Hey wait." Yoshi blinked as Cerberusmon charged towards her. "Why are you picking on me first?"

"Actually, it's me he's aiming for." Ami corrected, as the hell hound leapt, drawing his claws.

"Ami!" Thomas gasped beside her.

"Watch out!" Marcus shouted.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his attack at Cerberusmon.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gaped at her partner who was carrying Agumon.

"Agumon!" Marcus exclaimed as the orange dinosaur landed on the ground.

"Hi Boss!" Agumon waved to his partner.

"We escaped, Yoshi." Lalamon informed her partner.

"Double Backhand!" came Gaomon's attack.

"Cat Scratch!" Tailmon's next attack freed the four humans.

"All right!" Marcus whooped as he landed on the ground.

"Why did you risk yourself for us?" Thomas asked his partner once he landed.

"Sir, we can never abandon out partners after all we've been through." Gaomon replied.

"What he said." Tailmon told her partner.

"How did they escape?" Baromon asked.

"Their ropes were cut." Pumpkinmon replied. "Look!"

"No matter." Baromon remarked. "In that case, destroy them all!"

Marcus let out a war cry as he proceeded to punch Cerberusmon who jumped to dodge his attack.

"He jumped over?" Marcus blinked.

"Ami!" he shouted as Cerberusmon headed towards the girl.

"You scared me once, but I'm over it now." Ami smirked, as she reached into her short leather skirt and pulled out her bowie knife.

"Come and get it." She mocked as she stood poise to attack.

As Cerberusmon rushed towards her, the Winged Nike figurehead on Ami's knife started to shine a holy golden light, causing everyone else to shield their eyes from the sudden burst of light. When the light died down, Lilith had taken over Ami's body as the 'Light of Hope' held a bird-shape golden staff in her left hand.

"All right!" Marcus shouted, landing a punch onto the stunned Cerberusmon. "Now' it's a fair fight!"

"That D.N.A Charge!" Baromon gaped at the D.N.A Charge around Marcus' fist.

"And that warm, forgiving, gentle and benevolent aura!" he added, seeing the towering Cosmo around Lilith. "That aura is… It's the first time I've ever felt that overwhelming aura… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no… what I feel is beyond any other aura, like the universe itself! Probably no one has such a powerful aura! Could this child be…!"

"It is!" he exclaimed as he saw a vision of Lilith holding the Spear of Longinus in her right hand and the Winged Nike on her open left palm.

"ElDradimon." Pixiemon remarked after the large turtle let out a roar.

"I haven't heard him yell like that in years." Pumpkinmon replied.

"D.N.A…" Marcus was about to released his D.N.A Charge when Baromon shouted, "Hold it!"

"That's enough." He added. "Their punishment has been permanently suspended."

"But why, Baromon?" Pixiemon asked.

"These intruders are our enemies." Pumpkinmon noted.

"Maybe." Pixiemon told the pumpkin. "But then again, maybe not. Remember it was many years ago when another human wandered here along one day. ElDradimon was trying to cross the scotching desert, but carrying the weight of the Sacred City on his back, he started sinking into the boiling hot sand. We tried to cool him off but we knew our beloved capitol was about to come crashing down. But then, that man appeared."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spencer then channeled his D.N.A Charge into his fist and punched the desert ground, allowing water to sprout from the hole he created and flooding the dry land. On top of __ElDradimon, Pumpkinmon cheered._

* * *

"That man's name was Spencer Damon." Baromon added.

"No way dude." Marcus blinked.

"His D.N.A Charge burnt just like yours." Baromon told Marcus. "You! Could you be Spencer Damon's son?"

"You know what?" Pumpkinmon noted. "He looks like Spencer."

"And that child." Baromon added, looking over to Ami after Lilith returned her body. "The white cat was right. That child bears the soul of Lilith-sama."

"How dare you? Trying to punish not only the son of the hero that saved our Sacred City but also our beloved Goddess!" Baromon scolded Pumpkinmon.

"Me?" Pumpkinmon protested.

"Prepare a banquet at once!" Baromon ordered.

"Looks like we escaped another one." Yushima remarked as he dried his head with a towel.

"Marcus." Yoshi ran to the teen. "Your father was amazing."

"You mean is." Marcus corrected.

"Sir, are you alright?" Gaomon asked his partner.

"Yeah." Thomas replied.

"Are you sure?" Gaomon was not convinced.

* * *

Later…

"Marcus, it never occurred to me that you could be the son of Spencer Damon." Baromon told the boy. "Please accept my apology."

"Just don't let it happen again." Marcus told him.

"It's good to see that you're in one piece, sir." Thomas reached over shake Yushima's hand.

"You don't have to call me sir anymore." Yushima chided. "Now that DATS is gone, Yushima."

"You know about DATS?" Yoshi asked.

"I've heard some rumors." Yushima told her. "But I felt they were true. Boy, I spent a little time in the Digital World and my entire organization falls apart."

"You got that right." Marcus agreed. "So what happened to you after we saw you last?"

"When after I sent you back to the Human World to protect Keenan, Kamemon and I barely clung to our lives as we escaped from the Infinite Ice Ridge. While we wandered throughout the Digital World, we heard that Doctor Damon had gone to find King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World. I'm sure Spencer figured he'll need his help if he were ever to prevent an all-out war between the Humans and Digimon. So, we started to trace his tracks."

"And along the way, we got captured when we stumbled upon the Sacred City. Which is why we're here." Kamemon added.

"I forgot he talks." Yoshi remarked as everyone looked at the turtle.

"Kamemon is usually pretty shy." Ami chuckled as the tortoise hid bashfully in his shell. "But very now and then he has something to say."

"Kamemon, catch." She told the withdrawn turtle as she tossed him a piece of Angel's wrapped mochi.

"You too, sir." She grinned, handing Yushima a piece of wrapped mochi.

"Ah, Angel's famous rice cake." Yushima noted as Kamemon unwrapped his piece, sighing in happiness as he ate his.

"Spencer Damon is a legend to each and every citizen of the Sacred City." Baromon told his guests. "Now, please eat as much as you like in order to regain your strength."

"Legend huh?" Thomas echoed.

"Hey Boss, what's that mean anyway? Agumon asked. "Legend."

"Hrm… let's see…" Marcus trailed off.

"That means Marcus' dad is more famous than he is." Yoshi supplied.

"Yeah, what she said." Marcus retorted unamusedly.

"Even more famous than you, Boss?" Agumon asked. "Gee, I guess that means we're all famous except for you."

"Yeah right." Marcus deathpanned, before chuckling manically

"Leaving sir?" Gaomon as ked his partner as Thomas stood up.

Thomas said nothing and walked out, causing Gaomon and Ami t o look worriedly at him.

"Gaomon, let me handle this." Ami told the blue wolf.

"Alright." Gaomon nodded as Ami followed the blond out.

"All those who agree with joining forces with Spencer Damon's son say aye!" Baromon commented.

"Aye!" the Pumpkinmons chorused.

* * *

Outside…

"He's a legend…" Thomas repeated. "Wow."

"Figured I might find you here." Ami noted.

"Blue." Thomas turned to see the azure-haired girl behind him.

"You okay?" Ami asked, lacing her fingers with his as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. They never needed much words with each other, them being geniuses, not to mention childhood playmates and all. Their gestures did the talking for them. But occasionally, when one of them, Thomas mostly, was in a mood he was in like now, they would just walk off to have a talk like what they were doing now.

"I'm fine." Thomas assured, squeezing back. "Just thinking of Marcus' dad. Doctor Damon seems to the kind of man everyone has great respect for."

"Jealous much?" Ami teased.

"Me? Jealous of who?" Thomas asked her, turning to face her.

"Marcus." Ami replied, brushing a soft kiss on his nose.

"I guess I would like a dad like his." Thomas admitted.

"You know we don't choose our families." Ami pointed out as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know." Thomas replied and pulled her into his embrace.

Their tender moment was broken when the two spotted something in the night sky.

* * *

"We're under attack!" Thomas dashed back into the banquet hall after the three Gizumon XTs fired their weapons at ElDradimon.

"Pumpkinmon, get to your battle stations right away!" Baromon ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Pumpkinmon hurried to their places.

"It's fighting time, Agumon!" Marcus told his partner.

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

* * *

As the Gizumon XTs fired their weapons, three Pixiemons counterattacked buy throwing their spears at the man-made Digimon.

The Gizumon XTs just fired their guns, obliterating the spears and the three Pixiemons.

"Be brave, be strong." Baromon told his troops. "No matter what happens, we can't allow them enter the gates of our city!"

The Pixiemons on the frontline were being wiped out by the Gizumon XTs, their digital energy absorbed into the cylinders the Gizumon XTs had attached to their guns.

"After those things delete the data, they collect up all the digital energy." Yushima noted.

"Stay back, you guys!" Marcus told the Pixiemons as the Data Squad rushed out. "Don't worry, we'll take over the fight from here."

Thomas, Ami and Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the three chorused as they unleashed their D.N.A Charges.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Tailmon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!" Tailmon declared as she evolved.

"D.N.A Burst Mode!" Ami wasted no time in evolving Ophanimon up another level.

"Ophanimon, Burst Mode!" Ophanimon called as she took on her more powerful form.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack.

"They're fast!" Thomas gasped as the Gizumon XTs dodged Miragegaogamon's attacks.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon released her vine whip.

"Got him!" Yoshi remarked as the whip wrapped around a Gizumon XT. "Now Marcus!"

Taking her cue, Marcus ran up the extended whip and landing a punch on the captured Gizumon XT.

"Yes, the same D.N.A Charge as his father." Baromon noted.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus called out Agumon's evolution.

Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

With the team complete, the three Mega levels went after the Gizumon XTs.

"Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack and destroying one of the Gizumon XTs.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon's solidified whip pierced through another.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon's fireball obliterated another.

"All right!" Marcus beamed.

"We win!" Pumpkinmon cheered.

"What else would you expect from the son of Spencer Damon and of our beloved Goddess?" Baromon noted.

"Pretty impressive victory." Yushima noted when a shock shook the ground.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked as a fourth Gizumon XT appeared from the top of ElDradimon, its gun poised to strike.

"We missed one Gizumon XT." Thomas noted.

"Over here, ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out to his partner.

"Look!" ShineGreymon remarked at the smoking top of the capitol.

"He must have been hiding back there." Miragegaogamon noted and the three Mega levels flew back to ElDradimon.

"Run!" Yushima shouted, taking the lead as the non-fighters fled from the incoming Gizumon XT.

"No, he's got a lead on them!" ShineGreymon commented. "We're not going to make it in time!"

"Marcus, you can't take him on by yourself!" Yoshi called out as the teen dashed back.

"Hey, where's Ophanimon?" Thomas blinked, now noticing the missing Mega Digimon.

"Up there." Ami pointed to her partner who was coming from Gizumon XT's back stealthily.

"Why does her moves remind me of a ninja?" Yoshi asked.

"Tailmon has been watching too much ninja movies lately." Ami shrugged.

"Ninja movies?" Thomas echoed amusedly.

"Don't look at me." Ami protested. "Angel-nee's the one who rented them."

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon's attack prevented the Gizumon XT from attacking.

"Look, it's Falcomon!" Marcus remarked as the bird came into view, carrying his partner on his legs. "And he's got Keenan with him!"

"Marcus!" Keenan beamed at the older teen as he landed. "Me not the only here. Me bring many friends too."

"What friends?" Marcus inquired as he looked up to see a horde of Ninjamons in the sky.

"Iga-style Sword Draw!' the horde of Ninjamons released their attacks as they flew past the Gizumon XT.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon Burst Mode's energy beam destroyed the Gizumon XT after the Ninjamons were out of the way.

"Yes!" ShineGreymon whooped.

In the city, the Pumpkinmon cheered.

"BanchoLeomon told us we need to have more power." Keenan told the four teens after the battle. "Merukimon always tell me we need to work together as friends so we can protect the Digital World. So me think, me figure out having more friends mean having more power; like me and Falcomon. Friends make us strong!"

"We're part of the Ninjamon clan." The leader informed them. "We pledge our loyalty to Keenan."

"Keenan, you did a really amazing job." Marcus told the boy. "The protectors of the Digital World have never been this strong before thanks to you."

"Yeah?" Keenan beamed as he took Marcus' outstretched hand.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle…

"Just as I thought. These particles are the life force that makes up a Digimon." Yushima remarked as he inspected one of the cylinders that had fallen off after the battle. "Kurata… what is he planning to do when he gets enough energy?"

"It's just as I feared." Lilith spoke as she approached Yushima and Kamemon, the golden staff that represented the Winged Nike clasped in her right hand. Kamemon knelt to acknowledge his Goddess.

After gesturing the turtle to rise, Lilith added, "Kurata plans to revive Belphemon."

"Belphemon?" Yushima exclaimed in horror. "One of the Seven Great Demon Lords!?"

Lilith nodded, "While my seals on the other six Demon Lords digieggs still remind intact, my seal on Belphemon's digiegg had been broken. I am afraid Kurata has found the chest I locked Belphemon away so many years ago and removed my seal."

* * *

Back in Kurata's lab…

True to Lilith's suspicions, Kurata was incubating Belphemon Sleep Mode in a tank.

"That's right, feed." He told the sleeping Demon Lord. "Feed. Yes, nothing like a good breakfast of Digimon energy to start your day off, right? The more energy I collect, the closer I get to my dream."

Just then, his communicator sounded.

"The Bio-Hybrids have awoken." One of his men reported.

"I'm on my way." Kurata replied.

The test cylinders the Bio-Hybrids were in opened.

"Good morning all." Kurata greeted them. "And how do we feel today?"

"Never better." Kouki replied.

"I feel so strong." Ivan agreed.

"Not bad." Nanami concurred.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Kurata remarked, as his communicator sounded.

"Professor Kurata, I'm afraid we have a situation sir." One of his men reported. "We've lose the fifteenth squad's signal at Point 303. We fear they were somehow destroyed."

"Send me any visuals you have." Kurata instructed.

"Uploading now." The soldier replied, sending the image to Kurata.

"It's a city." Kurata noted. "Wait no, it's ElDradimon. So that's where the Sacred City has been hiding."

"Maybe Marcus Damon and his friends are there too." Kouki remarked after he dressed.

"Of course they'll be there." Nanami replied. "Who else could defeat the Gizumon XTs. They're the only ones who are strong enough."

"Recall all of the Gizumon XTs we have stationed in the Digital World and reassign them to Point 303." Kurata instructed.

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

"If I'm correct about this, there should be thousands of escapee Digimon gathered in that capitol, seeking refuge." Kurata reasoned. "So if I can bring down ElDradimon, I'll be that much closer to achieving my master plan."

"Well guys, ready to test out your new strength?" he asked the three Bio-Hybrids.

"I've been ready since I came out of that tank." Kouki replied.

"Then let's all visit the Sacred City." Kurata grinned. "The capitol and the site of our final battlefield."

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the group faces off with Kurata and his troops. While Marcus and Keenan head off to take Kurata on, Thomas faced off with Nanami, another tactical genius like himself. And with Lilith protecting the Sacred City with her Cosmo, Thomas is without Ami's support. Will he win this fight of the mind? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	20. Showdown: Thomas vs Nanami!

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up. This is Chapter 19. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Showdown Between Geniuses: Thomas vs. Nanami!

* * *

"This is the best strategic position for us to stage our defense of the Sacred City." Thomas remarked as he surveyed the surroundings, gesturing to the window. "From here, we can spot anyone coming toward ElDradimon. Plus, a three-sixty degree surrounded by water removes any threat of a sneak attack."

"Yes." Baromon agreed.

Turning to Marcus, he added, "You chose an ideal spot. I'm very impressed with you."

"My dad was able to protect this place once." Marcus told him. "And now it's my turn to try"

"That's the voice of a hero's son if I ever heard one. I'm entrusting you with the safety of our capitol, my friend." Baromon remarked.

"That's a lot of responsibility, Boss." Agumon noted.

"Yeah." Marcus nodded.

"Why is he giving Marcus the credit when it's your plan?" Gaomon asked in puzzlement.

"He's the legend's son." Ami supplied.

"It's hard, isn't it?" she looked at the silent blond, knowing what he was thinking.

"I know how it feels." She assured him, entwining their fingers and giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

* * *

At Kurata's base…

"Nice positioning for a defensive strategy." Nanami noted as she viewed through her binoculars. "They must have a very smart general over there."

"I'm sure it was Thomas' plan." Kurata told her.

"Thomas?" Nanami echoed.

"Thomas' IQ is far higher than all the others." Kurata explained. "Except maybe for the one you call 'Death'.

"Those two were pretty much the geniuses of the group. They come up with all of their strategies together, constantly outthinking their opponents." He added, turning to Nanami. "Just like you, my dear."

"However," he continued. "When they are together, they're unmatched. Split them up and it's another story. Thomas' mental capabilities are much weaker than the girl's. Target that weak spot."

"How interesting." Nanami noted.

"It doesn't matter what kind of plan they come up with." Kouki fumed. "I'll crush them with my bare hands!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ivan remarked, picking up the empty wrapper Kouki just threw on the ground. "Trash must be disposed off properly. See? If everyone followed the rules like me, we'll be winning. But I'll never say I thought we were losing outloud."

"You just did." Nanami retorted.

"Can we go already?" Kouki asked impatiently.

"Relax Kouki." Kurata chided. "There's no need to hurry."

"Don't you find it a little boring to just simply win?" he asked. "I won't mind toying with them for a little while first."

Unknown to them, a Ninjamon was listening in from the sky.

* * *

Back within the Sacred City…

"You found where they are gathering the Gizumon XTs?" Marcus asked Baromon.

"The enemy's base is here, on Acorn Hill." Baromon remarked, pointing to the map.

"I described their leader to a stretch artist and this is what he drew." The Ninjamon from before presented a portrait to the teens.

"No way!" Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi exclaimed before growling as Ami slapped her forehead in resignation when they saw the stick figure.

"Maybe his eyes were blue, not brown?" the Ninjamon suggested nervously at the teens' expressions.

"Anyone you know fit that description?" Baromon asked.

"Ninjamon." Thomas spoke. "Was this man wearing a white coat and glasses that kept slipping down?"

"Yes, he was." Ninjamon replied.

"Kurata!" the four chorused.

* * *

Sometime later in the main hall…

"Everyone." Baromon announced. "Listen up, our legend's son is going to deliver a message for us."

"Hey Boss, that's your cue." Agumon whispered as Marcus stepped forward.

"Don't mess up, Mr. Legend's Son." Yoshi reminded him.

"We know where the enemy is hiding!" Marcus declared. "We must attack Kurata before he attacks us!"

"Alright, we're with you!" Baromon announced.

"Us too!" Keenan added.

"Keenan." Marcus turned to the boy.

"We're sick of seeing Kurata hurt Digimon." Falcomon noted.

"Also for Merukimon and Frigimon." Keenan remarked. "Revenge time! Who's with me!?"

"We'll all join the fight!" Pumpkinmon whooped as the rest of the Digimon cheered.

"We all pledge our unwavering loyalty to Spencer Damon's son." Sepikmon added.

"Good, the more friends, the more power." Marcus remarked as Keenan nodded in agreement.

"Wait." Thomas protested. "This is a trap!"

"A trap?" Marcus echoed.

"This whole thing isn't like Kurata at all." Thomas reasoned. "He's never been this careless before. So, why should he start now? Look at how easy it was to find his location. He wants us to get our troops out of the perfect position that we're in. We should stay exactly where we are and wait them to attack us."

"I don't know." Deputymon noted.

"Aren't you over-thinking?' Pumpkinmon added.

"Well, I don't care if it is a trap!" Marcus retorted. "We can defeat Kurata on his turf before ours."

"But you'll be playing right into his hands!" Thomas warned. "Right now, he can't get to us as long as we stay where we are!"

"Then, we'll attack by ourselves." Marcus told the blond, gathering Agumon and Keenan into his arms. "No one says you have to go."

"They won't stand a chance against us if they had two Kuratas." Agumon agreed.

"You don't get it, Marcus!" Thomas insisted. "This isn't a school yard fight. If we don't use strategy, the Sacred City will fall."

"A good defense is a good offense!" Marcus shouted back. "I say we attack, and that's that!"

"There they again." Ami sighed. "Just when you think they could_ finally_ get along, they just have to go and prove you wrong."

"Ditto." Yoshi agreed.

"Spoken like a true leader!" Pumpkinmon whooped.

"I'll follow him anywhere!" Deputymon agreed.

"No…" Thomas muttered in shock. "Why doesn't anyone understand? This is wrong!"

"Well, it might just be best if you go with the general consensus for now." Yushima advised.

"No way." Thomas gasped. "Even you?"

"Blue?" he turned to his girlfriend.

Ami just shook her head, "Sometimes, it's wiser to go along with the flow, even if you don't want to."

"You too?" Thomas was stunned.

"It was either that or start a revolt." Ami shrugged. "And I know you're smart enough not to start one."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not agreeing with you." She told him.

* * *

"Next time you see me, I'll have defeated Kurata." Marcus informed Thomas confidently. "So, take care of this place for me till I come back, okay?"

"If you come back." Thomas corrected.

"Yeah." Marcus smiled. "You keep dreaming, pal."

"Anchors away!" Agumon declared on board the Tylomon.

At Agumon's call, Marcus jumped off the roof of the warehouse _after_ Tylomon drove off., causing him to fall into the water.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting somebody?" he fumed as he popped his head out of the water.

"Sorry Boss, you snooze, you lose!" Agumon replied.

"You're going to snooze when I get my hands on you!" Marcus promised as he swum.

"I can't believe these people would willingly follow that reckless fool." Thomas remarked as he watched Marcus swim off after Tylomon.

"I fear for their future." Gaomon added.

"I know what you mean." Ami noted.

At Thomas' look, she added, "Believe me, I've been there, more than once."

Thinking for a while, she corrected herself, "Actually, it's more like on a daily basis when my 'other job' is concerned."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Thomas was surprised.

"Should it?" Ami replied with a question on her own. "My duty always comes first, no matter what. Just as long as I know what my duty is, I'm fine with others taking the credit for my work."

"Our duty comes first, remember that." She reminded the blond beside her. "For now, just put down your pride, okay?"

"What do you think, Yoshi?" Lalamon asked her partner.

"Marcus doesn't mind taking risks, because he knows if he screws up, Thomas has his back." Yoshi replied.

Gaomon looked worriedly at his partner.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, Marcus led his group into the forest.

"Kurata!" Marcus fumed as he ran. "This war is going to end right now!"

"We make it all stop!" Keenan agreed. "No more fighting! Peace in the Digital World!"

* * *

Back inside the Sacred City…

"Gizumon XT at twelve o'clock." Gaomon reported as he and Thomas continued their surveillance.

"Got them." Thomas replied. "There are three of them. Don't worry, we'll be fine if we stick to the plan."

"Ready." Deputymon readied his gun.

"Aim." Tankmon added.

"And fire!" Centarumon ordered and the three Digimon released their attacks.

"We missed!" Tankmon gasped as the three Gizumon XTs dodged their attacks.

"Damnit!" Deputymon cursed.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" three Ninjamon appeared from the water, tossing their shurikens on the backs of the Gizumon XTs. Two of the Gizumons exploded while the third avoided the attack.

"We missed one!" the Ninjamon leader gasped.

"Here it comes!" Gaomon noted as Baromon stepped in front of the Sacred City's walls.

"Dancing Meteor!" he unleashed his attack. The first fireball clashed right into the Gizumon XT's eye followed by four more of his flame balls.

"Nice shot!" Gaomon remarked.

"Those were just scouts sent here to gather information about our setup." Thomas told the blue wolf. "The real attack…"

"Will come over by the waterfall." Ami finished his sentence, leaning against his shoulder.

Thomas nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked as Ami removed herself from his arm.

"Each of us has our own duty." Ami told him. "You have yours, and I have mine."

"If you want, you can take Tailmon with you." She added.

"Lady Ami?" Tailmon blinked at her partner.

"This is something I have to do, alone." Ami told the white cat.

"And Thomas." She warned. "If you meet up with Nanami, be wary of her mind games."

Tapping his forehead with her index finger, she added, "You _do_ know this isn't your only weapon."

At Thomas' confused look, she chuckled, "When _was_ the last time you made your decisions based on emotions?"

"Almost never right?" she answered for him.

Pointing to his heart, she advised, "Listen to this once in a while. It might give you unexpected results."

Kissing him gently, she continued, "Just be careful okay? I want you back in one piece."

With that, she headed off.

* * *

"No signs of an attack yet." Thomas noted once the three arrived at the waterfall. "But when they do, we'll be ready."

"You sure about that?" Nanami inquired.

"Who's that?" Thomas demanded.

"My, my." Nanami tsked. "Have you already forgotten the sound of my voice?"

"You…" Thomas hissed.

"Nanami!" the two Digimon spat.

'Like you said," Nanami smiled. "If the waterfall is destroyed, the lake water will wash away ElDradimon. It is the one weakness in your plan for defending the capitol."

Thomas gaped.

"So, with the rest of your troops in place for a frontal attack," Nanami added. "I knew you would come alone to the one location that needs the most protecting."

"Well, I guess you have all figured out." Thomas retorted.

"Any general with a little common sense could see it." Nanami mocked. "Don't you think, General Thomas Norstein? I hear that you're considered some sort of genius. It'll be an interesting challenge to see if I can outwit you. Because you see, I'm sort of a genius myself."

Leaping off the rock stalactite she was standing on, she landed behind the trio.

Thomas almost fell over by her sudden kick before skidding to a stop.

"Sir!" Gaomon gasped.

"I'm alright." Thomas replied.

* * *

Back with Marcus' group…

The quintuple found their path was blocked by a group of Gizumon XTs.

"Looks like they've been waiting for us." Agumon noted.

"I told you it doesn't matter if it's a trap or not." Marcus remarked.

"But Boss…" Agumon objected.

"The whole time I've beaten these guys, I've been thinking of Kurata!" Marcus commented.

* * *

Back by the waterfall…

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon released his attack as Nanami backflipped to dodge the flurry of punches.

Gaomon growled, jumping in to land a punch on the upside down Nanami.

"What?" Thomas gasped when Nanami released her umbrella from her hand, using it to distract the blue wolf. Using the cliff as leverage, she then landed a kick on Gaomon's stomach, sending him crashing into the pool underneath the waterfall.

"It's like she's able to read his movements!" Thomas gaped.

"It's really not that difficult." Nanami remarked as she landed on a rock. "Actually, nothing's that difficult when you're as smart as I am. To be honest, sometimes having all the answers gets kind of boring."

"It's a curse." She smiled as Gaomon climbed back up to shore. "Still, there's one question I haven't figured out the answer to yet."

"Why?" she asked she kept her umbrella. "Why are you fighting on their side?"

"What?" Thomas gasped.

"It isn't like Digimon do anything for you." Nanami reasoned. "Why are you wasting your obvious genius on those pathetic creatures?"

"The Digimon are my friends!" Thomas retorted. "They connect with us internally on an emotional level."

"You tell her, sir." Gaomon remarked as Tailmon nodded in agreement.

"And you?" Thomas pressed. "Why do you side with Kurata when he makes the innocent suffer so much?"

Nanami suddenly chuckled before she looked at him sternly, "What are you? Some sort of defender for justice?"

"What?" Thomas frowned.

"Acting so noble, when actually you just love the superior feeling you get from helping the weak." Nanami mocked. "You joined DATS to boost your own ego."

"How dare you say that!" Gaomon and Tailmon fumed as the two jumped to attack her.

"Are you through being silly?" Nanami inquired as she blocked Gaomon's outraged punch.

* * *

Back with Marcus' group…

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack, destroying a Gizumon XT.

"Yeah, toss him on the junk pile!" Marcus remarked.

"There's more!" Keenan noted. "Lots more."

"So?" Marcus challenged. "Bring them all on! Ready ShineGreymon?"

"You bet!" ShineGreymon replied.

* * *

Back by the waterfall…

"Cat Scratch!" Tailmon's sudden attack caught the Bio-Hybrid unaware as the cat's claws slashed the edge of her dress.

"You…!" Nanami hissed as she landed on a higher rock slab. "You'll pay for that!"

Tailmon just growled at her as she and Gaomon jumped for another attack.

"Gaomon, Tailmon, be careful!" Thomas told the two Digimon.

"Look, I understand." Nanami remarked as she jumped off the ledge, dodging the two Digimon's punches. "You're lonely."

"There's an emptiness in your heart you can't satisfy." She whispered into Thomas' ear after she landed in front of him.

"What do you know?" Thomas growled.

"I know quite a bit about you actually." Nanami told him. "Afterall, we are the same. You can't help but feel lonely, can you? Because you're surrounded by inferiors. There isn't a single person who understand you, not a single person you can relate to. A prisoner of your own intellect. Being a genius means being lonely."

"You still haven't answered my question." Thomas remarked. "Why are you siding with Kurata?"

"If you're such a genius, why would you take orders from a fool who only wants to destroy what he fears?" he pressed.

"You're cute." Nanami chuckled. "Who said I was on anyone's side? Hunting Digimon just happens to be an enjoyable hobby I like to dabble in."

"Say what?" Gaomon fumed.

"Like I said, when you're a genius like me, life is so boring." Nanami remarked. "But now, I've found something that really peaks my interest."

"Thomas H. Norstein." She added, placing a hand in his. "Join up with me."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas inquired.

"Only geniuses can understand each other." Nanami told him. "Join forces with me. Together, we can change this world to anything we want it to be."

"Don't assume…" Tailmon hissed, coming in between the two blonds, slashing Nanami's hand and forcing her to step back from Thomas.

Just then, she gasped when she heard a crash from the Sacred City's direction as a shimmer of Cosmo dust trailed past the group.

"This is…" she blinked as she raised her claw to touch the Cosmo trail.

"Tailmon?" Thomas looked at the white cat.

"Lilith-sama's… Cosmo…" Tailmon gasped in realization.

"Could it be…" she realized. "So, that's what she meant when she said she had to do this alone! Lady Lilith's protecting the entire Sacred City with her Cosmo!"

* * *

Back in the Sacred City…

True to what Tailmon suspected, Lilith, minus her angel wings, was indeed standing on the highest point of ElDradimon. With her golden staff in her right hand, she spread out her arms and expanded her Cosmo, the rainbow-colored aura rippling around ElDradimon.

The Gizumon XTs had then landed in front of ElDradimon and detonated themselves, destroying the Ninjamon fighting them.

* * *

On the other side of the lake…

Ivan was chuckling at the destruction.

* * *

Back at the waterfall…

"They're self-destructing!" Thomas realized what the exploding sound was.

"The others! We need to get back. They might need us!" Gaomon told his partner.

"You know this isn't the place for you." Nanami's grip on Thomas' hand tightened. "Why? Why do you fight your true feelings?"

Placing a hand on his cheek, she tried to persuade him, "Let's make this world interesting for both of us."

Thomas slapped her hand away.

"No thanks." He told her. "I want to use my genius to help Digimon, not to destroy them."

"Funny for a genius." Nanami snarled. "You're a fool. I guess I'll just to make you understand."

"We defeated you once before." Thomas reminded her. "We're just going to win again."

"Last time was different. I'm much stronger than I was before." Nanami told him.

Jumping up to the waterfall, she pulled out her Digivice.

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Full Charge!" she summoned her evolution. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioRotosmon."

"Kurata upgraded our data and now our Bio-Hybrid fusion is stronger than ever." BioRotosmon remarked. "What took you and your Digimon months to achieve,, Kurata did in one night. Let me show you. My new powers surpass even your Mega level Digimon."

"Beyond our Mega level?" Gaomon echoed.

"We'll see about that." Thomas remarked.

"Hermes's going to sue." Tailmon joked, obviously referring to the Caduceus in BioRotosmon's hand. "Not only that, Lotosmon is going to have a fit once she sees this."

"You've been hanging around Ami too much." Thomas looked at the cat warily. "She's rubbing off you."

Tailmon just shrugged.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas called forth Gaomon's evolution.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"We don't know how powerful she is yet. Be careful." Thomas told his partner.

"Yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

"Here I come!" BioRotosmon declared.

"Huh?" Miragegaogamon blinked as the Bio-Hybrid disappeared, as he quickly dodged her sneak attack a split second later. Appearing behind Miragegaogamon before he knew anything, BioRotosmon knocked him to the ground.

"I'm so fast I make a rocket look slow." BioRotosmon mocked.

Miragegaogamon leapt to his feet and attacked.

"Seven's Fantasia!" BioRotosmon released her attack after avoiding the wolf's attack.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas and Tailmon gasped as they ran to the fallen Mega level Digimon who had taken a direct hit on the back.

BioRotosmon stopped Thomas' path with her staff, allowing the white cat to ran over to Miragegaogamon's side.

"Thomas." BioRotosmon tried to persuade him once again. "Please re-consider."

"Don't you long for a change?" she droned, the two serpents from her staff uncoiling, as they changed into Nanami's heads. "Forget those unappreciative fools and come with me."

"We'll create a new world." She murmured, as other three more of Nanami's heads joined the other two.

"Yes! Only someone like me can appreciate and unlock the real you." She muttered, her serpent's body coiling around Thomas as she caressed his face. "Together, we can rule the world. Maybe even the universe."

"No!" Thomas stood his ground, as he removed her hands from him. "I'm not an ego-manic like you are. I realize you have to rely on your friends if you hope to achieve real power."

"Friends like Marcus Damon?" Nanami inquired.

"That's right." Thomas replied. "His strength has saved me many times."

"So, those are the type of fools you rely on." Nanami mocked.

"They're friends, not fools." Thomas corrected.

"You might think they're your friends, but you don't need them." Nanami scoffed. "They need you. They keep hold you back, dead-weight, always needing your help to save them and preventing you from reaching your full potential."

"That's not true!" Thomas protested.

"Forget about those pathetic charity cases and come with me." Nanami told him. "Together we can become gods!"

"Thomas. Thomas. Thomas." She droned on.

"Let him go!" Miragegaogamon dashed in to save his partner and breaking Thomas free from BioRotosmon's illusions.

"Thomas!" Tailmon rushed to the blond's side.

"Sir, are you alright?" Miragegaogamon asked.

"Yeah." Thomas panted out.

* * *

Back with Marcus' group…

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon released his attack.

"That takes care of the last Gizumon XT." Marcus noted as Crowmon's attack destroyed another Gizumon XT.

"You sure?" Keenan asked.

"Hey wait! If that was last Gizumon XT, then what that?" he asked as another troop of Gizumon XTs replaced the destroyed group.

"Wow! Like roaches." Marcus beamed. "Three more ShineGreymon."

"I'm on it!" ShineGreymon replied.

* * *

Back at the waterfall…

"Sir, she can predict my every move. Plus she's faster than I am." Miragegaogamon told his partner.

"Right, new plan." Thomas commented.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded and charged at BioRotosmon.

"Hit her hard!" Thomas called out. "Use Attack Pattern Gama Formation!"

"Right." Miragegaogamon replied, disappearing behind BioRotosmon.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" the blue wolf was about to release his attack on BioRotosmon's back when BioRotosmon shifted behind him, striking him to the ground with her staff.

"Is this the attack plan of a genius?" BioRotosmon mocked. "I've never seen anything so predictable."

"Now sir?" Miragegaogamon looked at his partner.

"Yes now!" Thomas shouted. "Switch to Omega Pattern!"

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied. Moving above BioRotosmon, Miragegaogamon formed numerous images of himself, each illusion diving towards BioRotosmon. BioRotosmon jumped to avoid the attack, only to have Miragegaogamon move above her.

"Gale Claw!" the blue wolf unleashed his attack.

"Better, but still slow." BioRotosmon scoffed, blocking the claw with her crossed staves. "I'm afraid there's just no chance of you laying a single finger on me at this level."

Using her staff, she knocked Miragegaogamon back to the ground.

"So, I'll just stop my complaining and enjoy myself!" she grinned.

"Sir, we need a new plan." Miragegaogamon told his partner.

"I'll try." Thomas replied as Miragegaogamon continued battling BioRotosmon.

"Hurry sir." Miragegaogamon urged.

"I can't hold on much longer." He added as Thomas typed furiously on his laptop.

BioRotosmon laughed as she stuck Miragegaogamon back to his partner.

"My strategies aren't working." Thomas realized. "She's so fast that she anticipates everything we try and beats us to the punch."

"I've had fun, but all good things must come to an end." BioRotosmon remarked. "Like the waterfall."

"But then again," she added, slamming her staff on top of the waterfall. "If you join me Thomas, I'll leave the waterfall alone."

_She's got me where __she wants me._ Thomas frowned in horror. _I can't believe I'm beaten._

"Wait," Tailmon stopped his thoughts. "What was that Lady Ami said?"

"My heart…" Thomas echoed, before gasping when he realized he _had_ a way of winning.

"Blue's right." He nodded, shutting his laptop. "It's not over yet."

* * *

"I can't sir." Miragegaogamon told his partner on his shoulder once Thomas revealed his plan. "It's too dangerous."

"Just do it." Thomas replied. "Trust me."

"Yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

"What are you doing on top of his shoulder?" BioRotosmon inquired. "Are you trying to get hurt?"

With a cry, Miragegaogamon dashed towards the Bio-Hybrid.

"Serpent Ruin!" BioRotosmon fired her energy beam from the black snake on her staff at the charging Miragegaogamon.

"Don't stop!" Thomas told his partner as the attack closed in.

"Sir!" Miragegaogamon gasped when Thomas was hit by the attack.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" Thomas ordered.

At his command, Miragegaogamon approached BioRotosmon.

"Stop it!" BioRotosmon gasped.

"You lose." She concluded, only to have Miragegaogamon knock her staff away.

"Get her!" Thomas hollered.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack point-blank into BioRotosmon.

"You just kept coming forward with your attack." The defeated Bio-Hybrid gaped. "How did you possibly know that would work?"

"I didn't." Thomas admitted. "I just thought that we got within point-blank range, we'd be able to pull it off."

"What?" BioRotosmon was shocked. "I lost to such a simple, foolish plan? That's impossible."

Chuckling, she was then electrocuted with screams of pain. One of the bolts of energy released from her body shot out at her staff, which was wedged into the ground near the waterfall, and the resulting occurrence destroying the waterfall.

"The lake!" Thomas gasped.

* * *

Back in the Sacred City…

"The waterfall! Oh no!" Baromon realized the waterfall had broken as Lilith's rainbow-colored Cosmo rippled around ElDradimon.

* * *

Back in Kurata's base…

"Professor Kurata." One of his men reported. "We've lost BioRotosmon's signal."

"Oh my, did she lose?" Kurata inquired. "Well, at least she managed to destroy the waterfall."

"The Gizumon XTs are still battling Marcus Damon and the others hard." The soldier replied.

"Tell them to back off so Kouki can get his shot at revenge." Kurata instructed.

* * *

Back at the waterfall…

"I accept defeat because I did not lose to you, Thomas H. Norstein." Nanami admitted in Thomas' arms. "I lost… I lost to something else. I lost to Marcus Damon's power."

Wincing, she fainted as Tailmon retrieved the digiegg that was separated from Nanami.

"But how?" Gaomon inquired.

"I don't know." Thomas replied. "What did she mean by that?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that the Thomas-Nanami fight is over, it's the Yoshi-Ivan showdown in the next chapter. But against an evolved BioSupinomon, can Rosemon find a way to win? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	21. The Sacred City's Last Stand

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up. This is Chapter 20. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: The Sacred City's Last Stand

* * *

Back with Marcus' group…

ShineGreymon was destroying the Gizumon XTs one by one.

"Man, those Gizumon XTs just keep coming and coming." Marcus remarked.

"What do we do?" Agumon asked, having devolved back.

"We keep fighting." Marcus told him.

"Marcus!" Keenan shouted.

"Marcus, come quick! Hurry!" the boy urged as he and Falcomon ran towards them.

"Why is all that water gushing everywhere?" Marcus asked when he saw the waterfall had burst.

"Me don't know." Keenan replied.

"But without the moat, ElDradimon is left wide open for an attack." Falcomon noted.

"We got to go back and help." Agumon told his partner.

"No, I left Thomas in charge of protecting the Sacred City and I know he will." Marcus replied. "We got to stick to the plan and get Kurata."

"Let's go." He added after Keenan and Agumon nodded.

* * *

Back outside the Sacred City…

Ivan was preparing for an assault with the Gizumon XTs he had with him.

"Here they come!" Pixiemon gaped.

"There are too many of them to count!" Pumpkinmon added.

"I never thought they would destroy the lake." Baromon noted. "I'm afraid this is the end."

"Not it's not." Yushima corrected. "We must send all the smaller Digimon in the palace for their protection while the rest of us prepare to finish this battle. We have to fight harder than ever before so we can finish Kurata once and for all."

"You mean we can win?" Pumpkinmon inquired.

"He's right." Baromon agreed. "Afterall, we have the legend's son on our side, not to mention Lady Lilith. Marcus Damon and Lilith-sama will lead us to victory."

* * *

On the outskirts of the Sacred City…

"Ready…." Ivan ordered. "Attack!"

At his command, the Gizumon XTs flew in.

"Counterattack." Ninjamon instructed his companion. Jumping up, they tossed their shurikens on one of the Gizumon XT's back, but not before getting deleted by the Gizumon XT behind them, their data absorbed into the gun it had.

On the frontline, Deputymon, Tankmon and Centarumon were firing at the incoming Gizumon XTs.

"D.N.A Charge!" Yushima called forth Kamemon's evolution.

"Kamemon digivolve to Gwappamon!" the tortoise Digimon declared as he evolved.

"Gwap-punch!" Gwappamon released his arm, knocking a Gizumon XT off.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon was firing her attack on Gizumon XT which had appeared before them through a window.

"Out of the way Lalamon!" Yoshi told her partner, smashing a barrel into the Gizumon XT.

"Thanks." She sighed in relief when Lalamon caught her by the jacket when she fell through the window, but not before Yoshi slipped through her jacket. Lalamon panicked and flew after her partner.

"Thanks." Yoshi sighed as Lalamon pulled her up by the blouse. "That was a close one."

"Yoshi, you were great. The way you smashed the Gizumon XT was so brave." Lalamon chirped.

"It was huh?" Yoshi inquired.

Up top on ElDradimon, Lilith winced as her Cosmo faltered slightly, giving Ivan the chance to slip through her defenses.

"Oh no!' Lalamon gasped when another explosion rocketed through the other side of the fortress. "They've broken through one of the walls."

"Where did they run off to?" Yoshi inquired as she rushed to the scene.

"Let's try the front!" Lalamon suggested.

"I found her!" Ivan grinned before Yoshi and Lalamon took off. "My honey-bun!"

"Honey-bun?" Lalamon echoed as the two paused in their steps.

"Oh no, it's that guy who has a crush on me again." Yoshi sighed as Ivan entered through the hole.

"Too bad, the only time we're together is when I'm trying to massacre her and all her friends." Ivan noted. "If only I could tell her how much I love her, but of course I'll never say that outloud."

"I think you just did." Lalamon told him.

"It's a habit of his." Yoshi agreed. "Hi Ivan."

"How did she know I was here?" Ivan was shocked. "I was being quiet. I know, she must be looking for me day and night, like I am for her and she sensed my presence near."

"Yeah right." Yoshi retorted. "Whatever. Do you actually think I would fall for a guy who says everything he thinks outloud?"

"I do?" Ivan was stunned. "So, that means she knows all about the hidden passion I have for her? What's worse, she doesn't share my feelings! This is so embarrassing. I can just crawl into a hole and hide."

"I can still hear you." Yoshi told him.

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get." Ivan noted. "In order to prove my worthiness, we must fight!"

"That would change my mind, Ivan!" Yoshi commented.

"We accept your challenge!" Lalamon cut in. "But if we win, you're never allowed to come near Yoshi ever again!"

"And if I win, I get a date with her." Ivan remarked.

"You better run while you still have the chance!" Lalamon challenged. "I'm warning you; when I digivolve, you won't be calling anyone honey-bun for a long time!"

"What are you thinking, Lalamon!?" Yoshi whispered to her partner harshly when she pulled the plant Digimon aside. "Egging him on like that! He's pretty strong you know. What if he wins?"

"Calm down, Yoshi." Lalamon pacified. "I have a plan. He's the one commanding all of Kurata's troops."

"So, you think if we keep him busy, the Gizumon XT attacks might slow up?" Yoshi noted, following Lalamon's though pattern.

"Well, I was hoping for more than just keeping him busy." Lalamon remarked. "I want to kick his butt!"

"All right." Yoshi agreed. "Let's go then! D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Now that I've digivolved the Mega level, there's no way you'll come close to touching me." Rosemon informed Ivan.

"We'll see." Ivan snorted.

"D.N.A Charge!" Yoshi gasped as Ivan's D.N.A Charge flared around him.

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Ivan called out. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioSupinomon. If you thought our Bio-Hybrid forms were strong before, wait until you see my 'BlueProminence' attack. This fusion of human D.N.A and Digimon data can defeat any Mega Digimon."

"Okay Yoshi." Rosemon told her partner. "What now?"

"Me? I thought you were the one with the plan!" Yoshi remarked.

"I have to hand it to Kurata." BioSupinomon noted. "That guy really knows his muscles. I guess it take one to know one."

"I don't care how big you are. You're going down!" Yoshi retorted.

"I'll teach you that size doesn't matter unless you're talking about the size of someone's heart." Rosemon remarked, leaping into the air.

"Well, that's theory anyway." She added, firing her rose petals at BioSupinomon. BioSupinomon counteracted with an energy bolt from his spikes.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked her partner. Rosemon nodded as she landed beside her.

"Kurata has made me 100% more powerful than I was before." BioSupinomon boasted. "The only thing in this world stronger than me is my love for my sweet honey-bun, Yoshi."

"So, where shall we go on our date?" he asked. "Dinner and a movie or a picnic lunch and a long walk on the beach?"

"Let's not say until we do." Yoshi noted.

"Your words say 'no', but your heart says 'yes'." BioSupinomon remarked. "Don't worry my darling, you'll be able to confess to me all your true feelings of love when I hit you with my new attack!"

"'I want to walk arm-in-arm with you to the park' Claw"!" he came down at Rosemon with his claw.

"What a stupid attack name!" Rosemon retorted, countering with her vine, before she was blown away by the shockwave.

"How about, 'I want to go rowing together in the pond' Blaster?" BioSupinomon commented as Rosemon blocked his foot with her vine, thrown back by the energy backlash.

"'I want to drink a smoothie at the mall sharing one straw' Bomber!" BioSupinomon remarked.

"Give it up!" Rosemon warned, counteracting his tail whip with her vine.

"Are you done?" she snarled, climbing back to her feet after being blown away again.

"Of course not!" BioSupinomon shot back. "I will never quit until Yoshi realizes she loves me."

"Give me a break!" Yoshi retorted. "I'm never going to walk arm-in-arm with you in the park. And we're not going rowing either!"

"What about the mall?" Rosemon inquired. "Sometimes those smoothies are be very refreshing."

"Kidding!" she added, pointing her pointed vine at BioSupinomon.

"This is the silliest fight ever!" Yoshi sweatdropped as a burning flame surrounded the two battling Digimon.

* * *

Back in the forest…

Thomas was carrying an unconscious Nanami on his back as the group walked back to the Sacred City.

"Sir!" Gaomon called out as he ran back.

"Sir, the Sacred City is under heavy attack." The blue wolf reported. "Should we go back and help, sir? Or we headed off to team up with Marcus so we can take on Kurata?"

"Well sir?" he asked as Thomas walked past him.

"Thomas!" he shouted, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Thomas replied, after recalling Nanami's words. "Marcus said he'll be fine on his own. I think we should get back to help Yushima and the others."

"Yes sir." Gaomon noted as he followed his somewhat distracted partner.

"By the way Tailmon." The blue wolf looked at the cat carrying the digiegg in her arms. "Why are you taking the egg back for?"

"Lady Lilith's orders." Tailmon shrugged. "She told me to take the egg back once a Bio-Hybrid is defeated so that she can send the egg back to the Primary Village."

"Telepathy." She answered Thomas' unasked question noticing the two males had raised their eyebrows at her.

* * *

Back within the broken wall of the Sacred City…

Rosemon was dodging BioSupinomon's energy attacks from his spikes.

"Hey you!" Yoshi ran to a fleeing Tanemon. "Watch out! It's dangerous!"

"Yoshi!" Rosemon gaps as she turned to her partner.

Taking her distraction, BioSupinomon charged up his attack as Rosemon formed a wall of criss-crossed vines to guard herself.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi called out as the Mega Digimon was thrown back by BioSupinomon's attack.

"This should end it." BioSupinomon remarked, charging up his attack in his spikes again.

Just then, a Yasyamon leapt into battle.

"Who's that?" Rosemon inquired.

Stay away!" Yoshi called out as Yasyamon came in.

"Take this!" Yasyamon called, as he dived to attack BioSupinomon.

"Mind your own beeswax!" BioSupinomon fumed, knocking Yasyamon onto the ground with his foot.

"Please, spare me!" Yasyamon begged in fear as BioSupinomon proceeded to finish him.

"Leave him alone!" Yoshi shouted.

Her warning came too late as BioSupinomon destroyed Yasyamon with a spike taken off his back.

"How could you do that?" Rosemon demanded in shock.

"You're terrible!" Yoshi agreed. "How can you do such a thing if you're part human?"

"Why are you calling me terrible?" BioSupinomon inquired. "This is just business."

"Business?" Yoshi echoed.

"Of course." BioSupinomon replied. "I'm Kurata's hired muscle. Kurata pays me money to let him experiment on my body and I'm lucky too because of al his hired help, he's given me the strongest body out of everyone. That's why I'm the best fighter there is. Where else do you think I'm getting the money to take you on our date? You can say I'm in the Digimon Hunting business."

"You're the worst person I've ever met." Yoshi hissed.

* * *

Back in Kurata's camp…

"Professor Kurata." One of his men reported. "Reporting with an update, sir. We've approximate the Scared City will fall within the next five minutes.

"Good." Kurata smiled. "Soon, the greatest chapter of mankind will begin."

* * *

Back within the broken wall of the Sacred City…

The Tanemon was reunited with its friends and the Tanemons bounced off.

"Who can you do this?" Yoshi demanded. "Digimon are living things too! How can you hurt them for money? They are just like us. We connect with them and they are our friends! And you said yourself you get your power from Digimon data, yet you destroy them and call it your business. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you feel anything from seeing all this pain and suffering? Don't you have a heart?"

"Please don't be angry with me. It's only business, honey-bun." BioSupinomon told her.

"Don't you dare call me your honey-bun!" Yoshi spat.

"I wish you'd understand." BioSupinomon remarked. "I made a deal with Kurata because I need that money and I'm going to do whatever he asks. When I signed that contract, I promised to do a good job."

"I feel for you." Rosemon noted. "Ivan, when you signed that contract, you signed away your heart."

"Him. I want him gone." Yoshi hissed as Rosemon nodded in agreement.

"Now prepared to be destroyed!" Rosemon snarled as she leapt into battle.

"You can't talk to me like this!" BioSupinomon retorted, using his glowing claw to attack Rosemon.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon fired her weapon after dodging BioSupinomon's attack.

"Ivy Hug!' she sank her vine into the ground, as many vines sprout out in response, binding onto BioSupinomon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon wasted no time in firing her next attack.

"Someone who sells his heart has no right to speak about love." The Mega Digimon remarked as Yoshi turned away.

"He's still going!" she gasped as BioSupinomon emerged from the smoke.

"I now see that Yoshi wants nothing to do with me." The Bio-Hybrid remarked. "Fine! If she doesn't want my heart, then why shouldn't Kurata have it? He can have my heart _and_ my loyalty. Yoshi, you will pay for cutting me down!"

"Blue Prominence!" he fired his blue flames at the two. Rosemon grabbed Yoshi and the two females ducked the attack.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi gasped when she realized Rosemon had shielded her body. "Rosemon, hang in there!"

"I'm okay. It wasn't a direct hit." Rosemon assured her.

"Oh no?" BioSupinomon snorted as he charged up his 'Blue Prominence' attack. "Then the next one won't miss."

"Yoshi." Rosemon told her partner. "Run."

"Forget it." Yoshi retorted as she helped Rosemon to her feet. "I'm not leaving you. Ami's fighting hard up there, protecting the Sacred City with her own energy. I can't back down now!"

"Stand up Rosemon." She added. "We can't afford to lose this one."

"You're right." Rosemon agreed. "I can still do this."

_Remember Rosemon._ Lilith's voice entered her mind. _I too stand with you in this war._

"We'll see." BioSupinomon scoffed as both Digimon charged up their attacks.

"Blue Prominence!" he fired.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon counterattacked.

"We have to get rid of his kind." Yoshi told her battling partner as the two attacks clashed. "I don't want any more Digimon to suffer because of this guy!"

"What?" BioSupinomon gasped when the two combined attacks collided into him.

* * *

Back in Kurata's base…

"BioSupinomon's signal is gone!" one of Kurata's soldiers reported.

"What?" Kurata was astonished. "Really? I never should have let Ivan go by himself."

"Kurata!" Marcus fumed as he dashed out of the forest.

"Revenge time for Frigimon and Merukimon!" Keenan spat.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon flew above Kurata to unleash his attack.

"Not so fast!" Kouki punched the bird aside.

"Falcomon!" Keenan called out to his partner as the owl collided into a tree.

"You again!" Marcus glared at Kouki.

"I never thought you'd show, Marcus." Koumi mocked. "What took so long?"

"You're the one who ran away." Marcus retorted.

"No one's running away this time." Kouki shot back. "I'm going to enjoy shutting down that mouth of yours once and for all."

"Bring it, pal!" Marcus retorted as he ran towards Kouki, only to have the evolved Bio-Hybrid grab him by his mouth and tossing him to the ground.

* * *

Back within the broken wall of the Sacred City…

Yoshi and Rosemon approached the beaten Ivan who had a digiegg beside him.

"It's so sad." Yoshi noted, before she noticed a photograph peeping from Ivan's pocket. Bending down, she picked it up and gasped when she saw the family photo.

"Give… that… back…" Ivan managed to choke out.

"Ivan!" Yoshi gasped.

"Those are my little brothers and sisters." Ivan told her. "Give it back."

"Brothers and sisters?" Yoshi echoed, before recalling what he had told her before.

"You did it for these kids?" she realized. "Because you needed money to support your brothers and sisters?"

Ivan reached out and retrieved the photo.

"Ivan, you fool!" Yoshi rebuked. "Do you really think your family wanted that for you? Sacrificing your body for experiments and hunting down innocent creatures just for money?"

Ivan only managed to smile at her, shutting his eyes as a tears trailed down his face.

"He doesn't even know he did anything wrong." Yoshi hissed. "I hate Kurata! Only a sick man would take advantage of the weak-minded."

* * *

In the walls of the Sacred City…

"They're retreating?" Gwappamon blinked as the Gizumon XTs drew back.

"They suddenly stopped attacking." Yushima noted. "But why?"

"Wait, hold your fire." Thomas stopped Miragegaogamon as they flew back.

"Sir?" Miragegaogamon looked at his partner.

"The Gizumon XTs are backing away." Thomas noted before gasping when he noticed that Kurata's men had left something behind.

"Down there!" he remarked as Miragegaogamon closed in. "They left something behind!"

Thomas leapt off Miragegaogamon after they landed and ran towards the ticking time clock.

"Oh no!" the blond gasped as the clock ticked. "A Space Isolation Device!"

* * *

Back with Marcus' group…

"Are you okay, Falcomon?" Keenan asked his partner.

"Yeah, but I need to digivolve." Falcomon replied.

Keenan nodded and called forth his D.N.A Charge, "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolved to Crowmon!" Peckmon announced as he went up another level.

"Big deal!" Kouki scoffed as he jumped and kicked Crowmon away.

"Crowmon!" Keenan gasped.

"What now?" Agumon asked.

"Show time, folks." Kurata replied.

"What do you mean? Marcus demanded.

"Time's up." Kurata smirked.

* * *

Back near ElDradimon…

Thomas shielded his eyes as the 'Space Isolation Device' activated around ElDradimon.

"What's that?" Yoshi inquired as the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Yushima questioned.

* * *

Back with Marcus…

"Earthquake!" Marcus gasped as the ground shook.

"Look!" Crowmon called out he looked over to ElDradimon as a Digital Gate opened underneath the turtle's feet. "Keenan, ElDradimon is sinking into a Digital Gate."

"What?" Keenan exclaimed.

"Kurata!" he looked at the scientist riding on a Gizumon XT.

"Goodbye." Kurata laughed as Gizumon XT headed out.

* * *

Back within the Sacred City…

Yoshi and Rosemon rushed over to a wall.

"A Digital Gate!' Yoshi gasped, seeing the portal under ElDradimon's feet.

"Lady Lilith's Cosmo…" Rosemon looked up at the weakening "Light of Hope'.

Up on top ElDradimon, Lilith sank to her knees, panting in exhaustion, her hand sliding down the handle of her staff as her Cosmo radiated weakly around her. With a determined look in her eyes, she stood back up, expanding her Cosmo once again.

"Kurata is trying to send ElDradimon into the Human World." Yushima realized. "Just what has he got up his sleeve?"

* * *

Back with Marcus…

Marcus was about to slid out of the way to return back to the Sacred City when Kouki blocked his path.

"Now." the last remaining Bio-Hybrid grinned, charging up his D.N.A Charge as he prepared to punch Marcus. Before his fist landed, Crowmon's gale blew him away and the bird grabbed Marcus within his claws.

"Marcus…" Kouki growled.

"Who's running away now, Marcus? Come back and fight!" he demanded when he saw Crowmon taking Marcus away.

* * *

Back within the Sacred City…

"Quick!" Thomas told the frightened Pixiemon as Miragegaogamon punched a Gizumon XT away.

"Thomas!" Yoshi blinked at the blond.

"Lilith-sama!" Tailmon shouted as she saw Lilith's Cosmo started to weaken.

"Lady Lilith's Cosmo is fading!" Miragegaogamon gasped as Lilith almost buckled over.

"Hang in there, Ames!" Thomas called out.

_Hope is something I mustn't give up on._ Lilith told herself mentally, getting back to her feet, spreading her arms once again as she expanded her rapidly fading Cosmo.

"It's just like I imagined it to be." Kurata smirked as he flew over to survey his handiwork.

"Hurry Crowmon!" Keenan urged as the four flew back to ElDradimon with the Gizumon XTs Kurata left behind firing on their backs.

"Kurata's trying to go back the Human World." Agumon realized.

"No matter what, we can't let him escape this time!" Marcus insisted.

"Hang on, those Gizumon XTs aren't going to make it easy." Crowmon told his passengers as he flew to dodge another Gizumon XT's attack from the front.

"Look, it's Crowmon!" Yoshi noted as the said bird soared to the skies, dodging the Gizumon XTs' attacks. "And he's surrounded by Gizumons!"

Then, she winced when the Digital Gate's energy crackled around her as ElDradimon continued sinking into the portal.

"Fight ElDradimon!" she shouted.

"It's no use." Rosemon told her. "He's just too heavy and Lady Lilith's Cosmo was still weakening."

Looking up at Lilith, she added, "I don't she can hold on much longer!"

"Hurry Crowmon!" Yoshi yelled at the bird.

"We'll never make in time!" Agumon commented from Crowmon's claw as the bird dodged another attack from Gizumon.

"Come on!" Marcus pressed from Crowmon's other claw.

"Go faster!" Keenan shouted on Crowmon's back.

"I'm trying!" Crowmon replied as he ducked another rain of laser beams. Just then, a Gizumon flew up and entangled itself with the Ultimate level Digimon.

"The Digital Gate…" Rosemon realized.

"Hurry!" Yoshi called as Crowmon nose-dived. "The Gate! It's closing!"

Using his Dokkosho in his wings, Crowmon tunneled into the ground, bringing the Gizumon with it and destroying the man-made Digimon.

"Go Crowmon!" Keenan hollered as the bird flew back up. At his call, Crowmon dived toward the sinking ElDradimon, plainly ignoring the dizzy Marcus on his claw.

Between the two worlds, ElDradimon continued to enter into the portal, his feet appearing first above the harbor's water before the large turtle himself sank into the water below and causing a massive wave of water to clash into the ships anchored by the bay.

* * *

SailorStar9: Uh oh, now that Kurata has transported ElDradimon into the Human World, he now plans to destroy the poor turtle so that he could resurrect Belphemon. And with Lilith _and_ Ami out of commission, what will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	22. The Final BioHybrid Battle!

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 goes up. This is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: The Final Bio-Hybrid Battle!

* * *

"We're back. The Human World." Yoshi gasped when ElDradimon landed in the harbor.

"ElDradimon and the whole Sacred City… transported." Thomas noted.

"Oh no." Baromon remarked. "How could this have happened?"

"Now what?" Pixiemon asked as Pumpkinmon stepped back in horror. "How're we going to get back?"

"We're done for!" Ninjamon wept as the residents of the Sacred City panicked.

"Calm down!" Baromon ordered. "We must not panic!"

"Oh no!" Yushima gasped when two Gizumon XTs closed in.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon released her attack, the two attacks destroying the Gizumons.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked as she and Thomas met up with Yushima.

"Yes, we are fine." Baromon told her.

"Baromon, we must hold our ground here somehow. As long as we have hope, something good is bound to come our way."

"Mr. Mayor, perhaps you can reassure your troops we can still win." Thomas suggested. "If they've lost confidence, then we have no chance against Kurata."

"Why calm them down?" Yoshi noted. "Marcus will just rile them up again."

"You mean the legendary hero's son." Rosemon prodded jokingly.

"Yes, we still have Spencer Damon's son to lead us." Baromon remarked.

"Yes, Marcus Damon will now what to do." Pixiemon agreed.

"We can't lose with him." Pumpkinmon concurred.

_There are more important things to worry about than Marcus' return._ Thomas mused. _Like why would Kurata want to have ElDradimon in the Human World?_

* * *

Meanwhile, the sudden appearance of ElDradimon was causing uproar in the city. Just before the Digital Gate shut, Crowmon managed to dive through.

"Where's ElDradimon?" Marcus asked, running to the fence once Crowmon landed on top of a building.

"Over there!" Agumon pointed to the harbor.

"We have to get to the harbor." Marcus noted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!' Agumon agreed.

"Not so fast, Marcus!" Kouki stopped them as he stepped out of a Digi-Gate. "You're not getting away that easily. Let's settle this fight."

"Marcus…" Keenan remarked.

"Don't worry Keenan." Marcus assured the boy. "Go!"

"I stay." Keenan insisted.

"We'll take care of him ourselves." Agumon commented.

"Go help the others." Marcus added. "You can sense Ami's aura weakening, can't you?"

"Okay." Keenan nodded. "You heard him, Crowmon."

With that, the two took off.

"Alright." Kouki said once they were left alone. "Let's go!"

That said, he dashed towards Marcus, the two meeting each other punch to punch.

"Something's different." Marcus noted after he jumped back. "He's not the same as before."

"Introducing the new and improved Kouki." Kouki replied as his D.N.A Charge allowed him to rise into the air. "Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge. Bio-Hybrid digivolve toBioDarkdramon!"

"My human D.N.A burnt into even stronger Digimon data than before, creating an all new Bio-Hybrid form. My 'Dark Roar' attack will pulverize you!" BioDarkdramon declared.

"Somehow that punk has managed to get the next Digimon level" Marcus noted.

"Then let's digivolve ourselves." Agumon added.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved and the two charged at each other.

* * *

Back in the skies above ElDradimon…

Rosemon was leading the Gizumon XTs away from the Sacred City.

"Rose Spear!" she thrust her weapon into the Gizumons behind her, imploding them.

"Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon's attack wiped out the three Gizumons around him.

"Yes! They got them!" Pumpkinmon whooped.

"Way to go, Rosemon!" Yoshi smiled at her partner.

"Nice job, Miragegaogamon." Thomas added.

"Sir, I can use a rest." Miragegaogamon told his partner.

"Not yet." Rosemon reminded him. "Kurata never seems to run out of those Gizumons. In fact, more of them are coming our way right now."

"We'll get those guys!" Pumpkinmon remarked as the two dashed out.

"Pumpkinmon, no!"" Thomas gasped.

"Trick or Treat!" the two Pumpkinmons fired their attacks. Two craved out pumpkins dropped onto the two Gizumons' heads, causing them to crash into each other and explode.

"Oh right!" one of the two Pumpkinmon noted.

"Way to go!" his companion agreed.

"Not bad guys." Yoshi remarked as Thomas chuckled.

"We'd better hurry and end this." Tailmon suggested, looking up worriedly at her partner. "I don't think Lady Lilith can hold on much longer."

True to be told, Lilith had sunk to her knees once again. Her grip on her staff had lowered as her Cosmo exuded weakly around her.

"Lilith-sama!" Tailmon cried out as she dashed into the city.

"Tailmon!" Yoshi shouted after the cat.

* * *

On the bridge overseeing the harbor…

Kurata was in his research van as his men continued their work.

"Right now, the enemy is working at 37% strength." One of his subordinates reported. "We've only lost 4% of our Gizumon XT."

"They must be getting desperate." Kurata smirked. "Order the Gizumon to XT to attack the enemy's Mega level Digimon and check on Kouki's progress. Makes sure he keeps ShineGreymon bust for a while."

"The enemy has increased their power to 40%." His subordinate reported.

"It won't matter." Kurata replied. "Shift our operations to the second stage."

"Roger." His two subordinates chorused.

"The Digimon energy supply has been processed and ready for deployment." The second technician reported.

"The Javelin Team is moving into position." The first aide added.

At that, four military helicopters lifted a rocket-shaped weapon as a warship moved in closer to ElDradimon.

* * *

Back with Marcus…

ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon clashed with each other, fist to fist. Meeting with a standstill, BioDarkdramon kicked ShineGreymon away with a spin kick.

"Marcus…" the Bio-Hybrid growled as he closed in.

"Back off!" ShineGreymon knocked BioDarkdramon off before his partner was harmed.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus beamed.

"Boss, hurry! Hop on!" ShineGreymon offered his hand.

"Right!" Marcus nodded as he jumped on.

* * *

On the bridge near the harbor…

"We're coming to you live at the harbor." The newscaster informed her audience. "As you can see the incredible scene behind me, dangerous monsters have appeared out of the sky and attacked the south coast. Professor Kurata of the National Security Council has promised to send a weapon that will eliminate these monsters once and for all."

"Did you hear that?" Megumi asked her companion. "They're making Kurata a hero."

"Keep your voice down, we're normal women now." Miki reminded her.

"The Government has given Kurata conflux in this matter, giving him control of the army and the navy in the hopes he can control this terrible…"

"I wonder if this means Marcus and the others are back too." Kristy noted as she watched.

"Marcus…" Sarah mumbled.

* * *

Back with Marcus…

ShineGreymon had flown off, as BioDarkdramon followed closely behind.

Stopping mid-way, the Bio-Hybrid looked around, confused when he saw his target was gone. Meanwhile, ShineGreymon had flown around the office building, appearing behind BioDarkdramon.

"Surprise attack, ShineGreymon." Marcus told his partner.

"Right." ShineGreymon replied.

"What?" BioDarkdramon turned around as ShineGreymon charged up his attack. "Glorious Burst!"

"Go ahead." BioDarkdramon egged. "I dare you to try."

"He doesn't think we'll attack." ShineGreymon remarked.

"He's right." Marcus noted, seeing the officer workers. "We can't strike with all those innocent bystanders. What are they gawking at anyway? Don't they know it's dangerous?"

"I see you've come to your senses." BioDarkdramon remarked after ShineGreymon powered down. "It's obvious that from this position, you can't attack me. But I can attack you!"

"Gigantic Lance!" he charged at ShineGreymon with the lance in his arm. ShineGreymon flew aside to avoid the attack.

"Oh no! That building!" Marcus gasped as BioDarkdramon closed in on the office skyscraper.

ShineGreymon intervened just in time, coming in between BioDarkdramon's spear and the building.

"Get off of me." BioDarkdramon retorted, striking ShineGreymon down with his lance.

* * *

Back with ElDradimon…

On top of ElDradimon, Lilith's Cosmo was about to burn off as she sunk to her knees, breathing hard.

With Lilith's Cosmo dying away, the Gizumons found themselves able to roam freely on the outskirts of the city.

"Hurry everyone! This way!" Rosemon gestured to the fleeing Ninjamon and the two Pumpkinmons.

"Rose…" the Mega Digimon fired her whip at the three Gizumons who countered by extending their appendages and trapping Rosemon's vine.

"Miragegaogamon." Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded.

"Gale Claw!" he released his attack on the immobilized Gizumons.

"Thank goodness, you came in the nick of time." Rosemon turned to her rescuer.

"We both have to be more careful." Miragegaogamon remarked.

"What now?" Thomas gasped when he and Yoshi rushed to the side of the Sacred City's walls as four battleships surrounding ElDradimon readied to fire their laser beams.

"Lilith-sama!" came Tailmon's horrified scream.

Both Thomas and Yoshi turned just in time to see Lilith's Cosmo die off. Her staff falling out of her grip, Lilith sucked in a breath before collapsing on the ground. Unable to retain Lilith's form anymore, Lilith turned back into Ami.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon tried to shake her partner awake as Ami lay unresponsive on the ground, her color drained from her entire body.

"Oh no!" Keenan gasped, arriving on scene.

* * *

Back with Kurata….

"Now that she's out of the way," Kurata noted. "Initiate the Digital Hazard System."

At his command, the warships fired their laser beams at ElDradimon.

* * *

Back with ElDradimon…

"Gwap-punch!" Gwappamon released his arm, knocking a Gizumon XT off.

"Baromon!" Yushima called out after the Sacred City's mayor.

"ElDradimon!" Baromon gasped when ElDradimon's legs were captured.

"Stop!" he shouted, climbing onto the wall. "No more! Please do not hurt ElDradimon!"

"Get down, Baromon!" Yushima warned.

Just then, a Gizumon XT fired its laser beam at Baromon's back.

"Oh no!" Gwappamon gasped.

"Baromon!" Yushima gaped in horror.

"Baromon!" the two Pumpkinmons, Pixiemon and Ninjamon exclaimed.

"Tell Spencer Damon's son to take care of ElDradimon." Baromon told them before he was permanently deleted. A Gizumon XT moved in to collect his energy.

"You!" Yushima hissed.

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon fired his attack at the Gizumon XT.

"What is that?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, but they've got ElDradimon surrounded." Thomas replied.

"Rosemon and Miragegaogamon." He turned to the two Digimon. "Get out there and destroy those ships."

"Sir, look. Miragegaogamon replied.

Both Thomas and Yoshi turned in shock to see the four helicopters flying in, carrying a spear-like weapon.

"This is new." Yoshi noted.

"What kind of scheme is Kurata planning now?" Thomas inquired.

* * *

Back in his van…

Kurata grinned before laughing manically as his plan was about to take fruit.

"The Digital Hazard System is working." His second aide reported. "All systems are go!"

"Prepare to release 'Gizumon Javelin'." Kurata instructed.

At his command, the vans' containment carriers opened as all of the Gizumon XTs converged around the rocket.

* * *

Back with ElDradimon…

"A huge squadron of Gizumon!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Something bad is about to happen." Thomas realized.

"Waiting orders, sir." Miragegaogamon told his partner.

"Somehow we have to defend against both attacks." Thomas noted. "Miragegaogamon, you take care of the Gizumon in the sky. Rosemon, you handle the ships."

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied as the two Digimon took off.

* * *

Back with Marcus…

Marcus had crawled out of ShineGreymon's hands.

"What's wrong with the great Marcus Damon?" BioDarkdramon mocked. "Finished already?"

"Yeah, I'm finished." Marcus retorted. "With you! Come on down and get some!"

"Still talking smack huh?" BioDarkdramon scoffed, crashing his lance into a building above Marcus.

"That should do it." the Bio-Hybrid remarked as the building tumbled down on the two.

"Boss, are you okay?" ShineGreymon asked, shielding Marcus.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Marcus replied.

"Is it warm and fuzzy time?" BioDarkdramon mocked. "You make me want to hurl! Do you really think you have time for this kind of scene? Take again over there."

Marcus gasped when he saw the Gizumons converging on the rocker above ElDradimon.

"What are those Gizumon doing?" he asked.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"I've designed the perfect weapon to destroy ElDradimon with." Kurata noted. "The 'Gizumon Javelin'."

* * *

Back with Marcus…

"Once it's completed, your friends are finished." BioDarkdramon informed him.

"So, what now, hero?" he scoffed, sending a wave of wind towards Marcus and ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon managed to grab his partner before he was blown off.

"Nice catch." Marcus noted.

"Boss, I can't use my 'Glorious Burst' to take out this guy because it'll also take down the whole city." ShineGreymon told him. "What shall we do?"

"Face it Marcus. You're totally defenseless against me." BioDarkdramon remarked. "Why don't you sit back, relax and watch as ElDradimon gets wiped out. And after that, I'll do the same thing to…"

"Listen buddy, I have no interest in hearing your 'to-do' list." Marcus cut him off. "And I have no intention of sitting back and letting you get away with this. Keep knocking me down and I'll keep getting up. As long as there is a glimmer of hope, I am never to quit fighting!"

At his outburst, his Digivice start to glow.

"I feel something." ShineGreymon remarked as Marcus passed his hand over his glowing Digivice. "I feel… a new power!"

Slamming his powered up fist onto the ground, ShineGreymon revealed his weapon.

"GeoGrey Sword!" he brandished his blade.

"New power huh?" Marcus mused outloud. "Let's use it."

"You're going to need a lot more than that." BioDarkdramon mocked as he charged at ShineGreymon, lance-first.

"So what?" the Bio-Hybrid retorted when he found himself equally matched.

"So, now I can attack without bringing down the city too!" ShineGreymon shot back.

"You tell him, ShineGreymon!" Marcus remarked. "It's fighting time!"

"You got that right, Boss." ShineGreymon agreed before he charged at BioDarkdramon with his new weapon.

"What? It went right through me!" BioDarkdramon was stunned when ShineGreymon's fire blade sliced through his armor. "How dare you! I'll get you for this!"

"You're going to pay, big time." He swore, as he flew up above ShineGreymon.

"What's that?" Marcus exclaimed as BioDarkdramon charged up a black energy ball from his mouth.

"Dark Roar!" BioDarkdramon released his attack.

Using his sword as a baseball bat, ShineGreymon knocked the orb away, baseball style.

"He beat it." BioDarkdramon was astonished as his attack was sent clashing into the water. "Just knocked it aside!"

"Yeah!? Get used to it!" Marcus retorted.

"Now, to finish the job!" ShineGreymon added, his sword poised to strike.

"No, you're wrong." BioDarkdramon corrected. "This will never be over. Not until I beat you."

At that, he charged at ShineGreymon, lance-first as ShineGreymon clashed with him with his sword.

"No!" BioDarkdramon screamed as ShineGreymon's blade was thrust straight into his torso. A split second later, Kouki was returned to his human form as a digiegg floated beside him.

"Nice going, ShineGreymon!" Marcus told his partner after ShineGreymon landed, with Kouki and the digiegg safe in his hands.

"Thanks Boss." ShineGreymon replied.

_That was wild._ Marcus noted, looking at his Digivice. _I wonder what happened._

"Boss, we're not finished yet!" ShineGreymon informed Marcus. "We have to go save ElDradimon."

"Right, let's get going." Marcus agreed.

* * *

Back with Kurata….

"We've lost BioDarkdramon. His signal's disappeared." His second aide reported.

"Interesting." Kurata noted. "Kouki must have finally lost. But he brought us enough time."

"The Gizumon XT are assembled and ready sir." His first aide reported. "Just awaiting your orders."

"Prepare to fire." Kurata instructed.

* * *

"Oh no!" Kristy gasped when the 'Gizumon Javelin' was about to pierce through ElDradimon as everyone else watched in shock.

"Quick ShineGreymon!" Marcus told his partner as they rushed to the scene. "We got to destroy that thing!"

"Right!" ShineGreymon replied as he sped up.

"ShineGreymon!" Megumi gaped as Marcus and ShineGreymon past by.

"Look mum. It's Marcus!" Kristy told her mother as Marcus appeared on the television screen.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"Now, drop the 'Gizumon Javelin'." Kurata instructed.

At his command, the said weapon glowed pink as it descended upon ElDradimon.

* * *

Back with ElDradimon…

Miragegaogamon and Rosemon headed back to ElDradimon to save Tailmon and Ami before grabbing their partners as Gwappamon carried Yushima on his back as the rest of the Digimon fled as the 'Gizumon Javelin' fell onto ElDradimon.

As the pink spear pierced through ElDradimon, the large turtle let out an anguish cry as he was destroyed.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

The scientist was laughing at his success.

* * *

With ElDradimon gone, a Gizumon XT proceeded to collect the turtle's energy.

"No!" Marcus screamed.

* * *

Back with Kurata….

"ElDradimon' signal has disappeared." Kurata's second aide reported. "Mission accomplished, sir."

"The Gizumon XT are collecting up his Digital energy." His first aide added.

"At last." Kurata smiled. "All my preparations are finally complete."

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle…

"In the end, we not stop him!" Keenan fumed as the rest of the group reassembled.

"You're right." Yoshi agreed. "We're all useless."

"Don't say that!" Marcus retorted.

"Marcus!" Yoshi blinked.

"This battle is not over yet." Marcus told them. "There's got to be Digimon still inside the Sacred City. We have to save them while we still can."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"So, is that the guy?" one of Kurata's guards asked his companion.

"Yup, that's him all right." The other guard replied as he viewed Thomas through his binoculars.

"Sir." Miragegaogamon turned to his partner as the rest took off. "Ready to join the others?"

"Let's go." Thomas replied.

"I don't think so." the two guards approached him. "You'll be joining us instead."

* * *

"Marcus." Keenan turned to the older teen, with a still unconscious Ami and Tailmon safely on Crowmon's back.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Thomas and Miragegaogamon not here." Keenan replied.

"What do you mean?" Marcus inquired.

"What?" he blinked when he saw Thomas and Gaomon in a helicopter. "Thomas? What's he doing in that chopper?"

"Thomas!" he shouted after the blond.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon gasped as Ami's aura gradually returned. "Her Cosmo hasn't disappeared! And it's burning brighter and brighter!"

Her Cosmo burning brightly around her now, Ami reached out to take her staff as she opened her eyes, her color returned to her face. Up-righting her staff in her hand, she sat up.

"Lady Ami!" Tailmon threw herself in her awakened partner's body.

"I worried you, didn't I?" Ami smiled gently at the white cat. "I'm sorry."

"Everyone." She looked at the others as Keenan's worried look turned into a happy one and Yoshi sniffled in obvious relief.

"Welcome back." Marcus told her.

* * *

SailorStar9: For those of you have hated the Bio-Hybrids, now that those three are gone, please sigh in relief. In the next chapter, when the group thinks Thomas has betrayed them, Ami knows otherwise. Marcus faces Thomas face-on, only to corrupt his 'Burst' evolution, turning ShineGreymon Burst Mode into ShineGreymon Ruin Mode and causing ShineGreymon to turn back in a digiegg. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	23. The Norstein Family Secret

SailorStar9: Chapter 21 goes up. This is Chapter 22. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* Thomas lovers will hate the next two chapters.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: The Norstein Family Secret

* * *

In Angel's Bath House…

The shattered team was watching the news on television.

"The National Security Council has assembled an emergency meeting to discuss countermeasures to combat this 'Digimon' problem." The newscaster announced. "Authorities believe that those responsible for unleashing the Digimon have gone in hiding. But the police are using all available resources to locate them. The Government has again reiterated the public should consider all Digimon dangerous and refrain from engaging them at all costs."

"'Digimon problem'." Duke scoffed. "I say the only problem is the Government."

"Just great." Marcus complained after Duncan switched off the television. "What is Thomas doing anyway? Why isn't he here with us by now?"

"I just I should try calling him again." Yoshi remarked as she redialed Thomas' number on her cell phone.

"You know, I could be wrong." Lalamon voiced out. "But that symbol on the helicopter looked a lot like the Norstein family crest."

"Hey, I saw that too." Marcus agreed.

"Something weird is going on." Miki noted.

"Nobody answered." Yoshi replied, replacing her phone. "Not even his voice mail is picking up."

"What now?" Keenan asked. "Thomas no coming back no more? We all on our own?"

"Of course he'll come back." Marcus retorted. "There's no way he'll abandon his friends just when we need him the most."

"I guess." Yoshi muttered. "I'm sure he has his reasons for not being here."

"Huh?" everyone blinked as Agumon's stomach growled.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it anymore. I'm starving, Boss." Agumon whined. "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"You're always hungry." Marcus told his partner. "Even after you eat."

"I'm just a growing boy." Agumon muttered.

"Yeah, growing fat." Marcus remarked as everyone else chuckled.

"I guess this will tie everyone over for a while, or until lunch is ready" Angel grinned as she presented a plate of her mochi in front of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Thomas and Gaomon were taken to the elder Norstein's villa.

"Tommy!" Relena beamed as she wheeled herself over to her half-brother.

"Relena!" Thomas gaped.

"Welcome back Tommy." Relena greeted her brother before she stepped out of her wheelchair.

"Relena." Thomas picked her up. "What are you doing here? There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact, it's good news. Father brought me and he says I'm going to be cured here." Relena told him.

"And you must be Gaomon." She added, after Thomas put her down.

"The pleasure's mine, Miss Relena." Gaomon greeted her.

"Wow, your fur is really soft and cuddly, Gaomon." Relena noted as she touch him. "But don't you get hot?"

"Just in the summer." Gaomon replied.

"Your nose." Relena blinked.

"Wet and cold." She added, touching Gaomon's nose as he blushed. "You're just like a real puppy. Will you be my friend?"

A flushing Gaomon looked at his partner who nodded.

"Yes, of course." Gaomon replied. "I'll be your friend. I'll be glad to."

"That's so wonderful! I'm so…" Relena barely finished her sentence before she started coughing.

"Relena." Thomas looked worriedly at his sister.

"Sorry, I got too excited." Relena smiled.

"Thomas, Relena, come inside now." The elder Norstein spoke.

At his command, Thomas carried his sister over to the porch and settle Relena back into her wheelchair.

"Thanks Tommy." Relena told her brother. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"It's been quite a while." Thomas turned to his father. "Hasn't it, Father?"

"You just ran off without a single word." Mr. Norstein told his eldest son. "Choosing to join DATS over your family."

"Come." He instructed as he entered the villa.

"Rarhood, take Relena back to her room now." he told his butler as the family walked through the living room.

"But Father, I want to stay and talk to Tommy." Relena whined.

"I want you to rest." Mr. Norstein told her. "You can visit your brother later."

"Please?" Relena begged.

"Thomas isn't going anywhere." Mr. Norstein assured her. "Just ask him yourself."

"Really Tommy?" Relena looked over at her brother.

"Yeah." Thomas replied.

"That's great news!" Relena beamed before she was taken back to her room. "Okay Tommy, I'll see you later then."

"That was underhanded." Thomas remarked after his sister was out of earshot. "I don't appreciate it."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Norstein asked.

"Using my sister in order to get to me." Thomas elaborated.

"I'm just being her father." Mr. Norstein replied as he walked off. "Why don't you try being her brother for a while?"

"Give me a break!" Thomas hissed as the father-son pair entered the study. "You weren't around when mother and I were suffering and suddenly you're 'Father Of The Year'?"

The, he and Gaomon gasped when they saw Kurata on the armchair.

"Thomas." The scientist greeted the blond. "Welcome home. I know, you're shocked."

"Kurata!" Thomas hissed.

"I've placed the Professor in charge of Relena's recovery, Thomas." Mr. Norstein told his son.

"How could you?" Thomas demanded.

"Because he wants to see your sister get better, that's how." Kurata replied. "I've handled numerous cases similar to hers."

"What are you to, Kurata?" Thomas demanded.

"I don't know what you mean? I'm simply here to help Relena." Kurata answered. "Of course, I am going to need something from you in exchange. The more you cooperate, the better your sister gets."

"We'll never work with you!" Gaomon retorted.

"Easy Gaomon." Thomas eased his partner.

"You swear that you'll be able to cure Relena?" Thomas asked Kurata.

"Yes of course Thomas." Kurata answered.

"Very well." Thomas replied. "Then let's talk."

* * *

Back in Angel's Bath House…

"Just a little something we whipped up." Sarah remarked as she, Angel and Ami presented a belated lunch for the group.

"I made something for you guys too." Kristy added, presenting her bento box. "See?"

"Don't worry, I supervised her." Ami assured the group at their stunned expressions.

"Well, bottoms up!" Sarah beamed.

"Lunchtime!" everyone chorused as they dug in.

"Hold it!' Marcus stopped everyone.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked. "You have something against food? We're starving."

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Marcus retorted. "Why did my mom and my sister bring food to our secret hideout?"

"Cos I asked them to." Demon replied.

"Besides, they never left." Duncan added.

"You need all the help you can get, Marcus." Kristy noted.

"Do you have any idea of the situation we're in here?" Marcus fumed as Agumon drooled over the food. "We're wanted by every law enforcement agency out there and by remaining here, you're in as much trouble as now as we are!"

"You're aiding and abetting criminals!" he shouted.

"Marcus knows his law, who knew?" Ami remarked amusedly.

"Yes, I know." Sarah smiled at her son. "But, you're my son. And even criminals have to eat."

"Wow Boss!" Agumon remarked, chomping down on his fried egg. "The fried eggs are great! Yummy!"

"Hey! You cheaters. No fair! You started without me." Marcus protested as everyone but he dug in. "There's no way I'll going to let you eat more than me!"

As the sun set, the Damon family headed outside for a talk.

"Now don't be bossy." Kristy told her brother. "You tend to do that."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked his sister. "Ever since Thomas left, I have to be the boss."

"In other words, Thomas isn't here to save you from being a doff." Kristy pointed out.

Sarah just chuckled at her arguing children, before her attention was caught by something. Everyone turned to see BanchoLeomon approaching them.

"BanchoLeomon!" Marcus noted.

"Long time no see, Marcus, Agumon." BanchoLeomon greeted the Damon family.

"Bancho?" Kristy blinked.

* * *

Back in the Norstein villa…

"Do you understand now, Thomas?" Mr. Norstein asked his son. "You must cooperate with Kurata for your sister's sake."

"I know what's at stake, Father." Thomas replied. "But I decide my life."

"You're so selfish!" Mr. Norstein retorted. "I swear if you don't help her, you won't be welcomed in this house anymore!"

"Why don't you just say what you really mean?" Thomas shot back. "This isn't about Relena, you just don't want me to tarnish the precious Norstein reputation."

"What are you getting at?" Mr. Norstein asked.

"You always acted like this!" Thomas fired back. "Even when mother needed your help, all you thought of is you and only you!"

"Now, now, calm down, you two." Kurata intervened. "Play nice."

"Look Thomas." He told the younger Norstein. "Just think about all this for a second would you? Haven't the Data Squad's methods caused more problems than they have solved? Even the very basis of the Data Squad's ideals has been proven misguided. Desperately clinging to them is going to bring more pain and sadness. Do you really want to be responsible for that? And then of course, there's Marcus Damon. He's the main reason why this conflict hasn't been resolved yet."

"I have big plans for you, Thomas." He added. "If you and I simply join forces instead of holding each other back, we can end this war. And then, we can create a better world for everybody."

_That's exactly what Nanami said to me._ Thomas recalled.

"Well then." Kurata turned to the younger Norstein. "Will you help me forge this new world?"

"Tommy?" Relena opened the door as she wheeled herself in. "Want to play a game?"

"Tommy?" she blinked at her brother's stern expression.

"All I even wanted is a peaceful world where my sister can be happy and healthy." Thomas replied. "All right, let's build this new world together."

"Good." Kurata smiled as he shook Thomas' hand. "Now then, there's a little favor that I need to ask of you, partner."

* * *

In Angel's Bath House…

"I see." BanchoLeomon noted after everything was explained. "So, in the end you weren't able to protect ElDradimon.

"No, but this thing is far from over." Marcus remarked. "We're going to get much stronger. Nothing's going to stop us from bringing Kurata down!"

"That's right." Agumon agreed. "And the Digivice Burst has already given us an awesome new weapon."

"The GeoGrey Sword." Marcus added.

"Yeah!" Agumon nodded.

"Listen to me." BanchoLeomon cut in. "There's something very important that I have to tell you both. It's about your Digivice. The new ones are called the Digivice Burst and it has a power far superior than even the GeoGrey Sword. It's called the 'Bust Mode'."

"What does the 'Burst Mode' do?" Marcus asked.

"Besides 'Burst'." Agumon added.

"This isn't something to joke around about! It's a warning." BanchoLeomon rebuked. "Make one mistake and the 'Burst Mode' will destroy you along with your enemy."

_Destroy?_ Marcus echoed mentally.

"That's right." BanchoLeomon added. "I don't want you stumbling into this power, that's why I'm telling you now. But you must never use the 'Burst Mode' for your own safety."

Just then, one of their control panels blinked and Duke responded.

"It's a Digimon signal." He reported. "Looks like Pixiemon and he's really close by."

"Then that means there' still survivors out there from battle." Keenan noted.

"We have to help him." Marcus agreed.

* * *

Once the Data Squad was outside…

"Look, there!" Marcus noted, seeing the fleeing Pixiemon.

"A Gizumon!" Keenan shouted a warning as a Gizumon flew up ahead.

"They're going to send one after Pixiemon!" Yoshi added.

After the group turned a corner, they were shocked to find Pixiemon turned into a digiegg before disintegrating.

"How coldhearted." Marcus spat.

"It's fighting time!" he hollered, punching the extended appendages one of the three Gizumons released at them. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the team agreed.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus called forth Agumon's evolution.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Yoshi summoned her D.N.A Charge.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Keenan called out.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolved to Crowmon!" Peckmon announced as he went up another level.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Ami released her D.N.A Charge.

"Tailmon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!" Tailmon declared as she evolved.

The four Digimon then flew to engage their opponents.

Dodging the laser beams fired at him, ShineGreymon punched through the eye of the Gizumon as Rosemon's whips and Crowmon's attack sliced through the other two.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack at the troop of Gizumons arriving on scene, destroying one of the Gizumons.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon's crystal rain exploded two more.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon released his attack again after the two Mega Digimon dodged the incoming laser beams.

Four Gizumons then attack him from behind.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon's crystal barrage saved ShineGreymon.

"Boss, the GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon informed his partner as he and Ophanimon were then bombarded by the remaining Gizumons' attacks.

"Right!" Marcus replied.

"Come on…" he urged his Digivice Burst. "How do I get to it?"

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon fired her attack.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon unleashed his, the two attacks taking out the Gizumons attacking ShineGreymon and Ophanimon.

"Rosemon, Crowmon, stay back!" Ophanimon warned, the four Digimon dodging another attack from the Gizumons.

"Shining Blast!" ShineGreymon released his attack, taking down the two Gizumons charging him.

"Oh yeah!" Marcus whooped. "Awesome! Show those guys how it's done ShineGreymon!"

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon's attack took care of the one in front of her.

"Thomas." The two fourteen-year-olds turned to see the missing member and Gaomon appear behind them.

"Was about time. Where have you been?" Marcus asked. "We were worried sick about you."

Instead of replying, Thomas took out his Digivice Burst.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Good to see you again, Miragegaogamon." ShineGreymon told his companion. "Let's take down those Gizumons together."

"If this is how you want this, then so be it." Ami growled, already guessing Thomas' intention.

"Ophanimon!" she shouted at her partner. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Ophanimon, Burst Mode!" Ophanimon cried as she turned into her more powerful form.

"Attack now, Miragegaogamon!" Thomas instructed.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied as he charged.

Ophanimon Burst Mode blocked his claws with her Shining Javelin, knocking the wolf back to the ground with a swipe of her weapon.

"What are you doing?" ShineGreymon inquired as Miragegaogamon changed his target, attacking him instead.

"This is no time to be playing around!" he added, taking the fight to the sky.

"I'm not playing around." Miragegaogamon remarked, after he kicked ShineGreymon off and landing a claw in his stomach.

"ShineGreymon, let me handle this." Ophanimon Burst Mode snarled, thrusting her lance at Miragegaogamon and forcing the wolf off the fire Digimon.

"Ophanimon?" ShineGreymon blinked in confusion, never having seen the usually peace-loving Mega so vengeful.

"If you haven't noticed, Lady Ami's darker persona has taken over." Ophanimon Burst Mode gestured down to her partner.

* * *

True to be told, Ami had already told Marcus to step back since it could get really messy. Summoning Sky after Death took over, she retrieved her sealed-off D.N.A Charge and churned her excess Charge into a wind flannel.

Both fourteen-year-old males backed off, not having seen Ami in this form before.

Calmly walking past the shocked Thomas, the blond having blown off his feet by the sheer intensity of her D.N.A Charge, Death then approached her _real _target behind them; a big, bald, mountain of a man.

The man was even taller than Demon at seven feet. And unlike Demon's lean-muscled built, he had the bulging-muscled physique of a bodybuilder. She studied his face, trying to recall where she had seen it before. A scene in The Underground flashed through her mind.

She was waiting for the rest of her family to arrive that night, when the big, bald, brute currently in front of her grabbed one of the young, female servers in the pub. The girl looked to be just about a year or two older than her fourteen years. If she got the facts straight, Duncan had hired the girl because she had nowhere else to go except the streets.

Everyone in the pub had turned a blind eye to the girl's distress, unwilling help and go up against the man they called Bull. They knew Bull had a penchant for young, teenage girls. And he was not above forcefully taking what he wants from them.

She was about to lend her aid when her family arrived. One look from Duncan, and Bull had release the girl. The girl quickly scurried away, while Bull tried to look innocent. Everyone who comes here knows that you can 'get to know' the servers only if they're willing. That's the only stanch rule inside Duncan's pub. Duncan had let that transgression pass with only a dire warning.

But she had caught him harassing the girl again when Duncan and the others were not around, giving the girl some very lecherous comments whenever she passed by him and touching some every inappropriate parts of her body. She had pretty much requested that the girl serve their table only, while Bull was around. The girl had presented her with a grateful and relieved look, and personally thanked her in private. Too bad Bull just moved his sights on a different target. Now, the guy had those licentious eyes of his trained on her.

"Well, I guess Mistress Death has found her _real_ target." Ophanimon Burst Mode remarked.

Thomas then heard Death mutter something about "too many damn bullies in the world" as she passed him. He was clueless as to what brought that on, but he pulled himself back up as he watched in horror when he realized what Death was about to do.

Before he could take a step to stop her, she released the wind funnel she had formed with her D.N.A Charge, the energy blades tearing through Bull's body even before Bull could react, ripping it to shreds and leaving nothing but a bloody pile of flesh and bones on the floor. Death then continued, passing her D.N.A Charged blades through the Gizumons coming at her.

* * *

"Woah!" ShineGreymon was astonished at how powerful the girl was.

"That's exactly why she's called 'Death'." Ophanimon Burst Mode informed the two Mega Digimon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marcus shouted after Death continued on her rampage and the two had gotten over their shock at seeing her mercilessly kill off a human. "Have you lost it, Thomas? Call off Miragegaogamon before someone gets hurt!"

"As long as you're around," Thomas told he as the blond approached. "This war will never end. Marcus, you have to go."

"I what?" Marcus echoed.

"Thomas!" Yoshi gasped as she and Keenan arrived at the scene.

"He's back!" Keenan remarked and the two ran towards the pair.

However, a Gizumon fired its laser beam at them, knocking them off their feet.

"Guess I missed one." Death shrugged indifferently as she unleashed another D.N.A Charged blade at the Gizumon.

"How can you blame me for all of this, Thomas?" Marcus fumed. "I'm on your side. Now, what's gotten into you? Answer me!"

"Then it's fighting time!" he hissed when Thomas remained silent. The blond simply blocked his punch with his hand.

"Just listen." Thomas told the outraged teen. "With Kurata's help, I'll finally be able to create a peaceful world."

"What?" Marcus gasped. "Kurata? No!"

"No way!" he added in shock. "You can't!"

"It's the only logical choice, Marcus." Thomas told him. "I have to do this!"

Pushing Marcus back to break their standstill, the blond then pummeled the other teen the ground.

* * *

Back with the Digimon battle…

ShineGreymon had taken the fight away from the harbor.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack after the two feuding Digimon passed under the bridge, Ophanimon Burst Mode having gone after her partner.

"How can you do this, Miragegaogamon?" ShineGreymon inquired as he dodged the attacks.

"I'm simply following orders." Miragegaogamon replied as the two took the fight higher in the sky.

"I used to respect you, but not more!" ShineGreymon retorted.

"Shining Blast!" he unleashed his attack.

"Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon counterattacked.

"I don't understand this. Why are they fighting each other?" Rosemon inquired as she and Crowmon watched the two Mega Digimon deck it out.

* * *

Back with Marcus and Thomas…

"We can't rely on brute force." Thomas added. "Conflict just leads to more conflict. It doesn't protect or save anyone!"

"Listen!" he grabbed Marcus. "Don't you get it? There's nothing else to be done. Nothing at all! Nothing!"

With that, he landed a punch on Marcus' stomach.

"That's why I came here, Marcus." He added. "To prove that to you."

Kristy arrived just in time to see her brother beaten down.

"But why are Marcus and Thomas fighting?" the younger girl asked. "I thought they were friends."

"Thomas…" Yoshi muttered as she watched the two fight.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"What fun this is." Kurata mused outloud. "Watching those two turn against each other and it's all thanks to me"

* * *

Back with ShineGreymon and Miragegaogamon…

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack at Miragegaogamon.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon countered, causing ShineGreymon to be blown back by the shockwave. Miragegaogamon then appeared before him.

"Gale Claw!" he unleashed his attack straight at ShineGreymon and sending the fire Digimon into the water, the water splashing onto the fallen Marcus.

* * *

Back with the arguing fourteen-year-olds

"All right." Marcus remarked as he stood up. "Enough of this garbage. I'm sick of listening to your traitorous mouth. I don't care what you say. We've done plenty of good. I mean, you seriously don't believe what you're saying, do you?"

"Do you?" he fumed.

"It doesn't really matter, Marcus." Thomas replied. "I've nothing else to say. We're done!"

"No!" Kristy cried as the two punched each other, Thomas' fist hitting its mark while Marcus' missed. The blond then gaped when Marcus hammered him to the ground with a punch.

As his rage took off, Marcus' fist burnt a dark purple D.N.A Charge.

"You've gone too far." The teen growled. "I've forgiven you before, not this time. No more!"

"A new D.N.A Charge?" Thomas was astonished as Miragegaogamon returned.

Answering to his partner's rage, ShineGreymon rose from the water as Marcus' now purple D.N.A Charge flared.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"Something weird is going on." Kurata noted as he watched ShineGreymon evolve into his 'Ruin Mode'.

* * *

Back with the DATS group…

"Is that that 'Burst Mode'?" Yoshi asked.

"Actually, it's the 'Ruin Mode'." Ami supplied, having unleashed Death's wrath on the remaining Gizumons and reverting back to her normal self. "It's a corrupted version of the 'Burst Mode'."

"She's right." BanchoLeomon agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Please don't hurt me! It isn't my fault that Thomas turned against the team! In the next chapter, Kurata shows Thomas and Gaomon the incubating Belphemon and reveals his plan on becoming ruler of both Human and Digital Worlds. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	24. Kurata’s Real Plan

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 goes up. This is Chapter 23. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* Thomas lovers will continue to hate the next chapter, not to mention this one.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Kurata's Real Plan

* * *

"Try to avoid him, Miragegaogamon!" Thomas told his partner, now faced with ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

Miragegaogamon dodged the first attack, only to be slammed down into the water by ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's energy lash.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon emerged from the water, releasing his attack. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode simply blocked the attacks with his shield.

"All those Digimon who made the ultimate sacrifice while fighting side by side with you, you've betrayed every one of them!" Marcus shouted as the two Digimon continued to fight. "You'll pay for desecrating their memories!"

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas gasped when the wolf took a blow from ShineGreymon Ruin Mode and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Sir." Miragegaogamon told his partner as ShineGreymon Ruin Mode charged up his attack. "Stay away."

"Finish them off!" Marcus instructed. "Make them pay!"

"Stop!" Kristy cried as she hugged her brother. "Don't!"

"This isn't like you, Marcus." She begged him. "Thomas is your friend. If you hurt him, you never forgive yourself."

Her plea came too late when ShineGreymon Ruin Mode clashed into Miragegaogamon and Thomas.

"I believe it's wiser to retreat." Ami advised, as Ophanimon carried Thomas off and Miragegaogamon rolled out of the way. Meanwhile, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's attack razed the city to the ground.

"You… aren't mad?" Thomas was surprised.

"What? You think I was aiming for you back then?" Ami raised a surprised eyebrow. "That guy I took out was Bull; I met him in the Underground, sexually harassing the female servers. Dare-nii informed me that Kurata sent him here to keep an eye on you, to make sure you do your job."

"In other words," she grinned. "I saved you from being busted. By the way, great acting back there. You should try for an Oscar."

"Ha, ha." Thomas remarked sarcastically.

"Besides, knowing you like I do Peacock, you have your reasons for doing this." Ami told him. "And the only reason I can think of on why you would is because of one person."

"It's Relena, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

"Figures." She smiled when Thomas remained silent.

After having Thomas get on Miragegaogamon, the two Mega Digimon turned to escape from the out of control ShineGreymon.

* * *

"What is ShineGreymon doing?" Marcus inquired when he saw ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's attack ravage the harbor.

"BanchoLeomon?" he blinked and the golden lion appeared before him.

"He's running amok. I warned you about the dangers of using the 'Burst Mode' and now ShineGreymon cannot control his own power." BanchoLeomon explained.

"'Burst Mode'?" Marcus echoed.

* * *

"Quick, back into the Digivice." Thomas told his partner after they had landed, recalling Miragegaogamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's power went out of control as he fired streams of his corrupted power at the Gizumons around him, destroying them.

* * *

"Damn, looks like we have to do some damage control." Ami remarked on Ophanimon's shoulder as she watched ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's rampage.

"Guys, we have a situation here." She informed her surrogate family through her communicator.

"What is it, D?" Duke asked.

"'Burst Mode' gone berserk." Ami replied simply.

"Damn! Who?" Dare cursed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ami questioned.

"Right, stupid question." Dare replied. "I'm sending Angel over."

"I strongly suggest you get the hell out of here." Ami advised the blond on the ground.

"Agreed." Thomas nodded and he took off.

"Thomas!" Yoshi called out after the blond, only to have one of ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's attacks clash onto the ground before her.

* * *

"ShineGreymon, stop attacking!" Marcus shouted at his partner. "Come back down!"

"Forget it." BanchoLeomon told him. "Once the 'Burst Mode' is been corrupted like this, there's nothing that can be done. You'll have to wait until he self-destructs."

"No…" Marcus gasped.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"I think maybe this is a good time for us to leave as well." Kurata noted.

* * *

Back at the harbor…

"BanchoLeomon." Marcus turned to the lion. "Please watch my sister."

"Marcus!" Kristy called out as her brother took off.

"Stop it ShineGreymon!" Marcus shouted at his partner. "That's enough! Just cut it out! That's an order!"

"Please stop!" he pleaded. "I'm begging you!"

His remorseful tears dripped down to his Digivice, causing it to glow.

ShineGreymon Ruin Mode started yelling in pain as Marcus' regret overtook him.

"What's happening to him?" Marcus asked, seeing the wincing ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" came Seraphimon's purifying attack.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon's cleansing light removed the rest of ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's corruption and returning ShineGreymon into a digiegg. Ami caught the egg within her arms as Ophanimon flew underneath it.

"I do believe this belongs to you." She told Marcus, handing the egg over to its owner as she stepped down from Ophanimon's hands and recalling her partner into her Digivice.

"ShineGreymon?" Marcus muttered at the egg in his arms. "What have I done?"

"NO!" he yelled out.

* * *

Back in Angel's Bath House…

Marcus was looking at Agumon's digiegg.

"Why did he turn back into a digiegg?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe he used up all of his Digital energy after his battle with Miragegaogamon." Miki suggested.

"There's an easier explanation." Angel cut in. "Ames and I have Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's attacks purify ShineGreymon's corrupted DigiSoul and hereby returning Agumon into a digiegg. "

"Hey, how long does it take for a digiegg to hatch anyway?" Kristy asked.

"Nobody knows for sure." Lalamon replied. "It could take a day, or a week, or even maybe a year. Sometimes, it never hatches."

"That's not going to happen!" Marcus retorted. "He's going to hatch any minute now! You'll see!"

"But even he does hatch; you should know that he won't retain any of his previous memories." BanchoLeomon entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus demanded.

"Be prepared Marcus." BanchoLeomon advised. "After his rebirth, Agumon probably won't even remember your name. If you plan on continuing this fight with Kurata, you're going to have to do it without Agumon's help. I'm sorry Marcus."

"If only Thomas was around, we could use him at a time like this." Megumi noted.

"That jerk!" Marcus retorted angrily. "I don't ever want to hear his name mentioned around here again."

"Marcus!" Sarah chided.

* * *

Back with Thomas…

Having arrived back at Kurata's lab, Thomas and Gaomon exited from their ride.

"Gaomon." Thomas turned to his injured partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little banged up." Gaomon replied. "But I should be fine, sir. Don't worry."

As they entered the building, Keenan and Falcomon peered out from behind the sedan.

* * *

In Kurata's office…

"Thomas." Kurata greeted the blond. "I'm glad to see that you're able to make it back safely." Before sneezing in the presence of Gaomon.

"Excuse me." He remarked after sneezing. "I see you brought your puppy with you."

"I've told you I'm not a dog!" Gaomon retorted.

"Well, whatever you are, I'm allergic." Kurata commented as Keenan and Falcomon listened in from the air vaunt. "Anyway, I'm quite surprised to see you two deck it out. I didn't think that ShineGreymon have that sort of power hidden within himself."

"Actually Professor." Thomas corrected. "It's very likely that power was not emitting from ShineGreymon."

"Oh?" Kurata inquired.

Looking at his Digivice, Thomas added, "This new Digivice must have increased Marcus Damon's D.N.A Charge to an explosive level. If I experiment on this Digivice, perhaps I could harness that power to allow Miragegaogamon to beat ShineGreymon."

"I don't think ShineGreymon would be giving us anymore trouble." Kurata pointed out. "After your battle, ShineGreymon turned back into a digiegg."

"What?" Thomas gasped.

"And I don't know why." Kurata added. "But frankly, I don't really care, because the important thing is, he's not around any longer to meddle with my plans."

"Which are what?" Thomas asked.

"Let me give you the full tour." Kurata offered.

* * *

In Kurata's underground lab later…

"What is that?" Thomas asked, looking at the incubating Belphemon in the test tube.

"Allow me to introduce you to Belphemon: Sleep Mode." Kurata remarked. "He's a powerful Mega level Digimon. Belphemon can be so cute when he's in sleep mod, but I assure you, Thomas, his 'Rage Mode' is much more terrifying. I brought him back with me from my second trip to the Digital World sometime ago. I found him there, deep within some ancient ruins. The hieroglyphs told a story of how Belphemon awakens from his slumber every one thousand years to wreck havoc and destruction. In the end, he was defeated by that blasted Lilith girl, his digiegg sealed up in a box with her seal. But, I knew just what to do with such unlimited potential power. I brought it back with me and begun to nurture it. Soon, my doubts turned to convictions. I'm now positive that Belphemon is the most powerful weapon that this world or any other world has ever known."

"I see." Thomas noted, realizing what Kurata meant. "I finally understand now why you put some much effort into destroying Digimon, so you could gather up all their life force energy."

"I needed that energy to awaken Belphemon." Kurata added. "And thanks to the destruction of ElDradimon, I finally have enough."

"So, your plan is to annihilate the Digital World." Thomas concluded.

"Well, that's what I had in mind at first." Kurata corrected. "But not anymore. Now that I have the unlimited power of Belphemon at my disposal, the obliteration of the Digital World is far too small a goal. Considering my new position, I've decided to take over the Human World and keep the Digital World around as my backyard. This way, I'll be King of both Worlds! And if I get tired of those dirty little Digimon, I can always destroy the Digital World whenever I want to; especially after I've gotten my hands on that crystal that blasted Lilith girl has, I can revive the Digital World with that power and destroy it again whenever I please!"

"Excellent plan." Thomas noted.

"Yeah!" Kurata agreed.

"You never get away with it Kurata!" Keenan shouted, coming down at the scientist with his boomerang.

"Gaomon!" Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied.

"Double Backhand!" he attacked Keenan.

"No get in my way!" Keenan retorted.

"Keenan!" Falcomon jumped in to save his partner.

"Ninja Blade!" he fired his attack at the leaping Gaomon.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" he unleashed his smoke when his blades missed Gaomon.

"Gaomon!" Thomas called out, seeing his partner engulfed in Falcomon's smoke.

Gaomon landed beside him after Falcomon escaped with Keenan.

"Intruder alert!" Kurata pressed the emergency button. "Do not let them get away!"

Thomas and Gaomon nodded at each other and went off after Keenan.

* * *

"We have to tell the others about what Kurata is planning to do." Peckmon told his partner as they fled. "We can't let him wake up Belphemon."

"Hurry Peckmon, Gizumon are following us." Keenan remarked.

"Hang on." Peckmon added, dodging the Gizumons' laser beams.

"We'll handle this." Thomas told Kurata once they arrived on the battlefield after Gaomon exited. "Call off your Gizumons so they don't get in our way."

"How do I know I can fully count on you, Thomas?" Kurata asked.

"Because I know as well as you do that we can't let him escape after what he saw." Thomas replied. "Trust me."

"Ready Gaomon?" he called out to his partner. "D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Keenan." Peckmon told his partner, as Miragegaogamon blocked his path.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Keenan called forth Peckmon's next level.

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!" Peckmon announced as he evolved.

"Are you really turning against us, Miragegaogamon?" Crowmon asked the Mega Digimon.

"I'm simply following Thomas' orders." Miragegaogamon replied.

"And I'm simply doing my fucking duty!" Ami retorted as she arrived to the scene with Ophanimon Burst Mode.

* * *

Back in Angel's Bath House…

"Haven't you four found anything yet?" Marcus scolded the four adults working on the computers.

"Calm down." Miki told him.

"This is a much older computer. It doesn't have half the speed the one at HQ had." Megumi added.

"Where's Yushima disappeared to?" Yoshi asked. "Maybe he switched sides like Thomas."

"I'm picking up a Digimon signal." Lalamon informed her. "One is Crowmon, the other is Ophanimon and the third is Miragegaogamon!"

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked.

"Please don't tell me Keenan, Ami and Thomas are fighting." Kristy begged.

"Sorry, it's them." Lalamon replied.

"We have to help them." Megumi told the group.

"Keenan is no match for Thomas." Miki added. "And since Thomas is _still _Ami's boyfriend, I don't think she would attack him."

"No one leaves!" BanchoLeomon interjected.

"But BanchoLeomon." Yoshi blinked at the golden lion. "Keenan and Ami need us."

"Right, so out of my way!" Marcus retorted.

"Haven't you hears a single thing I've been saying?" BanchoLeomon rebuked. "What can you hope to accomplish without your Digimon partner?"

"I don't need Agumon to take care of Thomas." Marcus replied. "All I need are my two bare hands!"

"Did you not hear ShineGreymon screaming? Did you not hear his pain?" BanchoLeomon inquired.

"I did and that's why I'm going." Marcus replied.

"Then stay." BanchoLeomon advised. "Because the reason for his pain was that he lost control of the 'Burst Mode' because you lost control of your emotions. Because your D.N.A Charge was channeled into such an angry and spiteful vengeance-filled level, ShineGreymon begun to lose control of his own emotions."

"It's all my fault." Marcus realized. "I was the one who caused him to go into the 'Bust Mode' in the first place and I'm the one responsible for turning him back into a digiegg."

"I warned you of the dangers." BanchoLeomon reminded him. "Yet you still fell prey to your own emotions and now unfortunately, your friend must pay for your selfishness."

"It's my fault, mine alone." Marcus remarked before the ground shook.

* * *

Up top, Crowmon crashed into a building as a result of Miragegaogamon's attack as Keenan leapt off his partner.

"Leave Crowmon alone!" Keenan shouted.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas called. "Focus on Keenan instead."

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

"Keenan, watch out!" Crowmon warned, as Miragegaogamon dived towards the child.

Grabbing him by his claws, he flew off before Miragegaogamon's claw hit.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack at Crowmon, only to have Ophanimon Burst Mode block the attack with her 'Beauty's Golden Shield'.

"Crowmon, get Keenan out of here. We'll take over from here!" Ami told the bird on Ophanimon Burst Mode's shoulder as she and Ophanimon Burst Mode moved in between Miragegaogamon and Crowmon.

"Right." Crowmon nodded and took off.

"How can you turn on your friends like this?" Ophanimon Burst Mode asked the blue wolf.

"Thomas is the only friend I care about." Miragegaogamon replied. "I must do what he says."

"In that case," Ami replied. "I have nothing to say. Unfortunately for you, I'm no Marcus. I'm actually pretty good at avoiding my own feelings. Otherwise, I'll be sick of what I'm about to say."

"Ophanimon, finish this." she instructed coldly. "Turn him into a digiegg if you have to."

"Understood." Ophanimon Burst Mode replied.

* * *

Back in Angel's Bath House…

'I can't let Keenan down." Marcus told BanchoLeomon. "I have to go out there and help him."

"You still don't understand, do you?" BanchoLeomon inquired.

"I get it." Marcus replied. "Because of my jump-in-first-head style, Agumon has turned back into a digiegg. But we still have a fight to finish and I just can't stand by and watch as Thomas and Kurata take down what's left of DATS!"

"Don't you give me that face!" he retorted, seeing BanchoLeomon's disapproving glance. "And don't you look down on me!"

"Marcus!" Sarah chided.

"No more fighting!" Kristy pleaded.

BanchoLeomon merely blocked Marcus' outraged fist with his hand.

"What?" Marcus demanded.

"Your fighting stance stinks." BanchoLeomon remarked. "You certainly didn't inherit it from your father, that's for sure."

"You knew him?" Marcus asked. "My dad?"

"Your father's moral character and fighting stance were unsurpassed amongst humans." BanchoLeomon informed him. "You cannot begin to compare yourself to him in any way whatsoever. Look at you; how he managed to produce an offspring like you will be a mystery to me forever."

"I'm not... that bad." Marcus protested.

"Yes, you are." BanchoLeomon corrected, releasing his grip.

"He knew Spencer." Sarah muttered after BanchoLeomon exited.

* * *

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon Burst Mode fired her crystals at Miragegaogamon, sending him crashing onto the road.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas rushed to his partner's side.

"Sir, stay away!" Miragegaogamon told him. "They are serious about this."

"No!" Thomas gasped when Ophanimon Burst Mode unleashed her 'Eden's Javelin' attack on the wolf, not giving him any respite.

"My armor…" Miragegaogamon gaped in shock when his armguard cracked under the intense barrage, having been wounded before by ShineGreymon Ruin Mode's previous attacks.

"If Thomas' your only friend, then what am I to you?" Ophanimon Burst Mode screamed as she dived, stabbing the wolf's wound with her lance.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas shouted in horror when Miragegaogamon howled in pain, devolving back into Gaomon in a burst of light.

"Whether or not to finish him is up to you." Ami told her partner.

Ophanimon Burst Mode nodded, lowering her 'Shining Javelin'.

"I understand." Ami noted, realizing what she meant.

"Tailmon _did_ love you, you know." She told the rookie Digimon before Ophanimon Burst Mode flew back to Angel's Bath House.

"Gaomon…" Thomas picked up his devolved partner after the battle.

"I'm fine sir." Gaomon assured him.

"But I guess," he added, looking at Ophanimon Burst Mode's back. "We both betrayed the women we love."

* * *

Back in Kurata's lab…

"Welcome back." Kurata greeted the duo. "Nice job, considering you had to go up against the girl you love. The rage of women can be terrifying. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I suppose all my plans will go much smoother now that ShineGreymon is completely out of the way for good."

"Yes." Thomas agreed. "And my sister will finally get the cure she needs to lead a healthy life in a peaceful world."

"Well said Thomas. Well said." Kurata turned to him. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started on creating that new world together right now."

* * *

In Relena's hospital bed…

The younger Norstein was reading a book on her bed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Relena told her guest.

"Check-up time." Yushima told her, as he and Kamemon entered, dressed as doctors.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, I can't believe I typed this, considering how much I loved my Thomas/Ami pairing. I hope you guys got the implied Gaomon/Tailmon pairing I placed in this chapter. In the next chapter, Kurata awakens Belphemon who then proceeds to destroy the city. Meanwhile, Thomas double-crosses Kurata and hurries to the battlefield as Ami retrieves a certain something so that she could seal Belphemon off for good. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	25. Awaken Belphemon!

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 goes up. This is Chapter 24. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* Thomas lovers will continue to hate this chapter, the first half anyway.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Awaken Belphemon!

* * *

Back in Kurata's lab…

"Ah, Thomas." Kurata turned to the teen. "Is it completed yet?"

Thomas nodded and opened the suitcase, "The Digimon control you asked for. Now you'll be able to command Belphemon as you wish."

"Excellent craftsmanship." Kurata noted, admiring his new controller. "I must say since you joined forces with me, my plans are moving forward faster than I anticipated they would. Thank you."

Thomas took Kurata's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'm the one who should be thankful. Afterall, you're going to save my baby sister." Thomas remarked.

"Your promise to me saved her." Kurata corrected. "Relena's lucky to have you in her life.

"And me." He added before bursting out in laughter.

"Right." Thomas replied. "So you still think she can be cured?"

"Huh?" Kurata blinked. "Oh yeah. Of course, but we have some time before Relena's operation is scheduled. Why don't we take Belphemon out for a test drive?"

"Perfect." He noted after pressing a button on his new controller and awakening Belphemon as he had hoped. "Soon the world will fall on it's knees before me when they learn of my new power."

Engrossed in his victory, he did not noticed Thomas pressing a button on the side of his watch.

* * *

Back in the hospital…

Yushima and Kamemon were wheeling Relena away.

"So, you guys work with Tommy?" Relena asked, a bouquet of blue lilies in her arms. "Are you his friends?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that." Yushima replied.

"Are you sure that he wants to see me right now?" Relena inquired. "I mean my surgery is scheduled for today and Tommy told me not to leave my room until he comes to get me."

"He was busy, so he sent me instead." Yushima quickly fabricated a reason. "Besides, you want to see your 'Blue-Lily Onee-chan, don't you?"

"The onee-chan who sends me all those blue lilies?" Relena beamed. "She's here?"

"Yes." Yushima nodded.

"Oh dear." He blinked when he spotted some guards turning the corner. Hurriedly, he wheeled Relena into an empty storage room overseeing the surgery room.

"What's this?" he peered out of the window.

"Wow, look at all those cute Digimon." Relena gushed.

"Criminal." Yushima remarked.

At Relena's look, he corrected himself, "It's so cute it's criminal."

_So by surgery, Kurata means fusing her with a Digimon._ He mused.

"Do you see anything interesting, Mr. Yushima?" Thomas suddenly asked, appearing at the door.

"Tommy!" Relena beamed.

"Relena, get away from that man." Thomas instructed.

"But, he said 'Blue-Lily Onee-chan' is here." Relena was confused.

* * *

Back in Angel's Bath House…

"We have to stop Kurata. He going to wake up Belphemon!" Keenan told the assembled group, a cup of steaming chocolate in front of him.

"Belphemon?" Marcus echoed. "What's that?"

"He legendary Digimon from long time ago." Keenan explained. "He and six others almost destroy whole Digital World once."

"That thing…" Falcomon added. "Must never be awoken or we're all done for."

"Kurata going to use Belphemon to take over both Digital and Human World too." Keenan continued.

"The news keeps going from ad to worse." Yoshi noted.

"Kurata…" Marcus hissed. "I'm so fed up with that guy. We've got to stop him."

* * *

Back with Yushima…

After having Kamemon returned to his Digivice, Thomas then had Yushima arrested.

"Form now on, I have to keep a closer eye on you too." The blond told the turtle.

"I'm confused." Relena noted. "Tommy."

"I know." Thomas turned to his sister. "Don't you worry, I'll always protect you, Relena."

"I thought you had betrayed your friends because your sister had been captured by Kurata and you were forced to switch." Yushima remarked, after Relena was out of earshot.

"How absurd." Thomas retorted. "In fact, this is my choice and I'm getting something in return for myself out of it."

"Something in return?" Yushima echoed.

"Professor Kurata is going to cure my sister for me." Thomas replied. "Furthermore, he's giving me enough intellectual challenges that my genius is finally somewhat satisfied. Frankly, I always felt underutilized at DATS and I was too good for them."

"You think Kurata's just going to cure her?" Yushima shot back. "Well, did you know this surgery he was planning is going to fuse your sister with a Digimon, turning her into one of those Bi-Hybrids freaks of his?"

"That's enough!" Mr. Norstein cut in. "That surgery is the only way to cure her. Who are you to interfere with my daughter's health?"

"Who am I?" Yushima retorted. "I'm the one who will make sure your actions don't go unpunished!"

"I'm her father. What do you expect me to do? Just stand around and wait for her to shrivel away when there's hope to save her life like the consequences? I don't care what she turns into, just so long as she stays alive." Mr. Norstein remarked.

"What about you, Thomas?" Yushima turned to the younger Norstein. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am." Thomas replied.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

"We're picking up a Digimon signal." Duke reported.

Everyone else gasped when Belphemon Sleep Mode appeared onscreen, floating above the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"Now Belphemon." He told the Digimon. "It's show time. Let the world see your attack! Unleash your 'Lampranthus!'"

At his command, Belphemon Sleep Mode released a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path.

"Eternal Nightmare!" Kurata added.

At that, Belphemon Sleep Mode yawned and released a powerful wave of destruction.

* * *

In the National Security Building…

"We're under attack!" one of Hashima's men reported.

"Yes Mr. President." Hashima assured the President over the phone. "Of course sir, we're taking measures to alleviate the situation."

"Where is Kurata?" he demanded after replacing the phone. "How come we haven't gotten through to him yet? Get him on the phone!"

"Director Hashima." Kurata remarked, appearing on the screen.

"Kurata!" Hashima turned to him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy holding my newest ultimate weapon." Kurata replied. "I assume you already have the chance to see the power of Belphemon in action. Quite impressive, isn't it?"

"What did you say?" Hashima inquired.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

"Kurata!" Marcus fumed, seeing the scientist on the computer screen.

* * *

Back in Kurata's lab…

"You?" Hashima demanded on his end. "Are you the one controlling that Digimon?"

"Is that so unbelievable an idea for you to fathom?" Kurata asked.

"Alright, just what are you after" Hashima inquired.

"You want a straightforward kind of answer huh?" Kurata noted. "In that case, I'll stop beating around the bush and tell you flat-out. I want world domination. Afterall, I am the one who protected the world from those blood-thirsty Digimon. Therefore, I'm the best suited to rule the world as the new King."

"New King?" Hashima echoed in shock on his end.

"Please notify the proper authorities for every nation around the world. They are to relinquish their power, dismantle their entire military and turn over all sovereignty to me." Kurata requested. "Now, for those who oppose my demands, they will be totally wiped out the face of the planet by Belphemon. And if you don't believe me, just know that this little display is only a fraction of what Belphemon is capable of."

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

"It's now up to us, guys." Yoshi told the group after Kurata cut off his connection as le laughed manically. "The Government can't do anything to stop Kurata and we're the only ones who can defeat Belphemon."

"Yoshi's right." Megumi agreed. "After all we've been through, we can't let Kurata get away with this."

"Me fight with you guys." Keenan added.

"Marcus, you stay here and man the ports." Megumi requested as everyone else, minus Sarah and Kristy took off.

"Hey, you can't fight without me!" Marcus protested.

"Think for a minute Marcus." Miki pointed out. "How are you going to fight without your Digimon partner?"

"But I…" Marcus started.

"Besides," Lalamon put in. "We need someone around in case Agumon's digiegg hatches and we don't know when that will be."

"So be sensible Marcus and stay here." Yoshi added.

"Sensible?" Marcus echoed.

* * *

Back with Yushima…

The former General-Commander of DATS was ramping his body against the locked door.

"All these doesn't hurt my shoulder." He noted. "And you go. I can't believe that Thomas. Does he really want his sister to be half-Digimon?"

* * *

Down in the operating theatre…

Thomas was preparing for surgery.

"Hey Tommy." Relena looked at her brother. "After I'm all cured, I want to challenge you to a race. And Gaomon too."

"Yeah." Thomas took her hand. "And you'll win."

Relena smiled before she was placed under anesthetic.

Thomas looked at his watch, bidding his time.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the remaining DATS group…

The fractured team was rushing towards the battlefield.

"Prepare to fight!" Yoshi shouted, removing her helmet.

"Yeah!" the Digimon chorused.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Yoshi called forth her D.N. Charge.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Keenan called forth Falcomon's evolution.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon!" Peckmon declared as he went up another level.

"Pawnchessmon, realize!" Miki and Megumi chorused.

"Gomamon, realize!" Duke instructed.

"Gabumon, realize!" Dare told his partner.

"Veemon, realize!" Duncan ordered.

"Patamon, realize!" Angel called out.

"DemiDevimon, realize!" Demon ordered.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the five adults chorused after their partners materialized.

"Gomamon double warp digivolve to Marineangemon." Gomamon announced as he evolved.

"Gabumon double warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon." Gabumon declared as he evolved.

"Veemon double warp digivolve to Goldramon." Veemon announced as he evolved.

"Patamon double warp digivolve to Seraphimon." Patamon declared as she evolved.

"DemiDevimon double warp digivolve to MaloMyotismon." DemiDevimon announced as he evolved.

* * *

In Kurata's lab…

"Fresh meat." Kurata mused outloud.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"No more watching from afar." Megumi remarked.

"It's time to show the world that our Digimon can reach the Ultimate level too." Miki agreed.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" the two operatives chorused.

"Pawnchessmon warp digivolve to Rockchessmon." Megumi declared as her partner evolved.

"Pawnchessmon warp digivolve to Bishopchessmon." Miki announced as her partner evolved.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"I love a good game of chess to pass the time." Kurata joked. "Knock all their pieces over, Belphemon."

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

At his command, Belphemon Sleep Mode released his 'Lampranthus' attack and forcing the Digimon to dodge the attack.

"Keep your guard up, everyone." Yoshi warned.

"We're not going down that easily!" Rosemon retorted as she, Rockchessmon, Bishopchessmon and Crowmon headed towards Belphemon Sleep Mode. The remaining five Mega Digimon stayed back to guard the humans.

"Now, Rook Gattling!" Megumi shouted.

"Bishop Laser!" Miki added.

At that, the two Puppet Digimon fired their attacks at Belphemon Sleep Mode.

"Go Crowmon!" Keenan yelled when the two Digimon's attacks proved useless.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon released his attack, without even fazing Belphemon Sleep Mode.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon unleashed her attack, her whip bouncing off Belphemon Sleep Mode's armor.

"It has no effect one him." The Mega Digimon was stunned.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

The scientist was laughing at the futile attempts.

"The power generated from the Digivices that Spencer Damon created are useless." He mocked. "But really now, what can you expect from machines made by such a sub-standard scientist like my old employer?"

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

Belphemon Sleep Mode then released his 'Eternal Nightmare' attack, causing the battling Digimon to fly back.

"Rockchessmon!" Megumi gasped.

"Bishopchessmon!" Miki was shocked.

"Crowmon!" Keenan called out to his fallen partner.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi looked at her partner.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"With ShineGreymon out of the way and Miragegaogamon on my side, they're useless against me!" Kurata scoffed. "Nothing can stop me now!"

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

"Come on Agumon." Marcus begged the digiegg. "I need you. When are you going to wake up? Okay, I admit I wasn't considering your feelings when I got real angry with Thomas back at our last fight. I apologize already, okay? I mean everyone loses control every once in a while. It just seems to happen to me more than it does most people. But still, I didn't mean to corrupt the 'Burst Mode' and turn you back into a digiegg. I would never hurt you on purpose. And if you think you've got it bad, well believe me, I'm the one who's hurting now. It hurts not being able to do anything. And especially, when everyone else is trying so hard to fight. I bet you feel the same way, don't you pal?"

* * *

Back in the surgery theater…

Thomas was waiting for his chance.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Rosemon, are you guys okay?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, but there's no way for us to get close enough to Belphemon." Rosemon replied.

"I've heard of his legend." Crowmon added. "But I never imagined he was this strong. Now I know why it took Lady Lilith and the Olympus Twelve just to bring him down."

Just then, Hashima had sent his military choppers into the battlefield.

"Those are…" Yoshi blinked. "Helicopters from National Security Council."

* * *

Back with Kurata…

The scientist blinked in confusion when Hashima ordered his troops.

"Target locked in." one of Hashima's men reported.

"Attack!" Hashima gave the order.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

At Hashima's command, the military helicopters fired their missiles as everyone looked on when the missiles clashed into Belphemon Sleep Mode, only to find that the Demon Lord was unharmed after the smoke died down.

"Oh no!" Hashima gasped.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"I take it that this means you're refusing to meet my demands." Kurata noted.

* * *

Back in the operation theater…

Thomas watched as one of the surgeons inputted the code to unlock the metal necklace on Relena's neck.

"Gaomon, move in!" Thomas instructed once the necklace was removed.

"Yes sir!" Gaomon replied, grabbing the necklace and tossing it into one of the test cylinders containing Digimon as Thomas took out the surgeons.

"Thomas!" Yushima gasped from above.

"This operation was a success!" Thomas declared, pressing a button on the side of his watch and activating the mini-bomb he implanted into the controller he gave Kurata.

"What?" the scientist was surprised when the controller on his ear fizzled and dropped off.

* * *

On the battlefield…

"It stopped." Yoshi noted as Belphemon Sleep Mode paused in its tracks.

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"What is going on around here?" Kurata wondered as he picked up his destroyed controller.

"Surprise." Thomas informed him over the intercom.

"Thomas." Kurata looked at the blond. "I'm having a slight emergency. The control device you made for me has suddenly exploded."

"There's actually a very simple explanation for that." Thomas told him. "I secretly built in a small charge and set it for a precise time."

"What?" Kurata was shocked.

"You won't be able to control Belphemon anymore." Thomas retorted. "All of your plans end here and now!"

"Why I…" Kurata fumed. "You…"

"So, you were pretending the whole time." Yushima noted after Thomas turned off the intercom as Gaomon handed him his Digivice back. "Exactly as I thought."

"Just as I put a charge in Kurata's device, he had one in Relena's necklace." Thomas remarked. "It was his safety valve to control me if I ever changed my mind. I had to wait for them to take it off during surgery which is why I had to bide my time and earn Kurata's trust."

"And I can hear Thomas' heart break every time he kissed up to that evil Kurata." Gaomon added. "That's why despite what it looked like to the others, I followed his commands because I knew this time would come."

"Now I see why Ami still believed in you when everyone else didn't." Yushima noted. "Well, her exact words were 'If you love somebody with all your heart, you'll believe him till the end, no matter what.' The both of you really are something else."

"Ames?" Thomas was astonished. "She actually… and all that I've done…"

"Thomas." Mr. Norstein stormed into the operating theater. "What is the meaning of this? Don't you realize that surgery was your sister's last chance of survival?"

"You're wrong." Thomas corrected. "I will cure her."

"I won't give up." He added, noticing his father's confused expression. "I will find a cure."

"Hundreds of doctors have examined Relena and still couldn't cure your sister." Mr. Norstein reminded his son. "Just what makes you think you can do it? What makes you so arrogant?"

"Why did you think I studied medicine?" Thomas shot back. "So, I could cure her one day."

"Yushima." He turned to the former Commander-General. "Could you do me a favor? Watch my sister."

"No problem." Yushima replied.

"Let's go Gaomon." Thomas then told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied and followed Thomas out.

"Don't you worry." Yushima assured Mr. Norstein. "Thomas will find a cure and it won't require turning your daughter into a monster."

* * *

Back with Kurata…

"Thomas H. Norstein, how dare you betray me?" Kurata fumed. "You little brat."

"He thinks it's all over." He mused. "Well then, he's a fool to assume I won't have a backup plan."

"If I can't control Belphemon from a safe distance, then I'll just have to control him dangerously from within." He added, inputting his programs. Stepping into his Digital Chamber, he turned himself into data before infusing himself into Belphemon.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"What's that?" Yoshi inquired after Kurata fused himself with Belphemon and the alarm clock kept within the Demon Lord's chains started ringing. Then, the chains snapped as Belphemon Sleep Mode turned into his more vicious Belphemon Rage Mode.

Awakened now, Belphemon Rage Mode unleashed its wrath on the combatants on the ground. The sheer force of the gale blew the National Security Council helicopters away.

"Alert! All units retreat! All units retreat! Land safely!" the squadron leader told his team.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

The lights suddenly went off.

"Blackout." Marcus noted. "What's going on out there?"

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

Belphemon Rage Mode landed in front of the combatants.

"From Sleep Mode to Rage Mode," Kurata's voice sounded from within Belphemon. "This is the true form of the Mega level Belphemon. He possesses the same attacks but will now wield them with great vengeance and furious anger!"

As Belphemon Rage Mode opened its blood red eyes, Kurata added, "I will take no prisoners. Everything in my path will be destroyed."

"That sounds like Kurata." Yoshi noted as she climbed out from the debris.

"How that possible?" Keenan asked as he removed himself from the wreckage.

"He couldn't have fused with Belphemon, could he?" Crowmon surmised.

"We'll be in big trouble if he did." Megumi noted as Duke pulled her up.

"We're already in big trouble." Miki added as Dare helped her up.

With a scream, Belphemon Rage Mode unleashed his 'Gift of Darkness' attack on the combatants on the ground only to have Crowmon fly up into the sky to avoid the attack, taking the humans with him.

"No…" Thomas gaped when he saw the attack from the chopper. "I didn't think Kurata was actually capable of taking it this far. We have to stop him Gaomon."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon responded and the two jumped off the helicopter.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas called forth Gaomon's evolution.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Thomas H. Norstein…" Kurata hissed from within Belphemon Rage Mode when Miragegaogamon landed, Thomas landing on the Mega Digimon's shoulder.

"Let's end this battle once and for all." Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

Marcus was furiously typing away on the computers.

"I can't get any information about what's going on!" he fumed. "I can't take anymore of this! I got to go out there!"

"Marcus, don't." Kristy pleaded.

"Look Kristy, Mom." Marcus told his family. "Agumon and I are the only ones still in here while everyone else is out there in the frontline fighting their hearts out and the thing that gets me the most is that I have no idea if my friends are winning or losing! I don't know what trouble is waiting for me once I get out there, but I have to try to help."

"I know, son." Sarah replied. "Go ahead."

"Thanks Mom." Marcus beamed.

"Okay Agumon." He turned to Agumon's digiegg. "It's fighting time again! We're on our way!"

Tying Agumon's digiegg with a cloth on his back, the two hurried to the battlefield.

"Hang in there guys." He remarked. "I'm comin'! This fight's not over yet!"

* * *

While all these were happening, somewhere quite far from the battlefield…

Having left Ophanimon outside of the Elemental Site where the statues of the Sovereigns were housed, Lilith entered the sanctified plaza alone where a statue of Fanglongmon, the creator of the Four Sovereigns rested. The figurines of the four Sovereigns stood in the directions they represented.

Within the pillar where Fanlongmon's statue stood was the Sacred Flask; a large ornamental white vase with handles on each side and topped by a similarly white cap. Golden trimmings decorated the flask's outline. Right in the middle of the vase's stomach was a shiny pinkish red heart.

As she walked towards the flask, the seemingly empty armors on either side of the corridor started to move, following her.

When she reached before Fanlongmon's state, she tapped the bird-shaped symbol of her staff on the vase's cap and the Sacred Flask glowed a soft golden light before disappearing into her staff, leaving behind a shimmering golden outline.

The armored warriors had knelt before her after she retrieved the Sacred Flask.

"We, the Ancient Guardians, have watched over the Sacred Flask from the moment you've placed it in the Sovereigns' care, Lady Lilith." The leader of the armored warriors reported. "Now that you have returned to reclaim the Flask, our duty has been accomplished. I beseech you to relinquish us from our obligations."

"I understand." Lilith nodded, tilting the bird-shaped symbol of her staff towards the armored warriors' leader's helmet. The symbol then flashed a holy light and black smoke emitted from the cracks of the armors the warriors wore before the armors clattered to the stone ground.

With the Sacred Flask retrieved, Lilith returned to Ophanimon's side and the Celestial Digimon took off towards the battlefield.

* * *

SailorStar9 Rejoice folks, Thomas's back. In the next chapter, Agumon's digiegg finally hatches. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	26. The Battle With Belphemon!

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 goes up. This is Chapter 25. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: The Battle With Belphemon!

* * *

"Kurata!" Marcus hissed when he saw the destruction Belphemon caused. "What have you done!?"

"Agumon." He pleaded with the digiegg as he ran towards the battlefield. "It looks like we may be too late. But as soon as you hatch from that digiegg, we're going to make Kurata pay. If that's not incentive, what is?"

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"It's Thomas and Miragegaogamon!" Yoshi gaped when Miragegaogamon placed his partner on the ground.

"They must have come to help Kurata." Keenan noted.

"Miragegaogamon." Thomas turned to his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon nodded.

"Full Moon Blaster!" he fired his attack at Belphemon Rage Mode.

"He attacked Belphemon!" Megumi remarked in shock.

"Thomas is on our side!" Miki beamed.

"I always knew deep down that he would never betray the Data Squad." Megumi agreed as Duke and Dare sighed at their over-hyper girlfriends.

"Looks like our imoto's faith in him paid off." Duncan added. "I was really going to throttle him for making her upset like that."

"Guess our renegade has returned." Angel noted with a knowing smile.

"So then." Yoshi remarked. "Are you back for good?"

"Yes." Thomas replied. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Well, maybe if you buy me a box of manju, then I _might_ forgive you." Yoshi remarked.

"My attack did nothing sir." Miragegaogamon reported.

"Thomas." Kurata sounded from Belphemon Rage Mode. "I treated you like a son, and you turned on me."

"Too bad." Thomas retorted. "I find it ironic that someone who despises Digimon as much as you has decided to fuse himself with one to get what he wants."

"I find it insulting." Miragegaogamon added.

"Well soon, the both of you will going to find it _harmful_!" Kurata shot back.

"Miragegaogamon." Thomas instructed. "Plan B!"

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied. Using his rapid speed, he encased Belphemon Rage Mode in a light rectangle.

"Gale Claw!" he unleashed his attack behind Belphemon Rage Mode.

Belphemon Rage Mode simply turned around, blocking the attack with his claw and swiping Miragegaogamon to the ground.

"This body is perfect." Kurata remarked. "Such speed and strength. Now that I have all the power of Belphemon, I will be able to take over both the Human and the Digital World and nothing can stop me!"

"Miragegaogamon, go to Plan B Plus!" Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied, attacking Belphemon Rage Mode swiftly.

"I can block all of your punches with just one hand!" Kurata mocked, counteracting each of Miragegaogamon's fists with a claw.

Powering up a flame fist, Kurata then counterattacked with a fire punch, only to have Miragegaogamon jump over him. Back-flipping, Miragegaogamon then dived to meet Belphemon Rage Mode's flame fist with his claw.

"Miragegaogamon!" Rosemon gasped when the wolf was thrown back by the shockwave.

_He has more power than all of us combined._ Thomas thought. _Attacking over and over again is useless._

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcus was rushing to the battlefield when he saw Miragegaogamon and Belphemon Rage Mode engaged in battle.

"Belphemon and Miragegaogamon." He noted. "That could only mean one thing!"

"Thomas!" he hollered, dashing towards the blond.

"Marcus?" everyone else chorused.

"Thomas!" Marcus yelled as he approached the younger Norstein.

Thomas turned to face the enraged teen as Marcus let out a war cry, his arm drawn to deliver a punch.

"Stubborn mules." Angel muttered after Thomas climbed back to his feet after receiving a blow from Marcus.

"Nice punch." Thomas remarked. "Real strong, like our bond."

"I'm sorry Marcus." He added. "I had to pretend so that I could gain Kurata's trust. Forgive me?"

"Yeah." Marcus gave him a thumbs-up.

"Marcus." Thomas told the teen. "Kurata has fused himself with Belphemon. It looks bad."

"No, that's good." Marcus corrected. "Because now it's fighting time!"

The rest of the DATS team looked at each other, before breaking into a smile.

* * *

Back in the fight…

Belphemon Rage Mode dodged Miragegaogamon's claw.

"Those attack of yours do nothing but annoy me like a little bug." Kurata scoffed. "Maybe I should just squash you like one!"

After kicking Miragegaogamon off, Belphemon Rage Mode proceeded knock the wolf to the ground with his claw.

"See what I mean?" Kurata mocked. "Reminds me of pulling wings off a fly when I was young."

"So, you were always the same coward you are now." Marcus remarked on top of a building.

"Marcus?" Miragegaogamon echoed.

"Kurata!" Marcus shouted, jumping off the building, his fist drawn.

"Do you really think you can beat me with your bare hands?" Kurata scoffed. With a flap of its wings, Belphemon Rage Mode blew Marcus off.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded, jumping up and catching Marcus before he crashed into the building he leapt off from.

"Marcus!" Thomas ran to his friend.

"Thanks dude." Marcus looked at the blue wolf.

"Marcus!" Thomas knelt by him. "This guy's way too strong to attack like that. Especially without a Digimon partner. I'm afraid you'd better stay out of this one."

"Miragegaogamon!" he turned to his partner. "Use Plan C!"

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" the blue wolf unleashed his attack, sending the energy blades crushing into the building behind Belphemon Rage Mode.

"Where are you aiming at?" Kurata mocked.

"Double Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon took Belphemon's moment of distraction to attack.

Belphemon thrust its claw at the blue wolf through the smoke, only to have him disappear.

"Too slow!" Miragegaogamon said behind the Demon Lord. "Full Moon Blaster!"

Belphemon counterattacked with an energy beam from its mouth.

"Look out!" Thomas shouted a warning.

Miragegaogamon guarded himself from the shockwave, only to be blown away, the energy ripple tearing up the surrounding buildings.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky…

"Ophanimon, hurry!" Ami urged once the two saw the sudden burst of light.

On the road, Mr. Norstein's sedan skidded as the aftershock hit them.

"You okay Relena?" Yushima asked the girl.

"My brother…" Relena looked to the direction of the battle.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Where is he?" Miragegaogamon asked after the smoke cleared.

"Above you!" Thomas shouted when Belphemon's shadow appeared over Miragegaogamon.

"Miragegaogamon!" both Marcus and Thomas gasped when Belphemon crashed the blue wolf under its foot.

"How sad for you to be weak." Kurata scoffed. "You're not even worthy of my best efforts. Look, why not take a rest for a while."

"A long while!" he added, thrusting his claw at the wolf under his foot.

However, his attack was stopped by Rosemon's vine whip.

"When will you finally understand? You can't win." Kurata informed the rest of the combatants.

"Never say never." Dare retorted, the rest of his family nodded in agreement.

"Smiling Face!" Marineangemon smiled and released a pink beam from his face.

"Metal Wolf Snout!' Metalgarurumon fired four energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout.

"Summon!" Goldramon unleashed Amon of Crimson Flare, the dragon sealed within his left arm and Umon of Blur Thunder, the dragon sealed in his right arm on Belphemon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon released her seven balls of holy energy.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired his spheres of darkness from the living cannons on his shoulders.

The five combined attacks knocked Belphemon back several feet.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi turned to her partner.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon's attack flailed at the backing Belphemon.

"Go Crowmon!" Keenan told his partner.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon added in his attack.

"Bishopchessmon, Bishop Laser!" Miki instructed as Bishopchessmon fired a laser from its staff.

Belphemon simply summoned two whirlwinds from his hands to deflect the attacks before sending the hurricanes at the group.

"Castle Wall!" Megumi told her partner. "Now! Hurry Rookchessmon!"

Rockchessmon moved in front of remaining Digimon, summoning an energy screen to protect its comrades.

"Such fun!" Kurata laughed after Rockchessmon's shield proved ineffective against him. "I'm so strong. Yes, my power has exceeded both Digimon and human. There's no chance the likes of you can ever defeat me."

"Don't quit!" Marcus told his friends.

"I won't lose!" Crowmon declared, getting to his feet.

"Crowmon, no!" Keenan gasped, realizing his partner's intention.

With a cry, Crowmon flew towards Belphemon.

"I told you it's no use." Kurata mocked, crashing Crowmon within Belphemon's claw and tossing the bird away and causing him to devolve back to Falcomon.

"Falcomon!" Keenan screamed.

"Had I realized it was this entertaining, I would have fused with that Digimon years ago." Kurata cackled.

"Kurata!" Keenan shouted at the mad scientist. "Leave friends alone!"

"You really think Digimon are your friends?" Kurata scoffed. "They are nothing but vermin. They don't need friends, they need exterminators. And I would know since I exterminated so many Digimon. Of course, no one can accuse me of not recycling since I did use their Digital energy to awaken Belphemon. So I guess I owe some thanks for allowing me to cause so much destruction. Then again, they should probably thank me for putting an end to their miserable existence. Just useless bits of data without feelings or signs of life."

"What do you know about life?" Yoshi retorted. "You're the most heartless man I know!"

"She right!" Keenan added. "You don't know anything, Kurata! Digimon live! They same as us!"

"That right!" he added after Kurata's confused expression. "They just like hu-mon. they have big hearts and feel love! I know for fact, Frigimon had bigger heart than anyone. She raised me even though I was hu-mon, she keep me safe and she loved me. She was my mother and me, her son."

"You don't know!" he hollered. "Don't know about her or any Digimon! They good, they friends."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Kurata scoffed. "Digimon, having hearts. It's this kind of silly thought pattern that makes you and your pathetic friends weak. Just take a look at this magnificent body. Only through science could I fuse with a body like this. Do you think a Digimon could achieve this on its own? Of course not! Only a human could have accomplished something this advanced and superior."

"We are all same!" Keenan insisted. "We friends!"

"Keenan…" Falcomon looked at his partner.

"Are hu-mons best? Are Digimon best?" Keenan added. "No! Frigimon teach Keenan how to love others. Merukimon teach me discipline. Other Digimon teach me how to fight. Then I meet hu-mons and Marcus and the others teach me about friendship. They all friends!"

"Me have friends and you don't!" Keenan shouted, his D.N.A Charge flaring around him. "That's why I can't lose!"

"Keenan…" Falcomon muttered as the child's D.N.A Charge burst out, before he contained it within, thereby achieving his 'Overdrive' Charge.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Keenan wasted no time in calling forth Falcomon's Mega form.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"He digivolved?" Kurata was stunned at the appearance of the newest Mega Digimon. "To the Mega level?"

"Who is the man!?" Marcus whooped. "Keenan!"

"Ravemon!" Keenan told his partner.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon did a rotating charge with the sharp claw of its left arm. Now wrapped in a whirlwind, he then charged at a high speed towards Belphemon.

"You can't beat me either." Kurata mocked. "No matter how much you digivolve."

"Digimon…" Keenan hissed.

"Have hearts!" Ravemon chorused with his partner.

"And now you'll see the power of friendship!" Ravemon shouted, diving towards Belphemon with his claw, slicing the Demon Lord's forehead.

"Alright!" Marcus cheered when they finally landed a hit.

"Don't start getting cocky just because you nicked me." Kurata scoffed and went at Ravemon with Belphemon's claw.

Ravemon jumped into the air to dodge the attack as Belphemon fired a blast from its mouth. Ravemon avoided the attack by leaping even higher. Belphemon countered by slashing at Ravemon who dodged every single one of the claw swipes.

"Ravemon, go!" Keenan told his partner.

"Blast Wing!" Ravemon landed another cut on Belphemon's forehead with his left wing.

"Impossible, he was able to get me again?" Kurata was shocked. "Where is this power coming from?"

"Bird King Sword!" Ravemon drew out his weapon.

"Now, you'll see power." Keenan told Kurata.

"The kind of power that could only come from friendship." Ravemon added.

"Celestial Blade!" he slammed his sword into the ground, making the blade shine and summoning violet lightning that clashed into Belphemon.

"Yeah Ravemon! Nice!" Marcus whooped after the attack hit.

"You little parasite." Kurata fumed. "How dare you even try such an attack? You will pay!"

At that, Belphemon's muscles grew more defined as the chains restraining him broke.

"What's this?" Marcus asked.

"I think he's digivolving." Thomas supplied.

"Ravemon, one more time!" Keenan told his partner.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon released his attack once more, shocking the morphing Belphemon who simply shook off the attack.

"It didn't work!" Ravemon was shocked.

"Those who dare to cross me don't live to tell the tale!" the now fully awakened Belphemon told the group as it fired a blast from its mouth at Ravemon.

"Ravemon!" Keenan gaped at his fallen partner.

"Taste judgment!" Belphemon declared, sending his mouth blasts at the surrounding buildings.

"Yoshi!" Rosemon gasped when the falling debris surrounded her partner.

"Keenan!" Ravemon added in worry.

"Thomas!" Miragegaogamon called to his partner after Belphemon engulfed both him and Marcus in its whirlwind. Thomas fell to the ground to avoid being blown off as Marcus grabbed onto Agumon's digiegg.

Both Thomas and Marcus shielded themselves as Belphemon released another of its whirlwinds at them, only to find that both Ravemon and Keenan had blocked the attack for them.

"Keenan? Ravemon?" Marcus was shocked.

"Keenan!" he rushed to the fallen boy's side. "Dumb kid! What are you doing trying to protect me?"

"I did it because we're friends." Keenan replied. "No?"

"Keenan." Marcus mumbled.

Turning to look at Thomas who too had rushed over, the two fourteen-year-olds nodded.

"Kurata!" Marcus hollered. "You are going down!"

"You wretched fool." Belphemon told him. "How dare you compare me to a lowly human!? I am not Kurata!"

"He's not?" Marcus echoed as he looked at Thomas in shock.

"I am the deadly Digimon, Belphemon, and you shall feel my wrath!" Belphemon declared before he blasted another building with his mouth blast.

"What's going on here?" Marcus asked.

"I think…" Thomas replied. "Kurata's consciousness has been swallowed up by Belphemon's Rage mode."

"But…" Marcus started. "Is Kurata still in there?"

Thomas nodded, "However, he's no longer in control of Belphemon whose true instincts have come out. All he cares about is destruction."

Belphemon roared as he fired another blast.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

"I hope Marcus is doing okay." Kristy remarked as the ground shook from the shockwave. "Do you think Agumon's digiegg hatched yet?"

"Don't worry." Sarah assured her daughter as she continued frying the egg in the frying pan. "You'll see. Soon Agumon will be back to his old self. Agumon loves Marcus with all his heart. And whether he admits it or not, Marcus loves Agumon just as much."

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

Still holding onto Agumon's digiegg, Marcus looked on helplessly as Belphemon's whirlwind crashed Rosemon into a building.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi cried out.

"Spiral Rave Claw!" Ravemon released his attack on Belphemon who simply blocked it with its still whirling hurricane.

"Ravemon!" Miragegaogamon called out, coming in between Belphemon's attack and the falling bird.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas gasped at his fallen partner.

"Bishopchessmon!" Miki gaped.

"Rookchessmon!" Megumi exclaimed as the two Ultimate Digimon were engulfed in Belphemon's whirlwind.

"Soul Shield!" MaloMyotismon's barrier managed to guard the humans.

"Look Agumon." Marcus told the digiegg in his arms. "Everyone is tired but they are still fighting. We're the only ones left that could do anything now. I've never felt so useless!"

"Agumon!" he turned to the digiegg. "I can't do this alone. I need you. It's fighting time. Come on Agumon."

"Can't you feel it inside that lousy digiegg?" he sobbed.

As his tears dropped onto the egg, his D.N.A Charge encased both human and digiegg. The digiegg then cracked open, emitting an orange light as Koromon popped out.

Marcus' stunned expression was then swallowed up when Koromon tried to gobble up his head.

"I'm guessing Agumon's back." Ami joked as she landed beside the stunned Thomas, Ophanimon hovering beside her. "Just look at how Koromon tried to eat Marcus' head."

"By the way, welcome back." She grinned at the blond.

"Glad to be back." Thomas returned her smile, before frowning slightly at her stern expression.

The blond barely had time to react when the sound of a hand hitting flesh was heard. Thomas blinked in confusion and reached up to touch his face where the hand print was showing.

"That was for making me believe you broke your promise." Ami's voice was calm as she looked at the younger Norstein. "And this…" she took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them. "Is for coming back to me."

Thomas was surprised when he felt her lips on his own, but only for a moment. Oblivious to the others, he put his arms on the gentle beauty's waist and returned the kiss that she had started.

"Aw! Yay!" Yoshi was positively squealing.

"What are you doing Agumon?" Marcus fumed, pulling Koromon off himself.

"Who are you?" he blinked when he saw himself holding Koromon.

"You are not Agumon." He added, remembering what BanchoLeomon had told him about Agumon not having any memories of his pervious life.

"You don't know me." Marcus told the in-training Digimon. "I knew it. You forgot everything about me."

"What are you talking about?" Koromon asked. "Huh Boss?"

"Hey Boss, I'm hungry." The in-training Digimon whined.

"You mean, that you remember who I am?" Marcus sniffled.

"Hey Boss." Koromon remarked as Marcus' tears dripped on him. "You crying?"

"No way." Marcus replied, wiping off his tears. "That's just sweat. It's hot out here."

"I'll let you eat whatever you want a little later." He told his newly-born partner. "But right now, you and I have a fight to get to and we're late."

"That's great, Boss." Koromon beamed. "Fighting time?"

Marcus nodded.

At that, Koromon started glowing orange as he evolved.

"That bright light!" Yoshi gasped.

* * *

Up on top of a skyscraper…

_Real power is in your __heart and backed by an unwavering courage._ BanchoLeomon remarked mentally.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

Marcus and the newly evolved Agumon stepped out from the orange light, reunited at last.

"It's good to have you back, pal." Marcus told Agumon. "After we beat Kurata, we'll get some breakfast."

"Yum." Agumon agreed. "It'll be good to have your mum's fried eggs again, huh Boss?"

"It's fighting time again!" Marcus grinned at his partner as the two charged at Belphemon.

* * *

SailorStar9 Wee, the whole gang's returned and ready to take on Belphemon. In the next chapter, Marcus finally grasps control of the 'Burst Mode' while Ami reveals the reason why she retrieved the Sacred Flask. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	27. The Power of The Burst Mode

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 goes up. This is Chapter 26. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: The Power of The Burst Mode

* * *

"Agumon is back?" Rosemon inquired.

"His digiegg…" Ravemon added. "Is finally hatched."

Belphemon growled at the charging duo, thrusting his claws at them. The sheer intensity of the gale was enough to blow Miki and Megumi off their feet and throw Marcus and Agumon off.

"Heads up Boss!" Agumon called, using Marcus' head as leverage.

"Hey, why does it have to be my head?" Marcus complained.

"Sorry." Agumon replied as Miragegaogamon chuckled.

"Over here Boss. Hurry up!" Agumon urged as the two landed inside a demolished building. "He's coming this way!"

"Even if Agumon is back, we still can't win." Miki muttered.

"No." Yoshi corrected.

"You're wrong." Dare told his girlfriend.

"Not only those two, even D's back." He nodded towards Ami and Ophanimon.

"We're the Digimon Data Squad." Thomas assured the operative. "When we work together as a team, there isn't a single obstacle that we can't overcome."

"We combine our power." Keenan added. "We fight like we're one!"

"No matter how bad it gets, we managed to get through it somehow." Yoshi noted.

"And now that Agumon and Ophanimon are back, all the scattered pieces of our puzzle have come together again." Rosemon agreed.

"I'm not done yet." Ravemon stood back up. "I can still fight."

"As long as I can still lift a finger, you could count on me." Miragegaogamon added.

"What do you think?" Miki asked Megumi.

"Yoshi's right." Megumi agreed. "We can win."

"Yeah." Miki agreed. "You hear that Bishopchessmon?"

"Ready to try again, Rockchessmon?" Megumi asked her partner.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Agumon were rushing up the staircase as they proceeded to reach the roof.

"Awaiting orders, sir." Miragegaogamon looked at his partner.

"I think you know." Thomas replied.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded for all the Digimon present.

Once on top of the roof, Marcus and Agumon grinned down at Belphemon. The Demon Lord was about to fire its attack at the two when Bishopchessmon's and Rockchessmon's attacks interrupted.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon released her crystals.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack, merging his energy with Ophanimon's crystals.

"Blast Wing!" Ravemon fired his attack.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon added her attack. Both Ophanimon's and Miragegaogamon's attacks managed to force Belphemon to back off a few steps as Ravemon's and Rosemon's attacks clashed into the Demon Lord.

From the smoke, Marcus and Agumon charged in, both landing a punch each on Belphemon.

"You doing okay, Agumon?" Marcus asked once the impact blew them off and caused Belphemon to crash to the ground.

"Yeah Boss." Agumon replied. "I feel more power than ever before."

"Alight, then let's do this!" Marcus remarked. "D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Alright guys!" Marcus told the team once Rosemon dropped him back to the group. "It's fighting time again!"

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

* * *

Back on the road…

"I'm worried about Tommy, Father." Relena told her father.

"He'll be okay, dear." Yushima assured her. "Your big brother isn't alone."

"He's not, Mr. Yushima?" Relena inquired.

"He's with a team of friends known as the Digimon Data Squad." Yushima told her. "He'll be fine. I'm absolutely sure."

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

Kristy and Sarah huddled together as the ground shook from the aftershock of the battle.

_I hope someone's looking after Marcus, keeping him safe._ Kristy wondered.

* * *

Back with BanchoLeomon…

The golden lion was still watching from the skyscraper as the battle raged on.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Rosemon, Miragegaogamon, Ophanimon, circle over to the left." Thomas instructed, the three Mega Digimon following his orders as Belphemon's claw barely missed scratching them.

"Ravemon, ShineGreymon, circle over the right and distract him." Thomas added, the two Mega Digimon following his instructions.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon unleashed his attack.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired her energy beam.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon released her attack, the three attacks clashing into Belphemon.

"Rook and Bishopchessmon, provide backup for the others!" Thomas told the two Chessmons as the two Ultimate Digimon dodged Belphemon's claw from the smoke.

Ravemon and Rosemon split up as the two Chessmons' attacks clashed into Belphemon.

The three fourteen-years-olds then smirked at each other.

"Shining Blast!" ShineGreymon rammed himself into Belphemon, knocking the Demon Lord over.

"Bullseye!" Marcus whooped.

"Remarkable!" Miki was astonished.

"I didn't expect this." Megumi added. "ShineGreymon seems more powerful than ever before."

"Not bad guys." Rosemon grinned as Miragegaogamon chuckled.

"Not bad at all." Ravemon agreed.

_We can do this, as long as we keep the pressure on._ Thomas mused.

"Hold that thought." Ami cut in after Belphemon got back to his feet, roaring.

"Soul Shield!" MaloMyotismon's barrier managed to guard the humans.

"Look there!" Keenan pointed to Belphemon as Kurata's face emerged from Belphemon's chest.

"What is that sick thing?" Thomas inquired.

"Kurata." Both Marcus and Ami hissed.

"Damon… Damon… Damon!" Kurata screamed in rage. "The first thorn in my side was the father, Spencer Damon. And now, it's his meddling son, Marcus! Why!? I hate you, Marcus Damon. I never hated anyone or anything more than I hate you! Why is it always you? Why must you stand in the way of my plans, time after time, again and again!? I am getting so sick of the Damon family sticking their nose where it doesn't belong! If it hadn't been for the two of you, both father and son, then I would have already been the ruler of the Human World and the Digital World by now!"

"Gee, hatred much?" Ami muttered.

"Quiet down!" Marcus scoffed. "You're giving me a headache. You did al this so that you can become a world ruler? What a lame reason!"

"Lame reason?" Kurata retorted.

"Who do you think is pathetic enough to follow your lead?" Marcus asked. "No one from the Digital World, that's for sure. And certainly no humans either. Not as long as I am here!"

"Damon!" Kurata hollered as Belphemon released his chains onto the group. One chain came between the three fourteen-year-olds, knocking Marcus off his feet as Thomas dived to shield Ami.

Rosemon, Miragegaogamon and Ophanimon split to dodge another chain flying at them. Ravemon and ShineGreymon split up, avoiding the two chains thrown at them.

"Ravemon!" Keenan gasped.

"Keenan!" Yoshi dived to save the boy from the chain coming at him.

"Castle Wall!" Megumi told her partner.

"Soul Shield!" MaloMyotismon added another barrier.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked the boy.

"Yes, thanks Yoshi." Keenan replied. "How's Ravemon?"

The said humanoid bird was stunned in shock as Belphemon's chain barely missed him.

"Thanks." Ami told the blond above her before stealing a quick kiss.

"No…" she gasped, tilting her head upside down and seeing Marineangemon, Metalgarurumon and Goldramon reverting back to their rookie forms after being hit by the chains while saving their partners.

"How did Kurata break through?" Thomas inquired after he got off from the blue-haired girl. "Somehow, he's able to once again subdue Belphemon's consciousness and take control of his body."

"Marcus Damon!" Kurata fumed. "I will destroy you!"

"I do believe that's your 'how'." Ami noted.

"What's he doing?" ShineGreymon inquired.

"The lights." Rosemon gasped.

"They're going out all over the city!" Ophanimon added, realizing the same thing Rosemon did.

* * *

Back in the basement under Angel's Bath House…

Sarah and Kristy gasped when the lights went totally out.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"He's absorbing it." Miragegaogamon remarked, noticing the lights in the buildings going off.

"What?" Ravemon asked.

"He's feeding off the city's energy." Miragegaogamon supplied.

_The city's power…_ Thomas wondered. _Oh no!_

"Hurry, break the chains!" he told the five Mega Digimon.

"Ami!" both Marcus and Thomas gasped when the girl was thrown off her feet when Belphemon retrieved his chains.

"Don't worry about me, just hurry up and smash those chains!" Ami shouted.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi gaped after Rosemon tried futilely to sever one of the chains. "What's Kurata doing with our van?"

"The Space…" Megumi was shocked when the chains wrapping around the vehicle broke the van, four spheres of 'Space Isolation Device' breaking out.

"Isolation Devices…" Thomas finished her sentence.

"What are you up to, Kurata?" Marcus demanded.

"Damn!" Ami spat when Belphemon swallowed the four mechanical spheres. "If Belphemon did what I think it did, we're so screwed."

"It's show time folks!" Kurata declared as the 'Space Isolation Device' exploded inside Belphemon, the time-space energy emitting from his nostrils and mouth.

"Kurata…" Marcus hissed as Belphemon grew larger in size.

The four teens shielded themselves from the shockwave as Belphemon unleashed his powered up energy blast from his mouth.

* * *

Back on the road…

"What's that?" Yushima inquired after noticing a sudden burst of light emitting from the battlefield.

"Something different is going on with Belphemon's attack." He noted, after getting out of the sedan.

"Mr. Yushima, is Tommy okay?" Relena asked, as she was held back by Kamemon.

"Yes, he's okay." Yushima replied.

_Please, be okay._ He mentally pleaded.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

Miragegaogamon was using his speed to avoid the chains.

"What's going on?" the blue wolf asked after dodging a chain.

Up top, Ravemon and Rosemon were busy avoiding getting hit. ShineGreymon punched through a China before it hit Rosemon.

"At this rate, we'll ever get close enough to Kurata." The dinosaur remarked as Ophanimon sliced off a chain coming at Ravemon with her weapon.

"Curse you… curse you!" Kurata cursed as Belphemon fired another energy blast at the two Chessmon who split to dodge the attack.

Turning his attention to Ravemon now, Belphemon slashed the humanoid bird with its claws, Ravemon flying up to avoid the attack.

"Kurata…" Thomas hissed. "I can't believe you took it this far!"

"What's going on, Thomas?" Marcus asked the two geniuses.

"What are all those streaks in the sky?" Yoshi inquired.

"Yeah Thomas." Megumi added. "What?"

"Calm down!" Miki shouted.

"Sorry." She muttered when everyone's attention was turned to her.

"Kurata seems to be able to Belphemon much better now." Thomas replied. "He's consumed huge potions of the city's energy, allowing him to grow. And now, since he swallowed those 'Space Isolation Device', he's able to rip through space continuum. He's tearing open Digital Gates in the sky."

"Sir, your orders." Miragegaogamon turned to his partner.

"Everybody, fall back! Gather together down here right now!" Thomas instructed.

"Roger." ShineGreymon, Ophanimon and Miragegaogamon chorused.

"Right." Rosemon and Ravemon added.

"Why are you having them fall back for?" Marcus asked.

"Don't you get it Marcus?" Thomas retorted hotly. "We need to be careful and precise with our counterattack. Kurata and Belphemon have ripped up huge holes in the space continuum. They are on the verge of destroying both worlds!"

"But how?" Keenan gasped as Belphemon blasted another building with his attack.

"If we allow him to keep blasting away like this," Ami added, following Thomas' reasoning. "Then the holes will become too large and will cause the Digital and Humans Worlds to collide. Both worlds will be smashed to bits."

"No way." Yoshi gasped.

"Same old story." Marcus remarked. "So, what you're saying is we need to beat his jerk fast. The situation is always dangerous, so what's so different about now? We still have to win right? So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Yeah, I guess he's right." Megumi noted as Miki gave him a thumbs-up.

"It's simple when he say it." Keenan added.

"I'll say." Yoshi agreed.

"So?" Ami turned to the blond beside her.

"You're absolutely right Marcus." Thomas agreed. "Nothing's changed at all. We still have the same mission."

"In that case," Marcus turned back to Belphemon.

"It's fighting time!" Thomas finished the other teen's sentence.

Ami raised an amused eyebrow at her blond lover, "You _do_ realize you just said Marcus' trademark line, right?"

Everyone else chuckled at her proclaim.

"I'll be suing for copyrights later." Marcus kidded.

"Very funny." Thomas muttered, before the group returned to the task at hand.

"We'll make ShineGreymon and Ophanimon the focal of our attacks because they are the freshest. We need to finish off Kurata with one strike so he can't do anymore damage." Thomas told the five Mega Digimon.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded.

"Last stand huh?" Kurata mocked. "Good loss!"

ShineGreymon and Ophanimon were stunned when Belphemon's chains came at them first, only to have Miragegaogamon slash through the fetters.

"Thanks, dear." Ophanimon told the blue wolf.

"Let us handle the chains." Miragegaogamon told the two.

"You two just focus on Belphemon." Rosemon added.

"We'll try to create an opening for you two, then the both you of will have to do the rest." Ravemon remarked.

"Got it!" ShineGreymon nodded.

"Let's go!" Miragegaogamon told the team as the five dodged the chains' attack.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" the blue wolf unleashed his attack, destroying four chains.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon's attack took care of a couple more.

"Rookchessmon!" Megumi called out.

"Bishopchessmon!" Miki added.

"Rook Gatling!" Megumi instructed, Rockchessmon firing its attack.

"Bishop Laser!" Miki remarked, Bishopchessmon firing its attack.

MaloMyotismon added his 'Screaming Darkness' attack in as Seraphimon released her 'Hallowed Ascension' attack.

The four attacks clashed into Belphemon, giving Rosemon the chance to appear before Kurata.

"Forbidden Temptation!" the female Digimon released her attack.

"Ravemon, ready to attack?" Miragegaogamon asked his companion.

"Yes." Ravemon replied.

"At full power." Miragegaogamon instructed.

At that, the two Mega Digimon pushed against Belphemon's arms, forcing the Demon Lord back.

"What? What?" Kurata was stunned as ShineGreymon and Ophanimon charged up their attacks.

"Alright!" Marcus whooped. "Go for it, ShineGreymon, Ophanimon!"

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon released his attack.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon unleashed her energy.

"Their attack! It's ten times the size!" Kurata exclaimed in horror as the two attacks clashed into Belphemon.

"Way to go!" Marcus cheered.

"Did we get him?" Miragegaogamon asked, the five Mega Digimon waiting for the smoke to clear.

"No…" Ophanimon gasped, noticing Belphemon's glowing red eyes from the clearing smoke.

"Impossible!" Thomas was shocked. "He's still standing and he doesn't even have a scratch on him."

"You'll never stop me." Kurata growled. "My plans will move forward no matter what you do!"

At that, Belphemon unleashed his chains, crashing Rosemon and Miragegaogamon against a building. ShineGreymon, Ophanimon and Ravemon were next, each clashing into a building each.

"Hand on Bishopchessmon!" Miki called out, her partner entangled within the chains.

"Stay strong Rockchessmon!" Megumi told her partner who was in the same situation as Bishopchessmon before the two devolved back to their rookies forms.

"Oh no!" Miki gasped, before the two operatives screamed when Belphemon's chains were raised below them.

"You can't win! I am the best!" Kurata hollered in victory as he wielded the chains at his will.

"Yoshi, Keenan!" Thomas turned to the two who were thrown back by Belphemon's chains. "Take cover!"

"He's too strong for us." He remarked. "At this rate…"

"Hold up!" Marcus stopped him. "I don't want to hear anymore talk like that. We're not giving up!"

"Marcus!' Thomas tried to halt the other teen that had run to face Belphemon.

"Kurata!" Marcus hollered.

"Damon!" Kurata shouted back.

"That's right, Kurata." Marcus retorted as Belphemon landed in front of him. "This is Marcus Damon talking and I'm here to tell you that you're going down!"

"Marcus Damon!" Kurata fumed as Belphemon fired another attack.

"Boss watch out!" ShineGreymon shouted.

Marcus shut his eyes as he waited for the attack to clash into him, only to find that he was unharmed seconds later.

"You guys saved me by blocking the attack." He remarked as Miragegaogamon, Ravemon and Rosemon took the attack for him. "Why?"

"Like Thomas said." Miragegaogamon replied. "As a team, there isn't enough we can't overcome."

"You said it too." Ravemon added. "We're a team. We fight together."

"Yeah." Rosemon agreed. "A team."

"Come on ShineGreymon!" Marcus screamed as the three Mega Digimon fell. "Give me power! All that you've got! Otherwise, we're going to lose everything; both our worlds and all out friends!"

"You're looking at it all wrong, Boss." ShineGreymon conveyed his mental message. "Our strength has always come from deep inside of you. You're the one giving the power to me."

"No, you've got it wrong." Marcus corrected. "Our power comes from the combination of you and me and feeds off from our friendship. That's why we're the ultimate. Isn't that right, ShineGreymon?"

ShineGreymon merely nodded in agreement, just as Marcus' Digivice evolved again.

_It's time._ BanchoLeomon realized.

"We _will_ defeat Kurata." ShineGreymon promised.

"We_ will_ save our friends and both our worlds." Marcus added.

At that, Marcus' Digivice burst into full light.

"What is that powerful light?" Kurata was shocked at the sudden surge in power.

"Marcus, that light!" Thomas called out. "On your Digivice, use it!"

"Ready pal?" Marcus asked his partner.

"Ready." ShineGreymon replied.

"Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" Marcus called forth his new power.

"You've done it, Marcus Damon." BanchoLeomon remarked. "And you too, ShineGreymon. By combining the intensity of your emotions and your ever-lasting friendship with each other, you've been able to push past the Mega level into new, uncharted areas of power. This is what the true 'Burst Mode' looks like."

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon declared as he evolved up another level.

"Keep him away!" Kurata screamed as ShineGreymon Burst Mode charged at him.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode blocked the incoming chain with his fiery shield, breaking the chain apart after he knocked it off. Then, he crossed his two fire blades, slicing through the pair of chains coming at him and sinking the swords into Belphemon.

"Do something Belphemon quickly!" Kurata told the Demon Lord who charged up his energy blast, firing it at ShineGreymon Burst Mode who then blocked it with his crossed energy blades. Digging both his blades on either side, ShineGreymon Burst Mode released two trails of flames along Belphemon.

"Stay away from me!" Kurata was now frightened as ShineGreymon Burst Mode approached him. "No!"

"You're finished Kurata!" ShineGreymon told the defeated scientist as he leapt to end this war.

Keeping his blade, he then opened his palm to reveal a flaming orb and Marcus appeared after the flames died down.

"Get him Marcus!" Thomas shouted.

"Do it for all the Digimon whose lives Kurata took!" Yoshi agreed.

"Get revenge for Frigimon and Merukimon!" Keenan added.

"Marcus!" everyone else chorused.

"No please!" Kurata begged as Marcus flaming fist flared. "Take pity on me, Marcus."

"Pity is all I had for you." Marcus hissed.

"Kurata!" he hollered, landing his fist on Kurata's face just as ShineGreymon Burst Mode did the same with Belphemon.

Everyone else beamed at their seeming victory.

"This isn't over." Belphemon growled, now separated from Kurata.

"Can't anything kill this guy?" ShineGreymon Burst Mode was stunned as Marcus looked on in shock.

"It is time." Ami remarked suddenly as Lilith took over.

"What?" Belphemon was shocked with he saw that the light on his chains was fading rapidly. "This power!?"

"Lady Lilith?" ShineGreymon Burst Mode blinked at the 'Light of Hope' who was now standing before Belphemon.

"Belphemon, you have lost." Lilith declared.

Belphemon let out a small smirk before his eyes widened at the object in Lilith's hands. _This is!?_

"Your actions are unbefitting of you." Lilith added. "Therefore, you have no right to call yourself God."

Raising the Sacred Flask in her hands, she continued, "I will seal you and your ambition once more within this flask."

At that, the cap opened as streams of golden holy light emerged from the flask.

"Until you realize your own shortcomings." Lilith added.

"Shut up! I won't listen to a girl like you!" Belphemon hollered.

"You should sleep forever!" he declared, raising one of his remaining chains as a whip. "Take that!"

Lilith's Cosmo remained unwaveringly strong as the chain came at her, its power dispelling when it came into contact with her aura.

"Now you understand Lilith." Belphemon remarked. "Since ancient times, you and I have been enemies. And now, many years have passed. The time is now upon us to decide… which one of us shall be the victor."

At that, he unleashed another chain at her, Lilith yelped as the energy lashed out on her. Not giving her any respite, Belphemon continued his relentless assault.

"Lady Lilith!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode gaped.

"Lilith-sama!" Ophanimon called out as Belphemon continued his attack on her.

"How is it, Lilith?" Belphemon mocked. "Little wonder, you who have always hated using weapons, have no fighting abilities now."

"Belphemon." Lilith replied as she regained her stature, her left hand holding onto the Sacred Flask. "I'm afraid you have forgotten one very important thing."

"What?" Belphemon hissed.

"I've always won my battles without any weapons." Lilith told him.

"Shut up!" Belphemon hollered, firing another of his chains at her.

Lilith's Cosmo grew stronger as she took the attack head-on, the powered-up chains having no effect on her.

"Even you are a God." She added, Belphemon's next attack hardly fazing her at all. "Having nothing but evil within your heart, you'll never win against us."

"Awaken to your senses, Belphemon." She declared. "You have completely lost."

"Shut up!" Belphemon shouted. "I will now in the name of the Seven Great Demon Lords, release all of my power against you!"

"Take this!" he yelled, unleashed a horde of his powered-up chains at her.

"Lilith, your end is near!" Belphemon informed her as his chains closed in on Lilith.

"What?" he was shocked when his attack was returned back to him. "This Cosmo that reflected my power."

"Lilith!" he growled at the girl. "Not only that, it clearly overrides even my power!"

Belphemon barely had time to scream when the holy light from the Sacred Flask shone on him, its rainbow-colored ripples of energy encasing him, assaulting his very being.

The Demon Lord then let out an anguish yell as his spirit was being drawn into the Sacred Flask.

Lilith raised the Flask with her hands, as she drew Belphemon's spirit into the vessel. With Belphemon's spirit in the Flask, the cap then shut on its own.

"You still haven't won, Marcus." Kurata told the teen on ShineGreymon Burst Mode's palm after Lilith placed her seal on the Sacred Flask. "All my dreams, all my plans, even when Belphemon sealed off, they're not over yet!"

With that, he pressed a button on his remote control, activating the last remaining 'Space Isolation Device'.

"What was that explosion?" Yoshi asked as the final detonation rocked the ground.

"No…" Thomas gasped in realization. "It can't be!"

"Not this…" Kurata was stunned at the unexpected result, the massive Digital Gate opening above him. "Please no. this wasn't what I was trying to do!"

"Ravemon!" Keenan shouted.

"Right." Ravemon replied.

"NO!" Kurata's scream stopped him. "Help me. Please!" before he was drawn into the Digital Gate in a burst of white light, never to be seen again.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Lilith and Marcus shielded their eyes from the intense light.

"That's what I call just desserts." Lilith noted, realizing what had happened.

"That's the…" Marcus muttered in shock after Kurata vanished. "Digital World!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter is done! The Royal Knights debut in the next chapter where King Drasil makers his/her fatal decision to destroy the Human World to prevent the Digital World from disappearing. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	28. King Drasil’s Fatal Decision

SailorStar9: Chapter 26 goes up. This is Chapter 27. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: King Drasil's Fatal Decision

* * *

"Oh no." BanchoLeomon gasped in horror.

"The barrier has been destroyed." ShineGreymon realized.

"Kurata! What a pain! He was a pest right up to the very end." Marcus fumed.

"This time is the worst of the worst." Yoshi added.

"The Digital World falling from the sky." Keenan remarked, before a shockwave overtook them.

"What now?" Marcus demanded.

"It's physically impossible for two worlds to exist in one dimension." Thomas explained. "I'm trying to calculate it, but if things keep up like this, our two worlds will…"

"They will disappear." He finished his sentence.

"Disappear?" Marcus echoed in shock.

"Ophanimon." Lilith looked at the Celestial Digimon.

"My Lady?" Ophanimon asked.

"It is time." Lilith told her.

"I understand." Ophanimon nodded. Placing Lilith on her shoulder, the Celestial Digimon took off towards Mount Fuji where the replica of the Server Tree stood.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"King Drasil. It is I, Craniamon." Craniamon reported. "I have come as you commanded. Ever since time began, the Royal Knights have sworn to protect you, My King. I will be loyal to you, always. What is your bidding?"

"I have made a decision, Royal Knight." King Drasil told him.

"Please, grant me the honor of hearing your wisdom." Craniamon knelt before him.

"Right now, the Human and Digital Worlds are at a fitful situation. Both worlds cannot exist in the same dimension." King Drasil replied. "If they collide, it will mean total destruction."

"Is there any way we may be able to avoid this collision, My King?" Craniamon inquired.

"There is only one way." King Drasil replied.

"How my liege?" Craniamon asked. "How?"

"Before the two worlds clash into each other, we must totally eliminate the Human World first." King Drasil told him.

"What?" Craniamon was shocked.

"We will prevent the collision. If only one world exists, there will be nothing for us to collide with." King Drasil reasoned.

"But sir, I…" Craniamon protested.

"It's our only chance of survival, Craniamon." King Drasil stopped his protest. "Why should we perish when we don't have to?"

"But… what will become of the humans who live there?" Craniamon inquired.

"They will also be eliminated." King Drasil replied. "They have continued to make terrible decisions without seeing the error of their ways."

"Are you saying that they deserve to be destroyed?" Craniamon asked.

"Their existence has never been beneficial to Digimon." King Drasil reasoned. "They have caused so much harm."

"But you're talking about millions of lives being extinguished." Craniamon objected. "Are you really sure about this decision? There must be something worth saving about the Human race, King Drasil."

"You're wrong." King Drasil corrected. "Their history proves that they are unworthy. All they understand is violence and destruction. It all begun when the humans first discovered our Digital World; a world they were never meant to come in contact with. But their natural curiosity would not let them leave well enough alone. They tried to use brute force to unite the two worlds. But by doing that, they had invited disaster."

Insert flashback to the infant Keenan being taken into the Digital World.

"They opened up Digital Gates ands started losing people through the dimensional barrier." King Drasil added. "They only made matters worse when they came looking for them and began to cold-heartedly slaughter Digimon without any just cause.

Insert flashback to Kurata firing his gun at Saberleomon.

"What's wrong with you, Kurata? Put your weapon away right now!" Spencer hollered to his assistant as he, Yushima and Sampson rushed towards the frightened Kurata.

"On top of everything, they disturbed the tender balance between our worlds by uncaringly placing more value on their lives than on ours." King Drasil added.

Insert flashback to the expedition team running away from Saberleomon in the Infinity Ice Ridge.

"Oh no, it's still coming!" Kurata gasped in horror as Saberleomon continued to chase them.

"What's that?" Spencer asked when Kurata took out a mechanical sphere.

"It's the 'Space Isolation Device'." Kurata explained. "We never should have come to this horrible world, but we can use this to open a Digi-Gate and leave while we still can."

"We can't! It hasn't been tested out yet! It's still too dangerous to try!" Spencer objected.

"We have to use the device. It's the only chance we have of survival!" Kurata retorted, activating the orb.

"They truly are selfish beings." King Drasil concluded.

"But King Drasil is it really necessary to go so far as to exterminate them?" Craniamon inquired.

"Have you forgotten the worst day the Digital World has ever known?" King Drasil reminded him. "Remember how the humans caused the darkest day in Digital World history?"

Insert flashback Kurata's second trip to the Digital World where he ruthlessly begun his massacre.

"It's show time gentlemen!" Kurata instructed.

At his command, his men began torching the forest, forcing the in-training Digimon to flee.

Just then, a troop of Gizmons appeared before Frigimon and Gotsumon and Gotsumon fled off in fright.

"Frigimon!" Keenan called out to his adoptive mother.

"Frigimon!" the boy ran towards her.

"Keenan no! Get away from here!" Frigimon warned.

"No!" she screamed as the Gizmon's beam hit her.

"Frigimon!" Keenan gasped when his adoptive mother fell to the ground. "No!"

"These truly heinous acts have made me aware of the human's evil nature." King Drasil told Craniamon. "I've made up my mind, the only way to save us is to destroy them."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

Everyone was looking up in shock as the Digital World continued to sink above them. Panic arose from the public as lightning struck down.

"Remain calm and head for shelter!" Yoshi told the panicking crowd flooding the roads.

ShineGreymon hurried over to a falling building that was about to collapse on the crowd below as Miragegaogamon slashed through a boulder that had fallen off the building before it could crash a young girl.

"Oh man! It just doesn't stop!" Marcus hissed at the destruction around him, before gasping when the lightning hit the tail of an airplane.

"Mayday, mayday, this is LC-1701! We're going down! Repeat, we're going down!" the pilot informed the airport control.

"Look!" his co-pilot exclaimed as ShineGreymon and Miragegaogamon took both ends of the plane and brought it to safety.

"Is there any way we can stop our two worlds from colliding?" Yoshi asked.

"There isn't." Thomas replied. "Once the space continuum has been disrupted, it's impossible to reverse again. They're crashing."

"Maybe we should move everybody to the other side of the planet then." Marcus suggested.

"Thinking in terms of three dimensions won't work in this case." Thomas retorted. "That's the problem, the dimensional wall is dissolving and it's happening at a rate too fast to stop."

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"The humans have brought this on themselves by destroying the barrier between our two worlds and now we're at the blink of destruction." King Drasil reasoned. "The more the humans tinkered with their Digital Gates, the more unstable the Digital Wall became. That when Digimon started falling into the Human World. The Digimon became confused in this new world and they began to go berserk as human desires started to take over their own emotions. A small group of humans captured some of our lost Digimon and brainwashed them into thinking they should fight together as a team. They forced them in to battles against their own kind, all for the benefit of their amusement; the humans. The more contact these brainwashed Digimon had with human emotions, the more under the humans' trance they fell and the more human they began to act. Occasionally they turn some back into digieggs and returned them where they belonged. However, these acts of relative kindness were overshadowed by those slaughter of Digimon that came later."

Insert flashback to Kurata's Gizumon destroying Saberleomon.

"The evil humans have not end there." King Drasil added. "

Insert flashback to the final showdown with Merukimon.

"Look at what hatred can do, Keenan." Merukimon told the child, as the trio looked at Lilith's towering Cosmo. "Do you really want it to take over your whole life?"

"Merukimon, don't!" Keenan tried to stop Merukimon to entering the battle.

"Keenan, protect the 'Light of Hope', she is the only salvation for both worlds." Merukimon added. "And goodbye. Live as you're supposed to, as a human with a heart of a Digimon."

With that, he leapt to attack Gizmon XT just as the man-made Digimon was about to fire it's eye beam at Lilith. Changing its target, Gizmon XT fired its charged up beam at the gravely wounded Merukimon. The attack hit right onto Merukimon but not before the Mega level Digimon punched its head off.

"Merukimon!' Marcus ran towards the injured Digimon when Gizmon XT's attack disintegrated his arm. "Why did you help us?"

"I wanted to believe once again in mankind, like I used to when I knew your father. Like him, I too want to believe that it would come a time when humans and Digimon can live together peacefully." Merukimon told him.

Turning to the horrified Lilith, he added, "It is also the duty of the Olympus Twelve to guard Lady Lilith."

Kurata growled at the proclaim as Gizmon XT got to its feet and fired its chest laser at Merukimon.

"Peace and harmony between us?" Kurata mocked. "That will never happen!"

"Keenan, be strong…" Merukimon choked.

"Merukimon!" Keenan screamed as Merukimon's data disintegrated.

"And that isn't the worst of it." King Drasil added. "They actually found ways to create even more evil. Such repulsive things as fusing humans and Digimon together in order to gain power."

Insert flashback to the first appearance of the three Bio-Hybrids.

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Kouki revealed his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioThunderbirdmon!"

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Nanami revealed her Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioQuetzalmon!"

"Bio-Hybrid D.N.A Charge!" Ivan revealed his Digivice. "Bio-Hybrid digivolve to BioStegomon!"

"They even attacked our Sacred City and stole ElDradimon's life force energy." King Drasil commented.

Insert flashback after Kurata transported ElDradimon to the Human World.

"Now, drop the 'Gizumon Javelin'." Kurata instructed.

At his command, the said weapon glowed pink as it descended upon ElDradimon.

Miragegaogamon and Rosemon headed back to ElDradimon to save Tailmon and Ami before grabbing their partners as Gwappamon carried Yushima on his back as the rest of the Digimon fled as the 'Gizumon Javelin' fell onto ElDradimon.

As the pink spear pierced through ElDradimon, the large turtle let out an anguish cry as he was destroyed.

The scientist was laughing at his success as everyone else watched in horror.

"And worst of all," King Drasil added. "They revived Belphemon who many years ago, along with six other deadly Digimon had almost brought down the entire Digital World."

Insert flashback to Kurata nurturing Belphemon's digiegg.

"This way, I'll be King of both Worlds! And if I get tired of those dirty little Digimon, I can always destroy the Digital World whenever I want to; especially after I've gotten my hands on that crystal that blasted Lilith girl has, I can revive the Digital World with that power and destroy it again whenever I please!" Kurata declared.

Insert another flashback to Belphemon destroying the city at Kurata's command. Belphemon Sleep Mode released a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path and yawned before releasing a powerful wave of destruction.

"If I can't control Belphemon from a safe distance, then I'll just have to control him dangerously from within." Kurata remarked after Thomas destroyed his controller, inputting his programs. Stepping into his Digital Chamber, he turned himself into data before infusing himself into Belphemon.

"What's that?" Yoshi inquired after Kurata fused himself with Belphemon and the alarm clock kept within the Demon Lord's chains started ringing. Then, the chains snapped as Belphemon Sleep Mode turned into his more vicious Belphemon Rage Mode.

Awakened now, Belphemon Rage Mode unleashed its wrath on the combatants on the ground.

"In the end, it is they who have trapped both our worlds to this path of destruction." King Drasil concluded.

Insert flashback to the battle against Belphemon.

"I am getting so sick of the Damon family sticking their nose where it doesn't belong! If it hadn't been for the two of you, both father and son, then I would have already been the ruler of the Human World and the Digital World by now!" Kurata retorted from Belphemon' body.

"Damon!" he hollered as Belphemon released his chains onto the group. One chain came between the three fourteen-year-olds, knocking Marcus off his feet as Thomas dived to shield Ami.

"Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" Marcus called forth his new power.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon declared as he evolved up another level.

"Keep him away!" Kurata screamed as ShineGreymon Burst Mode charged at him.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode blocked the incoming chain with his fiery shield, breaking the chain apart after he knocked it off. Then, he crossed his two fire blades, slicing through the pair of chains coming at him and sinking the swords into Belphemon.

"Do something Belphemon quickly!" Kurata told the Demon Lord who charged up his energy blast, firing it at ShineGreymon Burst Mode who then blocked it with his crossed energy blades. Digging both his blades on either side, ShineGreymon Burst Mode released two trails of flames along Belphemon.

"Stay away from me!" Kurata was now frightened as ShineGreymon Burst Mode approached him. "No!"

"You're finished Kurata!" ShineGreymon told the defeated scientist as he leapt to end this war.

"Kurata!" he hollered, landing his fist on Kurata's face just as ShineGreymon Burst Mode did the same with Belphemon.

Everyone else beamed at their seeming victory.

"This isn't over." Belphemon growled, now separated from Kurata.

"Can't anything kill this guy?" ShineGreymon Burst Mode was stunned as Marcus looked on in shock.

"It is time." Ami remarked suddenly as Lilith took over.

"What?" Belphemon was shocked with he saw that the light on his chains was fading rapidly. "This power!?"

"Lady Lilith?" ShineGreymon Burst Mode blinked at the 'Light of Hope' who was now standing before Belphemon.

"Belphemon, you have lost." Lilith declared.

Belphemon let out a small smirk before his eyes widened at the object in Lilith's hands. _This is!?_

"Your actions are unbefitting of you." Lilith added. "Therefore, you have no right to call yourself God."

Raising the Sacred Flask in her hands, she continued, "I will seal you and your ambition once more within this flask."

At that, the cap opened as streams of golden holy light emerged from the flask.

"Until you realize your own shortcomings." Lilith added.

"Shut up! I won't listen to a girl like you!" Belphemon hollered.

"You should sleep forever!" he declared, raising one of his remaining chains as a whip. "Take that!"

Lilith's Cosmo remained unwaveringly strong as the chain came at her, its power dispelling when it came into contact with her aura.

"Now you understand Lilith." Belphemon remarked. "Since ancient times, you and I have been enemies. And now, many years have passed. The time is now upon us to decide… which one of us shall be the victor."

At that, he unleashed another chain at her, Lilith yelped as the energy lashed out on her. Not giving her any respite, Belphemon continued his relentless assault.

"Lady Lilith!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode gaped.

"Lilith-sama!" Ophanimon called out as Belphemon continued his attack on her.

"How is it, Lilith?" Belphemon mocked. "Little wonder, you who have always hated using weapons, have no fighting abilities now."

"Belphemon." Lilith replied as she regained her stature, her left hand holding onto the Sacred Flask. "I'm afraid you have forgotten one very important thing."

"What?" Belphemon hissed.

"I've always won my battles without any weapons." Lilith told him.

"Shut up!" Belphemon hollered, firing another of his chains at her.

Lilith's Cosmo grew stronger as she took the attack head-on, the powered-up chains having no effect on her.

"Even you are a God." She added, Belphemon's next attack hardly fazing her at all. "Having nothing but evil within your heart, you'll never win against us."

"Awaken to your senses, Belphemon." She declared. "You have completely lost."

"Shut up!" Belphemon shouted. "I will now in the name of the Seven Great Demon Lords, release all of my power against you!"

"Take this!" he yelled, unleashed a horde of his powered-up chains at her.

"Lilith, your end is near!" Belphemon informed her as his chains closed in on Lilith.

"What?" he was shocked when his attack was returned back to him. "This Cosmo that reflected my power."

"Lilith!" he growled at the girl. "Not only that, it clearly overrides even my power!"

Belphemon barely had time to scream when the holy light from the Sacred Flask shone on him, its rainbow-colored ripples of energy encasing him, assaulting his very being.

The Demon Lord then let out an anguish yell as his spirit was being drawn into the Sacred Flask.

Lilith raised the Flask with her hands, as she drew Belphemon's spirit into the vessel. With Belphemon's spirit in the Flask, the cap then shut on its own.

"You still haven't won, Marcus." Kurata told the teen on ShineGreymon Burst Mode's palm after Lilith placed her seal on the Sacred Flask. "All my dreams, all my plans, even when Belphemon sealed off, they're not over yet!"

With that, he pressed a button on his remote control, activating the last remaining 'Space Isolation Device'.

"What was that explosion?" Yoshi asked as the final detonation rocked the ground.

"No…" Thomas gasped in realization. "It can't be!"

"Not this…" Kurata was stunned at the unexpected result, the massive Digital Gate opening above him. "Please no. this wasn't what I was trying to do!"

"Ravemon!" Keenan shouted.

"Right." Ravemon replied.

"NO!" Kurata's scream stopped him. "Help me. Please!" before he was drawn into the Digital Gate in a burst of white light, never to be seen again.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Lilith and Marcus shielded their eyes from the intense light.

"That's what I call just desserts." Lilith noted, realizing what had happened.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, King Drasil." Craniamon apologized. "I now see that humans are not worth saving. If it is your will to destroy them, then I, Craniamon, along with the other Royal Knights will obey you."

"Don't let me down." King Drasil told him.

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Look at that." Marcus remarked as the two worlds continued their paths of collision. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?"

"No." Thomas shook his head.

"Marcus!" Keenan suddenly called out. "Look there!"

"What is that?" Marcus asked, seeing an orange burst of light rising from the mountain, preventing the Digital World from colliding into the Human World.

* * *

On Mount Fuji…

BanchoLeomon was expanding his D.N.A Charge to prevent the two worlds from colliding.

The four teens then flew off on their partners towards Mount Fuji.

"Unbelievable!" Marcus gasped. "It's BanchoLeomon!"

Miragegaogamon added. "He's holding up the entire Digital World!"

"How's even that possible?" Thomas inquired.

"I've been forced to unleash my essential D.N.A Charge. In a few moments, it will become a stone foundation which will be a temporary support for the Digital World." BanchoLeomon explained.

"What about you?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, listen!" BanchoLeomon told him. "You must go see King Drasil. Do it before my life force energy runs out!"

"King Drasil?" Marcus echoed. "You mean that Digimon ruler guy that Merukimon told my dad to go look for?"

"It won't be easy." BanchoLeomon added. "But I'll try to hold up the Digital World for as long as I can! Go see King Drasil quickly! You're the only one who can save your world. As the son of Spencer Damon, it is your destiny!"

Everyone watched in stunned shock as BanchoLeomon's D.N.A Charge started to solidify.

"Marcus." The golden lion added. "It's all up to you."

As the Digital World sank onto his hands, BanchoLeomon let out a loud roar, his D.N.A Charge coagulated to form a solid foundation to hold up the Digital World.

"It's holding." Thomas gaped in awe after the intense light.

"Maybe I can prevent both worlds from colliding." Lilith put in.

"How can you?" Thomas inquired, not really liking what she was implying.

"Boss!" ShineGreymon called out to his partner who had leapt off his shoulder.

However, Marcus was stopped by Lilith's sudden Cosmo flare.

"By using my prayer to prevent both worlds from colliding." Lilith answered Thomas' question.

"Everyone." She told the rest of the DATS team. "You mustn't lose. Humanity's hope for peace is riding on all of your shoulders. All of you have braved through all of the obstacles from before. I believe in all of your strength."

After that declaration and with her golden staff in hand, she spread her arms and expanded her Cosmo. The ripples of her golden aura flooded the boundaries of both worlds, the Digital World moving upwards very slowly.

"We understand." Marcus nodded and got back on ShineGreymon. "Let's go, ShineGreymon. We got a King to find."

"Hold it!" Yoshi voiced out. "How are you going to get there?"

"We'll just fly up into it." Marcus replied. "I mean the Digital World is up there, we can practically touch it."

"No!" I'm sorry Marcus, but it's too dangerous." Thomas protested. "We don't know what will happen to the barrier if we cross."

"BanchoLeomon and Lilith are laying their lives on the line for the Digital World, the Human World and for us. And, I'm not letting them down because you think it's too dangerous because newsflash, it's all dangerous." Marcus retorted.

"Yeah, Marcus right." Keenan agreed. "We all go too!"

"I agree sir." Miragegaogamon told his partner.

"What do you say guys? I'm up for a little more danger." Rosemon added.

"All right." Thomas relented.

"I guess it's better than waiting around here for the sky to fall." Yoshi added.

"It's settled then." Marcus chuckled. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

_Ophanimon._ Lilith sent a mental message to the Celestial Digimon. _Take the Sacred Flask to the Digital World and return it to where I once sealed Belphemon's digiegg._

_I understand, Lilith-sama._ Ophanimon replied and flew off to retrieve the Sacred Flask.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter is done! In the next chapter, the gang takes off to the Digital World to find King Drasil where they meet up with Craniamon. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	29. The Royal Knights Assemble

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 goes up. This is Chapter 28 and 8 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: The Royal Knights Assemble

* * *

"Marcus? Can you hear me?" Kristy's voice sounder over his communicator.

"Sis?" Marcus responded.

"Phew, you're okay." Kristy sighed in relief. "Hold on, mum wants to say hi."

"I just want to say I'm very proud of you and I hope you're alright." Sarah told her son after Kristy handed over the communicator. "And oh, try to make it home for dinner. I'm making your favorite, fried eggs."

Marcus chuckled as he looked at ShineGreymon, "Well no promises, but I'll try."

"Let's go, ShineGreymon!" he told his partner once the communication was cut off.

"Right." ShineGreymon replied.

With that, everybody took off to the Digital World.

* * *

Outside the Norstein villa…

"It's good to see the Data Squad back again." Yushima noted, watching the five streaks of light in the sky. "They're our last hope."

* * *

Through the Digital Barrier…

"I see it Boss." ShineGreymon told his partner.

"Cool! Head straight for it!" Marcus replied.

"The wind is strong! Careful!" Thomas warned as the group passed through the barrier.

"Yoshi!" Rosemon went after her partner who was blown off.

"Go get her!" Thomas told his partner and Miragegaogamon dived after Rosemon.

"Ravemon, go!" Keenan called.

"Right!" Ravemon replied and took off after Miragegaogamon.

"Yoshi!" Marcus called as both Yoshi and Rosemon fell through the tunnel, the others following them.

* * *

When Yoshi awoke…

"Yoshi, thank goodness you're okay." Lalamon chirped.

"Lalamon?" Yoshi blinked as her vision returned.

"Hey! Don't just lie there in the sand! Help me!" the plant Digimon complained, her head stuck in the sand.

"Phew. Thanks." She sighed after spitting out the sand in her mouth.

"Looks like the guys are okay too." Tailmon added, the three females looking at the sprawled out males on the sand not far from them.

"I'll never be able to eat again." Agumon whined. "Unless one of you brought some breakfast."

"So where did we land anyway?" Marcus asked after dusting the sand off himself.

"I don't know." Agumon replied.

"Just look up there." Thomas added. "You can see the Human World in the sky. That proves we're in the Digital World."

"Well, we made it in one piece." Yoshi breathed in relief as she sat down on a rock.

"Hey!" the rock underneath her protested, before knocking Yoshi off.

"What's all the ruckus?" Marcus asked.

"That rock over there moved." Yoshi shivered. "And it talked too."

"It might be a Digimon." Thomas noted.

"Let's dig him up and see." Marcus suggested.

"Oh boy, thanks so much for helping me out of there." The reborn Gotsumon coughed up the sand in his mouth.

Both Keenan and Falcomon gasped in shock, remembering how Gotsumon tried to kill them before.

"Gotsumon." Everyone deathpanned.

"What's the problem guys? You never saw a talking rock before?" Gotsumon inquired.

"Ill tell you the problem!" Marcus fumed. "Last time we saw you, you were trying to attack the Human World!"

"Hold on Marcus." Thomas stopped him from throttling the rock Digimon. "This might be a different Gotsumon that the one who attacked us."

"You think?" Agumon and Lalamon were unconvinced.

"What are you talking about?" Gotsumon was confused. "I've never seen any of you guys before and I don't remember attacking the Human World. A digimon like me could never do anything that bad."

"Yeah right." Agumon deathpanned.

"It's the same Gotsumon." Lalamon concluded.

"Maybe so." Thomas argued. "But he might have lost his memory when he was reverted back into a digiegg. Remember, BanchoLeomon told us it happens sometimes."

"Thanks so much." Gotsumon shook Falcomon's wing in gratitude. "You guys' a real lifesaver for pulling me out."

"If there's anything I can do for you, just ask." He added, turning to Keenan and shaking his hand.

"Along with his memory, I think he lost his personality too/" Gaomon added.

"Compared to the way he was before, that can only be a good thing." Yoshi agreed.

"Anyway rock boy." Marcus told Gotsumon. "How did you wind up buried in the sand in the first place?"

"Oh that." Gotsumon replied. "It's actually a fascinating story. This morning I woke up with a funny feeling. I couldn't shake it so I came out to the beach for some fresh air."

"Oh no, the sky is falling!" Gotsumon exclaimed.

"On me!" he added as ShineGreymon clashed onto him.

"And that's what happened." He concluded.

"There's nothing fascinating about that story." Marcus told him.

"The information helps though." Agumon added.

"For sleeping." Marcus finished his partner's sentence and the three burst out laughing.

"He really cracks himself up, doesn't he?" Thomas noted.

"Yup." Lalamon agreed.

"Sure does." Yoshi added.

"I think I missed the joke." Gaomon remarked.

"Me too." Tailmon agreed.

"I just remembered. We have to find King Drasil right away." Agumon interjected.

"Oh yeah." Marcus noted.

"We better get going." Thomas told the group.

"I don't know any Digimon who has ever seen King Drasil." Falcomon remarked. "Keenan, do you know where he lives?"

"Me have no idea." Keenan confessed.

"Oh great." Marcus complained.

"He might be impossible to find." Thomas reasoned.

"I know where King Drasil lives." Gotsumon replied. "He's our supreme ruler and controls everything in the Digital World. It would be my honor to lead you to him."

"Huh?" the rock Digimon sweatdropped as everyone else gathered around for a discussion.

"I think it's a trap." Yoshi voiced.

"She's right. Gotsumon can't be relied on." Gaomon agreed.

"It's not like we have a lot of choices here." Thomas added.

"I say okay to trust him." Keenan remarked.

"Keenan?" Marcus was surprised.

"You say yourself he reborn. He not even remember me now. Better Gotsumon than before." Keenan reasoned.

"All right, I'll trust him too then." Marcus added, surprising everyone else.

"But why?" Yoshi gasped.

"It's like old saying: Nothing adventured, no one gets blamed." Marcus replied.

"You mean nothing ventured, nothing gained?" Thomas corrected him.

"What's he talking about?" Yoshi was confused.

"Never mind." Thomas sighed.

"You guys go ahead." Tailmon told the group.

"Tailmon?" Gaomon looked at the white cat.

"I have to return this to Belphemon's resting place." Tailmon replied, showing them the shrunken Sacred Flask.

Without waiting for their answer, the cat took off on her own.

* * *

Some time later…

"Is this the only path we can take?" Marcus asked Gotsumon as the group trekked dangerously around a cliff overseeing the sea.

"Yeah, why don't we just digivolve and fly?" Yoshi agreed.

"Take a look up there." Thomas replied. "With our Digimon out of energy, they'd never have enough strength to withstand those powerful winds."

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Did you hear that mom?" Kristy asked her mother as the newscaster declared a state emergency. "Shouldn't we evacuate?"

"Lunchtime!" Sarah beamed.

"How can you think of food when we're the only ones staying behind?" Kristy asked.

"Don't be silly Kristy. Where would we run? It's going to be the same situation everywhere." Sarah reasoned. "Besides, your big brother is going to be worried sick if he comes back home looking for us and we're not here."

"I didn't think of that." Kristy remarked.

"I just got my appetite back." She added and started munching on the rice balls.

_Spencer darling._ Sarah turned to the family photo. _If our son runs into danger in the Digital World, you'd find him and save him. Wouldn't you?_

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

The group had arrived at the foot of the Server Tree.

"Now that's… a big tree." Marcus remarked.

"That's the Server Tree." Gotsumon supplied. "It's what supports the Digital World."

"So, that's where King Drasil lives huh?" Marcus snorted.

"Yes, but of course I can't really be sure because no one I know has really seen him before." Gotsumon replied. "My guess is he does live here and he already knows about what's going on because the legend is he is all-knowing about everything."

"I betcha my dad probably climbed that tree." Marcus noted.

"Guys, follow me and we'll meet the King." Gotsumon told the group.

"None shall pass!" Craniamon declared within a hurricane.

"That's Craniamon!" Gotsumon gasped at the Royal Knight. "He's one of the Royal Knights that sworn to protect King Drasil."

"Royal Knights? What next?" Marcus inquired.

"I, Craniamon, shall dispose of all who dare to approach His Majesty, King Drasil." Craniamon announced.

"Yeah, well I, Marcus Damon, don't care what you say. I'm here to meet the King." Marcus retorted.

Craniamon merely snorted, stomping his foot on the ground and throwing Marcus back with this shockwave.

"Boss!" Agumon ran to his partner.

"Consider that a warning." Craniamon told the teen. "The next time, you won't be so fortunate."

"Uh oh." Yoshi muttered.

"Craniamon didn't even lift a finger." Lalamon noted.

"No, you're wrong." Thomas corrected.

"He actually did move. However faster than the naked eye can see." Gaomon supplied.

"So, you wanna to play rough huh?" Marcus remarked, standing back up. "Bring it on. I'll force you to let us pass."

"No Boss!" Agumon warned.

"My order shall stand." Craniamon told the dashing teen.

"Boss no!" Agumon cried out as Marcus was blown away by Craniamon's shockwave.

Marcus managed to stop himself by flipping over on one arm.

"D.N.A Charge." Gaomon noted the Charge on Marcus' fist.

"He saw Craniamon's attack even though it was so fast." Thomas was shocked.

_Wrong Nerdstein._ Marcus corrected mentally. _Don't over-think things. I just punched the air in front of me, knowing that his attack was coming._

"So, you'd rather fight to the bitter end." Craniamon noted.

"Now he gets it." Marcus grinned. "Fighting time, Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon whooped.

"D.N/A Charge, Overdrive!" Marcus called forth his D.N.A Charge.

Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Nice! Let's back him up!" Thomas remarked.

"Right." The rest nodded.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the three teens chorused.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"It's you!" Gotsumon accused, remembering that it was ShineGreymon who crashed onto him. "You're the big one who landed on me at the beach and squished me into the sand."

"It was an accident." Yoshi explained.

"He obviously didn't do it on purpose." Thomas added.

"I don't believe you!" Gotsumon protested hotly. "I'll get you back for that!"

"Gotsumon!" Marcus fumed. "We came all this way trusting you after we believed that you've changed. Now it's time for you to put the same trust in us."

"Do I make myself clear?" he hollered.

"Yeah… but…" Gotsumon sweated.

"Fine." He replied at Marcus growl.

"I guess sometimes all it takes is a little threatening growl." Yoshi noted.

"I don't think the same technique will work on Craniamon." Thomas added.

"Look out!" ShineGreymon blocked Craniamon's attack which was targeted at Gotsumon.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus gasped at his partner.

"Hey you!" he glared at Craniamon. "What are you aiming at Gotsumon for? He didn't do anything."

"My mission in life is to destroy all those who dare approach King Drasil." Craniamon replied. "That includes all of you."

"Even the weak?" Ravemon demanded.

"And the unprotected?" Miragegaogamon added.

"Yeah, fight someone strong. Like me!" Marcus challenged.

"My friends will make you pay for attacking me!" Gotsumon argued. "Go on! Make him pay already!"

ShineGreymon charged at Craniamon who formed a whirlwind around himself to guard against the attack.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack, his energy crescents bouncing off the hurricane.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon unleashed her whip, only to have Craniamon take hold of the vine and pulling her to the ground.

Ravemon quickly cushioned her fall.

"If that's your best, I suggest you surrender." Craniamon advised.

"Impossible." Miragegaogamon noted.

"We can't even get close enough to touch Craniamon, let alone hurt him." Thomas added.

"Don't start that. I don't want to hear any 'We should give up' talk!" Marcus retorted. "We beat Kurata, we can beat him."

"GeoGrey Sword!" he summoned ShineGreymon's weapon.

Slamming his powered up fist onto the ground, ShineGreymon revealed his weapon.

"Arise, my Duo-Solar Spear." Craniamon revealed his weapon in response.

"What?" Thomas gasped.

"Looks like he's got a weapon too." Yoshi added.

At that, the two weapon-wielding opponents clashed with each other.

"By attacking a Royal Knight, you are attacking the throne of King Drasil himself." Craniamon informed ShineGreymon. "We have taken an oath to protect our beloved King. That oath will not be broken by the likes of you!"

At that, he knocked the GeoGrey Sword out of ShineGreymon's hand. The blade then landed on the ground, knocking Gotsumon off his feet.

"You will pay for your disloyalty to the King." Craniamon added.

"Shock Ringer!" he rotated both himself and the Duo-Solar spear, creating a destructive shockwave around him, taking the Mega Digimon spiraling into the sky as their partners held onto a tree each to avoid getting blown away.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi hurried to her partner's side.

"He's just too strong." Rosemon remarked.

"We don't have the power to battle a Royal Knight." Miragegaogamon agreed.

"You will now be deleted, as a lesson to all others who try to follow in your misguided footsteps." Craniamon told the defeated group.

With that, he was about to land his spear on ShineGreymon's stomach when Marcus stopped the spear with his D.N.A Charged fist.

"He stopped Craniamon's sword with nothing but his bare fist!" Gotsumon was shocked.

"Impossible." Craniamon was stunned.

"Who cares about the Royal Knights or King Drasil?" Marcus fumed. "Two worlds are about to be destroyed and I don't see your beloved King do anything about it!"

"What?" Craniamon demanded.

"Someone who doesn't care about their world… well they…" Marcus continued his rant. "They shouldn't be called a King!"

With an uppercut, he knocked Craniamon's weapon off and toppled the Royal Knight over.

"Craniamon got…" Gotsumon gaped as everyone looked on shock.

"His butt kicked!" Ravemon and Keenan chorused, finishing the rock Digimon's sentence.

"Amazing." Even ShineGreymon was stunned.

"Okay ShineGreymon." Marcus leapt off his partner. "Let's show him what you're made of!"

With that, ShineGreymon got up to his feet, powering up.

"Charge! D.N.A Burst Mode!" Marcus summoned ShineGreymon's next level.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" the oversized dinosaur declared as he powered up.

"What's that light?" Gotsumon asked.

"Burst Mode." Thomas gaped. "Marcus is trying to give ShineGreymon enough power to pass the Mega level."

"Now, go after him!" Marcus told his partner. "Go!"

At that, the two clashed once again.

"Now, let's finish him off!" Marcus hollered.

However, an attack from Gallantmon interrupted the fight.

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"How pathetic Craniamon." Gallantmon rebuked. "How can you let yourself get pushed around like that?"

"Oh no!" Gotsumon gasped. "That's Gallantmon, another Royal Knight!"

Another five streaks of light descended onto the battlefield shortly after.

"Magnamon!" Gotsumon added. "Dynasmon! LoadKnightmon! UlforceVeedramon! And that's Omnimon!"

"There's so many of them now!" Ravemon was stunned.

"We could barely beat one." Rosemon added.

"Seven huh?" Marcus grinned. "The King's going to need new bodyguards when we get through with ya."

"Right!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode agreed.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon simply passed his attack onto the ground.

* * *

_Marcus' memory_

"_No dad, I wanna take him home!" the four-year-old Marcus whined._

"_Marcus, the frog has a home too, and a family." Spencer told his son who was carrying a toad in his hands._

"_He does?" Marcus inquired._

"_Yeah." Spencer replied. "And the mommy frog is cooking dinner waiting for him to come home."_

"_Oh. Well I don't the daddy frog to be late for dinner." Marcus remarked, releasing the frog which hopped off._

"_See ya!" he told the frog which had by then disappeared into the tall grass._

"_You did great, Marcus." Spencer chuckled. "I'm proud of you. Looking out for the little guy. Son, what do you say we head home too?"_

* * *

"Home too." Marcus mumbled, peering open his eyes and seeing everyone on the ground, their partner Digimon having devolved back to their rookie forms.

"You guys." He remarked. "What happened?"

Footsteps were heard next as the revealed Royal Knight knelt before their approaching King.

"They stopped." Marcus realized. "They must be planning to finish us off. But I'm not going to let that happen!"

"This fight's not over till I say so!" he retorted, getting to his feet. Dashing towards King Drasil, he tried to punch him, only to have the King dodge the attack, the cover over his head blown off by the after wave.

Stunned, Marcus turned back to see the figure of his father.

"Why dad?" he muttered on shock. "It's me, Marcus."

"His dad?" Thomas gaped.

"Marcus' dad?" Yoshi echoed.

"Oh man." The overwhelmed Marcus added. "You shouldn't scare me like that. I almost knocked you out with one of my hand-makers."

"Dad." He approached Spencer. "Let's go home. Mom and Kristy are waiting for us."

However, Spencer slapped his hand away.

"But dad…" Marcus was confused.

"You insolent troll! Have you no idea who you're speaking to? Gallantmon demanded.

"Of course, it's my…" Marcus replied.

"This is King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World." Gallantmon informed the teen and causing everyone to gasped outloud.

"My dad is… King of the Digital World?" Marcus echoed, still in shock.

"No way!" Thomas was stunned.

"How can his father be King Drasil?" Yoshi was confused.

"I don't get it dad." Marcus was similarly confused. "We were told to come here and find King Drasil and now I find out that you're him!? Come on, let me on the joke. Tell me what's going on here?"

"There's nothing else to tell you." Craniamon added. "King Drasil does not need to explain himself to a lout, like yourself."

"His Majesty has already made his decision." Gallantmon replied. "In order to save the Digital World, he's decided the Human World must be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Gaomon echoed.

"Yeah right." Marcus remarked in disbelief. "Set him straight dad. You'll never destroy the Human World. That will mean wiping out mom and Kristy too and..."

"Silence." King Drasil demanded. "My decision has been made. The humans eroded the Digital barrier, bringing our worlds to the brink of disaster. There is no point in allowing them to exist."

"But dad…" Marcus was stunned at the declaration.

"Humans must go." King Drasil concluded. "It is the only way."

His last sentence shook Marcus to the core.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Human World…

Sarah gasped when the photo frame holding the family photo fell to the ground.

"Mom, the picture broke." Kristy noted.

_Spencer…_ Sarah thought in horror.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

Marcus sank to his knees as King Drasil walked past him.

"What shall we do with these castoffs, Your Majesty?" Craniamon asked as the Royal Knights approached the defeated group.

"There's no use for them in the Digital World." King Drasil replied. "Eliminate them."

"Is this how it ends?" Thomas asked, the group surrounded by the Royal Knights who had drawn out their weapons.

"No…" Yoshi muttered, hugging Lalamon.

Goodbye Yoshi." Lalamon wailed.

"No…" Agumon was defiant. "Boss! Get a hold of yourself! Boss!"

"Farewell." Gallantmon raised his Gram Lance.

"Kentaurosmon?" He turned to see the centaur-like Mega Digimon entering the scene.

"No! Another one!" Agumon gasped as Kentaurosmon landed before them.

"Stop this at once!" Tailmon shouted from Alphamon's shoulder as the leader of the Royal Knights and Examon appeared.

"Alphamon, Examon, what are you doing?" Omnimon demanded as Kentaurosmon carried the defeated group off.

"Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon released his attack.

"You'll never escape." Gallantmon remarked. "Final Elysium!"

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon countered with his attack, allowing Kentaurosmon to escape with the humans.

"Let's go after them." Craniamon suggested.

"That won't be necessary." King Drasil replied.

"King Drasil!" the remaining Royal Knights turned to their liege.

"No matter where they run of to," King Drasil added. "They will be all eliminated in the end. There won't be any place for them to call home."

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This chapter is done! As you can see, I added in the two Royal Knights who were not supposed to be in the anime into this fic. In the next chapter, Gallantmon enters the Human World to carry out King Drasil's orders. The Royal Knight soundly defeats the Data Squad, only to have Kentaurosmon stand in his way as Alphamon and Examon head over to Mount Fuji to guard Lilith. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	30. Father and Son Destiny

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 goes up. This is Chapter 29 and 7 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Father and Son Destiny

* * *

_Marcus' flashback_

_It was on the evening before the expedition as Spencer headed out. The then four-year-old Marcus was fingering the metal pendent his father had given him. As Spencer's back went further and further, Marcus ran after his father, only to stop after a few meters._

"_Bye dad!" he called to his father, waving farewell. "See you soon! Take care!"_

* * *

Marcus awoke on the ground.

"Yoshi." Lalamon tried to shake her partner awake. "Yoshi, wake up! Oh Yoshi, please speak to me!"

"Looks like we're back in the Human World again." Marcus noted, after he got to his feet.

"Were we saved?" Yoshi inquired as she got back up.

"What happened?" Agumon moaned as he got up.

Then, Marcus heard feet stomping behind him and turned around to see a weakened Kentaurosmon behind them.

"Now I remember." Lalamon remarked. "He's the one who saved us. Who are you?"

"My name is Kentaurosmon." Kudamon's Mega replied. "One of the Royal Knights."

"There's no cause for worry." Sampson told the teens. "Kentaurosmon is on our side."

"Commander Sampson!" Thomas exclaimed.

"We thought we lost you." Yoshi added.

"So then, Kentaurosmon must be…" Thomas noted as Kentaurosmon devolved.

"Kudamon!" Falcomon finished his sentence.

"He never told us he could digivolve to the Mega level." Gaomon remarked.

"I'm sorry that I kept it a secret." Kudamon replied weakly.

"Kudamon." Sampson hurried over to his injured partner.

"We'd better take him back to Angel's." Yoshi suggested.

"She's right, Boss." Agumon turned to his partner. "Let's get out of here now."

"What's wrong?" he asked his silent partner.

"Oh Boss." He muttered at his upset partner.

* * *

Sometime later in Angel's Bath House…

"All these years, Kudamon has been the Digimon ambassador to the Human World." Sampson explained. "Long ago, King Drasil asked him to observe and gather evidence to decide whether the human race was beneficial or detrimental to the Digital World."

"So that means this whole time, Kudamon had been a spy for King Drasil?" Megumi exclaimed in shock.

"Calm down, Megumi." Miki chided.

"I don't think that what Sampson meant, babe." Duke soothed his panicky girlfriend.

"It's true that I am one of the Royal Knight." Kudamon admitted as he struggled to get up from the handkerchief he was placed on. "But, over the long course of my stay with you, I've found a real place in my heart for the human race. Therefore, even though I swore an oath to King Drasil and I understand his decision is meant to save Digimon, I cannot agree with his orders to destroy the Human World."

Marcus, who had been silent the entire time, was recalling what Spencer had told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Silence." King Drasil demanded. "My decision has been made. The humans eroded the Digital barrier, bringing our worlds to the brink of disaster. There is no point in allowing them to exist. Humans must go. It is the only way."_

* * *

"This King Drasil." Marcus suddenly put in. "Is the King of the Digital World, right?"

"Marcus." Yoshi looked at the teen worriedly.

"Then why?" the hotheaded teen demanded. "Why is my dad telling the Digimon he is their King? If he's human, why has he become our enemy? Tell me!"

"The man once known as Doctor Spencer Damon no longer exists." Sampson told him. "After Kudamon and I have escaped, we landed in the Digital World where we were granted an audience with Doctor Damon."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The Human World destroyed?" Sampson echoed in shock._

"_As King of the Digital World, I have made my decision." King Drasil replied. "It is the only way to save us."_

"_But, you're not the King!" Sampson protested. "You're Spencer Damon. What about your wife and daughter? What about your son who's fighting as hard trying to save both worlds from destruction?"_

"_These matters are of no concern to me." King Drasil remarked._

"_Be gone!" he barked, firing an energy beam from his palm at Sampson._

* * *

"The man you once knew as your father changed." Sampson continued. "It's true. Spencer Damon has become King Drasil."

A crash was heard from the door as Marcus turned to see his shocked sister, the tray she was carrying fallen to the floor, the teapot on the tray smashed to pieces.

"Kristy." Marcus blinked at his sister.

"No! No! No! No!" Kristy shook her head in denial.

"They're lies!" she screamed. "Nothing but lies!"

"I wish they were." Marcus replied.

* * *

After everyone had eaten…

"Family huh?" Yoshi mused outloud.

"One thing that you can't pick." Keenan noted, swallowing his last piece of fried egg.

"That's true." Yoshi agreed. "And deep. You know you language skills are getting better."

"Yeah? Me thank you." Keenan beamed as Falcomon and Gaomon slept against each other.

"Well, sort of." Yoshi shrugged.

"They are certainly wiped out." Angel smiled, looking at the two dozing rookie Digimon as she placed a tea cup in front of Thomas.

"Thank you." Thomas turned to the blond woman with red highlights in her hair.

"Worried?" Angel smiled at the younger blond.

"I would be lying if I said no." Thomas admitted.

Angel assured him, "She knows what her responsibility is and she _will_ fulfill it, or die trying."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Thomas almost shouted.

"I'm not finished." Angel smiled at his flustered expression. "But she's too stubborn to die."

"That, I know." Thomas sighed.

Angel's next question caught his attention.

"Are your intentions towards my niece honorable?" Angel inquired sternly.

Thomas blinked in surprise as he blurted out, "What?"

"A bit of an old fashioned question," Angel's eyes were intense as she looked at Thomas, "but I think it gets the point across. I'm not entirely comfortable about asking this, but I know I must."

Giving Thomas a dangerous look, she added, "Ami had been hurt, wounded in both body and soul. If it lies in my power I will not let her be hurt again."

"I would never hurt her," Thomas said softly, a blush to his cheeks.

"Not intentionally so," Angel agreed before continuing on gravely, "but you broke her heart once, and I don't want you breaking her heart again."

Thomas gulped down his tea, took a deep breath and said the words that he had buried within his heart, "Miss Angel, I love your niece."

"Good," Angel flashed a happy smile at that piece of news, surprising Thomas once again. "The interrogation has ended."

Thomas blinked.

"You passed, with flying colors." Angel gave him a satisfied smile, answering his unasked question.

"Take care of her." She reminded him and left.

"I will." Thomas nodded.

* * *

"Those fried eggs sure look good." Lalamon remarked as she floated above the plate Agumon set aside him.

"Those are for the Boss!' Agumon retorted, scaring the plant Digimon.

"Take it easy, Agumon." Lalamon chided. "It's not as if I'm asking for them. You don't have to be so testy cos Marcus is sad. I'm sure he'd be back to his old self soon enough. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worried." Agumon snorted. "The Boss doesn't get freaked out over little things like this." before growling at the drooling Lalamon.

"Enough!" Sampson barked. "Pay attention. As we all know, both the Human and Digital Worlds are heading for a collision course that will end in destruction. People have been instructed to seek shelter underground but these measures are in vain. When BanchoLeomon runs out of life-force energy and the 'Light of Hope' has expanded the last of her Cosmo, both worlds will come crashing down on each other. Therefore, if these are indeed our last moments, I'll understand if you'd like to give up the fight and spend this time with your loved ones."

"What about you?" Yoshi asked. "Are you leaving, Commander?"

"Kudamon and I will spend every waking moment, searching for a solution to save both our worlds." Sampson replied.

"Then, that's what we'll do too." Thomas agreed.

"Sampson." Duke turned to his friend.

"There's a Digimon signal coming from the northwest harbor." Miki reported.

"Let me see." Sampson requested.

"That signature is huge!" Kudamon gasped.

* * *

Outside…

The Damon family was having a family meeting on the banks of a river.

"So our dad is the King of the Digital World which is now falling from the sky?" Kristy asked. "And he wants to wipe out the Human World so his world can be saved by not crashing into us? But why? Has dad forgotten about me? Doesn't he love us anymore? Did you ever fight with him, mom?"

"I just don't understand why." She sobbed. "Doesn't he realize we've been waiting for him to come back home. I always believed that I get to see him again. No matter what bad things happened, I always thought he'd come back. So why?"

"It can't be true!" Marcus snapped. "There's no way dad will turn his back on his family. I'm sure; this has to be a mistake. Dad must have some sort of plan."

"Marcus, I don't know what happened between you and your father in the Digital World." Sarah replied. "But no matter what he called himself or what he said or did, somewhere inside he's still your father. I didn't marry any King Drasil. I married Spencer Damon and I believe in the man I married."

"And we'll all going to stick together as a family." She smiled at her son.

"Family." Kristy echoed.

"Believe in your family no matter what is what being a family is all about." Sarah told her.

"I want to believe in him too." Marcus retorted. "So much that it hurts. But after the way he looked at me when we met, I can't believe that man is my dad!"

"NO!" he screamed.

* * *

Back above the harbor…

Gallantmon was destroying the city with his attack.

"Wait Gallantmon." Kudamon stopped his comrade.

"So, you're still alive, Kudamon." Gallantmon remarked, looking at the rookie Digimon around Sampson's neck, along with the rest of the Data Squad. "Just as I suspected."

"Please, leave the Human World be!" Kudamon argued as Miki and Megumi rushed to the scene.

"I've received my orders from King Drasil and I will follow them out to the latter. As it's my sworn duty as a Royal Knight, just as it used to be yours." Gallantmon told him.

"I understand you're trying to save the Digital World." Kudamon continued his argument. "But in doing so, you'll be sacrificing billions of innocent human lives."

"What an ironic thing to say, since it was the humans who first attacked the most innocent of Digimon!" Gallantmon shot back.

"No!" Keenan objected. "It just one man! Not all humans evil like him!"

"You may be right, but unfortunately King Drasil doesn't see it that way." Gallantmon replied. "Now step aside. If not, I shall destroy you here and now on the very ground you stand on."

"We're not going to let you get away with this." Yoshi retorted.

"We'll protect our world from you and King Drasil." Thomas agreed.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the three teens chorused.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Miki and Megumi chorused. "Pawnchessmon warp digivolve to…"

"Bishopchessmon!" Megumi announced.

"Rockchessmon!" Miki declared.

"All of your powers combined cannot possibly match the skills of a Royal Knight like myself." Gallantmon remarked.

"We're not afraid of losing for a just cause." Ravemon told him.

"We'll protect those we love with everything we have." Rosemon added.

"Fine." Gallantmon noted. "You've been warned."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Agumon was rushing to find his partner.

"Boss!" he hollered. "We're in big trouble! Boss!"

Alone now, Marcus looked at his tag as he recalled his last memories of his father.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_See ya! Bye dad!" he called to his father, waving farewell. "See you soon! Take care!"_

* * *

"Bye dad." Marcus wondered outloud.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Marcus looked away.

"Mom." He started.

"Yes?" Sarah inquired.

"Do you remember the day dad left for the Digital World?" Marcus asked.

"Of course." Sarah replied. "I'll never forget it. It was on an evening very much like this one."

"Yeah." Marcus agreed. "Of course, we didn't have a gigantic Digital Gate hanging over our heads."

"No." Sarah chuckled.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spencer was playing baseball with Marcus before he left._

"_Fast ball!" Marcus requested, tossing the ball to his father._

"_There, there, there." Sarah rocked the wailing Kristy._

"_Dad." Marcus started. "Throw it at me with all you've got!"_

_Spencer blinked in confusion._

"_I'll show you what I'm made of." Marcus promised._

_Spencer then turned to his wife._

"_Sure." Sarah smiled._

"_Okay." Spencer remarked as Marcus stood poised to catch the ball._

"_Well, ready?" he asked, noticing his son's determined look._

"_Yeah!" Marcus replied._

"_Keep your eye on the ball!" Spencer warned as he prepared to toss._

_Then, he threw, with Marcus catching the ball with his baseball glove moments later, the aftershock knocking him down on his backside._

"_Got it!" Marcus beamed._

"_Oh right! Great catch, Marcus!" Spencer cheered as he ran to his son._

* * *

"He threw everything he had into that pitch." Marcus recalled. "And I handled it like an all-star catcher."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Marcus." Spencer knelt before his son._

"_This is for you." He handed the boy his pendent._

"_Woah!" Marcus blinked in awe admiring the pendent his father had placed around his neck. "You're giving this to me!? Oh right!"_

"_Marcus." Spencer ruffled his son's hair. "This pendent is a symbol that says you're all grown up."_

"_You mean I'm strong like you?" Marcus blinked._

* * *

"That's right, I remember." Sarah replied. "Spencer looked so happy that day. I think your father must have felt that even if he never returned from the Digital World, Kristy and I would always have you to protect us. He trusted that you can handle it, Marcus."

"Yeah." Marcus replied.

"That's right, my dad really did believe in me." He added, looking at the pendent. "That's why I have to believe in him too."

"What's that?" he demanded as the ground shook.

"Take cover!" he shielded his family from the dust cloud.

"Bishopchessmon!" he gasped when he saw who had created the ruckus.

"Boss!" Agumon shouted. "One of the Royal Knights is attacking!"

"Royal Knights?" Marcus echoed. Looking up, he saw Gallantmon block Miragegaogamon's 'Double Crescent Mirage' attack with his shield.

"Gallantmon." He growled.

"Boss, we got to hurry up and stop that guy!" Agumon urged.

"Right." Marcus nodded. "Mom, get Kristy out of here."

"Let's go Agumon!" he told his partner. "Fighting time!"

"Yeah!" Agumon beamed.

* * *

Back in the fight…

Gallantmon dispatched Miragegaogamon with just two hits.

"I was wondering how much strength you possessed after I saw you give Craniamon such a hard time." Gallantmon scoffed at the fallen Digimon. "Now I see you just caught him on an off day. You'll never defeat the Royal Knights at this level."

"You're finished." He approached Miragegaogamon. "I'm going to end this now."

"You're not ending anything!" Marcus hollered.

"This fight just started!" he added, dashing towards Gallantmon via a fallen building.

"Marcus!" Yoshi shouted a warning.

The hotheaded teen landed a punch on Gallantmon's mouthpiece, activating his D.N.A Charge. "D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon announced as he evolved.

"Let's do this!" Marcus remarked, summoning ShineGreymon's weapon. "GeoGrey Sword!"

With his weapon in hand, ShineGreymon proceeded to dual with Gallantmon.

"Not only did that human distract me with his D.N.A Charge, but now he's forced me to take up my spear." Gallantmon noted, jumping back to avoid ShineGreymon's kick. "Very well, let's dual."

"Let's." ShineGreymon agreed, charging at Gallantmon who lifted up his shield to block ShineGreymon's blade. The Royal Knight then thrust his lance at ShineGreymon who dodged, before turning back to attack, only to have Gallantmon block the attack with his shield again. Gallantmon knocked ShineGreymon off balance with his Aegis and kicked the flame Mega Digimon off. ShineGreymon managed to avoid hitting the ground with the thrusters on his back, only to have Gallantmon knock his weapon off his hands with his lance. Weaponless now, ShineGreymon charged at Gallantmon head-on.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack point-blank at Gallantmon, the aftershock knocking him back.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called to his partner.

"Desperate last chance attacks will only lead to more pain." Gallantmon remarked from the smoke. "Did you actually think that feeble power of yours can penetrate my armor?"

"Get lost!" Marcus retorted. "Come on ShineGreymon. Get up!"

"It's useless." Gallantmon informed them. "Even if you managed to mete another attack against me, the result will only be the same."

"Pipe down, Tin-man!" Marcus snapped. "You're the only useless thing around here. And you can forget all about destroying our world. Then, after I take care of you, I'm going back to get my dad. Even if I have to force some sense into him, I'll make him realize he's not your King!"

"Marcus!" Yoshi gasped.

"You can boast and brag all you want, but no one shall be allowed to denigrate the name of King Drasil." Gallantmon commented. "Prepare for you doom."

Raising his Aegis, he charged up his attack.

"Sampson, I have to digivolve now!" Kudamon urged.

"You can't! You're still not fully recovered yet." Sampson objected.

"Don't worry about me." Kudamon assured him. "Hurry!"

"Final Elysium!" Gallantmon prepared to fire his attack.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Sampson called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Kudamon double warp digivolve to Kentaurosmon." Kudamon declared as he evolved.

"What?" Gallantmon was surprised when Kentaurosmon blocked his attack with his shield. "Kentaurosmon!"

"Are you actually planning on fighting me in your obviously weakened condition?" he asked his fellow injured Royal Knight. "Why Kentaurosmon? Why did you turn against the Royal Knight and side with these humans?"

"It pains me to go against my King's wishes, but he also asked me to become his eyes and ears in the Human World. Well, I have seen and heard for myself and I'm telling you King Drasil is wrong about the humans." Kentaurosmon told his comrade. "Some may be evil, but as we can digivolve, they too have the ability to change. I have faith in the human race!"

At that, he charged at Gallantmon and pushing him towards the water's edge.

"I'm warning you Kentaurosmon." Gallantmon cautioned. "Stand down. It will give me no pleasure to defeat you."

"Your confidence will give you that much, but you're not going to defeat me!" Kentaurosmon declared.

"Icy Breath!" he raised his Niflheim shield, creating an icy whirlwind that encased the two of them.

"Now my friend." He told the freezing Gallantmon. "You and I shall freeze together."

"Kentaurosmon, Gallantmon, stop this, both of you!" Alphamon told his warring subordinates.

"Another Royal Knight." Yoshi gasped.

"I remember him." Rosemon remarked. "He and another Royal Knight saved us from being attacked."

"Alphamon?" Kentaurosmon was surprised to find the leader of the Royal Knights in the Human World.

Turning to Gallantmon, Alphamon told the Exalted Knight Digimon, "I've come upon the instructions of the Lady herself."

"The Lady?" Gallantmon echoed.

"Ever since you've arrived in the Human World, I'm sure you have felt it too, Gallantmon." Alphamon told him. "The overwhelming Cosmo that could rival that of King Drasil's."

"Yes." Gallantmon admitted, "Yet that Cosmo, though tremendous, is filled with love and benevolence."

"Two things that King Drasil lacks." Alphamon pointed out. "That, is the Cosmo the Lady exudes. And she wishes to have an audience with you."

"I understand." Gallantmon replied.

"Alphamon…" Kentaurosmon looked at his leader.

"Do not worry, Kentaurosmon." Alphamon assured him. "I am sure Gallantmon will realize the same thing as we did once he has appeared before the Lady."

* * *

Upon arrival on Mount Fuji…

Gallantmon was presented before Lilith as Alphamon and Examon look on.

"What is this?" Gallantmon wondered outloud. "What is this feeling I'm sensing?"

"Is it coming from that girl?" he asked himself, _seeing_ the towering golden aureole appear around Lilith.

"Incredible…the Cosmo…" Gallantmon was astounded. "A huge Cosmo is coming from her body… but it's a Cosmo filled with kindness…"

"That's…" the Exalted Knight's eyes widened as Lilith's image appeared behind her. "It's Lilith-sama! She is really Lady Lilith!"

"Alphamon, Examon, did the two of you know about this?" he turned to the two Royal Knights in the sky.

"We'd already sense the Lady's presence when she entered the Digital World twice, but we had no solid proof that it was her." Examon replied. "Until Alphamon saw the Lady's partner Digimon within the grounds of ruins where Belphemon's digiegg was once sealed."

"I immediately knew the Lady had awakened the moment I saw the Sacred Flask with the Lady's seal on it." Alphamon added. "Especially after Tailmon informed me that the Lady had resealed Belphemon's spirit within the Sacred Flask."

"My Lady." Gallantmon knelt before Lilith. "Please forgive my insolence. I didn't know it was you."

"Gallantmon, I believe you will continue to fight justice." Lilith smiled at him.

"Yes!" Gallantmon bowed even lower. "In order to redeem myself, I am willing to even sacrifice my life."

"You need not go that far." Lilith told him. "Gallantmon, I hope you can promise me that you mustn't die, no matter what. That's because there will be many others who will need your great power to protect them."

"Yes…" Gallantmon replied, before flying upwards to join Alphamon and Examon.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The injured Kudamon sat once again on Sampson's shoulders after Alphamon and Gallantmon took off.

"I'm heading back to the Digital World again. I have to face dad one more time and find out what happened to him." Marcus informed his family.

"I understand, son." Sarah told him.

"Just be careful." Kristy advised her brother.

"I have to find a way to be alone with him." Marcus remarked. "That's all I need. Dad and I will have a little man-to-man, even if I'm the only one doing the talking. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery even if I have to slug my way to the truth."

"Don't hurt him though." Kristy pleaded.

"Nice to see you're not worried about me getting hurt, brat." Marcus kidded, ruffling her hair.

"Marcus, you doff!" Kristy scolded. "Don't leave without promising me you'll bring dad back home with you!"

"Yeah, I promise." Marcus replied.

"Marcus." Thomas cut in. "I'm coming with you."

"That goes for the rest of us too." Lalamon added.

"No thanks." Marcus remarked. "The two of us will be fine on our own."

"How can you say that!?" Yoshi rebuked.

"You can't handle the Royal Knights by yourself." Thomas agreed. "They're way too strong."

"Don't you understand?" Marcus shot back. "This is between my dad and me. I have to do this alone."

"Marcus…" Thomas muttered.

"Besides," Marcus added. "The Royal Knights are trying to wipe out the Human World. They'll have a pretty easy time if no one were here to guard the place. That's why you have to stay."

"Marcus, you right." Keenan cut in.

"Huh?" Yoshi was confused.

"Yeah, me feel good after talking to Merukimon; like father and son. That's why Marcus must talk to his father too." Keenan reasoned.

"Right." Marcus nodded.

"I don't know." Yoshi sighed. "But I can't stop you if you made up your mind. Just use your head out there."

"It's a deal." Marcus replied, taking her offered hand. "Thanks Yoshi."

"Good luck Marcus." Thomas added, his hand on top of the hand pile.

"Thanks Thomas." Marcus blinked.

"Don't worry about your mom and Kristy." Thomas added. "I'll personally make sure nothing happens to them. And we'll all make sure you have a home to come back to."

"Just leave it to us!" Keenan interjected, adding his hand to the hand pile.

"Me will." Marcus remarked jokingly, everyone laughing at the jibe.

"Remember guys." He told the rest of the Data Squad as ShineGreymon took off. "Never give up!"

_Marcus._ Sarah mused. _Everyone here believes in you. And I know your father does too. You can do this!_

_Here I come, dad._ Marcus pondered as ShineGreymon took him back to the Digital World. _I'll make you remember who your family is. And then, I'm bringing you home._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, I pretty much twisted the original anime here by having Alphamon stop the fight between Kentaurosmon and Gallantmon. In the next chapter, not only does Thomas unleash his Burst Mode, he also reconciles with his father and coming in terms with him being a Norstein. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review. And yes, shinnstellar13, I'm cursing the dubbers for screwing up Gallantmon's attacks. Let's just consider ourselves lucky they didn't decide to screw up his name too. *Mutters what's so wrong with 'Shield of the Just' that they have to replace it with 'Final Elysium'*


	31. Thomas Bursts on the Scene!

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 goes up. This is Chapter 30 and 6 more chapters before this fic ends. To Thomas-lovers, enjoy this chapter since it's Thomas-centered. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: Thomas Bursts on the Scene!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dynasmon was attacking New York with his army of Knightmon. Omnimon was seen attacking an unnamed city UlforceVeedramon attacked Egypt.

"Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon's attack turned two Knightmon back into digieggs.

"Blast Wing!" Ravemon's attack returned two more into digieggs.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon's attack changed five more Knightmon into digieggs.

"Rose Spear!" she thrust her weapon into the Knightmon coming behind her, turning it back into a digiegg.

"They don't stop." She noted, panting for breath.

"How many troops do the Royal Knights have?" Yoshi inquired.

"I don't know." Thomas replied. "But even if they throw their won army at us, we have to protect the Earth at all costs."

Just then, his communicator sounded and Thomas answered the call.

"Yes?" he inquired over the mouthpiece.

"Thomas!" Yushima's voice sounded over the communicator.

"Yushima?" Thomas was surprised.

* * *

At the exploding airport…

An airplane bearing the Norstein sign are preparing to take off.

"No! Don't go! You'll never make it!" Yushima warned the elder Norstein. "Thomas' father is so stubborn."

A Knightmon appeared before the plane, frightening the pilots.

"Oh no." Yushima gasped in horror as the Knightmon proceeded to attack the plane.

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon fired his attack, destroying the attacking Knightmon as the plane skidded to a stop on the side of the runway.

"Why did we stop?" Mr. Norstein demanded. "What's going on in that cockpit?"

"Father, what's happening?" Relena asked from the back of the plane.

"Sit back down!" Mr. Norstein barked.

"I mean, I don't want you to get hurt." He relented upon seeing his daughter's scared expression.

"But father, why are we suddenly taking off?" Relena inquired.

Another shockwave hit the plan and the lights went out as Mr. Norstein and Relena were knocked to the ground.

"Relena!" Mr. Norstein turned to his daughter.

"Somebody… somebody help us!" he shouted as the Knightmon bombarded the plane with their attacks before another wave knocked him to the floor.

Mr. Norstein opened the door to check what was happening before being taken aback by the sudden appearance of Miragegaogamon.

"Thomas?" Mr. Norstein inquired, seeing his son's partner.

"Double Crescent Mirage!' Miragegaogamon's attack turned two Knightmon into digieggs.

* * *

Back in the plane…

Thomas looked on at Relena was tucked back into bed.

"Why didn't you evacuate?" he turned to his father. "It's not safe anymore! You suddenly have the urge to fly your plane through a warzone?"

"I must return to Austria to protect the family estate." Mr. Norstein replied.

"You know there's a worldwide order grounding all planes!" Thomas shot back.

"So what if there is?" Mr. Norstein challenged. "I'll get authorization just by dropping my name."

"You mean the last name I'm ashamed of having?" Thomas snapped.

"How dare you say that?" Mr. Norstein retorted.

"We've got to go." Gaomon interrupted the quarrel.

"We have reports of another attack." Thomas told his father. "You'd better seek shelter."

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Norstein objected. "I'm fueling up another jet and departing for Austria within the hour."

"But I just told you why you can't do that!" Thomas shouted.

"Then, you'll act as our escort." Mr. Norstein replied.

"No, I won't." Thomas growled.

"I thought you were worried about protecting your sister's life. I guess not." Mr. Norstein returned.

"Well then." Thomas hissed. "I can say the same thing about you, Father."

"What?" Mr. Norstein demanded.

"That's right." Thomas glared at the elder Norstein. "What have you ever protected in your whole selfish life?"

* * *

_Flashback to after Thomas mother's funeral_

"_Thomas." Mr. Norstein told his son. "It's time. Let's go."_

"_Thomas." He turned to his silent son who was holding on to his mother's funeral picture. "Did you hear me?"_

"_Yeah." Thomas replied._

_Walking down the stairs emotionlessly, Thomas then turned to the childish scribbles he and Ami had written on the side of the staircase._

"_One second, father." He ran outside just as his father entered the sedan._

_But, he relented when his father remained silent._

* * *

_Sometime later in the Norstein estate in Austria…_

"_But why mother?" Mr. Norstein asked the aged Norstein matriarch._

"_For the last time Franz, no!" Madam Norstein told her son firmly as Thomas sat outside of the room. "I'm not under any obligations to meet that child!"_

"_But he's my son." Mr. Norstein protested. "He's your grandson!"_

"_He might share our blood, but he won't share our name." Madam Norstein insisted. "There isn't any way that boy can be considered a true Norstein."_

"_Oh mother." Mr. Norstein tried to pacify her as Thomas peered in through the gap of the door._

"_Thomas." He turned to see his son._

"_Where are your manners?" he chided, coughing to salvage the tense situation. "Introduce yourself to your grandmother."_

_Thomas entered the room and walked towards the aged Norstein matriarch._

"_How do you do, grandmother?" he greeted Madam Norstein._

"_He certainly does have his mother's eyes." Madam Norstein remarked, lifting Thomas' face to get a better look. "This is how you repay us Franz? By bringing such common blood into our family? You should be ashamed of yourself."_

"_Young man." She turned her attention to her grandson. "You're part of the Norstein family and yet you are not quite a part of the Norstein family. You'll do well in remembering that."_

_Thomas turned to his father but the elder Norstein turned away, not disagreeing with the Norstein matriarch._

* * *

"I will never forgive you for what you said on that day." Thomas spat. "Or rather for what you didn't say. By keeping silent, you completely insulted my mother."

"You don't know anything at all." Mr. Norstein replied. "Anything."

"Sir, you'd better take a look at this." Gaomon interjected.

Thomas looked out of the window and was shocked to see a horde of Knightmon coming their way.

"Well don't just stand there, Thomas. If you really want to be considered a Norstein, then do something." Mr. Norstein barked.

Thomas growled at his father as Mr. Norstein returned with a deep frown.

* * *

In the back of the airplane…

"Doctor, her heart rate is rising." The nurse reported.

"Mr. Norstein, your daughter is going into shock." The doctor told Mr. Norstein.

"Well, save her." Mr. Norstein ordered.

* * *

Outside the plane…

"Here they come." Yushima told his partner. "I guess it's time to show them what we're made of."

"D.N.A Full Charge!" he called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Gwappamon digivolve to Shawjamon!" Gwappamon announced as he evolved.

"Hydra-Descent!" Shawjamon released his attack, crushing the earth with his staff and unleashing raging streams of water which washed away the Knightmon.

Shawjamon then blocked two Knightmon's attacks by whirling his staff. Jumping out of the smoke, he proceeded to engage the Knightmon.

* * *

Back in the plane…

Relena was breathing heavily as both her father and brother watched over her.

"My… brother…" she muttered through the oxygen mask. "I want my brother."

Thomas gaped when she reached out to take his hand, another memory coming to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Well doctor?" Madam Norstein asked the doctor after Relena was born._

"_Congratulations Mrs. Norstein." The doctor replied. "It's a girl."_

"_Is it?" Madam Norstein sounded disappointed._

"_Er, yes." The doctor replied as Thomas peered from a corner. "However, there were complications. Maybe even some permanent damage."_

"_Well I suppose you'll have to do." Madam Norstein told her newborn granddaughter. "Save her, doctor. This child must carry on the Norstein bloodline."_

_The next morning, Thomas went into the nursery to take a look at his new half-sister._

"_So, you're Relena huh?" Thomas inquired as he looked at the infant in the cot. "Everyone is really worried about you."_

_Relena wailed, flailing her arms._

_Reaching over, she grasped her brother's hand before breaking into a smile._

_Thomas blinked, raising his hand and Relena cried again._

_Unsure what to do, Thomas carefully reached into the cot, Relena grasping his hand again and breaking into a smile._

* * *

"Alright then." Thomas concluded, grasping his sister's hand into his. "I'll save us. But for Relena and not because my last name happens to be Norstein."

"Thomas." Mr. Norstein rebuked as his son exited.

"You okay?" Gaomon asked his partner.

"Yes, I'm perfect." Thomas replied before breaking into a run.

* * *

Outside…

Shawjamon was dispatching the Knightmon fairly easily before two Knightmon attacked him from behind.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas called forth his D.N.A Chrage.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

"Go after them!" Thomas instructed.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded.

From the smoke, Shawjamon blocked another Knightmon's attack.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon's attack knocked the Knightmon off Shawjamon and destroying it.

"Thank you, Miragegaogamon." Shawjamon turned to the Mega Digimon.

"Let's get this done." Miragegaogamon told the Ultimate Digimon.

"Right." Shawjamon agreed and the two took off.

"I'm sorry about my father sir." Thomas apologized as he ran to Yushima.

"It's not your fault." Yushima replied. "You're just his son."

"You're right." Thomas remarked.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon dodged two Knightmon's attacks, his own taking out two Knightmon.

"That's it, Miragegaogamon." Thomas ran to his partner as the two Knightmon turned into digieggs. "Now, take the rest of them down."

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

"They're falling back?" Thomas frowned as the rest of the Knightmon backed off, a swirl coming out from the darkened clouds and LoadKnightmon appeared from the sky.

"Another Royal Knight?" Thomas was stunned.

"Traitor." LoadKnightmon scoffed. "You will pay for attacking my squadron and for betraying your King."

"Let's go, Miragegaogamon." Thomas told his partner.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded.

"No, don't!" Yushima warned as Miragegaogamon jumped to engage LoadKnightmon. "Thomas!"

"Spiral Slice!" LoadKnightmon dodged Miragegaogamon's claw slash and proceeded to speed around the wolf, slicing him with the ribbons on his armor.

Miragegaogamon crashed back to the ground, knocking Thomas off his feet.

"You fools." LoadKnightmon mocked.

"He's strong." Thomas remarked, getting up.

_Thomas isn't his usual focused self._ Yushima noted. _Something must be bothering him._

* * *

Back in the plane…

"Her blood pressure is stabilizing, doctor." The nurse reported as Mr. Norstein sat by her bed.

"Was everything all my fault?" he wondered outloud, recalling Thomas' enraged accusations.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Thomas will succeed as the heir to the Norstein." Madam Norstein told her son after the two exited from Relena's nursery._

"_Since when?" Mr. Norstein was puzzled._

"_Relena won't do. She was simply born too sickly." Madam Norstein replied. "There's no choice. I want you to start looking for a young lady of suitable pedigree for Thomas to marry. Choose one that is above prestige so no one will talk behind our backs."_

"_I won't do this, Mother." Mr. Norstein insisted._

"_Yes, you will." Madam Norstein corrected._

"_Fine." Mr. Norstein growled out._

* * *

"Mr. Norstein." The doctor took him out of his musings. "The plane is ready for take off. We must get Relena to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh right." Mr. Norstein replied.

"Please, hurry." The doctor urged. "We have to go while Master Thomas is still distracting those Digimon."

"Thomas…" Mr. Norstein echoed as Relena moaned.

* * *

Outside…

"Miragegaogamon!" Shawjamon gasped, seeing the wolf fall from LoadKnightmon's attack after the Ultimate Digimon turned another Knightmon into a digiegg.

"Spiral Slice!" LoadKnightmon turned his attention Shawjamon. The Ultimate Digimon then crashed back to the grass, devolving into Kamemon.

"Kamemon!" Yushima rushed to his partner's side.

"I admire your spirit, brave Digimon but unfortunately, it will not change the ending to your sad story." LoadKnightmon told Miragegaogamon.

"Fist of Fear!" he landed a powerfully explosive punch with the arm on which the Pile Bunker was mounted on Miragegaogamon.

"No!" Thomas hurried to his fallen partner.

"We have to transfer her. Quickly!" the doctor urged as the medical team rushed Relena out of the plane.

"Miragegaogamon!" Thomas' shout awoke the sick girl.

"My brother." Relena's eyes widened.

"Tommy, don't go!" she shouted, getting off the bed and ripping off the oxygen mask.

"Relena, no! You mustn't!" the doctor held her back.

"Relena!" Mr. Norstein went after his daughter who had broken free from the doctor's grip.

"Tommy, please don't go! Don't leave me!" Relena cried, running towards her brother.

"Relena!" Mr. Norstein increased his pace as a Knightmon fired its attack at the defenseless child.

Time seemed to stop as the energy blade drew closer to the youngest Norstein. Mr. Norstein knowing he would never make it in time, tripped over his feet. Getting up, he saw Thomas holding his sister in his arms, Miragegaogamon having blocked the attack.

"Thomas…" Mr. Norstein muttered.

"Thank you Tommy." Relena managed to choke out before fainting in her brother's arms.

"Relena! Relena!" Thomas tried to wake his sister as Mr. Norstein approached the sibling pair.

"I'm sorry." He sank to his knees before his son. "Sorry for treating my children like I own them. I've spent my whole life trying to protect our family name and for what?"

"Don't cry." Thomas told his father as another memory came to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The younger Thomas was sobbing in the gardens of the Norstein estate, quite similar to what Mr. Norstein is doing now._

* * *

"Father, please take Relena." Thomas requested.

"Thomas?" Mr. Norstein blinked as the elder Norstein child handed his sister over.

"Don't worry. I'm going to protect you." Thomas told him. "I promise you I will. And I won't let them lay a finger on Relena."

"Ready when you are sir." Miragegaogamon told his partner and the two turned to look at LoadKnightmon.

"LoadKnightmon!" Thomas declared. "It's time for you to leave the Human World. I swear on behalf of the Norsteins! I will win!"

"You're going to defeat me?" LoadKnightmon mocked. "I find our joke quite insulting. You won't be laughing after I delete you and your Digimon partner."

Solidifying his ribbon, he dived to attack as Miragegaogamon blocked his blade with his claws.

"He… blocked me?" LoadKnightmon was shocked, as Thomas' Digivice Burst glowed. The powered-up D.N.A Charge quickly overwhelmed both Thomas and Miragegaogamon, the intensity throwing LoadKnightmon off.

"Get ready, Miragegaogamon!" Thomas told his partner. "Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!"

"Miragegaogamon, Burst Mode!" Miragegaogamon announced as he went up another level.

"Unbelievable!" Yushima gaped in awe.

"Miragegaogamon, show him what the Burst Mode can do." Thomas instructed.

"What a simple trick." LoadKnightmon scoffed as the Knightmon beside him dived to attack the wolf.

"Attack pattern: 15A." Thomas commanded.

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon responded, destroying the Knightmon easily with his shackle end of his weapon.

"I'll put you in your place!" LoadKnightmon swore, countering Miragegaogamon's shackle with his ribbon.

"What?" LoadKnightmon was shocked when the shackle broke through, shattering his ribbon.

"Spiral Slice!" he disappeared before re-appearing beside Miragegaogamon and released his attack.

However, Miragegaogamon countered every single one of his slices with his weapon.

"What kind of new power is this?" LoadKnightmon demanded after being knocked away by Miragegaogamon's shackle.

"Time for you to leave the Human World for good, LoadKnightmon." Miragegaogamon told the Royal Knight.

"How dare you speak to me in such an insolent manner." LoadKnightmon growled. "I'll teach you. Fist of Fear!"

"Meteor Shackle!" Miragegaogamon tossed his shackle end of his weapon at the charging LoadKnightmon.

"Impossible!' LoadKnightmon gasped when his ribbons were shattered by the meteor-like attack.

"Holy Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon's sacred sword intervened, knocking Miragegaogamon's shackle back into the wolf's hand.

"LoadKnightmon." Alphamon looked at the pink Royal Knight. "The Lady wishes to have an audience with you."

"The Lady?" LoadKnightmon echoed.

"Ever since you've arrived in the Human World, I'm sure you have felt it too, LoadKnightmon." Alphamon told the indifferent Royal Knight. "The overwhelming Cosmo that could very much rival King Drasil's. Come with me. You will understand once you see her."

"Fine." LoadKnightmon snorted and followed Alphamon.

* * *

Later, in the relatively destroyed hospital…

Yushima, Kamemon and Gaomon stood guard outside Relena's ward.

"I see." Mr. Norstein remarked once Thomas told him of his decision. "So, you're leaving."

"Yes." Thomas replied.

"What's the prognosis?" Mr. Norstein asked.

"Relena's fine." Thomas answered. "The doctor said she's over the worst of it."

"I meant you." Mr. Norstein corrected. "Are you coming back? Because I worry when you're away."

"I'll be fine." Thomas assured him. "Don't worry. Afterall, I am a Norstein, right?"

"You are." Mr. Norstein admitted. "Then, go marry the girl you love."

Yushima blinked as Thomas exited from the ward.

"Thank you for everything, sir." The blond told Yushima.

"Don't mention it." Yushima replied.

"Let's go." Thomas told his partner after giving Yushima a small bow. "Marcus needs us."

"Yes sir." Gaomon replied. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Interesting guy, that Thomas H. Norstein." Yushima noted.

* * *

Upon arrival on Mount Fuji…

LoadKnightmon was presented before Lilith just as Gallantmon was.

"What kind of Cosmo is that?" the pink Royal knight gasped, sensing the tremendous Cosmo Lilith emitted. "Impossible! I sense a very strong Cosmo from that girl… what is going on!?"

"Impossible… that girl has such power… yet her face doesn't show it! That Cosmo… my body cannot move… it's being bound by it…" he gaped, his entire being restrained by the immense Cosmo Lilith exuded.

"That Cosmo is… It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of a Cosmo… it isn't like any I've felt before… it's very strong… no… what I feel is beyond any other Cosmo, like the universe itself! Probably no one among any of us has such a powerful Cosmo! Could that girl be…!" he gaped in shock. "Could it be… Lilith-sama!?"

"It really is her!" LoadKnightmon exclaimed.

"My Lady." He quickly knelt before her. "Please forgive my insolence. I didn't know it was you."

"LoadKnightmon, I believe you will continue to fight justice." Lilith smiled at him.

"Yes!" LoadKnightmon bowed even lower, before flying upwards to join the three Royal Knights.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, I pretty much twisted the original anime here by having Alphamon stop the fight between Miragegaogamon and LoadKnightmon. In the next chapter, not only does Leopardmon show himself, Rosemon and Ravemon both evolved into their Burst Mode. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review. And yes, shinnstellar13, I'm cursing the dubbers for screwing up not only LoadKnightmon's name and also his attacks. *Mutters what's so wrong with 'Crusadermon', 'Fist of Athena' and 'Spiral Masquerade' that they have to replace it with 'LoadKnightmon', 'Fist of Fear' and 'Spiral Slice'*


	32. Justice Equals Power!

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 goes up. This is Chapter 31 and 5 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Justice Equals Power!

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"First Gallantmon has deflected, now LoadKnightmon has changed sides as well." King Drasil remarked. "Apparently, I have underestimated these humans. But, we must not waver in our attack of the Human World. We have to destroy them to save ourselves."

"Then allow me to your mission for you, my liege." Leopardmon offered.

"Who approaches King Drasil?" Craniamon demanded.

"It is I, Leopardmon." Leopardmon revealed himself.

"I don't believe it." Craniamon remarked. "You've never volunteered for anything before."

"We've never faced a situation like this before." Leopardmon replied. "One that questions the very fabric of our existence."

"Brave and honorable." King Drasil noted. "Leopardmon, the task is yours."

"Thank you sire." Leopardmon replied. "I will make the entire human race bow down before the mighty power of King Drasil, the Royal Knights and all Digimon."

* * *

In the Human World…

"Boy since the evacuation, it's like a ghost town." Lalamon noted as Yoshi drove through streets.

"This whole thing is the worst." Yoshi replied. "The different DATS divisions have been dispatched all around the world, trying to fight off the Royal Knights, but they're barely fending them off."

"Me take them on right now." Keenan swore.

"I know exactly how you feel." Yoshi remarked. "But remember, we made a promise to Marcus. Out duty is to protect, no matter what. And we have to step it up too, now that Thomas is gone."

"What a mess." Falcomon added. "My, when will it all end?"

"Professor Crier and the others are searching for a method that might repair the dimensional barrier." Yoshi told the bird.

"I wonder if the day will come when this place is back to normal." Lalamon noted, looking out of the window.

"Yes, it will come." Keenan told her confidently.

"It'd better. I hate to thin what will happen if the Royal Knights win." Yoshi remarked.

"Yoshi, what's that?" Falcomon suddenly asked.

"It's a tornado." Yoshi gasped. "Over by Marcus' house!"

* * *

Inside the Damon household…

"Mommy!" Kristy cried.

"Kristy!" Sarah took her daughter into her arms as the house shook.

That, out from the tornado, Piyomon fell out from the hurricane, along with the group of in-training Digimon with him.

"Look mum, there's something out there." Kristy remarked as she walked to the window.

"What?" Sarah blinked, sliding open the window.

"Oh my." She commented, seeing the group of Digimon in the yard.

"Are you guys okay?" Yoshi asked, the four running towards them.

"Yoshi?" Sarah blinked at the younger teen.

"One big pink one and a bunch of in-training baby Digimon." Yoshi noted, looking at the pile of Digimon in the yard. "That's Yokomon and Tokomon. I recognize Bukamon and Punimon. That one is Otamamon and Pabumon. The purring is Nyaromon. Of course Poromon and that last one is Yukimibotamon. They look like most of them just hatched from digieggs and fell from the sky."

"Piyomon?" Kristy gasped when the pink bird struggled to get up, recalling how she first met him till the moment he sacrificed himself to protect her from Merukimon.

"It is you!" Kristy beamed/

"Piyomon!" she ran to the pink bird.

"I knew you'd come back." She hugged the startled bird.

"Who are… you?" Piyomon was confused.

"Oh…" Sarah cooed as Tokomon suckled on its milk bottle. "There you go, little fellow." As Bukamon, Otamamon and Punimon looked on; Yokomon sat on a cushion as Nyaromon gnawed at the cushion's corner with Pabumon looking curiously.

"Drink up, there's plenty more." She smiled at the group of in-training digimon surrounding her. Piyomon sat on the sofa with Yukimibotamon on his lap.

"Piyomon." Kristy muttered sadly.

"Are you sure it's the same Piyomon?" Lalamon asked her.

"Yeah." Kristy replied. "I can tell."

"He doesn't remember us." Yoshi added.

"When he reverted to a digiegg, his memories were taken from him." Falcomon put in as Kristy remembered how Piyomon was returned back to a digiegg.

"Piyomon." The young girl looked at the pink bird. "Have you forgotten everything about me? Is it possible?"

"Sorry." Piyomon mumbled.

"Such a big appetite." Sarah beamed as Tokomon continued to feed.

"What you think?" Keenan turned to his partner. "He same Piyomon?"

Falcomon nodded, "He's the same one who hatched from the digiegg I came back for."

"That's right. You told me." Keenan remarked, recalling how Falcomon had appeared outside the Damon house, demanding the digiegg. "Merukimon sent you to Hu-mon World and that when the whole thing started."

"That's right." Falcomon agreed. "And soon after we met the Data Squad."

"Seems like long ago." Yoshi noted.

"Anyway Piyomon." She turned to the pink bird. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Piyomon started, stroking the Yukimibotamon on his lap. "Let's see. I guess we were blown here?"

"You were blown here?" Yoshi echoed.

"Yeah." Piyomon added as Nyaromon played tag with Punimon, Yokomon sleeping soundly on the cushion. "The Digital World's been having big troubles lately. Ever since the Human World appeared in the sky, there've been tons of volcano eruptions and earthquakes. We even had big storms and tsunamis. It's been really scary. We were looking for some place to escape to when a giant tornado swept us up and tossed us into the sky. When we woke, we found ourselves here."

"I hope this doesn't make you like King Drasil and the others who want the Human World erased because of the damage caused by Kurata." Falcomon noted as Yoshi picked up Yokomon.

"Try to remember. We're all get things here." Yoshi reminded the group as Yokomon yawned.

"Yeah I guess." Piyomon added, Yokomon dozing in Yoshi's arms. "So, what's going to happen to us?"

"I'll tell you what. Come with me." Yoshi put in, shocking everyone with her next sentence. "I'll take care of you guys. I mean what choice do we have? We certainly can't send you back to all that destruction."

"But where are you going to keep the mall, Yoshi?" Lalamon asked.

"At my place of course." Yoshi replied.

"With all that trash on the floor?" Lalamon inquired, Yoshi making a disturbed face at the comment.

"I think it's great that you're doing this, Yoshi." Kristy remarked.

"You do?" Yoshi turned to the younger girl.

"Piyomon." Kristy looked at the bird. "Even if you don't remember me, I remember you. We promised each other that we'll always be together. Being with you again has to be more than just a strange coincidence."

"I'm so glad I get to cook for a large group again!" Sarah beamed as everyone else laughed.

* * *

"You're in the kitchen, Yoshi. You must be lost." Lalamon remarked, seeing her partner in the kitchen.

"Oh hush up." Yoshi growled. "I can cook too, you know."

"Yoshi!" Keenan came running into the kitchen as the two females prepared their next meal. "There's trouble!"

"Is it the enemy?" Yoshi turned away from the stove. "Where?"

"No, it's Falcomon!" Keena replied.

"Somebody, help!" Falcomon cried in the bathroom, entangled in the toilet roll paper which Yokomon had unraveled.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi came rushing into the scene.

"Help me!" Falcomon shouted in distress.

"Hurry, come quick! Somebody sound the alarm!" Piyomon shouted.

"What's doing on now?" Yoshi wondered outloud.

"This way, quick! Over here!" Piyomon rushed her to the shower where Bukamon and Otamamon were playing about in the bathtub.

"New rule." Yoshi remarked after she had turned off the tap and gathered all the baby Digimon. "From now on, we stay put."

Sighing, she opened the fridge and was startled to see Yukimibotamon in the freezer.

"You'd better not stay in there." She told the in-training Digimon humming happily. "Someone might mistake you for a frozen TV dinner."

"Let it go!" Keenan yelled, tugging at the other end of the cushion Punimon and Nyaromon had in their mouths.

"Stop that! Cut it out!" Yoshi fumed as Poromon flew across her back.

Sighing, she watched as the cushion tore into half, before screaming in horror when Keenan fell on his back and crashed into the vase on the counter, smashing it.

The two in-training digimon plainly ignored the chaos and continued tugging at the cloth in their mouths.

"It's like a Digimon pre-school!" Yoshi finally screamed.

* * *

"Well at least they got you to clean." Lalamon remarked as the humans cleared up the mess.

"Sorry Kristy. I know I said I would look after them. But I'm not doing a very good job." Yoshi told the younger girl who was vacuuming.

"It's fine." Kristy replied. "I'm having fun. With Marcus as a brother, you get used to chaos."

"I'm having fun too." Yoshi admitted. "Even though this is only slightly different from what I usually do."

"Huh?" Kristy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, see." Yoshi replied. "Usually I'm assigned to babysit Marcus and Agumon, so I guess this job's no different."

"Actually, I think it's them that usually have to babysit you." Lalamon corrected.

"Come again!?" Yoshi growled at the floating plant Digimon.

"Please don't laugh at Lalamon's jokes." She told the chuckling Kristy. "It'll encourage her to tell more."

"Lunch!" Sarah sang. "Come and get it!"

"Thanks for the food." Everyone else chorused.

As Keenan and Falcomon dug in, Piyomon looked uncertainly at the rice bowl before him, the group of in-training Digimon blinking at the plates in front of them.

"Delish!" Yoshi sighed in happiness, after she downed her miso soup. "I never knew emergency rations could taste so good!"

"Eat as much as you like everyone." Sarah beamed.

"Me will." Keenan replied, gobbling down his food.

"Slow down Keenan, or you'll get a bellyache." Falcomon advised as he too wolfed down his food.

"You worry about your own belly. Me hungry." Keenan shot back.

"Here you go." Kristy placed a plate of fried egg rolls in front of Piyomon. "Eat it up while it's hot."

"Thanks a lot." Piyomon replied, taking a piece of egg and popping it into his mouth. Upon seeing Piyomon eat, the in-training Digimon dug in.

"So Sarah." Yoshi turned to Marcus' mother. "Why didn't you evacuate with the others?"

"It's simple." Sarah replied. "I want to be here when they come back. I have faith. I just know Marcus' going to bring his father home."

"He sure will." Yoshi remarked.

"I hope Marcus and Agumon are doing okay." Kristy voiced out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World…

"Please Boss." Agumon whined.

"What do you want?" Marcus inquired.

I'm so dehydrated." Agumon complained as the two leaned against each other.

"So am I." Marcus moaned. "Of all the times we could have come, we picked the dry season."

"All that lightning and not a single drop of rain." Agumon remarked as lightning crackled above them.

Then, he noticed a spark of light in the sky, "Hey, that was a strange light."

Gotsumon screamed he fell to the ground below, separating the two partners.

"What's that?" Agumon inquired.

"Gotsumon!" Marcus remarked after the rock Digimon pulled his head out.

"Oh no." Gotsumon turned to see the two behind him. "Not you two guys again. If it isn't Marcus Dofus and his little buddy Agu-dork."

"Who's a dofus!?" Marcus demanded.

"We're geniuses next to you!" Agumon retorted.

"How did you wind up falling from the sky anyway?" Marcus asked.

"Well, after we separated, I went cruising around the Digital World, trying to keep clear of all the turmoil." Gotsumon replied. "But then, a giant tornado gobbled me up."

"Now what?" Agumon turned to his partner.

"Well, looks like our tour guide's returned to take us back to King Drasil's tree again." Marcus remarked.

"Huh?" Gotsumon was confused.

* * *

Back in the Damon household…

"I am stuffed." Keenan sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"It's been so long since we had such a great meal." Falcomon agreed.

"Piyomon." Keenan told the pink bird. "You like this place?"

"I feel we're a bother." Piyomon replied.

"Not at all. They like you." Keenan assured him.

"That's right." Falcomon agreed.

"You sure it's okay for us to stay?" Piyomon asked.

"Me watch over you like a big brother." Keenan replied after recalling what Marcus had told him before.

"Big brother?" Piyomon echoed.

"Yeah. Me like Marcus." Keenan added. "That's why Agumon call him Boss because he watches over everyone."

"And protects them." Falcomon put in as Keenan nodded in agreement.

"Hi Boss." Bukamon greeted the pre-teen.

"Hi Boss." Nyaromon added.

"Hi Boss." The cat-like Digimon repeated when Keenan looked at the group of in-training Digimon on the floor, the others chorusing the same sentence.

"Okay, first thing Marcus would do." Keenan concluded. "Pillow fight!"

"You guys, keep it down!" Yoshi opened the door in the middle of the pillow fight before a pillow got her on the face.

"That is the last straw." She fumed. "If I hear one more pip out of this room, I'm going to turn you all back into digieggs!"

"I swear that wasn't us, Yoshi." Keenan told the older teen when the ground shook.

"I know." Yoshi replied.

"Take cover." She advised, peering out from the curtain.

* * *

Outside…

"You foolish and weak humans, you must accept King Drasil's decision." Leopardmon remarked.

"Sword of Annihilation!' he unscathed his weapon. "Extinction Wave!"

"The weak deserve to perish." He declared, his attack destroying a stretch of the city.

* * *

Back in the Damon household…

"Be careful." Sarah told Yoshi and Keenan.

"I will." Yoshi assured her.

"Does this mean we have to leave here too?" Piyomon asked.

"Don't you worry." Keenan told him. "It be okay."

"You just sit tight. We'll be right back after we take care of this." Falcomon added.

"As long as you stay safely inside the house, you guys will be well protected." Yoshi remarked.

"And stay out of trouble, you babies." Lalamon told the in-training Digimon.

* * *

After the van stopped…

"What's this?" Yoshi inquired, getting out of the van when she saw a stretch of digital code on the road.

"The city… it's disappearing." Keenan gasped.

"Oh no." Falcomon gaped.

"But, where's the enemy?" Lalamon asked.

"Up there!" Keenan exclaimed, the four turning to see Leopardmon in the sky.

"Looks like another Royal Knight." Yoshi noted. "Lalamon."

"Ready." Lalamon chirped.

"Let's go. Falcomon." Keenan told his partner.

"Right." Falcomon responded.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" the two humans chorused.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon unleashed a high charged destructive shock wave from his rapier.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon countered with her weapon.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon added in his attack.

"We won't let you do anymore damage here." Rosemon and Yoshi declared in unison.

"Go back to the Digital World." Ravemon and Keenan chorused.

"You dare to challenge me?" Leopardmon scoffed, sending a shockwave from his blade at the two Mega Digimon.

"How ridiculous." He added before taking off. "You're not worth my efforts."

"That's what you think!" Yoshi retorted. "Get him Rosemon!"

"Go Ravemon!" Keenan instructed.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon fired her attack at Leopardmon.

"Try my 'Blast Wing'!" Ravemon unleashed his attack simultaneously, only to have Leopardmon disappear when he dived at him.

"Try this." Leopardmon suddenly appeared behind the humanoid bird, releasing a wave of energy on his back, blowing both Mega Digimon away.

"Rosemon, hang tough!" Yoshi called out.

"Stay strong guys!" Keenan encouraged.

* * *

In the Damon household…

"What's going on out there?" Kristy inquired. "Do you think they're okay?"

"We got to have faith, Kristy." Sarah told her daughter.

"I'm just going to take a peek." Kristy got up from the floor and slid open the window.

"Kristy!" Sarah called after her daughter.

"Oh no…" Kristy mumbled upon seeing the smoke in the horizon from the balcony. "Why does everyone have to fight with each other all the time?"

"Careful Kristy. It's dangerous out here." Piyomon advised.

"Piyomon?" Kristy turned to see the pink bird behind her.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Rosemon." Yoshi hurried to her partner.

"Ravemon." Keenan rushed beside his partner.

"The Human World will be destroyed." Leopardmon informed them. "That is what King Drasil desires and therefore, I shall carry it out."

"Well, then you'd better get used to disappointment." Yoshi retorted.

"That's right. We will protect." Keenan agreed.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon unleashed his attack, only to have Leopardmon slap him easily away.

"Rose Whipping!" Rosemon attacked from behind. However, Leopardmon dodged the attack easily. Appearing behind her, he knocked her off. Sliding his mask over his eyes, he revealed his rapier.

"Sword of Destruction: Black Aura Blast!" he charged up a dark aura around his rapier and lashed an energy blast towards the two Mega Digimon, sending them both crashing into a series of buildings.

* * *

Back on the balcony…

"It's heading our way!" Kristy gasped when the wave of destruction roared towards the house. "Oh no…"

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Rosemon." Yoshi helped her partner up.

"Yoshi, he's getting too close to the house." Rosemon informed her.

"Kristy, Piyomon!" Yoshi called out to the two on the balcony.

"Do you know realize that it is useless to challenge me at your level?" Leopardmon commented.

"Please stop this." Yoshi begged.

"There are many defenseless baby Digimon staying only a few blocks from here, trying to stay safe from the battle." Keenan added.

"Well then, they too shall be destroyed along with this world." Leopardmon informed him.

"But why?" Keenan demanded. "King Drasil said you were destroying Hu-mon World in order to save Digimon, not hurt them."

"Saving the Digital World is justice and justice equals power." Leopardmon replied. "The small amount of Digimon data that I shall delete is acceptable."

"Me will protect them." Keenan growled. "We all protect them and hu-mons we love."

"Right!" the other three chorused, standing back up.

"Suit yourselves." Leopardmon announced, raising his rapier.

"Black Aura Blast!" he fired his attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon released her attack.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon added in his attack.

The three energies clashed into each other, as Rosemon and Ravemon shielded their partners from the shockwave.

* * *

Back on the balcony…

Piyomon guarded Kristy from the aftershock, evolving into Garudamon in the process.

"Piyomon?" Kristy blinked.

"I will always protect you." Garudamon told her.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"Is Kristy okay?" Yoshi asked, looking back at the house when the smoke died down.

"Kristy, I will always protect you!" Garudamon declared, standing in front of the house.

"Piyomon?" Yoshi was surprised. "What happened to him?"

"I think he digivolved." Keenan replied.

"You really are a stubborn lot." Leopardmon commented. " I cannot toy with you any longer."

"Marcus is coming back home with his dad." Yoshi told the Royal Knight as she stood up, her D.N.A Charge flaring up. "And I'm going to make sure he has a home to come back to."

"He watch out for me, now I watch out for others." Keenan added, his D.N.A Charge skyrocketing. In response to his intense emotions, his Digivice evolved into the Digivice Burst and Keenan wasted no time in calling forth Ravemon's Bust Mode, "Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!"

"Ravemon Burst Mode!" Ravemon declared as he went up another level.

"Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" Yoshi summoned Rosemon's next level.

"Rosemon Burst Mode!" Rosemon announced as she took on her more powerful form.

"I've heard of the Burst Mode, but I thought it was just legend." Leopardmon remarked.

"Well, it's not." Yoshi informed him.

"That's right." Keenan agreed.

"Burst Mode is real." The two chorused.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi told her partner.

"I'm on it!" Rosemon replied.

"Ravemon!" Keenan called out.

"Right." Ravemon responded, the two Burst Mode Digimon charging towards Leopardmon.

"What is it you always say?" Keenan questioned when Leopardmon's rapier slices missed the two Burst Mode Digimon.

"Justice equals power." Yoshi added.

"Morning Dance!" Ravemon took to the skies before diving straight down at Leopardmon. Dodging his sword slice, Ravemon continued his assault on the Royal Knight's back. Moving rapidly, the humanoid bird continued his attack all around Leopardmon.

"Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon blew a kiss at the Royal Knight, shooting hearts at him. The pink heart beams then converged on the falling Leopardmon.

"Humans, you will suffer for opposing King Drasil." Leopardmon told them, barely managing to block the last energy beam.

"You are wrong, Leopardmon." Alphamon informed his gravely injured subordinate after the attack died down.

"Alphamon?" Leopardmon turned to see his leader above him.

"Follow me, the Lady wishes to have an audience with you." Alphamon informed him.

"The Lady?" Leopardmon echoed.

"Ever since you've arrived in the Human World, I'm sure you have felt it too, Leopardmon." Alphamon told the Royal Knight strategist. "The overwhelming Cosmo that could very much rival King Drasil's. Come with me and you shall see that your sense of justice is misplaced."

"Oh right then." Leopardmon replied took off with Alphamon.

* * *

After the battle…

"But do you really have to go back to the Digital World?" Kristy complained.

"Royal Knights will keep coming if we don't change their mind." Keenan told her.

"And the fighting will never stop." Falcomon added.

"We have no other choice but to go back." Yoshi remarked. "It's the only way to protect Earth."

"And the Digital World." Lalamon cut in.

"Piyomon." Keenan told the pink bird. "I leave you in charge to protect everyone."

"I will." Piyomon nodded. "They'll all be safe here with me."

"Piyomon." Kristy smiled.

"So, it's agreed then." Thomas remarked before behind. "We're all going back."

"Thomas!" Yoshi turned to the blond. "Is everyone in your family safe?"

"Yeah." Thomas replied. "So, ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone else chorused.

"Take care of yourself!" Kristy waved goodbye to the Data Squad.

* * *

Upon arrival on Mount Fuji…

"Gallantmon? LoadKnightmon?" Leopardmon was surprised to find the two deflectors in the sky above Mount Fuji.

"Whose enormous Cosmo is this?" the mortally wounded Royal Knight wondered outloud when he sensed the tremendous Cosmo emitting from the top of the mountain. "This girl… who is she?"

"Leopardmon!" Gallantmon exclaimed when his wounded comrade fell heavily onto the top of the mountain.

"What's this warm, forgiving and gentle Cosmo?" Leopardmon gasped, sitting up as Lilith approached him.

Taking his hand into hers, Lilith smiled gently as she knelt beside him, "Next time you reincarnate, I hope you can fight for good and peace."

Leopardmon's expression softened, acknowledging her as the real Lilith. With that, he passed away in Lilith's hands, with the knowledge that his Goddess was still alive and not dead like King Drasil had told the Royal Knights.

"That lucky bastard…" LoadKnightmon snorted as Lilith transported Leopardmon's digiegg back to the Primary Village. "Gets to have Lady Lilith hold his hand until he dies."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, I pretty much twisted the original anime here by having Alphamon stop the fight between Leopardmon, Rosemon and Ravemon, although Leopardmon dies in the end. In the next chapter, ShineGreymon and Craniamon face each other… again. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	33. Human Potential!

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 goes up. This is Chapter 32 and 4 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Human Potential!

* * *

"Could ya hold on a second?" Gotsumon panted as the trio climbed the mountain to the Sever Tree.

"Sorry man, but we just don't have any time to rest!" Marcus replied as he ran up.

"That's right." Agumon agreed, following his partner. "We're in a hurry to give King Drasil a beat-down."

"Sorry Boss." He apologized when Marcus stopped in his tracks. "I forgot King Drasil was your father."

"Don't sweat it Agumon." Marcus replied. "I'm kind of in a hurry to take him on myself."

"Sure Boss." Agumon replied. "Sure."

Suddenly, Craniamon attacked the trio, knocking Marcus off.

"What the heck was that?" Marcus wondered outloud.

"That was a warning." Craniamon told him. "The next one won't miss."

"You again!?" Marcus fumed.

"Craniamon." Gotsumon remarked.

"This time, you'll not defeat me." Craniamon informed them.

"Hey tin-can, stay out of our way!" Marcus retorted. "I don't have time for this! I've got to have a sit-down with my dad."

"That is impossible." Craniamon told him.

"Oh yeah?" Marcus challenged. "Why?"

"It is impossible because you'll be eliminated here and now." Craniamon replied. "King Drasil has already made his decision. The human race's destiny has been decided."

"You Digimon," he turned to the two rookie Digimon. "There is no point in just throwing away your lives with his. If you renounce your allegiance to this human and surrender to King Drasil, you will be spared."

"Why don't you ask me to cut out my arms and legs too while you're at it?" Agumon shot back.

"Excuse me, could you go over those choices one more time?" Gotsumon requested. "I just like to know my options."

"You fools." Craniamon rebuked. "King Drasil's decision is final. You shall perish with the humans."

"Over my dead body." Marcus retorted.

"That's the idea." Craniamon remarked.

"Why you overgrown muffler! Do you know what's happening on Earth right now?" Marcus demanded. "People's homes have been destroyed and families have been separated."

"You humans are the cause of all your suffering." Craniamon commented. "The egotistical behavior of your species has angered King Drasil."

"Yeah, but I have news for you!" Marcus shouted. "Your King _is_ a human, so that means he's the cause of all this too!"

_This boy…_ Craniamon wondered as the two stared down at each other.

"What's the matter?" Marcus taunted. "Am I making too much sense?"

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Craniamon hollered. "King Drasil's decision is final. It must be enforced!"

"Oh I see. You're just his puppet who jumps every time he snaps his fingers." Marcus scoffed. "Fighting time Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed and the two charged at Craniamon.

"You may have taken me by surprise the first time we met, but now I know your capabilities and I promise you that you will not defeat me again." Craniamon told the charging duo.

"I know you don't think much of us humans but we got a lot more potential than you give us credit for." Marcus informed him as he ran.

"Then show me." Craniamon told him. "Show me this human potential you speak of."

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his attack as he landed on a rock.

Craniamon laughed as he knocked the fireball away, only to have Marcus leapt at him. Craniamon countered with a punch just as Marcus landed his fist on the Royal Knight's fist.

"Go Boss!" Agumon cheered when Marcus landed back next to him.

"Agumon!" Marcus hollered. "D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!"

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Arise, my Omni-Shield!" Craniamon called forth his shield.

"What kind of shield is that?" Marcus inquired upon seeing the shield in Craniamon's left arm.

"This was a gift from King Drasil himself." Craniamon replied. "I told you I planned on never losing to you again, and now you shall find out for yourself. My Omni-Shield can block any attack. It is the perfect companion to my Duo-Solar Spear which can pierce through any material. If you humans have the kind of potential you claim to have, then I'm laying down the garland right now and challenging you to defeat me in the battle to the very end."

"Impossible." Gotsumon shivered behind a rock. "This is a lost cause if I ever saw one. What made us ever think we could challenge a Royal Knight?"

"I'm not going to back down until I get to see my father." Marcus remarked. "Let's go!"

"Right!" ShineGreymon agreed and the two charged.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan had entered the Digital World once more with their partners, the three humans falling down from the sky. Their partners scooped them up before they hit the ground.

"There, there. I've got you." Rosemon soothed.

"Yeah, maybe we come here, we'll take the bus." Yoshi remarked.

"The turbulence has swept us further from our projected landing point than I originally calculated." Thomas added on Miragegaogamon's shoulder.

"We hurry back then. We have to find Marcus." Keenan commented in Ravemon's arms.

* * *

Back in the battle…

"Shining Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack as he charged towards Craniamon's shield, the after shock blowing the Mega Digimon away while Craniamon remained unfazed.

"Please, if you're not going to take this seriously, just give up now." Craniamon scoffed.

Marcus responded by jumping out from the smoke, landing a punch on the shield, the shockwave knocking him back to the ground he stood on.

"My hand… Ow… Ow… Ow…" he shook the pain away.

"Kidding." He grinned when Craniamon appeared from the smoke. "Now ShineGreymon!"

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack behind Craniamon.

"Power of Breath!" Craniamon guarded himself.

"Big explosion! Scary explosion! This can't be good!" Gotsumon exclaimed at the mushroom cloud.

"Did you get him?" Marcus asked as ShineGreymon landed beside him.

"No, not yet." ShineGreymon replied as Craniamon's whirlwind blew away the smoke.

"That wasn't enough of an effort to even make me breathe hard." Craniamon remarked, his spherical shield dissolving.

"He's not hurt at all?" Marcus was astonished.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Human World…

Magnamon was looking at his handiwork, "Looks like the destruction of Earth is going according to plan."

"Magnamon." Dynasmon flew towards the armored Royal Knight. "I've heard reports that Craniamon is in the heat of battle back in the Digital World."

"Battle?" Magnamon echoed. "Against who?"

"The human that's partnered up with ShineGreymon." Dynasmon replied.

"Don't worry Dynasmon." Magnamon remarked. "There's no way they can beat Craniamon."

"True." Dynasmon agreed.

"Afterall," Magnamon added. "Craniamon has the strongest spear and shield of us all. No one can beat that combination."

"This actually works to our benefit." Dynasmon pointed out. "Since the human and ShineGreymon are out of our way, we can complete our mission here without any further interference."

"Good point." Magnamon agreed. "Let's go." And the two split up, but not before Dynasmon took one last glance at the overwhelming Cosmo emitting from Mount Fuji.

* * *

Back in the battle…

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack at Craniamon who merely blocked off all the attacks with his shield.

"Not a scratch!" Marcus exclaimed.

"That's the most solid shield I've ever seen!" ShineGreymon added.

"Is that all you have?" Craniamon mocked. "Pathetic. Now, it's my turn!" and charged at ShineGreymon.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called when Craniamon knocked the Mega Digimon to the ground with his spear.

"So, where is all this potential I keep hearing about?" Craniamon inquired, standing over ShineGreymon.

"It's impossible. We can't win. Don't you realize that going up against a Royal Knight spells certain disaster?" Gotsumon remarked.

"It's a good thing I can't spell then, 'cause this guy's goin' down!" Marcus retorted. "Get up ShineGreymon! On your feet!"

"GeoGrey Sword!" he summoned ShineGreymon's weapon once the Mega Digimon got up.

"How interesting." Craniamon noted.

"Let's dual." ShineGreymon challenged, charging at Craniamon with his weapon. Craniamon simply blocked the attack with his shield, thrusting his spear at ShineGreymon who leapt backwards and jabbed his sword at Craniamon's shield, slicing at the guard several times. Landing on the ground, he jabbed his sword at the shield.

"It's no use." Craniamon told him.

"Quiet!" ShineGreymon barked.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't feel a bit of the potential your human partner is talked about from this battle." Craniamon remarked.

"You're wrong." ShineGreymon corrected.

"It's time I put an end to this." Craniamon concluded. Knocking ShineGreymon off his feet, he proceeded to strike him to the ground with his spear.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out to his partner.

"Take this!" Craniamon leapt at the fallen ShineGreymon, his spear ready to pierce his chest.

"What?" he gasped when ShineGreymon rolled out of the way.

"Get him!" Marcus cheered when ShineGreymon leapt down from the sky, his weapon drawn.

"Don't underestimate our heart!" ShineGreymon told the Royal Knight.

"Show me!" Craniamon challenged, blocking the sword with his shield.

"The GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon gaped when the blade shattered under the impact.

"No way." Marcus was stunned.

"His sword." Gotsumon commented. "It split into pieces."

Taking ShineGreymon's moment of distraction, Craniamon knocked him down with his spear.

"As I thought." The Royal Knight remarked. "Now you will learn the true power of the Duo-Solar Spear and the mighty strength of the Omni-Shield!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hurry! Fly faster!" Thomas urged.

"Sir, yes sir!" Miragegaogamon responded.

"Marcus, please be safe." Yoshi muttered.

"He'll be alright." Rosemon assured her. "We just have to have faith in him."

"We have to believe." Ravemon agreed.

* * *

Back in the battle…

An exhausted Marcus lay on his back, blinking his eyes as he saw the Human World above him, the defeated ShineGreymon beside him.

"Why? Why did I involved with these people again?" Gotsumon whined. "What's Craniamon doing to do to me now that he thinks I've betrayed King Drasil?"

"I feel I need a giant ice pack for my whole body." Marcus commented.

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" ShineGreymon asked.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Marcus replied, raising his still D.N.A Charged fist as he got back up. "We're going to keep on fighting of course! If he beats us a hundred times, we'll fight him a hundred more. And if he beats us a thousand times then we'll try a thousand more. We'll never give up!"

"How did I know they won't quit?" Craniamon sighed as the pair got back to their feet.

"Listen up ShineGreymon." Marcus told his partner. "As long as we have faith in our hearts, we can't lose. We're the ultimate team and no one can beat us!"

"I'm with you, Boss." ShineGreymon replied.

"They have a mutual trust in each other and never wavers." Craniamon noted. "No matter how hopeless the situation, they always keep the outmost positive attitude. Where did they get such faith from?"

"That shield goes down first." Marcus commented. "Seems like he's pretty proud of that little gift from my dad."

"Looks that way." ShineGreymon agreed.

"Try to imagine that shield bursting into a million tiny pieces." Marcus grinned.

"Got it." ShineGreymon replied.

With a cry, his D.N.A Charge flared up as he activated ShineGreymon's Burst Mode.

"Charge D.N.A Burst Mode!" he summoned his D.N.A Charge.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon announced as he evolved up another level.

"Now go smash that shield right out of his hands!" Marcus instructed.

ShineGreymon charged, striking several times at the Omni-Shield with his flaming blade.

Twirling his spear, Craniamon knocked ShineGreymon back. Then, Marcus took over, leaping over the side of the cliff, ready to punch Craniamon, only to have Craniamon knock him to the ground with his shield. ShineGreymon charged once again, his flame sword clashing with Craniamon's spear. The two fought it out, flaming sword-to-spear, flaming shield-to-shield. In the end, Craniamon won through when he knocked ShineGreymon back with his spear.

"It's no use." Gotsumon remarked at the seemingly one-sided battle. "I know it. We never should have considered fighting a Royal Knight. I knew it was impossible to beat one."

"And yet again you stand." Craniamon commented when both Marcus and ShineGreymon got back to their feet.

"Who do you think we are?" Marcus demanded. "I'm here to meet up with my father and you won't stop me. Not you or anyone else!"

"It appears to me that humans enjoy useless struggling." Craniamon noted.

"You don't know if it's useless or not until the fight is over!" Marcus shot back.

"As long as we have faith in our hearts, we can't lose." ShineGreymon added.

"We'll never quit, so you might as well get used to it." Marcus remarked.

"In that case," Craniamon commented, sending a strong gust of wind at the two. "I'll end it!"

"If the only way to defeat you is to destroy you, then so be it." he decided, raising his spear to finish the battle.

"This is it. The end." Gotsumon shivered.

"Shock Ringer!" Craniamon unleashed his finishing attack.

"No…" Marcus muttered as the attack came towards them. "It can't. It can't end like this."

"Goodbye Boss." ShineGreymon bade farewell to his partner, certain it was their end.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon's attack intervened, knocking Craniamon's attack off course.

"That's enough!" Thomas cut in.

"You're not going to lay another finger on our friends." Yoshi added.

"Give up now, Royal Knight." Keenan retorted as Miragegaogamon supported the battered ShineGreymon.

"What?" Craniamon demanded.

"Thank guys." Marcus looked at his rescuers. "But why?"

"It's a miracle. We're saved! We're saved!" Gotsumon poked his head out form the rubble.

"Why are you here?" Marcus asked. "Are my mom and sister alright?"

"Relax, they're fine." Thomas told him. "And we came because we care."

"What? I never asked you to do that!" Marcus retorted.

"Duh, you didn't have to." Yoshi rebuked. "By the way, you're welcome."

"Now let's Craniamon down!" Keenan interjected.

"More humans with the same foolish attitude." Craniamon noted at the new arrivals. "How can you just head into battle without any chance of winning?"

"What?" Thomas corrected. "You have no chance."

"Let me tell you something about the human heart and spirit." Yoshi added. "It gives us the opportunity to rise above the odds even when nothing is in our favor."

"And Marcus here has more heart and spirit than any human I've ever know." Thomas added.

"We're the Data Squad." Yoshi commented. "There isn't anything we can't overcome. Get in our way and you'll find out."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Craniamon." Marcus interjected. "Human potential is something that never stops floating from our bodies and minds as long as we never give up!"

"Childish nonsense." Craniamon mocked.

"Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan wasted no time in calling forth their D.N.A Charges.

"Miragegaogamon Burst Mode!" Miragegaogamon declared as he went up another level.

"Rosemon Burst Mode!" Rosemon announced as she powered up.

"Ravemon Burst Mode!" Ravemon declared as he took on his more powerful form.

"You're all 'Burst Mode'?" Marcus inquired. "When did that happen?"

"Attack Formation." Thomas instructed.

"Roger." The four Burst Mode Megas chorused.

"Okay listen up." Marcus told the group. "The key is his shield. Everybody aim for it."

"Looks like you've been doing some thinking Marcus." Yoshi remarked.

"If we destroy his shield, we lower his defenses and we can attack him full on." Marcus commented.

"Don't believe I'm saying this, but good plan Marcus." Thomas noted. "I guess there's a first for everything."

"Okay let's do this!" Marcus instructed.

"Right." The other three agreed.

"I can't wait to knock Craniamon off his high horse, and onto his Royal butt!" Marcus grinned. "Go ShineGreymon."

ShineGreymon charged, Craniamon using his shield block the attack.

"Final Mirage Burst!" Miragegaogamon's attack rained on the shield.

"Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon's energy beams clashed heavily onto the shield.

"Crimson Formation!" Ravemon's energy blade smashed into the shield.

"I'm telling you it's useless." Craniamon informed the group. "No matter how many times you try to attack, my shield will not fail me."

"What?" he gasped when he charged at the group, noticing that his shield had cracked under the barrage of attacks.

"I don't believe it. There's a crack on his shield." Gotsumon noted. "By never giving up and always believing in themselves, the humans made the impossible possible."

"Now's our chance." Thomas commented. "Quickly attack."

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied, striking the shield with the crescent end of his weapon.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon's seven Tifarets rained on the Omni-Shield which Craniamon deflected by swirling his spear.

"Now I got you." Ravemon appeared behind the Royal Knight. "Crimson Formation!"

Craniamon jumped to dodge the close-up attack, only to have Miragegaogamon strike him back down with his weapon.

"Now!" ShineGreymon declared. "Final Shining Burst!"

Craniamon raised his shield to defend himself, the Omni-Shield cracking some more.

"You want me to show you Craniamon. Well I'm showing you now! Human potential!' Marcus hollered, landing a solid punch on the cracked shield and smashing it.

"Marcus did it." Gotsumon was stunned. "He said he would and then he proved it."

"My shield." Craniamon muttered in shock. "Gone. The humans bested me."

"So now that your shield was more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle, let us through!" Marcus snapped.

"Huh?" he blinked when Craniamon laid his spear before him.

"I lay down my spear in defeat." Craniamon told the group, surprising everyone.

"You mean you give up?" Marcus concluded.

"You have proven me wrong and I'm willing to admit it. You handed my strongest spear and destroyed my strongest shield." Craniamon told the teen. "I have lost. You may now enter the Server Tree and seek out the destiny that awaits you."

"Seriously? Just like that?" Marcus inquired.

"You have proven your potential to me, human/" Craniamon replied. "And you have done so with honor. Now hurry and go before I change my mind."

"Sounds good. I appreciate this." Marcus remarked.

"Marcus, what if he's setting us up for a trap?" Thomas inquired.

"Don't worry Nerdstein." Marcus waved his concern aside. "He won't do a thing like that."

"Marcus." Thomas was unconvinced.

"How can you be so sure?" Yoshi asked.

"Because I know." Marcus grinned. "Our fists, they both speak the same language."

Craniamon chuckled at everyone else's confused expressions.

"Marcus Damon." He looked on as the group passed. "I shall stake the survival of both our worlds on your great human potential. You've taught me that King Drasil's words are not absolute. I wonder if BanchoLeomon learnt that every same lesson before sacrificing himself like he did."

* * *

_Dad._ Marcus pondered as the group entered the Server Tree. _I'm coming._

* * *

SailoStar9: I can't believe I finished this chapter! *Faints from shock* In the next chapter, Spencer's memories are slowing reawakening inside of King Drasil, and King Drasil doesn't understand why. When Marcus and the others arrive, King Drasil sends his crystals out to destroy them. Slowly the group narrows down in order to give Marcus a chance to reach King Drasil. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	34. A Family Quarrel!

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 goes up. This is Chapter 33 and 3 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: A Family Quarrel!

* * *

Inside the Server Tree…

Spencer Damon's memories were flashing within King Drasil's mind.

_Strange._ King Drasil wondered. _Everything should have been erased. Why are these memories returning now?_

"That Marcus." He chuckled, before a bell drone alerted him.

"Intruders?" he inquired as his five crystal slabs lit up. "So, Craniamon has turned on me. He will pay dearly for his disloyal actions, as all who dare to challenge my final decision of destroying the Human World!"

At his declaration, his crystal wedges flew off to deal with the Data Squad.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Server Tree…

"The Server Tree…" Thomas noted.

"It's even bigger when you get up close like this." Agumon remarked.

"Everything is bigger when you get up close." Gotsumon pointed out. "But the size of this tree isn't what makes it special. This is where King Drasil resides, the ruler of all Digimon. Usually I'll be too scared to come this close."

"My dad lives in the top." Marcus replied. "Or so they say."

"So… are we going to climb this thing?" Yoshi asked.

"Of course we are!" Marcus retorted. "Let's go Agumon!"

"Yeah!" the orange dinosaur agreed and the pair started climbing the tree.

"He never changes." Thomas sighed.

"Wait up Marcus." He told the teen.

"Gaomon." He turned to his partner when the two climbing the tree were distracted.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon nodded.

"Double Backhand!" his attack cut through the vines Marcus and Agumon were hanging on to, causing the pair to fall back to the ground.

"That's what we waited up for?" Marcus complained.

"Boss look. It's shining inside." Agumon picked up one of the cut vines, revealing a cable within.

"Hey, those are video cables." Yoshi noted.

"Really?" Thomas added, taking the cable from Agumon. "It's all starting to make sense. I'm pretty sure this tree is the mainframe for the Digital World."

"But of course." Agumon replied. "Only, what's a mainframe?"

"Don't show your ignorance. It's what you put a photo in when you hang it on the wall." Marcus replied.

"Yeah, er, no." Yoshi sighed, slapping Marcus' forehead with the back of her hand.

"A mainframe is the large central computer that runs an entire network of systems." Lalamon supplied.

"In other words," Thomas reasoned. "I think this tree is a giant computer that runs the Digital World. We should be careful about entering. We'll probably be viewed as a virus."

"Hey." Keenan alerted the others as he pushed aside some vines around the tree, revealing a passageway. "We can get in through here."

"Listen up." Gaomon warned, his ear twitching. "Something's coming."

"What those?" Keenan gaped when three of King Drasil's crystals appeared.

"Look out!" Falcomon dived to push his partner away from the red laser beam one of the crystals shot out.

"Sir!" Gaomon told his partner after the beam hit one of the roots, turning the ground to quicksand.

"What?" Thomas gasped. "Quicksand?"

"What are those things?" Marcus asked, the group looking at the floating crystals. "Did King Drasil send them?"

"Perhaps." Thomas replied. "They could be some sort of security system for the mainframe."

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his fireball at one of the crystals, only to have the crystal return the attack to him.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon rained her seeds at one of the crystals.

"Ninja Blades!" Falcomon released his attack on another crystal.

However, the two crystals returned their attacks at them.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi gasped.

"Falcomon!" Keenan exclaimed, hurrying beside his partner.

"Lalamon, hang in there." Yoshi soothed her partner.

"The two of us will keep them occupied." Thomas told the group. "You guys go on ahead of us."

"Okay. Good luck Thomas." Yoshi replied, picking up Lalamon.

"Hurry!" Keenan urged, carrying Falcomon. "Quick, this way!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marcus retorted as both he and Agumon brought up the rear.

"Hey Thomas." He turned to the blond as Agumon blew on his burnt tail. "You need help?"

"No." Thomas replied. "Don't worry about me. This is what I do."

Marcus returned a small smirk as he entered the Server Tree.

"Gaomon." Thomas told his partner. "Let's show them our hidden power."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas called forth his D.N.A Charge.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon declared as he evolved.

* * *

Inside the Server Tree…

"King Drasil is up through here." Gotsumon remarked, leading the group through the passageway.

"Kind of cramped quarters huh?" Marcus snorted as he bent over.

"It just the right height for me." Keenan replied.

"For another year or so." Yoshi pointed out as she brought up the rear.

"You go first." Gotsumon offered, peering out from the hole in the ground before hiding back in.

"Them again!" Agumon fumed with the remaining two crystals appeared before them.

"That's it!" Marcus retorted as the two climbed out. "Enough hiding! It's fighting time, Agumon!"

"What's up?" Yoshi inquired as she peered from the hole with Lalamon on her head, as Marcus landed a punch on one of the crystals.

"Ready Agumon?" Marcus told his partner, the D.N.A Charge on his fist flaring.

"Yeah!" Agumon replied.

"D.N.A Charge…" Marcus summoned his D.N.A Charge.

"Don't do it!" Yoshi stopped him.

"Why did you stop me for?" Marcus demanded.

"Maybe you haven't noticed the low ceilings?" Yoshi replied.

"There won't be any room to move after Agumon digivolves." Lalamon reasoned.

"Oh right." Marcus remarked.

"We better get out of here fast!" Yoshi advised as the group ran to avoid getting blasted by the laser beams.

"Now what?" Marcus inquired as they hid behind a column.

"Marcus." Keenan alerted them, pointing upwards. "Over there! It looks like path to top of tree."

"Don't tell me." Marcus deathpanned. "This path here was right in front of us the entire time."

"Yeah, maybe we should have looked around first." Agumon noted. "Oh well, next time."

"Yoshi and I fight these guys here so you can keep going and then we can catch up with you later." Keenan offered after he and Falcomon ducked another laser beam.

"How can I let you handle a job like that?" Marcus inquired. "You're… a little kid."

"It makes sense for me to stay. You're the only one who can stop your father." Keenan reasoned.

"I guess." Marcus replied.

"A new robe, warm fuzzy slippers and bubble bath that smells pretty." Yoshi listed, earning her a confused looked from Marcus.

"I'm just making a list of all the things you're going to own me once this thing is finally over." Yoshi replied. "Just keep one thing in mind though Marcus, even if we find your father and somehow manage to defeat him, we still have to figure out how to keep the Human and Digital Worlds from colliding."

"Okay." Marcus replied.

"Keenan, let's go." Yoshi turned to the boy.

"Right!" Keenan replied, as he and Falcomon got out from the hole.

"What great friends." Gotsumon gushed. "Such beautiful emotions to each other inspire me to become a better Digimon!" but not before Marcus and Agumon used his head as a foothold to climb up to the top.

"I'm scared!" Agumon whined.

"Just don't look down and keep climbing." Marcus told him.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Yoshi and Keenan called forth their D.N.A Charges.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon announced as she evolved.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon declared as he evolved.

"Let's sharpen our skills." Ravemon remarked.

"We'll see how they handle a couple of Mega levels.' Rosemon added.

"Let's do this for Marcus." Yoshi commented.

"For all the times he saved us.' Keenan added.

_Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, don't you guys give up on me._ Marcus mentally warned as he scaled the tree.

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Professor Crier, any progress yet?" Sampson inquired. "We're running out of time and I need you to find a way to repair the Digital barrier."

"I promise you, I'm working as fast as I can, Commander Sampson." Kevin replied, typing furiously. "If I can find what was used in the 'Space Isolation Device' that caused the barrier to break, I may be able to repair it. Trust me, I know the clock is ticking. I want to save family as much as you want to save the planet."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Sampson remarked. "We're all a little on edge. If only Doctor Damon would come to reason and change his mind."

"Yes?" he asked into his communicator.

"Commander. There's a Digimon signal over at the harbor. It's a Royal Knight." Miki reported.

True enough, Craniamon had appeared in the sky.

"Oh dear, I was hoping the attacks would be over by now/" Sarah said, the group of in-training Digimon shivering in fear.

"Let's run mom/" Kristy looked at her mother.

"We're not running." Piyomon told her.

"What's wrong?" Kristy asked the pink bird. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"You can't!" she gasped, realizing what Piyomon was up to.

"Piyomon!" she cried when the bird took off.

"Hold it!" Piyomon halted Craniamon. "This is the Human World, Craniamon! Get out before I throw you out!"

"Are you another one of those Digimon who supports the humans?" Craniamon inquired.

"You got it! I'm here to protect my human friends! And I'll use force if I have to!" Piyomon retorted.

"I really don't have time for this." Craniamon scoffed, knocking the pink bird out of the sky with his arm.

"Piyomon!" Kristy ran towards the falling rookie Digimon.

"Oh no…" she moaned, kneeling beside Piyomon who had fallen into the playground. "It's Kristy. Can you hear me?"

"I'm okay." Piyomon assured her as he struggled to get up. "I can… I can still fight."

"No! Don't go back!" Kristy wailed. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine." Piyomon told her. "Yes! I promised I'll protect you, Kristy."

"It's not fair." Kristy wept.

"Besides," Piyomon added. "If I give up now, I'll let Marcus down. I can't do that!"

"Oh Piyomon!" Kristy sobbed, hugging the bird. "I understand. You're looking out for me and my whole family. I'll fight too!"

"Kristy…" Piyomon muttered, the girl's D.N.A Charge burning around them.

"No!" Sarah cried, running into the scene. "Kristy! Come back here!"

As Kristy's D.N.A Charge lifted both child and Digimon into the air, the two nodded at each other and shut their eyes.

"Kristy!" Sarah shouted as a bright orange light engulfed the two.

"That light…"Craniamon remarked.

After the light died down, Piyomon had evolved into Garudamon with Kristy sitting on his shoulder.

"Kristy?" Sarah blinked.

"Is this the display of the power that human gave you?" Craniamon asked the Ultimate Digimon.

"Yes, it is." Garudamon replied.

"And now, we're going to use it one you!" Kristy added.

* * *

In the Digital World, inside the Server Tree…

"Hey dad!" Marcus called out when he and Agumon arrived at the top. "It's me. You up there? I know you are. It's Marcus Damon, your son! I've come to have a father-son talk with you."

"This is the dwelling of a King." King Drasil appeared before them. "Your lowly feet desecrated the sacred ground you walk upon."

"Look dad!" Marcus retorted. "I'm here so you can explain to me just exactly why you want to destroy the Human World."

"My duty as King is to protect the Digital World. Erasing the Human World is the only way to do that." King Drasil replied, floating out of the platform.

"But… what about mum and Kristy?" Marcus argued. "Don't you care what happens to your family?"

"Have you forgotten? You humans brought this on by yourself." King Drasil snapped. "When you attacked us, and it was you who destroyed the Digital barrier!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Marcus shot back. "You're a human too! You're not a Digimon!"

"Of course I am." King Drasil smirked. "I am their King."

"You've changed." Marcus growled, gripping onto the pendent his father gave him. "You used to be my dad, now I don't know what you are!"

"Okay dad." He mumbled. "Then I guess I'll… just have to… knock some sense into ya!"

"Boss!" Agumon gasped when his partner dashed towards King Drasil.

"I want my dad back!" Marcus hollered, jumping to punch King Drasil.

"I told you already. I'm not your father." King Drasil replied, encasing himself within a red energy sphere.

"What?" Marcus gaped, the energy backlash tossing him off.

"Boss!" Agumon called out as his partner was shot against a wall. "You okay?"

"Oh man." Marcus moaned. I can't even get close enough to talk. For once, my fists can't speak for me."

"Least you're not hurt." Agumon pointed out.

"Big deal!" Marcus snapped as he got up. "Who cares? Not my dad!"

* * *

Outside the Server Tree…

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack at one of the crystals which then threw the attack back at him.

"What?" the wolf gaped, dodging the energy blades.

"Abandon Attack Mode." Thomas instructed. "The only way to beat them is with brute force."

"Sir, yes sir." Miragegaogamon replied.

Dodging the laser beams thrown at him, Miragegaogamon closed in on his target, slashing through the crystal with his claws.

"Excellent. Now keep it up." Thomas encouraged.

* * *

Insider the Server Tree…

As Ravemon was slicing through one of the crystals with his sword, Rosemon was cutting her way through with her vine whip.

"Rosemon, watch out!" Ravemon warned, blocking one of the remaining crystal's attack with his blade, the impact throwing him out of the Server Tree.

"Ravemon!" Keenan called out.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon's whip caught the falling humanoid bird before he fell to the ground below.

"Behind you!" Yoshi warned. "Rosemon!"

Keenan threw his boomerang at the last two crystals, slicing them apart.

"Thank you Keenan." Rosemon told the boy.

"Don't worry. We get them all." Keenan replied.

"That's right. They're not so tough." Yoshi agreed. "We've taken on far worse than this before."

Rosemon and Ravemon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon fired his attack at Craniamon.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to take my leave with you now." Craniamon replied, blocking the attack with one hand.

"You what?" Garudamon exclaimed.

Not answering him, Craniamon took off towards Mount Fuji.

"Wait!" Garudamon followed the Royal Knight.

"Craniamon." Alphamon blocked his subordinate's path.

"Alphamon, let him pass." Lilith told the leader of the Royal Knights.

"But, My Lady…" Alphamon protested.

"It's alright." Lilith assured him.

Alphamon remained silent, but he allowed Craniamon passage.

"Thank you, Lilith-sama." Craniamon replied before he landed in front of the frozen BanchoLeomon.

"BanchoLeomon." He greeted the golden lion. "Your will to save the two worlds was so great that you sacrificed your own life-force energy for your cause. What an inspiration you are, my friend."

"Stop!" Garudamon hollered. "Stay away from BanchoLeomon!"

"It's all right Garudamon." Lilith assured the Ultimate Digimon. "Craniamon means no harm."

Turning back to BanchoLeomon, Craniamon added, "My friend's life-force energy is slipping away. I can't just stand by and watch it happen."

Both Garudamon and Kristy gasped at his proclaim.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, inside the Server Tree…

Marcus was trying vainly to punch through the red force-field King Drasil had placed around himself.

"Boss!" Agumon ran to his partner who had been thrown off for the umpteenth time. "No more."

"Stay out of this, Agumon." Marcus growled. "This fight is between me and my dad and it has to be settled! Even if my arms fall off from punching that protective bubble of his, I'm not stopping until our fists finally meet once and for all!"

"But Boss, please." Agumon begged.

"Don't!" he warned as Marcus dashed towards King Drasil once more.

"When will you realize that it's pointless?" King Drasil remarked as the sprinting Marcus, his power throwing the teen off once again.

"It's impossible!" Gotsumon told the teen. "You cannot defeat King Drasil. He's all-powerful."

"Yeah, but…" Marcus replied as he got back up. "So is my dad. My father cast a shadow that was all-encompassing. When I was a kid, I couldn't get out from under it. I was always trying to prove I could live up to being his son. But now, I want to get as close as to that shadow as possible."

"And I'm still trying to prove it!" he hollered, jumping up to punch King Drasil one more time.

"You're not my son." King Drasil told him coldly, his power throwing Marcus out of the Server Tree.

As he fell, Marcus slipped into unconsciousness. _Dad, you're my hero._

"Marcus!" Ravemon shouted at the falling teen.

_Mom, Kristy._ Marcus continued. _I'm sorry. I couldn't reach dad. I wasn't strong enough._

"Marcus!" Yoshi called out as Keenan gaped in shock.

_Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, I failed._ Marcus added. _I was not match for my father._

"Marcus, no!" Thomas exclaimed.

_That's it._ Marcus concluded. _I'm finally giving up._

"Marcus!" Agumon hollered.

_Sorry Agumon._ Marcus apologized.

_Don't give in._ Spencer's voice entered his head.

_That voice._ Marcus opened his eyes.

_Remember when I told you before, that the D.N.A Charge has unlimited powers. Your emotions unlock them._ Spencer reminded him.

_That power of my emotions…_ Marcus pondered.

_Your emotions will give you unlimited power._ Spencer added._ Concentrate that power. Direct the strength of your will and intention into your D.N.A Charge!_

At that, Marcus' eyes snapped open, his D.N.A Charge flaring up around him.

"That light…" Miragegaogamon looked at the falling Marcus.

"Miragegaogamon, fired at Marcus!" Thomas instructed.

"But sir!" Miragegaogamon protested.

"Just do it now!" Thomas insisted.

"Yes sir!" Miragegaogamon nodded. "Full Moon Blaster!"

The energy beam propelled Marcus back up.

"Marcus!" Ravemon took hold of the teen's hand, tossing Marcus up to the top.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon's attack allowed Marcus to reach back to the top of the Server Tree.

"Go get him, Marcus!" Thomas shouted from below.

"Show your dad!" Yoshi added.

"Show him kind of son you are!" Keenan remarked.

_That's right._ Marcus agreed as he flew back up. _This isn't just between me and my dad anymore. It also has to do with my friends. They put all their faith in me. I can't just give up. I have to stand my ground and fight for their sake too!_

"But how?" King Drasil was stunned when Marcus returned to the Server Tree. With a grunt, the teen landed a punch on King Drasil, throwing him back.

"I don't believe what I saw." Gotsumon was awe.

"Boss!" Agumon whooped.

"I heard my dad's voice." Marcus muttered, looking at his fist.

"You did?" Agumon echoed.

"I'm positive." Marcus was insistent. "I know that voice anywhere. It definitely belonged to my father. I think it means that somewhere deep down inside, he still remembers me. He knows I'm his son. But one thing, what I don't get is how my dad knew about the D.N.A Charge. He never told me about that."

"Unforgivable!" King Drasil growled as he returned to his feet. "There can only be one punishment for someone who dares harm the body of King Drasil: permanent deletion! You'll pay! You will pay dearly!"

"It didn't work." Marcus gaped. "He still thinks he's King! I thought I could get him to snap back to reality."

"Say goodbye, human!" King Drasil looked murderously at Marcus.

"Wait!" BanchoLeomon jumped in, landing a punch on King Drasil, the shockwave demolishing the exterior of the Server Tree.

"BanchoLeomon!" Marcus gasped at the golden lion. "What are you doing here?"

"Craniamon took my place in the stone foundation holding up the Digital World." BanchoLeomon explained.

Craniamon did what?" Marcus was stunned.

"You heard right." BanchoLeomon assured him. "Now he's fighting on his own for both worlds. It was a noble gesture, worthy of one who calls himself a Royal Knight."

"Dad!" Marcus hurried to King Drasil who was buried under the rubble.

"Leave him!" BanchoLeomon stopped his path. "Do you still not understand? The man over there is your father, and yet he isn't. Your father, Spencer Damon, is in fact me!"

* * *

SailorStar9: I can't believe I finished this chapter! *Faints from shock* In the next chapter, BanchoLeomon reveals the truth about what happened to Spencer. Meanwhile King Drasil prepares his final attack. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	35. The Truth About BanchoLeomon!

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 goes up. This is Chapter 34 and 3 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: The Truth About BanchoLeomon!

* * *

In the Human Word, before breaking BanchoLeomon free…

"I've always debated in my heart over King Drasil's decisions. But in the end, I've always sided with the King and kept my pledge of loyalty to him intact." Craniamon remarked, kneeling before BanchoLeomon. "You must have wanted to tell me that you thought the king's way of justice wasn't justice at all. Isn't that right, Spencer Damon?"

"Spencer Damon?" Garudamon was shocked.

"My Lady, did you know about this?" Examon was stunned.

"I didn't." Lilith replied. "But I had a well-placed suspicion."

"Your daughter should be able to tell that this is he." Craniamon stood up. "The man who believed so much that the Digital World and the Human World could live together in peace that he risked everything to make his dream come true."

With a cry, Craniamon powered up.

"What are you doing?" Garudamon demanded as Craniamon punched through the solid foundation, freeing BanchoLeomon and supporting the Digital World in the golden lion's place.

"Craniamon!" BanchoLeomon gasped. "Why? Tell me!"

"I want to try believing once more in the potential that humans and digimon can love together." Craniamon replied. "Hurry BanchoLeomon, go to King Drasil."

"Craniamon…" BanchoLeomon muttered.

* * *

In the Server Tree, back in the present…

"BanchoLeomon… is my dad?" Marcus echoed in disbelief.

"No way!" Gotsumon was similarly stunned. "This is unbelievable."

"Have you lost it?" Marcus demanded. "What you're saying doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh no?" BanchoLeomon challenged. "Remember falling off the monkey bars on your sixth birthday?"

"How did you know that?" Marcus asked, touching the scar on his forehead.

"I was there." BanchoLeomon chuckled. "I was the one who carried you all the way to the hospital. Have you forgotten?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It'll be okay, Marcus." Spencer soothed his wailing son. "Everybody falls down son. What is important is to get back up."_

* * *

"You're lying…" Marcus stammered. "It can't…"

"BanchoLeomon never lies!" the golden lion hollered. "Isn't that right, Marcus?"

"Marcus!" Keenan shouted, the rest of the group running into the scene.

"BanchoLeomon?" Lalamon inquired.

"You're still alive?" Gaomon was similarly shocked.

"I would hope you'd have more faith in me than that." BanchoLeomon rebuked. "Inside my heart, my body is supported by two life-force energies."

"You have two?" Thomas echoed.

"Yes." BanchoLeomon replied. "After I separated from Merukimon, I did as he suggested and went in search of King Drasil. Along the way, as though destiny had intended it, BanchoLeomon and I met."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You've got some nerve entering my territory without permission." BanchoLeomon told Spencer. "What are you doing here?"_

"_My apologies sir." Spencer replied. "I'm only passing through your territory on my way to find King Drasil, the ruler of the Digital World."_

"_King Drasil?" BanchoLeomon echoed._

"_And I'm in a great hurry." Spencer added, walking pass BanchoLeomon. "So, forgive me, I must pass."_

"_I'm afraid not." BanchoLeomon told him. "Not without a fight."_

"_What?" Spencer turned back._

* * *

"When two immovable forces meet, sooner or later, something is going to have to give." BanchoLeomon added.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Simultaneously, the two clashed their punches with each other as the volcano erupted around them._

"_Well done." Spencer remarked, lying on his back as the volcano emitting smoke._

"_Thanks." BanchoLeomon chuckled, lying beside the man. "You got a few good licks in yourself. Say, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Spencer Damon." Spencer replied. "And you?"_

"_Around here, they call me BanchoLeomon." BanchoLeomon introduced himself._

"_Nice meeting you friend." Spencer told him. "Better than your friend than your foe."_

* * *

"And that's how we became friends." BanchoLeomon continued his narration.

"Wait a second!" Marcus cut in. "What has that got to do being my father?"

"Marcus!" BanchoLeomon hollered. "I wasn't done talking!"

"So, as I was saying," he added. "We went in search of King Drasil together. But we didn't even know if he really existed. It was like we're chasing shadows. A long time passed without us getting any clues. And then, one day…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Craniamon appeared before the two in a whirlwind._

"_Are you the ones searching for King Drasil?" Craniamon inquired._

"_Who are you?" BanchoLeomon asked._

"_I am our King's most faithful Royal Knight, Craniamon." Craniamon replied._

"_A Royal Knight?" Spencer echoed._

_Looking at each other, Spencer and BanchoLeomon burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Craniamon demanded._

"_We're not laughing at you." Spencer replied. "We're just glad. You see, sir, this is the first sign of evidence we've encountered that King Drasil even existed."_

"_I see." Craniamon noted._

"_Now we know that he's not just a myth." Spencer added. "Will you please take us to him?"_

"_Absurd!" Craniamon retorted. "You really think King Drasil would allow an audience with such a lowly human as yourself?"_

"_Why do you insult humans?" BanchoLeomon defended his partner._

"_Why not?" Craniamon challenged._

"_Humans have the power of emotions inside them" BanchoLeomon reasoned. "Something we Digimon lack."_

"_The power of emotions?" Craniamon mocked._

"_That's right." BanchoLeomon replied. "When a Digimon combines itself with a human's emotions, an unlimited potential is born."_

"_Then show me." Craniamon requested, pulling out his Duo-Solar Spear. "Show me this unlimited human potential you speak of!"_

_At that, Spencer and BanchoLeomon nodded at each other._

"_Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" Spencer called forth his D.N.A Charge._

"_What?" Craniamon exclaimed as BanchoLeomon burst into flames._

"_BanchoLeomon, Burst Mode engaging!" the golden lion declared as he powered up._

"_Burning Bancho Punch!" he countered Craniamon's spear, throwing the spear out of Craniamon's hands._

"_Is this the power of human potential?" the Royal Knight inquired, stunned at the display of power._

"_Why is the earth shaking?" Spencer asked as a tremor shook the ground._

"_That was sluggard, human." King Drasil's voice echoed in his head._

"_There's a voice in my head." Spencer remarked._

"_Mine too." BanchoLeomon added. "It's echoing."_

"_I never thought that human emotions could boost the power of a Digimon to such a high level. This has truly surpassed my expectations." King Drasil remarked, taking the form of the Server Tree._

"_Is that…" Spencer gasped._

"_King Drasil." Craniamon finished his sentence. "This is the first time he has presented himself in a physical form."_

"_Finally." Spencer gaped._

"_The Digital World ruler." BanchoLeomon added. "At last, we meet."_

* * *

"The true future between humans and Digimon should have started right then and there." BanchoLeomon continued. "But disaster reared its ugly end at the worst possible time."

"I still remember the day Kurata attacked the Digital World." He growled. "Sad."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Without warning, the Gizmon fired their eye beams at two of the __Deputymon, disintegrating them into digieggs._

"_King Drasil has ordered your imprisonment while we retaliate against the humans for their unprovoked, merciless attack." Craniamon told Spencer after throwing him into a cell._

"_Please don't." Spencer begged. "It was one human acting alone. You can't punish the whole race just of one mad man! Humans and Digimon can live together in peace."_

"_Impossible." Craniamon scoffed. "The damage the humans have caused is too great. The pain and sorrow they have inflicted on us can never be erased."_

"_Fighting hatred with hatred only breeds more hatred." BanchoLeomon commented. "Can't you see?"_

"_Whose side are you on, BanchoLeomon?" Craniamon demanded._

"_If we do not break the cycle of hatred, it will eventually lead to our ruin." BanchoLeomon told him. "Digimon and humans need to work this out."_

"_Are you suggesting that we Digimon are the only ones who must suffer for this violent assault?" Craniamon challenged. "Is this what you'll ask of those who have lost their homes? To those who have lost their loved ones?"_

"_Craniamon!" Spencer argued. "Please just have faith in humanity once more! I promise this kind of tragedy would never happen again. I will stake my life on it."_

"_Your life?" Craniamon scoffed._

"_Yes." Spencer replied._

"_I will vouch for him." BanchoLeomon added._

"_BanchoLeomon." Spencer turned to his partner._

"_This man would never lie." BanchoLeomon insisted._

"_It's not up to me." Craniamon replied._

"_King Drasil!" he gasped, turning towards the light behind him._

"_I will hold you to your promise, human." King Drasil replied._

* * *

"Considering the risk Spencer put on his own life, King Drasil accepted his plead and spared the Human World." BanchoLeomon added. "However…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It's show time!" Kurata declared as__ Gizmon's beam was fired through Merukimon's chest.__ Merukimon leapt to attack Gizmon XT just as the man-made Digimon was about to fire it's eye beam at Lilith. Changing its target, Gizmon XT fired its charged up beam at the gravely wounded Merukimon. The attack hit right onto Merukimon but not before the Mega level Digimon punched its head off._

"_What? Merukimon?" Spencer exclaimed._

"_He's gone." __Craniamon informed him._

"_No…" Spencer muttered in horror. "No! This is all wrong. What are Yushima and Sampson doing?"_

"_That's not all, Spencer Damon." __Craniamon added. "I've heard another disturbing rumor, your son Marcus is also here in the Digital World."_

"_My son's here?" Spencer echoed._

"_It seems he came here in search of a man named Kurata." Craniamon replied. "But he has not found him."_

"_Let me out of this prison right now!" Spencer demanded. "I have to find my son!"_

"_He can't." BanchoLeomon told his partner._

"_BanchoLeomon." Spencer turned to the golden lion._

"_I'm sorry Spencer, but you promised King Drasil. You placed your life on that vow. Even though I vouched for you to King Drasil, you know deep down in your heart, that you must keep your word as a man." BanchoLeomon reminded him, ignoring Spencer's frustrated growl._

"_I know you are right." Spencer admitted. "But…"_

"_Marcus…" he sank to his knees, slamming the floor in helplessness. "Marcus… Marcus!"_

_Sometime later…_

"_It is time to begin Spencer Damon's execution. Do you have any last words?" Gallantmon declared as the Royal Knights, minus Alphamon and Examon surrounded Spencer who was standing on a platform, bound and blindfolded._

"_Please don't." Spencer replied._

"_What?" the Royal Knights exclaimed._

"_My son…I want to be able to mold my son into a fine young man." Spencer replied. "I can't leave this world until then."_

"_You dare to use your last words for the purposes of begging?" Craniamon retorted. "How dare you call yourself a man!?_

"_Execute him." King Drasil ordered._

"_Don't touch that man!" BanchoLeomon intervened, placing himself before his bound partner._

"_BanchoLeomon, what are you doing?" Gallantmon demanded._

"_Does this mean you're betraying the Digimon and siding with the humans?" Craniamon inquired._

"_My deep friendship with this man prevents me from allowing him to suffer his fate at the hands of the Royal Knights." BanchoLeomon replied._

"_BanchoLeomon!" Spencer gasped._

"_Forgive me." BanchoLeomon turned to him, powering up and releasing his powered-up fist into Spencer's chest._

"_Hear me, King Drasil!" the golden lion turned to the Digimon ruler when Spencer collapsed before him. "This man believed in the peaceful existence between humans and Digimon. He gave his life for this cause. So in honor of this man's dedication, spare the other humans."_

"_To honor your friendship with the human, I will grant your request, BanchoLeomon." King Drasil replied._

"_Forgive me, Spencer." BanchoLeomon apologized to his still alive partner after the supposed execution. "This was the only thing I could do to save you."_

"_BanchoLeomon." Spencer croaked weakly._

"_Spencer, please trust your life to me." BanchoLeomon told him._

"_My life?" Spencer echoed._

"_Become one with me." BanchoLeomon elaborated. "It's the only way we'll be able to fool King Drasil. If you unite with me, you'll be able to watch over Marcus as he grows. Although, you'll only be watching from inside my heart."_

"_Okay." Spencer agreed. "I'll trust my life in your hands."_

_Grasping the Digivice Spencer held out, the two merged in a burst of light._

* * *

"Then you…really are my dad." Marcus was stunned.

"You've gotten so big, Marcus." BanchoLeomon smiled, placing a fatherly hand on his head.

Marcus chuckled for a while before slapping his hand away.

"Hey!" he snapped. "Wait a minute, why did you keep it a secret? Don't you think you should have told me about this sooner? I mean really, come on!"

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't." BanchoLeomon replied. "I had to hide it. If King Drasil found out I told you, I could never have returned to you again."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Now you're inside of me, Spencer." BanchoLeomon replied._

"_Let's go. Kurata must be defeated." Spencer told his partner within him._

"_Yes." BanchoLeomon agreed and he turned to go._

"_I will not allow it." King Drasil barked._

"_King Drasil." BanchoLeomon turned to the glowing orb of light._

"_Fools! Do you think you could deceit an all-knowing being like myself?" King Drasil remarked as he entered Spencer's body. "As your punishment, I will now take this body as hostage. If you ever tell anyone that you have Spencer Damon's life-force energy inside of you, then I'll destroy this body forever. Until then, I will enjoy it for my own purposes."_

* * *

"But why?" Gotsumon inquired. "What need does King Drasil have for that body?"

"It was a test." Thomas realized. "He wanted to know if humans were worth saving if King Drasil could see life through human eyes, then maybe he would change his mind. I guess I didn't see enough."

"I think his eyes are closed." Yoshi retorted.

"Yeah." Lalamon agreed. "He's not living life as a human, he's just living a Digimon in a human body."

"I have seen enough!" King Drasil declared as he used his power to burst out of the rubble.

"King Drasil!" everyone gasped.

"You worthless humans." King Drasil growled. "You've created chaos and violence throughout your history, never stopping to realize that you're the very cause of your own troubles. I don't need to live in a human's body to realize that. That's why, you must go."

"That's not true!" Marcus argued.

"Agumon." Marcus blinked.

"The King of Digimon should know that humans and Digimon fight best when they're side-by-side." Gaomon added.

"Gaomon." Thomas muttered.

"Me too!" Lalamon chirped. "I love my human partner, Yoshi."

"Lalamon." Yoshi smiled.

"I agreed." Falcomon added. "Keenan is my closest friend."

"Falcomon." Keenan turned to the bird as the four rookie Digimon nodded at each other.

"Digimon and humans are friends." Agumon insisted.

"You speak treason!" King Drasil barked, releasing his energy attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired his attack to counter the energy beam, only to have the energy beam overwhelm the fireball.

"It's no use!" Marcus looked as BanchoLeomon as he shielded Keenan. "He's too strong. What do we do now?"

"_Comes a time when a man must risk his life to keep a promise he made to his friends." _Spencer passed his mental message to his son.

"Now is that time." BanchoLeomon added.

"Dad?" Marcus blinked when the golden lion turned towards King Drasil.

"Marcus, watch over your mother and your sister." BanchoLeomon told him as he walked towards the Digital World ruler.

King Drasil growled, firing an energy beam at the golden lion who took it straight on. Ignoring King Drasil's added-on attack, BanchoLeomon pressed forward.

"Dad, no!' Marcus called out, realizing what BanchoLeomon's intention.

"Consider your rule overthrown!" BanchoLeomon told King Drasil as he tightened his hold on him.

"What?" King Drasil gaped.

"Now Marcus. Use your D.N.A Charge. Destroy the two of us now!" BanchoLeomon demanded.

"What are you asking me to do?" Marcus was shocked. "I can't!"

"Do it! It's the only way!' BanchoLeomon insisted. "You have to!"

"But…" Marcus protested.

"No buts!' BanchoLeomon hollered. "Do it! Hurry Marcus. Please! Now!"

"But dad!" Marcus muttered, before letting out a war cry.

"Marcus!" Yoshi gaped at the sudden flare in the teen's D.N.A Charge as Keenan watched on awe at his surrogate older brother.

"Marcus." Thomas blinked.

"D.N.A Charge Overdrive!" Marcus growled.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!" Agumon declared as he evolved.

"Let go!" King Drasil demanded. "Why would you possibly want to sacrifice yourself for a human?"

"You said if I ever told the secret, you'll destroy Spencer's body." BanchoLeomon replied.

"_We're going to make sure you keep your word._ Spencer told King Drasil.

"Marcus! Destroy the two of us now!" BanchoLeomon demanded.

"Oh dad." Marcus mumbled. "Please no."

ShineGreymon fired his attack as Marcus shut his eyes, unable to see his father perish.

"Marcus, thank you." Spencer looked at his son within BanchoLeomon's body.

"Dad!" Marcus screamed as the two were engulfed in ShineGreymon's attack which demolished the Server Tree.

* * *

In the Human World…

"Daddy?" Kristy gasped.

"Do you feel that?" Omnimon asked his companion.

"This power surge." Magnamon added.

"Everyone, do you feel it?" Lilith asked the Royal Knights in the sky above Mount Fuji.

"Yes My Lady." Gallantmon replied. "King Drasil has fallen."

"Now do all of you understand that his word was not absolute?" Lilith questioned.

"Yes I do." Gallantmon replied.

* * *

Back in the Digital World…

"I don't believe it. King Drasil has been defeated." Falcomon remarked.

_Bye dad._ Marcus bid a silent farewell.

"Let's go back." Keenan interjected. "To Hu-mon World."

"Keenan's right. We still have more work to do." Thomas agreed.

"Yeah." Marcus nodded. "Let's go, ShineGreymon!"

However, the ground shook beneath them as King Drasil appeared in his true form.

"Foolish humans!" King Drasil barked. "There can only be one punishment for trying to destroy the King of the Digital World; permanent deletion."

* * *

SailorStar9: I can't believe I finished this chapter! *Faints from shock* In the next chapter, after BanchoLeomon and Spencer's destruction, King Drasil has become 'King Drasil 7D6' and is heading to the Real World to eliminate it. DATS rush to stop him and Lilith reveals the connection between King Drasil and herself. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	36. The Data Squad’s Final Battle!

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 goes up. This is Chapter 35 and 2 more chapters before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: The Data Squad's Final Battle!

* * *

"Pathetic humans." King Drasil droned, appearing in his robotic armored form.

"No way…" Gotsumon was stunned. "It can't be…"

"This must be King Drasil's true form." Thomas reasoned.

"What's he doing?" Falcomon asked in fear as King Drasil fired his lightning charges at the crystal slabs around him, sending them towards the group.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus gaped when his partner shielded the group from the attack.

"Look guys! The Human World!" Yoshi gasped when the remaining of King Drasil's crystals revealed the Human World above them.

"What are you up to?" Marcus demanded when King Drasil sent his glowing crystals into the Human World.

"I told you, your punishment is permanent deletion." King Drasil told him.

"Permanent?" Gotsumon echoed.

"This is what you get for trying to challenge a King." King Drasil informed them. "Now, you shall pay for your arrogance."

"Oh yeah? You're not going to take us down without a fight." Gaomon challenged.

"We'll never give up! When we join forces together, we're more powerful than you think!" Lalamon agreed.

"Keenan, time to digivolve." Falcomon told his partner.

"D.N.A Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan chorused.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to Ravemon!" Falcomon announced as he evolved.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon!" Lalamon declared as she evolved.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to Miragegaogamon!" Gaomon announced as he evolved.

"Let's get to it guys! This is our final battle." ShineGreymon told his comrades.

"Traitors." King Drasil declared, sending his crystals towards the four Mega Digimon.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack, destroying several crystals heading towards them.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon's attack took care of some more.

"Rose Spear!' Rosemon fired her attack.

"Spiral Raven Claw!" Ravemon released his attack.

"Ravemon!" Keenan called out when his partner was knocked off by the vines dangling on King Drasil's waist.

"There's more!" Yoshi added as Miragegaogamon dodged the vines coming at him. ShineGreymon slashed through the vines thrown at him, only to be entangled by some more of the creepers.

"Sir, your orders!" Miragegaogamon turned to his partner.

"Crystals from far and vines from close. He's got both the perfect offense and defense." Thomas remarked. "No holes."

"Then we'll just have to punch some holes ourselves." Marcus replied. "GeoGrey Sword!"

Pulling out his weapon, ShineGreymon charged at King Drasil.

"What?" ShineGreymon gasped when his sword split into two when he tried to stab the robot.

"He snapped the GeoGrey Sword like a toothpick!" Marcus remarked as King Drasil's vines wrapped themselves around ShineGreymon, tossing him off.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out to his partner.

"You really must be fools since you continue to oppose me." King Drasil droned.

Summoning a giant crystal, he released it at the group.

ShineGreymon looked back at his partner, charging to intercept, the other three Mega Digimon following suit. However, the crystal still crashed into the group

"ShineGreymon! All of you!" Marcus gaped at the fallen Mega Digimon when he pulled himself up. "Hang in there!"

"How do you realize the extent of my power?" King Drasil belittled.

"Some King." Marcus retorted. "You're the one who'd better realize the extent of _our_ power. We're not done. And we're going to keep coming at you. Do you hear me!? No matter how many times you knock us down, we're never going to quit."

"Whether you quit or not, you will be destroyed." King Drasil told him.

"Please, no more." Gotsumon begged as King Drasil formed another large crystal. "You can't keep egging him on. If we get hit again, we're done for."

"If you're afraid, then go hide." Marcus told him. "I'm staying right here. We have willing to risk our liv…"

He cut his sentence short when he looked down at the pendent Spencer gave him as he remembered his father's words.

* * *

"_Comes a time when a man must risk his life to keep a promise he made to his friends." _Spencer passed his mental message to his son.

"Now is that time." BanchoLeomon added.

* * *

"This isn't a schoolyard fight anymore." Marcus retorted. "This is a fight to protect everyone. That's what you taught. Right dad?"

"Right." Yoshi replied. "Marcus, we got your back."

"Yes, me too." Keenan added. "We with you all the way. To the end."

"If we go down, we got down together as a team." Thomas agreed.

"Hear that? We're fighting as one." Marcus told King Drasil.

"In that case, I shall remove the very thing you're fighting so desperately to save." King Drasil replied, as he proceeded to teleport himself.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!" Marcus demanded.

"What he going to do?" Keenan exclaimed.

"I hope I'm wrong." Thomas realized. "But I think he's going to try to finish the job he started and destroy the Human World."

"Oh no, this is the worst." Yoshi sighed as King Drasil entered the Human World.

"We can't stay here!" Marcus retorted. "Come one ShineGreymon, get up! We have to go after King Drasil."

"Okay Boss, I'm with you." ShineGreymon replied as Marcus got on his shoulder.

"Please wait. Take me with you. Don't leave me behind." Gotsumon took hold of ShineGreymon's tail before they took off.

* * *

Back in the Human World…

"Kristy, I got to get you out of here." Garudamon told the girl as they watched Craniamon hold up the Digital World in BanchoLeomon's place. "It's too dangerous."

"We can't leave." Kristy retorted. "Craniamon gave himself up in place of my dad to hold up the Digital World. We can't just abandon him now."

"But…" Garudamon protested.

"So here you are, Craniamon." King Drasil looked at his renege Royal Knight as he appeared in the Human World. "What a little pathetic little traitor you turned out to be."

"King…Drasil…" Craniamon gasped.

"You efforts will have been in vain." King Drasil told him. "Stand there and watch as I now destroy the Human World."

With that, he sent his glowing crystals towards the cities.

Kristy gasped in horror as the cities started to disappear.

"Kristy." Garudamon placed the girl onto the mountain before charging at King Drasil.

The Digital World ruler fired his crystal beams at the Ultimate Digimon who managed to dodge the attacks before getting hit by one of them and devolving back into Piyomon.

"Piyomon." Kristy hurried to the pink bird's side.

"How could you do that?" she turned to King Drasil.

"All Digimon who attack their King are traitors." King Drasil replied. "If the Digimon had an ounce of loyalty in them, they will be helping me and not fighting me. Don't you know why the Digital World is falling, human child? It is all due to your people's blackened hearts. My duty is to protect the Digimon. So in order to save the Digital World, I must destroy the Human World."

"No…" Kristy stammered. "Please don't do it. You can't."

"I have made my decision." King Drasil told her.

"No!" Kristy hugged Piyomon as King Drasil's crystal came towards her.

"ShineGreymon!" Piyomon beamed when the Mega Digimon's hand shattered the crystal.

"Are you okay, Kristy?" Marcus asked his sister.

"Marcus is back." Kristy beamed. "They're all back."

"Thought you could just run off huh?" Marcus growled at King Drasil, his D.N.A Charge flaring up. "I told you we're not going away!"

"King Drasil, if you want to destroy the Human World, you will have to go through us!" Thomas snapped, his D.N.A Charge flaring up like Marcus'.

"And together, we're unbeatable." Yoshi added, as both her and Keenan's Charges flared up.

"We'll fight to the end!" Keenan retorted.

"Charge, D.N.A Burst Mode!" the four summoned their partners' next level.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon announced.

"Miragegaogamon Burst Mode!" Miragegaogamon declared.

"Rosemon Burst Mode!" Rosemon announced.

"Ravemon Burst Mode!' Ravemon declared.

"What?" King Drasil demanded.

"Final Shining Burst!" ShineGreymon fired his attack.

"Meteor Shackle!" Miragegaogamon released his attack.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon unleashed her attack.

"Lightning Thrust!" Ravemon fired his attack.

The four attacks merged into one and tunneled towards King Drasil.

"Take that!" Marcus retorted.

"Fight ShineGreymon!" he told his partner when King Drasil's vines wrapped around the Mega Digimon.

"I'm quite impressed by the level of power you possess, but it's no match for the King of the Digital World." King Drasil declared as the gaping wound in his body closed up.

"He can regenerate." Thomas was stunned.

"Of course. I am eternal." King Drasil replied. "The thought of you or anyone else destroying me is preposterous."

That said, he sent his red lightning via his vine towards ShineGreymon, electrocuting him.

"ShineGreymon!" Ravemon gasped, before one of King Drasil's vines lashed out at him, devolving him back to Falcomon. King Drasil then sent his vines at the other two, devolving them back into their rookie forms. That done, King Drasil then tossed ShineGreymon off.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out.

"You will all perish along with the Human World!" King Drasil declared, as he sent his glowing crystals all over the Earth.

* * *

Back in the basement of Angel's Bath House…

"What was that?" Kevin inquired as the ground shook around them, Michelle cradling the crying Ruka.

* * *

In an underground shelter…

_Tommy._ Relena prayed.

* * *

Back on Mount Fuji…

The group had collapsed the ground from the aftershock.

"Gaomon." Thomas turned to his partner. "Are you okay, Gaomon?"

"Lalamon, open your eyes." Yoshi urged. "Lalamon!"

"Falcomon." Keenan looked at his groaning partner.

"Agumon, wake up. Come on!" Marcus rebuked, shaking his partner. "Agumon?"

"That's it." he growled. "You! You can try doing anything to me! But when you mess with my friends, it's fighting time!"

"I understand what you are feeling." King Drasil replied. "Anger. Hatred. Now you know the emotions many digimon feel towards humans."

"They what?" Marcus demanded.

"The humans have permanently deleted many innocent Digimon." King Drasil told him. "The pain and suffering from this catastrophe will be felt for the rest of eternity. With this decision, I an avenging our lost Digimon."

"That's not how it is." Keenan protested as he sat up. "Many hu-mons love Digimon like their own family. Just like some Digimon love hu-mons like they were one of them."

"Oh really? Then where were these so-called loving Digimon and humans when the Digital World was being ruthlessly attack?" King Drasil inquired.

"I can't hold it off much longer!" Craniamon gasped as he struggled to hold up the Digital World, sinking to his knees.

"No! Dig down deeper if you have to!" Marcus told him.

"I'll try, Marcus." Craniamon replied.

"Don't try. Do it!" Marcus retorted, his D.N.A Charge flaring up once more. "Dig down as far as you possibly can. Dig deep! Because even if our Digimon are out of energy, we can't give up the fight. We can never quit until we stop King Drasil once and for all."

"Look at his D.N.A Charge. It's climbing of the charts." Thomas remarked.

"Marcus?" Yoshi blinked.

"King Drasil, you're wrong! Humans and Digimon _can_ live together peacefully." Marcus insisted, raising his arms and creating a pillar of his D.N.A Charge towards the falling Digital World. "And I'm going to prove it by saving both worlds. And then I'm going to take care of you!"

"No matter how strong you are, the power of one lone human will not make a bit of difference against me." King Drasil remarked.

"No? Then what if the rest of us join him?" Thomas retorted, following Marcus' example.

"You'll have to beat us all!" Yoshi added, adding her own D.N.A Charge.

Keenan let out a war cry as he included his D.N.A Charge.

* * *

In the underground shelter…

"Sit down Kamemon." Yushima told his partner when the turtle stood up. "You need your rest."

"Hey come back here! Where are you running off to?" he asked when Kamemon walked out.

* * *

Back up top…

Megumi and Miki awoke in the midst of the rubble.

"Megumi, are you okay?" Miki asked her companion.

"I think so." Megumi replied.

"Where are those two going?" Miki asked when the two Pawnchessmons walked forward.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Megumi gasped as the two Pawnchessmons took off.

"Pawnchessmon, come back!" Miki called out.

* * *

Back in the Damon household…

"No, don't go outside!" Sarah cried as the in-training Digimon flew out of the window. "Guys, it's too dangerous out there! You'll get hurt! Come back inside! Please!"

* * *

Back on Mount Fuji…

"Gotsumon?" Keenan blinked as the rock Digimon stood up, a white flare around him.

"I feel... someone calling me. Like they're asking for my help." Gotsumon replied.

"Me too." Piyomon added, a similar flare emitting from around him.

"Piyomon?" Kristy blinked.

"What's going on here?" King Drasil inquired as the streams of light converged around the four D.N.A Charged pillars. "Are they trying to help Craniamon prop up the Digital World?"

* * *

Outside Angel's Bath House…

"Those lights. What could they mean?" Sampson inquired.

"I think they could be various Digimon reacting to a very strong human emotion." Kevin replied. "And by the sheer numbers of it, my guess it's the most powerful emotion we have our will to survive."

"I feel it too." Kudamon added. "Lilith-sama, I understand."

"Kudamon." Sampson looked at the fox-like Digimon on his shoulder as the rookie Digimon glowed a similar white light as he joined the others.

* * *

Outside the shelter…

"Since the very first man, our will to survive has always taken president above everything else. It's an emotion more powerful than all the others combined." Yushima replied.

"I get it now." Relena realized. "We're asking for help and the Digimon are coming to our rescue."

* * *

Back on Mount Fuji…

"I feel it too." Craniamon remarked. "The Digimon are coming, to save both worlds!"

"We did it. we stopped the Digital World from colliding with the Earth!" Thomas commented.

"You see? Human emotions have enough to do anything." Yoshi retorted.

"I've seen the power of human emotions before." King Drasil replied. "It was those very emotions that led to your vicious attack against the Digital World."

"Look there!" Keenan exclaimed.

"It's the Royal Knights!" Yoshi remarked as the rest of the Royal Knights entered the scene. "What are they doing here?"

"My brave and loyal Royal Knight bridge." King Drasil noted as the Royal Knights assembled before him. "I'm glad to see you. Destroy these humans at once!"

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded when the Royal Knights remained silent. "I command you!"

"I'll like to ask you something first, my liege." Omnimon replied. "What is a King?"

"What?" King Drasil hollered.

"What goes into a King's decision making?" Omnimon added. "Why are you attempting to destroy something our friends are risking their lives to protect?"

"You dare question me?" King Drasil demanded. "Since the beginning of time, my word has been absolute."

"You're wrong!" Gallantmon corrected.

"Gallantmon!" Marcus was astonished.

"He's still alive." Thomas blinked.

"Kentaurosmon and Alphamon have taught me the truth. King Drasil's word is not absolute." Gallantmon replied. "Even he can make mistakes. Both human and Digimon possess the will to survive, King Drasil. If you call yourself a King, then you'll grant us the opportunity to live together in peace."

"So, you have turned against me, Gallantmon." King Drasil noted. "Very well then, you can all be destroyed along with the Human World!"

Omnimon shielded the four teens before King Drasil's beams hit them.

"Omnimon!" Keenan gasped.

"King Drasil has turned against us." Gallantmon remarked as the beams rained down on them.

"No, it is you who has turned against me." King Drasil corrected. "You will now see why I am the ruler of the Digital World above all others."

"What?" Omnimon gaped.

"My name is King Drasil, also known as the 29000WZ." King Drasil droned. "A personal computer built to observe the evolution of Digimon."

"Wait a second, King Drasil is a PC?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Due to an error code, my experiments on Digimon and human interaction have failed. The software will be reinstalled and after rebooting the system, the program will restart in a new virtual universe."

"New universe?" Omnimon echoed.

A Motimon squealed as King Drasil's red lightning hit him, turning him into a digiegg.

"Reconfiguration!" Yoshi gasped in realization when the in-training Digimon squealed as King Drasil's energy rained down on them.

"Stop it!" Gallantmon charged at King Drasil, only to be thrown back by the ruler's power.

"Gallantmon!" Marcus gasped.

King Drasil then expanded his energy, striking down on Craniamon.

"Oh no, Craniamon needs our help." Omnimon turned to the weakening Craniamon.

"The Royal Knights are working together! Look!" Keenan remarked as the Royal Knights converged around Craniamon.

"Everyone…" Lilith let out a small smile.

"The odds of preventing the Human and Digital Worlds from colliding are 0.0001%." king Drasil droned. "Too insignificant to compute."

"This isn't based on numbers. This is about how we feel." Omnimon remarked.

"Humans and Digimon have the will to survive." Craniamon added. "We share the same desire!"

"Unable to compute. Unable to compute. Fail Error. Continue shutting down system in order to restart the program." King Drasil droned, sending his lightning onto the Royal Knights supporting the Digital World.

"Just 'cause things didn't go your way, you want to wipe out everything and start from scratch?" Marcus fumed. "You say you're trying to save the Digital World and the Digimon. What happened? You don't care about saving them anymore? Despite knowing the truth, you still rather destroy everything than admit you're wrong. You have no right to call yourself a King."

"Marcus…" Yoshi blinked.

"We're with you." Kristy added.

"We'll fight!" Keenan declared.

"Together!" Thomas remarked.

"Boss, I'm with you too." Agumon replied, getting back up. "I'll never give up. Let's beat King Drasil together."

"Alright then. Agumon!" Marcus beamed.

"It's fighting time!" Agumon finished his sentence.

"For humans and for Digimon!" the two chorused.

A small chuckle cut in as Lilith approached King Drasil.

"Can't you see you've already lost, Drasil." Lilith told the ruler of the Digital World as she looked at him in the eye. "It has been a while, hasn't it? The other half of myself."

* * *

SailorStar9: I can't believe I finished this chapter! *Faints from shock* In the next chapter, after learning the truth about King Drasil's intentions, the Royal Knights help DATS for one last fight against King Drasil. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Yes, I know what you guys are thinking: What the heck? Lilith's the other half of King Drasil? More on that will be explained in the next chapter.


	37. The Ultimate Farewell!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 35 up, this fic is almost done. This is Chapter 36 and one more epilogue before this fic ends. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes, expect the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: The Ultimate Farewell!

* * *

Gasps were heard all around.

"The Lady…" Craniamon blinked.

"Is another King Drasil?" Marcus gasped.

"Yes." Lilith replied. "Drasil and I; the two of us originated from one single entity, the Goddess and the general overseer of the Digital World. However, like all sentient beings, there are two halves of our minds; the logical half and the emotional half. And because we were omnipotent, the two halves were more distinct."

"The logical half of myself did not understand the decisions my emotional half made. I wanted to just simply watch over the Digimon's evolution and not intervene, while my other half wanted to control their evolution." She continued. "Over time, the two halves couldn't agree with each other, especially about the matters concerning the Human World. The rational side of myself wanted to destroy the Human World before they discovered the Digital World's existence and bring ruin to the world we watch over. The emotional side of me, however, believed that if Digimon and humans truly understood each other, the inhabitants of the two worlds could co-exist in peace."

"But something went wrong." Thomas reasoned.

"Yes." Lilith answered. "I was entirely to blame for that. I had no idea how firm my other self's resolve would be; not until I found myself forced out of our shared body. With no body to inhabit, I was driven to find one. In the end, I found a resting place within a symbol."

"But why Ami?" Yoshi asked.

"She was _born_ with the mark." Lilith replied "As omnipotent as I am, I can never fight against Destiny. It was her Destiny as well as mine that we merged into one. It was through her eyes and soul that I learnt what my other half can't."

"Those who interrupt the program the installation process will be permanently deleted." King Drasil droned.

"Well Boss, ready?" Agumon asked his partner.

"Let's go." Marcus replied. "You know what time it is."

"My watch says is fighting time." Agumon replied.

"For humans and Digimon." The two chorused and they charged at King Drasil. The robotic King retaliated by firing his crystal at them.

"Marcus!" Yoshi and Keenan gasped.

"Let's give him a hand." Thomas remarked.

"Yes sir!" Gaomon replied. "Double Backhand!"

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon fired her seed bullets.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon released his attack.

The two long ranged attacks clashed into the vines as Gaomon sliced through them. However, the vines emerged from the smoke, unharmed. Marcus then leapt on one of the vines as Agumon followed his partner's example, jumping onto another.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's fireball hit the vine above him. However, the vine emerged from the smoke unharmed, knocking Agumon off.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out, reaching out to grab his partner. Tossing Agumon back up, the pair continued their ascend.

"Keenan!" Falcomon hurried to his partner's side when the three rookie Digimon noticed that King Drasil was prepared to unleash his large crystal at the teens.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon floated back to her partner.

"Sir!" Gaomon hurried back.

"Drasil." Lilith looked at the robotic King. "What you are doing is wrong. Destroying the Human World isn't the solution. Someone like you will never understand!" Lilith retorted, firing an energy bolt from her staff to counteract King Drasil's crystal.

"Thomas! Yoshi! Keenan!" Marcus gasped when the crystal clashed into the group.

"All right!" he beamed with Gaogamon, Sunflowmon and Peckmon emerged from the smoke, bearing their partners.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned.

"Sunflowmon?" Yoshi blinked.

"How did you digivolve without our D.N.A Charge?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know sir." Gaogamon replied.

"I just want to protect Keenan and it suddenly happened." Peckmon answered.

"I remember wishing for the strength to protect everyone and I got it." Sunflowmon added.

"You digivolved with feeling." Keenan smiled.

"If you cannot defeat me while engaged in Burst Mode, then why do you continue to fight in Champion Mode?" King Drasil inquired. "The chances of you winning are virtually 0%."

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon fired her attack anyway.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon added his attack.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon added in his attack.

Agumon whooped as he and Agumon continued to climb as the three attacks clashed into King Drasil.

"Winning Knuckle!" Machgaogamon's fist came crushing through the smoke.

"Marvel Shot!" Lilamon added in her attack.

"Savage Emperor!" Crowmon added in his attack for good measure.

On King Drasil's body now, Marcus and Agumon continued to climb. In response, King Drasil fired his crystals' beams at the two.

Machgaogamon punched through a crystal before getting hit by another and evolving into Miragegaogamon in the process.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned, unleashing his vines on Marcus and Agumon when Lilamon and Crowmon intervened, firing their attacks at the vines before evolving to Rosemon and Ravemon after getting hit by the vines. The two Mega Digimon emerged from the smoke, slicing through the vines.

"Full Moon Blaster!" Miragegaogamon fired his attack.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon unleashed her attack.

"Celestial Blade!" Ravemon released his attack.

Marcus and Agumon jumped out from the smoke, only to be grabbed by King Drasil's vines as the robotic King electrocuted them.

"Hang in there, Marcus, Agumon." Kristy told her brother.

* * *

Outside the shelter…

"Thomas…" Mr. Norstein muttered.

"Is he okay father?" Relena asked.

"Don't worry Relena." Yushima told her. "Look there, the Royal Knights have joined our side, trying to hold up the Digital World from crashing down on top of us. And I know Thomas isn't giving up anytime soon. We must have faith in all our friends and family."

* * *

Back in the fight…

"Marcus! Agumon!" Kristy cried out.

"It's the… D.N.A Charge." Kudamon gaped in the girl's arms, feeling Kristy's Charge flaring.

* * *

Outside the shelter…

"Father, the Digimon." Relena replied. "They're getting stronger. They are."

"I can feel it. I can feel it." she added, adding in her own D.N.A Charge.

"Relena." Mr. Norstein gaped.

"Father." Relena remarked. "I feel it."

* * *

Outside Angel's Bath House…

"Ruka?" Michelle blinked when the infant added in her D.N.A Charge.

"D.N.A Charge." Sampson remarked before turning to see streams of D.N.A Charges emitting from the people on the ground.

* * *

On the demolished road…

Miki and Megumi added in their own D.N.A Charges as well.

"Pawnchessmon, go for it!" Megumi urged.

"You can do it if you just believe!" Miki added.

* * *

In the Damon household…

Sarah watched in awe as she too added in her D.N.A Charge.

* * *

Back in the battle…

"All these lights…" Thomas blinked.

"D.N.A Charges?" Yoshi inquired.

"I can feel everyone's emotions joining together." Miragegaogamon replied.

"I can hear their voices rooting us onto victory." Rosemon added as everyone else merged their D.N.A Charges.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned. "Why do you continue to fight? The chances of you winning are virtually 0%."

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Keenan barked. "The power of one lone hu-mon might be small."

"But together, the combined power of all our friends and family is huge." Thomas added.

"We have the will to survive. We want to stay with our loved ones." Yoshi remarked, the D.N.A Charges flaring up.

"I want to stay here in the Human World with my friend, Kristy!" Piyomon replied, adding in his own D.N.A Charge.

"Me too! I want to stay here!" Gotsumon commented, adding in his D.N.A Charge.

"Let's show King Drasil what real power is!" Craniamon told his comrades.

"Our honor gives the Royal Knights strength, not the word of a King!" Omnimon added.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned.

"You can't huh?" Marcus snorted. "Then I guess you'll never understand!"

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned on.

"You can factor strengths and stamina Drasil, I'll give you that. But determining the true heart of a person is quite a different thing." Lilith added, the 'Seed of Life' withinh her palms glowing brightly.

"It's true that best friends fight each other sometimes, even over little stupid things. But if you think just because humans and Digimon fight, means everything has to be destroyed, you're wrong!" Marcus rebuked.

"Human emotions make Digimon stronger!" Agumon added, as he reached out his claw to touch Marcus' hand.

"And digimon give human beings hope that anything is possible!" Marcus added, reaching out to grasp Agumon's claw.

"We're friends." The two chorused, their D.N.A Charges emitting from their clasped hands. "And together we make the ultimate team."

Their Charges flared and they broke out from the vines holding them captive.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned as Agumon gained his own 'Burst Mode'.

"Get ready, King Drasil!" Marcus barked as he steered a phoenix-like Agumon into position. "Here we come! The power of humans…"

"And Digimon." Agumon added.

"Combined." The two chorused as Agumon flew towards King Drasil.

King Drasil's crystals merged their lights, forming a pentagon shield, only to be smashed through by the streams of power emitting from the 'Seed of Life'.

"Cannot compute. Cannot compute." King Drasil droned when Marcus and Agumon blasted a hole through his body. "Fatal Error. The probability of you beating me is 0%."

"Percentages are for poker." Lilith retorted, releasing the crystal's power right in King Drasil's face.

"Fatal Error!" King Drasil chanted.

At the last cry, King Drasil exploded as Marcus and Agumon emerged from the other side.

With his/her robotic body destroyed, King/Queen Drasil emerged from the shell.

"Go!" Marcus steered Agumon towards the revealed King/Queen Drasil and landing a punch straight into King/Queen Drasil's face.

Everyone gasped when the light engulfed the battlefield.

Floating within the light ball, Agumon opened his eyes first.

"What is this place?" the orange dinosaur asked.

"I don't know. The Digital World?" Marcus replied.

"I see you have awoken." Drasil told them.

"Who's that?" Agumon asked.

"You have shown me the true level of your combined power." Drasil replied. "It turned out to be much greater than I originally anticipated."

"Is that… King Drasil?" Marcus blinked.

"But I still don't understand. Why did Digimon and humans wish to live together in one world? If the inhabitants of two worlds continue to co-exist, it stands to reason that more conflicts will arise." Drasil remarked.

"That may be true." Agumon replied. "But the Boss and I are still friends even though we fight sometimes."

"That's right." Marcus agreed. "You know, even humans don't always see eye to eye, but they can still wind up being friends. You just have to be willing to work for it."

"Benevolence and forgiveness is the true answer to end all conflict." Lilith remarked as she fle towards her logical half. "Don't you think this cold war between us has gone on for too long? Don't you think it's time that we emerged back into one?"

"Very well then. I can now see your beliefs clearly." Drasil told her emotional half.

"Marcus Damon. Thank you." Lilith nodded and she and Drasil emerged back into one being.

"I shall lay myself to rest and protect you from afar without any further meddling. I don't know if the world can exist for humans and Digimon to live together in harmony, but if it is to become a reality, then it would be completely up to you." The reemerged Athena told the two as she disappeared.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Marcus shouted. "What about Ami?"

"Marcus, wake up!" Yoshi shouted. "He's okay."

"Marcus." Thomas sighed in relief.

"I was so worried about you." Kristy added.

"Yoshi, Thomas, Kristy." Marcus looked up that the three.

"Agumon?" Lalamon inquired.

"Is it time to eat?" Agumon asked.

"He's fine." Gaomon remarked.

"Marcus." Thomas smiled. "You're really something."

"Yeah, don't ever scare us like that again." Yoshi chided.

"What happened to the Digital World falling?" Marcus asked as he got up. "And King Drasil too?"

"Everything back to normal." Keenan told him.

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"See? The Digital barrier has been completely restored." Yoshi added.

"We were successfully able to separate the two worlds!" Falcomon beamed.

"And it is all thanks to you." Omnimon added.

"The Royal Knights!" Marcus looked at the Royal Knights.

"Your powerful DNA charge helped create a miracle." Craniamon remarked.

**"**You were magnificent, Marcus Damon. You are without a doubt a true legend of the Digital World."Omnimon added.

**"**Thanks so much. You guys rock, too!" Marcus beamed as the Royal Knights returned to the Digital World.

"Hi guys!" Megumi beamed as she and Miki arrived via helicopter.

"Keenan!" Michelle wept, reunited with her son.

"You're safe." Kevin sighed in relief.

"Mama! Dad!" Keenan run into his parents' arms. "I'm home!"

"That's right, you are." Kevin agreed.

"Finally." Michelle smiled.

"Tommy, you're okay!" Relena hurried to her brother.

"Relena." Thomas greeted his wheel-chair bound sister. "I missed you."

"You're safe. I was so scared. I didn't know what to think." Relena wept in his arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but it's over." Thomas apologized.

"Father." He looked at the elder Norstein.

"I want to thank you." Mr. Norstein told his son.

"Well, you're welcome." Thomas replied.

"Kamemon!" Yushima threw himself into his partner's arms.

"We did it. We saved everyone!" Gotsumon wept as the two Pawnchessmons were reunited with their partners.

**"**And just what did you do, exactly?" Yoshi inquired jokingly.

"What are you, kidding? I was the back-up plan in case anything went wrong! It's not my fault I wasn't needed!" Gotsumon protested.

"Sampson." Kudamon looked at his partner.

"Welcome back, my old friend." Sampson told him as Kudamon removed himself from Kristy's arms and curled around Sampson's shoulders.

"I guess recruiting Marcus Damon worked out afterall." Kudamon noted.

"Mom." Marcus turned to his mother.

"Mommy!" Kristy threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry I worried you." Kristy replied.

"It's okay." Sarah assured her. "I knew you'd be safe. I never stopped believing that Marcus would be able to make everything turn out aright."

"Mom, I…" Marcus stammered. "I…"

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Mom, I couldn't keep my promise to you. I'm sorry I tried, but I couldn't bring dad back." Marcus told her.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Sarah replied. "But I'm prepared. I still feel that one day he will return to us. I'm just sad he wasn't able to watch you grow up. He loved you so much and he would be proud of you, just like I am."

"Yeah." Marcus replied, returning his mother's hug.

"Hey there!" Spencer called out.

"Boss…" Agumon told his partner. "Is that…"

"Dad?" Marcus stammered in disbelief.

"Marcus." Spencer approached his family.

"It's dad." Marcus ran towards his father. "It's dad!"

"Don't mess with me." He remarked, stopping before his father. "Is it really you this time?"

"It's me, the one and only Spencer Damon." Spencer told his son.

"But how?" Marcus was confused.

"Lady Lilith's vassal wished me back." Spencer replied.

"And I'm guessing my wish worked." Ami grinned, surprising everyone.

"What?" she chuckled at everyone's shocked expressions. "You didn't realize that I was gone till now?"

"I feel so loved." She joked sarcastically.

"How?" Thomas stammered, rushing over to pull her into a hug. "I'm eternally grateful but how?"

"I'm a vassal Peacock." Ami reminded him. "And being Lilith's vassal has its perks. King Drasil and Lilith gave me an ultimatum: either become the vassal to house both of them, or to come back."

Pulling back and kissing him, she added, "I chose to come back."

"Besides," she smiled at everybody else. "What's the point of being all-powerful when you're all alone?"

"Kristy." Spencer knelt in front of his daughter. "You're taller than a tree."

"Oh dad." Kristy wept. "Daddy, I missed you."

"So did I." Sarah added.

"Sarah." Spencer looked at his wife. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Just… don't ever leave without us again, okay?" Sarah held back her tears.

"Yes, I promise. We'll be together forever." Spencer assured her as the Digital barrier closed.

* * *

The next morning…

"What? You're closing the Digital Gate?" Marcus exclaimed incredulously.

"It's the responsible thing to do." Sampson told him. "The Digital barrier's been restored and the two worlds are safe again. The missing have returned after ten years. However, it's still unstable, so the Digital Gate must be closed."

"But sir, for how long?" Thomas asked.

"We don't know yet." Yushima replied. "Maybe a year, maybe ten years. Perhaps even forever."

"No way!" Yoshi gasped.

"That messes up everything! What about our promise to create a world that Digimon and humans can share?" Marcus retorted.

"Er… Actually…" Agumon cut in. "There's something important we like to discuss with you."

"Agumon?" Marcus blinked.

"We Digimon would like to use this as an opportunity to return to the Digital World." Gaomon added.

"What are you talking about, Gaomon?" Thomas asked his partner.

"Because we defeated King Drasil, more problems have come up." Kudamon explained.

"The Digital World is in chaos now that they have lost their leader. The Digimon are confused." Gotsumon added.

"That is all why we'd all like to go back and help rebuild the Digital World." Falcomon remarked.

"Falcomon?" Keenan inquired.

"Are you serious?" Megumi asked and the two Pawnchessmons nodded.

"We believe one day Digimon and humans _will_ live together in peace, but first the Digital World has to become stable too." Lalamon put in. "Understand?"

"Lalamon." Yoshi gasped.

"You mean you're just going to leave us?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Oh Boss…" Agumon muttered.

"Tailmon, so this is your decision as well?" Ami looked at the white cat.

"Yes, Lady Ami." Tailmon replied.

"I understand." Ami let out a small but acknowledging smile.

* * *

Later, on the pavilion when they first met…

"You're staying right here! No more talk of leaving!" Marcus retorted, giving Agumon a good punch across the face.

"You can fight me on this all you want, Boss, but I already made up my mind to go back." Agumon replied.

"And I'm saying you're not going anywhere!" Marcus fumed. "You're more than my best friend; you're like a brother to me! So, why would you want to leave? I don't get it!"

"I feel the same!" Agumon shouted, returning the punch Marcus landed on him. "You're like a brother to me too! I don't ever want to leave your side!"

"Then why go?" Marcus shouted. "Just stay here with me!"

"They're closing the gate!" Agumon shot back. "There's no reason for me to be here anymore. No more Digimon for us to fight. I'll just be a waste of space, splitting my time between sleeping and eating your mother's fried eggs."

"Agumon!" Marcus gasped.

"I'll never forget you. All the times we fought side-by-side." Agumon teared. "Oh Boss, I wish we could go on forever having adventures, but I just have to go!"

"Fine then, go." Marcus snapped. "Who needs ya? You don't even belong in this world anyway! Go back to the Digital World where you belong. I only wish I was going with you. I can't even imagine this world without you. The Earth is going to seem like a really cold place when you leave."

"Oh Boss…" Agumon muttered as the rain came down on them in torrents.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Thomas' mansion…

"I made some tea." Gaomon placed a tea cup before his contemplating partner.

"Thank you." Thomas replied.

"It's good." He complimented, taking a sip.

"It's an original blend." Gaomon replied.

Blushing slightly, his tail wagging, he added, "I think I'll call it 'Vow To Meet Again'."

"Gaomon…" Thomas muttered.

"We will sir." Gaomon insisted. "I promise."

"You're my best friend, Thomas." He added.

"Same here." Thomas replied.

Their conversation was cut short by an amused giggle.

The two males turned to look at the chuckling Ami and Tailmon.

"Now, what's so funny?" the blond asked his girlfriend.

"We just find it entertaining that two guys like yourselves have to fumble for words." Ami giggled as the two females entered.

"By the way," Tailmon told the blue wolf. "I still haven't forgiven you yet."

"Tailmon…" Gaomon blinked at the white cat as she huffed off.

"Go after her." Thomas told his partner.

"Or do you need protection to go after her?" Ami joked.

"Please don't push it, Miss Ami." Gaomon replied as he hurried after the white cat.

"Gaomon's right though." Ami told the blond cradling her waist. "This isn't goodbye, merely a farewell."

"Shouldn't you be with Tailmon?" Thomas asked her.

"No, the moment we met, the both of us already know this day would come." Ami replied.

"And your family?" Thomas inquired.

"They know it too." Ami answered. "Angel-nee's probably giving Patamon some last-minute advice. I'm not so sure about Demon-nii since he rarely shows his feelings. Duncan-nii-san should be having some last-moment male bonding with Veemon."

"And I don't even want to know what those two jokers are doing." She shuddered.

"Yes, I know Megumi said she like a guy who's sensitive. But I don't get how two guys bawling and crying torrents over their departing Digimon partners can be called 'sensitive'. So forgive me if I don't want to get drowned in their tears." She continued to rant. "Great, rain. Why does it _always _have to rain whenever when we part? I swear it's Heaven's way of mocking us."

"Blue." Thomas chuckled, kissing her to stop her ranting.

* * *

At the arcade…

Lalamon was trying out the punching game, taking a high score at her first punch.

"That was awesome, Lalamon." Yoshi told her partner.

"Now, it's your turn Yoshi." Lalamon remarked.

"Go on." She egged her partner.

"Oh okay. Why not?" Yoshi shrugged.

"Yoshi?" Lalamon blinked, seeing her partner flare up her D.N.A Charge. With her charged-up fist, she pummeled the game and breaking it.

"What did you do to my machine!?" the arcade owner demanded as Yoshi and Lalamon stumbled out of the arcade.

"Sorry!" Yoshi shouted back as she ran off.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." She joked, stopping outside a mini-mart. "I'll go back tomorrow and pay for the machine."

"I'm actually kind of relieved." Lalamon confessed. "To see how strong you've become."

"Yeah, I'm strong; when you're here." Yoshi replied.

"No, you don't need me anymore to me strong." Lalamon corrected. "You're not the same Yoshi who couldn't play piano by herself. I'll keep singing our song in the Digital World to remind me of you."

"Oh Lalamon!" Yoshi pulled her protesting partner into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

* * *

Back in DATS headquarters…

"There, you're all set." Miki smiled at her partner after wiping him clean.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us, Pawnchessmon." Megumi told her partner.

"I wish we had more time to spend together." Miki remarked. "We never took you out to the hot springs or to karaoke."

"Hey, why don't we d to that right now?" Megumi suggested.

"Seriously?" Miki looked over at the blond.

"Why not? The night is still young." Megumi replied. "I'm sure Duncan doesn't mind."

"Okay, I'll give him a call." Miki nodded and made her call.

* * *

Back in the Underground…

"I see." Duncan nodded when Miki informed him about their intention. "How about this? We get everyone else down here. Just consider it a final farewell to the Data Squad, past and present batches, before we go our separate ways."

"Good idea." Miki replied. "We'll see if we can get the Commander to come."

"Right." Duncan replied and replaced the phone, before picking it up again to dial Ami's number.

* * *

In Thomas' mansion…

Our favorite genius couple's small make-out session was interrupted by Ami's cell-phone.

Ami chuckled as Thomas muttered complains under his breath when they broke apart as she picked up her phone.

"I see." She nodded after Duncan explained his intention. "Don't worry, we'll be there. I'll inform the other two too."

"You'd better get those two." She informed the half-Austrian. "There's been a slight change in plans. I hope you bring your vocal cords."

Thomas nodded and went out to get the two Digimon as Ami proceeded to make her calls.

* * *

Back in DATS Headquarters…

"Commander." Miki looked at Sampson who had just entered the command room.

"I heard." Sampson replied. "But I'm not used to large crowds."

"I understand." Miki nodded and the two operatives exited the command room with their partners in tow.

"Oh hello." Sampson looked over to his partner who had climbed over his shoulders.

"I like coming to this shoulder when I want to be alone." Kudamon replied.

"Want to be alone." Sampson chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor, Sampson." Kudamon remarked, laughing along. "I'll miss that laugh."

* * *

On the seashore…

"Yushima had just downed his cup of sake.

"Kamemon." He offered a filled cup to his partner. "Drink your sake."

"Thanks Yushima." Kamemon took the cup and downed the drink.

"Beautiful moon." Yushima looked at the full moon.

"Yeah, but it makes me sad because it's our last night." Kamemon replied.

"Kamemon, though we may be as far apart as the moon and Earth, the connection between us will always be strong." Yushima told his partner as he poured out another cup. "One day the Gate may be re-opened and I'll be right there waiting for you."

"Alright Gotsumon." He handed the cup to the rock Digimon. "I know you'd be waiting."

"Thanks." Gotsumon took the cup.

* * *

On top of the DATS building…

"We've been through a lot of things, Keenan." Falcomon told his partner.

"Too many things to count." Keenan added.

"Falcomon." He turned to the owl Digimon. "Me thinking and I decide me going back to Digital World with you so that I can help build new world too."

"No Keenan." Falcomon replied. "You can't. You have to stay here and get to know your family. Your parents are so happy to finally have you back."

"Me no care! Falcomon family too! Me not ready to say goodbye!" Keenan protested.

"But…" Falcomon blinked at his crying partner, before breaking into tears as well.

* * *

Sometime later…

Everyone else, minus Keenan, Marcus, Sampson, Yushima, Falcomon, Agumon, Kamemon, Gotsumon and Kudamon were gathered in the soundproof hall in the Underground.

"Well, the gang's all here." Angel noted. "Almost, anyway."

"Sorry." Yoshi apologized with Lalamon floating above her. "I couldn't get Keenan and Marcus."

"The Commander wants to be alone with Kudamon." Miki supplied. "And we don't know where the Commander-General is."

"So, who's up first?" Megumi asked.

Dare grinned evilly at his surrogate younger sister and Miki was pretty sure that she knew what was coming next.

"I think since you two," Dare nodded at the genius couple. "Are the reason that we've not yet ordered dinner, you should get to go first. Sounds only fair to me."

Duke smirked, "Sorry, but Dare's been trying to break you two of being late for a while now. You should have seen that coming."

Thomas shrugged, "Works for me. I just hope that I won't set the bar too high for the rest of you." He winked. "So… I'll go put my selection in and sing once we order."

Angel, remembering Thomas' voice and pride in it from the moment he serenaded Ami, smirked, "I seriously doubt that was a punishment, Duke. His voice is almost as good as your own."

Ami chuckled as she sat beside Megumi, "I really hope you guys don't plan on punishing me too?"

Megumi shook her head, "Nope. But you are going to sing."

Ami's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I can't. Please, Megumi, don't make me."

Miki rolled her eyes, "You can too, Ami, you just don't have much confidence in your ability. But your voice is beautiful. You have to sing."

Duke nodded, "I've heard you, D. We're not going to miss that. Nor are we going to let you get away with hiding your ability from him."

She sighed as she saw everyone nodding, though she knew that only the two family clowns had heard her sing. However, what decided her was Angel's piercing look; Ami had realized that her aunt's opinion had mattered a lot to her. "Fine. Um… so what is everyone else singing?"

All the sudden, there were three couples who refused to look at each other, as if they all had a secret. She blinked, "None of you have told the other what you're singing?"

"We have!" Megumi smiled, "Duke and I are singing together. But it's a surprise for everyone else what we're going to sing."

"I'm singing 'May It Be.'" Yoshi smiled helpfully at Ami, "And you look beautiful by the way."

Ami blushed, "Thank you, Yoshi. And that is a beautiful song. Still doesn't help me though. What should I sing?"

Angel grinned, wrote something on a napkin and passed it to Dare. Dare nodded with an "Oooh, perfect!" and passed the napkin to Miki.

"You're right, dear, it is perfect!" She giggled when Megumi snatched the napkin out of her hand before she could pass it to her. The blond operative nodded with a smile when she saw what it said and passed it to Ami.

Ami's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right?"

"Please, Ami!" Miki might be mature, but she could still whine.

"Megumi?" Ami turned a look at the blond.

"Ami, if that song doesn't express how you feel, don't sing it. But it's perfect for your voice, and you know it." Megumi told her.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and Ami passed the napkin to him. He smiled, showing it to Duke who both nodded approvingly.

"I want to see!" Yoshi squealed.

Dare chuckled and passed it to the eighteen-year-old who grinned, "Good choice, Angel. Please, Ami?!"

Ami nodded with a sigh and got up, passing Thomas as she did so.

"I hate you guys, you know that." she turned a mock glare at her family.

Thomas blinked as he watched his girlfriend go to sign up for a song, "Why does she look like she's going to face the firing squad?"

"Because, our dear little 'Death' has her own insecurities. But it'll be worth it, kid." Duncan grinned.

"Besides," Dare smirked. "We know how much she hates being in the spotlight. "

The waitress came in to take orders while Ami was signing up for her own song, though she made it back in time to order a grilled chicken salad.

Whistles and enthusiastic cheering came from the table, along with one cutely flushing young woman as Thomas stood to begin. He kissed Ami's cheek and then stood, moving to the stage and the piano, angling the microphone so he could be heard singing while sitting at the piano.

"There are other songs I would dedicate to this young woman, but I understand that with karaoke, one is supposed to chose from popular songs. Ami, this song is for you, and it's true."

As he began to play, Ami's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"It's late in the evening. She's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make up, and brushes her short blue hair. And then she asks me, 'Do I look all right.' And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight.'"

"We got to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me." And indeed, everyone did turn to see who this gorgeous man could possibly be singing about. "And then she asks me, 'Do you feel all right?' And I say 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.'"

"I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you."

"It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys, and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

Ami blushed through the song, touched that he had changed the words for her, and struck by the words, "You just don't realize how much I love you."

When he returned and kissed her again, she returned the kiss with a murmured "Thank you."

Thomas grinned, "You are wonderful, Blue. I just don't think you realize it. I love you."

"Thomas…" Ami gaped when she saw him slid a ring embedded with the Norstein emblem onto her ring finger.

"Marry me?" Thomas inquired, almost pleading.

Ami smiled softly, before kissing him, "Tell you what; ask me again in five years time."

"Alright." Thomas relented, returning her kiss whole-heartedly.

Megumi squealed and Duke chuckled warmly, the rest smiling as they watched the romantic moment.

Everyone at the table applauded enthusiastically, even Ami joined in on the encouraging applause as Duke and Megumi stood, Megumi beaming in such a way that everyone knew at the table that this should be quite interesting. When the music started, the girls giggled and the guys groaned.

Duke started, "Now, I've had the time of my life; no I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

Then Megumi came in, "'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you."

Duke continued, "I've been waiting for so long; now I've finally found someone to stand by me."

The girls chuckled as Megumi sang, "We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy."

Then together they continued, facing each other, "Now with passion in our eyes, now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency."

Duke on his own sang, "Just remember…"

Then Megumi answered, "You're the one thing…"

They continued to alternate through, "I can't get enough of. So I'll tell you one thing."

Then together, and their friends could swear that for that moment, the rest of the room did not exist for the smitten pair, they continued, "this could be love!"

"Because, I've had the time of my life; no, I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

Megumi picked up the next verse, moving towards Dare to emphasize the words, "With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know."

Duke grabbed her around the waist as it was his turn, "So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control."

Megumi grinned, waggling her eyebrows, "Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say, 'Stay with me tonight.'"

Duke winked as he continued, "Just remember. You're the one thing."

"I can't get enough of."

"So I'll tell you something."

Their voices both swelled as they joined together, "This could be love."

"'Cause I've had the time of my life; no, I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

When they finished the song, with Megumi hitting the descant perfectly, their friends stood, giving them a standing ovation, causing the waitress who had just arrived with their drinks and food to have to wait before she could set them out.

Dare had sung "She's Every Woman" bringing chuckles as the song described, perfectly, Miki's temper, though still thinking that it was a perfectly fitting song for the couple.

Angel sang, "Going to Get to Know You," while Demon sang, "I Hope You Don't Mind."

Then it was Ami's turn, as she got up blushing, after Thomas squeezed her hand gently. She made it to the stage and saw her friends clapping and smiling encouragingly at her. She took a deep breath, "This is for Thomas, though I know I cannot sing as well as he can, I hope he knows the truth behind these words."

Turning a mock glare at the blond, she added, "You'd better appreciate this, Peacock."

"When I am down, and oh my soul so weary. When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.

"There is no life – no life without its hunger. Each restless heart beats so imperfectly, but when you come and I am filled with wonder, sometimes I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be. You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be."

Thomas was almost tearing, and none of the guys ribbed him at all for his emotional response to Ami's tender and sweet voice singing such a moving song. Ami did not hear the response as she ran back to the table. She did feel Thomas catch her and kiss her deeply. When she sat, blushing, she saw the smiles around the table, felt the encouragement, and knew that they were not just being her friends; that she really had sung well.

Then Yoshi sang her haunting but hopeful song.

Finally, after everyone had finished dinner and dessert, it was Miki's turn. She stood and the way she approached the stage caused a hush to fall over the room. She carried herself with air of a true singer.

"Like most of my friends, this song goes to the man who has helped me to be myself and accepted who I am. Dare, I love you."

"For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful, baby. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all."

Even as Miki sang, the music swept her away, and she closed her eyes.

"You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak; you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me. You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand, I could touch the sky. I lost my faith you gave it back to me; you said no star was out of reach. You stood by me, and I stood tall. I had your love; I had it all! I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know much, but I know this much is true: I was blessed because I was loved by you! You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me, a light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration; through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you."

Miki's eyes snapped open, and for just a moment she faltered in singing, blinking at Dare where he sat

After a moment, of realizing that she was stuck, something that never happened to Miki, Dare got up and began the chorus where the music was, "You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

Miki smiled, and joined him the final time through the chorus. "You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak; you were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach; you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

When the song ended, Miki kissed Dare as the applause at the table turned into a standing ovation. While the group wandered what happened to cause Miki to stumble in singing, something almost unheard of from the dark-haired woman who had once considered becoming a professional singer, they still stood to their feet, leading the standing ovation.

When the kiss ended, Miki blinked realizing that they were still on the stage. She had almost completely forgotten where she was and why she had been singing, other thoughts having been much more important to her.

She turned to the audience, having caught Dare's hand in her own and gracefully bowed, accepting the accolades as if she was used to such. She ignored Dare's chuckle at how well she handled the attention. She did not downplay it as Angel would, nor bask in it the way Megumi would – and had when she was younger; she did not blush and try to run from it as Ami would, or the awkwardness that Yoshi sometimes still exhibited. Instead, Miki accepted it with grace, smiling but not needing it to know how well she had done, and making sure that Dare was included in it. When she had decided that it had gone on long enough, she gracefully stepped off the stage, leading Dare back to the table of their friends.

* * *

The next day…

"Piyomon…" Kristy wailed, hugging the pink bird.

"Oh Kristy…" Piyomon muttered.

"I don't think Marcus is going to show up." Yoshi noted.

"I guess he doesn't want to say goodbye." Thomas added.

"It's hard for him." Sarah admitted.

"Fine, forget it then." Agumon retorted, as the group of Digimon stood on the Digital Dive. Patamon, Veemon, Gomamon, Gabumon and DemiDevimon had already returned to the Digital World.

"Coordinates are entered and locked." Megumi declared, activating the Digital Dive one last time.

"Bionic Condenser standing by." Miki added. "Transmission Coolers are off."

"The Digital Harmonizer aligning." Megumi announced. "Security Code, recognized."

"Stop right there!" Marcus cut in, a backpack on his back.

"Hey, you're here!" Agumon beamed.

"Yup." Marcus replied, jumping into the Digital Dive.

"Bye Boss." Agumon noted.

"Stuff your goodbyes in a sock. I'm coming along with you to the Digital World." Marcus remarked.

"You can't." Thomas protested.

"What happens when they decide to never open up the Digital Gate again?" Yoshi asked.

"I have to go." Marcus insisted. "With Merukimon gone, who's going to keep an eye on the Digital World?"

Ami chuckled, "I _so_ saw that coming a mile away."

"Were there even _any_ doubts about that?" She giggled at everyone's expressions.

"Now that you mention it, no." Thomas grinned.

"Not at all." Yoshi agreed.

"That's right. You go, son." Spencer agreed.

Ignoring the females in his family, the elder Damon added, "You go back and keep the peace."

"Yeah." Marcus beamed. "Let's go, Agumon. Now we can always fight together, side-by-side."

"Yippee!" Agumon whooped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Officially, this is the last episode; but relax, this isn't the end since I'd decided to end this with an epilogue of my own. In the meantime, read and review. Well, that is FFN manages to un-glitch the 'technical glitch'.


	38. Epilogue: Solaris’s Awakening

SailorStar9: Well, this fic won't be officially done without an epilogue, would it? So, here goes the epilogue. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Epilogue: Solaris's Awakening

* * *

"Thomas, is this really necessary?" Ami asked.

The blond chuckled behind her, "Very much so, Blue. Close your eyes."

"Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes. "There. Happy?"

"Very." He leaned down and kissed her softly, eliciting a soft moan from his blue-haired love. "Now for the surprise."

He gently led her by the hand into the music hall and then moved to stand behind her. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Ami did so and blinked, speechless. Not believing what she saw. Thomas had stopped her just feet in front of a beautifully gilded harp with a blue bow tied around it. For a moment, they stood there, Thomas positively smirking at his Blue's reaction to the instrument.

Thomas watched as she began to move, almost as if in a trance, letting her fingers glide along the strings, smiling at the sound that she elicited from them.

After few minutes she shook her head, breaking free from the spell and turned to look at him, "Thomas." She really did not know what say. Although she never had such an instrument before, but she knew how expensive one would be. "You shouldn't have. This is… too much."

He smiled and moved over to her, gently cupping her chin in his slender hand and tilting her head to look up at him, "Ami. Shh. It's not. Besides, I have to admit, it's slightly selfish of me."

Ami blinked, looking confused, "Selfish of you? How is it selfish of you?"

He grinned and gestured beside the harp. "I… I was hoping you'd consent to keeping it here. I'd like to be able to play with you."

She looked to where he gestured, and smiled seeing the grand piano. The look she turned back to him was one of regret though, causing him to frown slightly, "I can't, Thomas. I'm no where near good enough to play with you."

Thomas almost smirked, "How do you know I'm any good. Please?"

She sighed and gave in. "All right. Just one song though, ok? And you promise not to laugh if I'm horrible."

This time, Thomas smiled, "You won't be." He kissed her softly again, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure this time from her.

"I'll start. Trust yourself, and join me when you're ready." He moved from her to take his seat at the piano, while she moved to sit and pull the harp to her.

At first she listened to what he was playing with her to analyze it, trying to catch the line of the melody, understand the harmony, to know where to come in and how to compliment what he was playing. However, after only a few measures, she began to listen with her heart, and it was not long before the familiar music washed over her and her hands began to move of their own accord over the strings of the harp, as if they already knew what to play and had thousands of time before.

The music swept over Ami as she and Thomas played together, as if they had always been playing together. She found herself closing her eyes, letting her fingers play over their well known strings.

* * *

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Solaris gestured towards the grand piano sharing the practice area with the harp._

_Adeline's hand paused and she looked up. "Um… no. Of course not. Is there anything in particular you'd like to play?"_

_He smiled, "My sweet Adeline, do you realize that this is the first time that you've spoken to me without blushing or blinking?"_

"_I… is it? I … um…" Adeline stammered._

"_Well, it was." The Sun God chuckled softly, before handing her some paper._

"_Um… what is this?" She looked to the paper, before noticing that it was a score, hand written. _

"_Ode for a Nymph." His voice was rather hesitant in a way that she had never heard before. They had spent some time together, but the god always been confident. However, this was the first time that she thought that his flirting was actually sincere._

"_Did you… compose this?" Adeline inquired, uncertainly._

_The Lord of the Sun nodded, "I did. For you."_

_She smiled, "I'd love to play it."_

_Suddenly they were playing the piece flawlessly for the entire court. As they finished, Solaris and her shared a moment, smiling at each other, before standing together. The moved to the center of the stage, joined hands, and bowed to the applause, completely missing the fuming Princess Serenity in the audience._

_After a minute or two applause, Adeline led him off the stage, blushing furiously. _

_Solaris smiled, "I've never seen you so happy at a ball before. I think everyone' s seeing the real Adeline now, not just Princess Adeline of Mercury, Guardian of Princess Serenity, and arguably smartest person ever."_

_Adeline managed a laugh, "A bit over the top on that last part, don't you think?"_

_He shook his head, "Not at all, love. Come, dance with me."_

_Then there was splashing as the scene changed again. She was swimming, cutting gracefully in the water, and Solaris was trying to keep up, trying to catch her actually, but water was her natural element, and the Sun Lord did not stand a chance. _

_She giggled as she surfaced from the water. "I' m over here, Peacock!" She could not help but giggle harder as he spluttered, turning around. _

"_I give up. You're right. I'm no match for you in water." He held up his hands in surrender. _

_With a laugh she swam over to him, and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm. I'm glad you finally realized that. So… I think I get to claim my forfeit now…" She kissed him._

* * *

The music ended and Ami blinked.

_What was that?_ She wondered.

"Ode For A Nymph. I wrote that for you." Thomas stood and walked over to her, almost chuckling at her confused expression.

"Has it been that long or have I changed that much?" the blond teased, as he returned to his former incarnation.

"Solaris?" Ami gasped in shock. "But how? Serenity…"

"Sealed me within the Sun?" Solaris finished her sentence.

"We're two halves of a soul, love." The Sun God kissed her. "Not even the all-powerful Ginzuishou could separate us. When you unleashed the 'Seed of Life's power, it not only unsealed your memory, you also unburied my reincarnation's memory. Just as your soul was never divided, neither was mine."

"So, who are you, really?" Ami asked. "The present Thomas H. Norstein or the past Solaris, the Lord of the Sun?

Solaris chuckled, "Just as you are you, formed by your memories and experiences; but the memories and experiences of both lives, the present me is a culmination of Solaris, the Sun God and Thomas H. Norstein."

"I'm assuming you remember everything?" he asked.

Ami nodded, remembering how Princess Serenity had long set her sights on Thomas' past incarnation, the Lord of the Sun, Solaris. It had been lust-at-first-sight for Princess Serenity. As the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, the haughty Princess had always prided herself as being the sole winner of the battlefield of love. Men fell to her feet and worshipped the ground she walked on. And simply because of that, the White Moon Princess had no qualms in stealing other women's men for herself. As such, she set her targets on the one man that was out-of-reach for someone like her, the Sun Lord, Solaris. The Guardian Senshi had always overshadowed her in terms their magical abilities and the only way Princess Serenity could imprint her superiority on them was make every single man courting the Guardian Senshi turn to her. She wanted Solaris not for love, but to show that she could have _any_ man she wanted. Not only that, her status would be elevated once she was the lift partner of a God.

It had been long thought that Solaris did not have a life partner and just when the infatuated White Moon Princess decided to seduce him during a gala on the Moon Kingdom, hoping that she would, in turn, become his destined life partner, when the Sun Lord shattered that hope as he entered the ballroom with Princess Adeline of Mercury in tow.

Rumors from the numerous jealous single females on the sidelines were mostly mainly about that the God of the Sun was merely an escort to the Mercurian Princess and how unlikely it was for the blue-haired Princess to be the chosen life partner of the most eligible male in the entire Solar System.

But all their rumors were silenced when the Sun Lord led the intelligent Princess to the middle of the dance floor just as a waltz number came on and Solaris twirled his partner to the waltz and the Mercurian Princess did nothing to stop him.

Aside, Princess Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief and shock when she saw the object of her long-time obsession lead Princess Adeline in the graceful waltz, his arms encircling her waist tenderly yet possessively.

_They. . . they're together. . ._ the White Moon Princess was completely stunned, unable avert her gaze from the blissful couple. _He's... he's with her...! I... can't believe it!_

Princess Serenity clenched her hands into fists, her face bright red and her eyes livid with jealous anger.

_This wasn't right…_ the White Moon Princess fumed. _I'm the High Princess of the Silver Alliance and every guy will fall in love with me. Why can't I get Solaris to love me?_

_It's all her fault!_ She turned her mental accusations to Adeline. _If it wasn't for her, Solaris will have been mine! I will _have_ him! No matter what!_

_Solaris will be mine!_ Princess Serenity seethed and she set forth a series of plans to separate the two lovers.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Princess Serenity had somehow managed to sneak into the Solar Castle, an aphrodisiac stolen from Sailor Venus in her hands. Her plan was simple; slip the potion into Solaris's food and drink and get him into bed with her. Then Solaris would have no choice but to marry her! The White Moon Princess grinned at how easy it would be. She would finally have the man she desired.

But what the White Moon Princess _didn't_ know was that once a God has determined his or her life partner, he or she would be bound to the person for eternity, both spiritually and emotionally. This meant that nothing could turn an immortal against his or her life partner.

Plan One… failed.

* * *

Time passes…

"You done?" Solaris asked his fiancée as she was typing out the last sentence of her analysis.

"Almost." Adeline replied. "Last three words…"

"Done!" she beamed, quick saving her completed work on her compact computer.

"Good, Nymph." Solaris remarked. "Because you've been working for almost two days straight."

"Have I been working that long?" Adeline inquired in disbelief.

"Yup." Solaris nodded.

"But then," he nuzzled her neck. "That' s one of the small quirks I love about you. You're so totally focused on your job that you forget about everything else."

"Nicely done, Nymph." He praised, placing a lick on the sensitive spot behind her earlobe.

"Solaris … not he…" Adeline's mild protest was cut off by a pleasured moan when the Sun God assaulted her collarbone with his aggressive kisses. She then let out a shriek in surprise when her fiancé bit her skin teasingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Serenity of the White Moon was peeking in on the two lovers, her blue eyes seething in anger as she watched the tender scene unfold.

_That should be me!_ She fumed. _I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

* * *

Both Solaris and Adeline stiffened slightly at a sudden, insistent yet gentle crackle of White Moon magic along the edge of their senses. All previous thoughts of contentment and affection faded to the backs of their minds as they concentrated their attention on this new occurrence. They could feel it collecting to a point that was as yet undetermined. Nonetheless, to Solaris, this was a very bad omen. The Sun Lord's hand tightened around the Guardian Senshi's hand as his piercing sky blue eyes covertly scanned the entire library.

To his eyes everyone seemed normal enough; nothing was out of place, yet where was this feeling coming from?

_Something's wrong._ Adeline remarked, opening their mind link.

Solaris met her mesmerizing eyes_. __It's much darker, _he agreed._Much colder, yet…_

_Familiar._Adeline finished his sentence.

_Yes_.Solaris agreed.

The sensation suddenly seemed to explode in intensity and everyone within the library with even the slightest hint of magic in them felt it undulating around them. Hushed, frightened murmurs began to spread through the library as everyone else tried to figure out where the sensation of building magic was coming from. At a loss they all turned to their future rulers expectantly.

Both young adults frowned at their surroundings as they stood up slowly. Her hand

placed on the table, Adeline summoned a seeker with her magic. Mere seconds later, a bright blue orb with two large angel-like wings attached to either side of its head flew off at its mistress's commands.

* * *

Blue-eyed Serenity struggled to keep up her calm facade as the magical seeker drew closer to her hiding place. She could feel Adeline's magic radiating from the seeker, it was getting much too close to discovering her. She had to act soon or all her efforts would be for nothing. Worry began to eat at her nerves.

* * *

Adeline felt herself recoil suddenly as if a live electrical wire had run her through. The seeker she had sent out had suddenly came back screeching to her as the Princess of Mercury found herself staring into angry blue orbs. Adeline' s eyes widened slightly as she took an involuntary step back in fear, stunned by the amount of hate swimming in the Moon Princess' s eyes. Their eyes locked as Serenity stepped out deliberately slow, White Moon Princess' s stare refusing to release the Ice Senshi' s gaze. Adeline felt frozen in place, as if time was moving in slow motion. She could hear Solaris shouting a warning to her, could see him running to rush to her side from the corner of her eye, but her gaze was fixed on Princess Serenity. Her feet felt rooted to the floor.

_What's happening to me?_ The Ice Senshi demanded of herself, nearing a state of panic.

"Feel pain, little witch." Princess Serenity growled low in menace, an evil grin on her ruby lips. "Feel the lovely pain you have caused me."

Just as he reached his Nymph's side, Solaris saw his beloved life partner drop to her knees, her face contorted in deep agony. The pained cry from her lips tore his heart apart. Seconds later his own senses were assaulted by a pain so acute the he felt suddenly paralyzed. There was no one place that hurt more than the others. It was as if all his pain receptors were ordered to fire off all at once. He fell to the unforgiving floor to the sound of Adeline crying out in sheer agony as she curled into a fetal position. He was mirroring her pain, felt what she felt, felt it arcing across their link in torrential waves to attack his senses as well. She screamed out his name, both desperate for help and comfort and remorseful that he too had to share the unbearable sensation. Those of the Mercurian mage lines leapt to their feet, some rushing to their future rulers' aid while others charged at the smug looking Princess Serenity. No one seemed to be able to reach the girl. All who tried were thrown backwards unceremoniously.

Suddenly, the library doors flung apart as Adeline's Elite Guardians dashed in.

"Oh yes, oh mighty Elite Guardians, protect your precious Princess. She's not the one I'm after in the first place." Princess Serenity sneered.

Stunned faces watched the avenging teen turn away from the person everyone had originally believed was her target. Who she did turn to sent a cold chill up everyone's spines.

Her target was Solaris.

Solaris managed to raise himself to his knees despite the pain and looked up. He saw the girl, the Princess of the Moon, begin to walk towards him, her pace deliberate and full of purpose. None of the Mercurian mages seemed to be able to stop her approach. Behind the girl he could see Adeline's Elite Guardians standing over the Ice Senshi's huddled body as he watched the scene helplessly. Tears filled Adeline's blue eyes, her eyes locking with the gentle gray of her beloved life partner's eyes. Solaris could feel the crackling bolts of energy surrounding the cornflower-eyes Serenity as she approached him, but he did not give her the twisted satisfaction of watching her draw nearer. His eyes were for Adeline alone, watching and feeling her struggle against the painful magical attack.

_Solaris…?_ Her mind half questioned, half pleaded.

He focused his whole being on his beloved Nymph. _I have faith in you__,_ he sent her, hoping she understood.

Adeline blinked, having seen his eyes momentarily flash a brilliant white. An overwhelming sense of reassurance seemed to fill her as she felt Solaris's presence brush her soul in a lovingly tender caress. The tiniest of smiles touched her lips and she stared back at him.

_I will find you,_ she sent him, somehow knowing he would soon be leaving.

Solaris blinked in surprise when her eyes flashed a scintillating white, but at the same time he felt reassured by it. He, too, knew he would be gone within the next few moments. How he knew this was a mystery even to him. But at the same time he was beyond certain that no matter what Adeline would find him. It was a strange role-reversal, it had always been his job to protect and save her from harm. Now it was her turn to save him from whatever this was.

Oblivious to everything save her apparent victory, Serenity came to stand next to the kneeling object of her affection and toyed with his light blond hair in desire.

"Solaris is mine, Mercury." she directed to the Senshi of Ice. "I will make him see that. I suggest you not be here when we return. It'll save you from being rejected so publicly."

_I will find you_, Adeline sent again softly just as a silvery-white sphere surrounded Serenity and the girl's prize. The sphere abruptly brightened and contracted in on itself, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The pain she had been suffering left the ice wielder at the same time as the sphere disappeared from sight. Shock held the library in a deep, stunned silence. No one dared to speak, still not believing what they had just witnessed. Slowly Adeline raised herself to her knees and just stared at where her love had once been, a look of sheer determination on her face.

"I promise." she whispered fiercely.

"She had taken him to the Moon Palace." Andros, the leader of her Elite Guardians supplied.

At Adeline's puzzled look, he elaborated, "I picked up her magical trace when she vanished."

Adeline nodded sternly.

* * *

Solaris could not remember exactly when it had been he had passed out or why exactly he had. Not that it mattered much now since he was positive he did pass out. He was waking from it as he realized it. His senses were agonizingly sluggish to return, frustrating his already alert mind. He wanted to know where he was, needed to know to prepare himself for anything that could happen. The Sun Lord's sense of balance returned first. He was horizontal by the feel of it, lying onto something. Sounds came next. There were chains nearby, clinking softly from movement caused by something swinging from them or from a breeze moving them. But he didn't hear any wind. Only breathing. He could hear two different sets, his own sounding slightly ragged and one more not far away. The sense of touch returned soon after. The chains he had heard were binding him, holding his arms up and apart above his head, digging into his flesh slightly. The air was cool against his face. Or was that sensation of the fingers trailing down his cheek?

Fingers?

A warm breath brushed his lips and he recoiled sharply, as far as the chains would allow him, before whoever it was made contact with his mouth. He knew instinctively that this was not Adeline. His blue eyes snapped open to stare into the disappointed face of Princess Serenity. Solaris frowned a growl at her, turning his face away in disgust.

She bristled and pouted like a child. "Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her.

"Gee, where to start?" he snapped sarcastically, still looking away.

Princess Serenity moved closer to him and grinned triumphantly when her magical chains kept him from retreating any further. She pressed herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch.

"That girl is weak, Solaris, she is unworthy of your attentions." she murmured seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."

He did not say a word, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted.

"She is far too naive and innocent." she cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal.

"You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."

Solaris blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at his jailer. "I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed.

Her expression faded to stunned disbelief.

He refused her?

The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the warrior's relief. With her hand balled into a fist she struck Solaris hard across the face, hard enough for him to taste his own blood on his tongue. All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." she ground in promise. "You'll see. I brought you here just for that."

_Here…,_ he suddenly pondered. _Where is here anyway?_

Working his jaw against the pain from the blow, the God raised his eyes and took in his surroundings. Glittering transparent crystal decorated his jail, a translucent curtain brushed past his cheek and a strong whiff of roses invaded his nose. His eyes turned up and Solaris saw drapes over him. He blinked as details sunk in one by one, striking a memory cord.

_A bed._ The Sun God mused. _I' m on Serenity's bed._

The Moon Princess grinned maliciously at Solaris's startled expression.

"I will make you love me." she promised as she turned to retrieve something from the side table.

Solaris's eyes widened at the object in the Moon Princess's hands.

Serenity's smile widened as she raised the Moon Stick in front of her. The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Solaris looked on in horror. "Please Ginzuishou... make Solaris love me!" she demanded of the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish.

However, the crystal's light suddenly dimmed.

Princess Serenity looked on in horror as the Ginzuishou's power's receded back into the crystal. A powerful watery beam of blue then shot the Moon Stick out of the Moon Princess's hands.

"Love cannot be forced, Serenity." Adeline warned, the light of the Mercury Sapphire dimming as its powers receded. Meanwhile, the Elite Guardians freed their future King.

The Princess of the Moon could only watch as the six disappeared into a portal Andros pulled out.

Plan Two… failed miserably.

* * *

Time passes…

Everyone else had commented what a perfect couple the two made, causing Adeline to blush when Solaris placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

To make matters worse, Solaris suddenly announced his marriage to Adeline during one of Queen Selenity's court sessions, causing the said Senshi to blush deeply, confirming their marriage.

After the court session, Princess Serenity stalked the empty halls of Moon Kingdom, a low growl issuing from her throat. That particular scene made Serenity all the more furious, bringing her close to howling. She had been refused her prize yet again. And now the taunts of the Inner Senshi and the reprimands of the Outer Senshi haunted her tortured mind.

_You are obsessed..._

_He'll never want you..._

_The Sun Lord's path lies with Mercury's, never with yours..._

_He refused you..._

_He loves Adeline dearly. It shows..._

_Don't Lady Mercury and the handsome Lord of the Sun make a handsome couple?_

Princess Serenity shouted out her frustration, striking a nearby marble column with her bare fist to help vent some of her fury. It hurt. She smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain she wanted Adeline to feel in her heart.

It was then when a desperate plan came into her mind; if she could not get him to love her, then no one was allowed to have him.

* * *

Sometime later, Princess Serenity stopped before the Prayer Room where the Moon Stick and the Ginzuishou were kept before stepping into the Prayer Room.

_Yes, the Ginzuishou will provide me with what I want. Adeline will pay dearly._ The Moon Princess thought.

With the presence of a White Moon royal, the security systems of the Prayer Room automatically shut off.

Princess Serenity walked towards the tier where the Moon Stick, complete with the Ginzuishou, floated.

Grabbing the Moon Stick with shaky hands, she thrust the said wand into the air.

The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Princess Serenity made her demand.

"Please Ginzuishou… seal Solaris's spirit within the Sun so that Adeline would never see him again!" she shouted.

The crystal began to pulse in response to her wish.

Noting where the light was coming from, Queen Selenity immediately headed over to the Prayer Room.

The wish begun to take effect as Solaris's physical body suddenly faded away, his soul sealed within his Temple on the Solar Castle. The split second Solaris's soul was sealed away, the light of Mercury died as Adeline fell to the crystal floor of the Mariner Castle, dead. The same time Adeline died, Solaris's sealed soul followed her to the afterlife.

* * *

Days later, Princess Serenity was in the Queen Chambers, downcast as Queen Selenity belated her.

Princess Serenity was kneeling on the floor before the queen, sobbing quietly. The queen stood above her, looking absolutely furious. The Moon Stick was in Queen Selenity's hands.

"I cannot believe you would be so selfish! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Queen Selenity thundered.

"I'm sorry…" the princess got out in between choked sobs.

"Sorry! You're sorry!" The queen repeated incredulously "Do you have any idea what you have done!" she shook her head in apparent disbelief.

"Not only did you use the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy to seal away Solaris' soul, in doing so, you've also killed Adeline!" she threw up her hands.

"I only wanted Adeline to feel the same pain I felt when Solaris rejected me!" Princess Serenity sniffed.

"You are an egotistic little girl Serenity!" Queen Selenity looked as if she was almost ready to strangle her daughter.

"Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely disappointed.

Princess Serenity looked up, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes; a glimmer which Queen Selenity caught.

"Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. I just hope Metallia's seal remains intact now that Solaris is gone." The queen slumped on a nearby chair.

"I can only hope that the Silver Alliance doesn't crumble because of this." she sighed.

* * *

"We were married?" Ami inquired incredulously.

"Yes." Solaris nodded as he returned to his present self.

"I think that's what prompted me to give you this." Thomas admitted, fingering the ring on Ami's finger. "Now I understand what you meant by 'one body, two souls'. Ames, both half of my soul fell in love with you independently."

"Solaris comes out without your consensus?" Ami guessed.

"I had a feeling there was 'something else' inside of me, but I could never put my finger to it." Thomas replied. "I think that melody was just the trigger he needed to come out."

"Mine?" Ami's eyes pleaded.

"All yours." Thomas grinned, pulling her up for a deep kiss as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

That night, in Ami's dream…

A shimmer of garnet entered her dream.

"Mercury." Sailor Pluto looked sternly at the renegade transformed Senshi.

"I'm needed… again." Millennial Sailor Mercury sighed.

"Yes." Sailor Pluto replied.

"And I have to really downplay my abilities once again so that I don't overshadow the Princess." Millennial Sailor Mercury added.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Fine." Millennial Sailor Mercury replied somewhat bitterly as Sailor Pluto disappeared back to her post.

* * *

The next morning…

A nude Thomas awoke to an empty bed. Peering open his eyes, he noticed a note on the side table and the half Austrian picked up the piece of paper.

_I'm sorry that I have to leave before you woke up, Peacock. Pluto came to me last night and informed me that since I'm done here, my full attention is needed on my 'other job'. She also reminded me that I have to downplay my abilities and my awakened powers so that Serenity doesn't suspect anything, especially about you; considering how she almost came between us during the Silver Millennium, I'm not taking any chances_._ Piece of advice though:_ _you might want to keep Solaris out of sight until I'm through protecting that child._ (Thomas chuckled at that sentence, Serenity was truly a child.)_ Also, you might want to keep your mental shields up 24/7, in case she decides to use the Ginzuishou to find you. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm supposed to do. One more thing: about that 5 years thing, I wasn't kidding._

_P.S: I'd try to return whenever I have the chance, so please, keep that music hall of yours open 24/7. You might never know when I'd decide to come back._

"Of course it will be open, Blue." Thomas muttered. "Especially for you."

* * *

Five years later…

"Good morning Keenan." Kristy greeted the teen at her door.

"Good morning." Keenan returned her greeting.

"Time for school!" Kristy beamed, pulling Keenan off.

"Take care." Sarah waved to the two.

"At only nineteen years old," the newscaster announced. "Thomas H. Norstein has just become the youngest Noble Prize winner in history."

"Look Sarah." Spencer told his wife. "They're interviewing Thomas on TV."

"What?" Sarah gasped in awe.

"I just hope I can cure others like I did my sister." The now bespectacled Thomas told the reporter, an engagement ring sitting prominently on his finger.

"Good morning everyone." Yoshi greeted her workmates when she entered the police department.

"Come quick!" Megumi gestured. "Thomas just won the medical prize for curing Relena! And Ami said 'yes' to his marriage proposal!"

"Looks like we have another wedding in the works." Miki nodded, with a wedding ring on her finger.

Sampson's cough broke the three females apart.

"I'm going on patrol!" Yoshi shouted as she took off.

"Good morning Yoshi!" Kristy and Keenan greeted the policewoman as Yoshi pulled in beside them in her patrol car.

"Don't run too closely to the cars." Yoshi advised.

"Okay!" the two teens chorused and went on their way.

"Hey you! Kouki! Where's your helmet? You're in big trouble!" Yoshi shouted after the motorcycle-riding Kouki, chasing after him.

"That's our Yoshi." Yushima remarked as he fished along the expressway. "Always scaring the fish away." Before grinning at the two teens.

Kristy and Keenan returned his laugh.

In the Digital World, a group Goblimon faced off with a group of Shamanmon.

"Who do you think you are? In case you didn't notice, this is _our_ turf." The leader of the Goblimon demanded.

"Does it look like I care?" the leader of the Shamanmon retorted. "We're coming through whether you like it or no!"

"You looking for a fight?" the Goblimon leader growled.

"Sure am. Let's go!" the Shamanmon leader retaliated.

"Hold it!" Marcus cut in. "Anyone caught fighting in the Digital World has to deal with me, Marcus Damon, the Ultimate Justice of the Peace. Ready Agumon?"

"Yeah!" Agumon remarked and the two jumped in to break up the fight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This fic is _finally_ done! I'm planning a sequel to this fic. Until then, adios and remember to read and review!


End file.
